Senhores do Submundo – 02 O Beijo mais Escuro
by beatrizstellianned.rangel
Summary: Embora contasse séculos de existência, Anya, a deusa da Anarquia, não tinha conhecido o prazer. Até Lucien, a encarnação da Morte, um guerreiro condenado a levar às almas mais à frente durante toda a eternidade. Ele a atraía como nenhum outro, e Anya estava disposta a arriscar para tê-lo. Entretanto, quando aquele desumano Senhor do Submundo recebeu dos deuses a ordem de tomar...
1. Chapter 1

Glossário de Termos e Personagens

 **Senhor do Submundo :**

 **Aeron -** Detentor da Ira

 **Amun -** Detentor dos segredos

 **Maddox -** Detentor da Violência

 **Lucien -** Detentor da Morte; líder dos guerreiros de Budapeste

 **Baden -** Detentor da desconfiança (falecido)

 **Kane -** Detentor dos Desastres

 **Cameo -** Detentora da Miséria (única guerreira mulher)

 **Pandora -** Guerreira Imortal, uma vez guardiã dos _dimOuniak_ (falecido)

 **Strider -** Detentor da derrota

 **Galen -** Detentor da Esperança

 **Reyes -** Detentor da Dor

 **Gideon -** Detentor das mentiras

 **Paris -** Detentor da promiscuidade

 **Torin -** Detentor da Desgraça

 **Sabin -** Detentor da dúvida, líder dos guerreiros da Grécia

 **Lordes do submundo -** Guerreiros exilados pelos Deuses Gregos; obrigados a carregarem demônios dentro deles.

 **Deus ou Deusa:**

 **Anya -** (Menor) Deusa da Anarquia

 **Zeus -** Rei dos gregos

 **Hera -** Rainha dos gregos

 **Titãs -** Atuais governantes do Olimpo

 **Gregos -** Ex-dirigentes do Olimpo, agora detidos no Tártaro

 **Dysnomia -** Grega, Deusa da anarquia

 **Tartarus -** Grego, Deus do Confinamento; também a imortal prisão no Monte

 **Themis -** Titã, Deusa da JustiçaOlimpo

 **Cronus -** Rei dos Titãs

 **Humanos:**

 **Ashlyn Darrow -** Humana com capacidade sobrenatural

 **Danika Ford -** Humana, alvo dos Titãs

 **Dean Stefano -** Caçador, braço direito de Galen

 **Ginger Ford -** Irmã de Danika Ford

 **William -** Imortal, amigo de Anya

 **Gilly -** Humana, amiga de Danika Ford.

 **Mallory Ford -** Avó da Danika Ford

 **Dr. Frederick McIntosh -** Vice-Presidente do Instituto Mundial de Parapsicologia

 **Tinka Ford -** Mãe da danika Ford

 **Sienna Blackstone -** Mulher Caçadora

 **Caçadores -** Inimigos mortais dos Lordes do submundo

 **Devoto Artefato:**

 **All-Seeing Eye -** ArtefatoReligioso com o poder de ver o céu e inferno

 **Manto de invisibilidade -** ArtefatoReligioso com o poder de ocultar o seu utilizador de olhos intrometidos

 **Cage of Compulsion -** ArtefatoReligioso com o poder de escravizar qualquer um preso dentro dele.

 **Paring Rod -** Artefato religioso, poder desconhecido

 ** _dimOuniak -_** Caixa de Pandora

 **Monstro:**

 **Legião -** Demonio, amigo de Aeron

 **Hidra -** Serpente venenosa com dentes e várias cabeças


	2. Chapter 2

PRÓLOGO

Era conhecido como O Escuro, Malach Há-Maet, Yama, Azreal, Shadow Walker, Mairya, Rei dos Mortos... Era todas essas coisas e mais, porque era um Senhor do Submundo.

Muito tempo atrás tinha aberto Dimouniak, uma poderosa caixa feita dos ossos de uma deusa, e tinha liberado uma horda de demônios na Terra. Como castigo, tanto ele como os guerreiros que o tinham ajudado foram obrigados a abrigar aos demônios em seu interior, unindo luz e escuridão, ordem e caos, enquanto os ferozes espíritos não fossem capazes de dominar aos guerreiros disciplinados que todos eles tinham sido uma vez.

Como ele tinha ajudado a abrir a caixa, lhe tinha sido imposto o demônio da Morte. Supunha que era um intercâmbio justo, porque sua ação tinha estado a ponto de causar a morte da humanidade inteira.

Tinha a responsabilidade de captar as almas humanas e as acompanhar até seu lugar de descanso final. Devia fazê-lo embora não quisesse. Não gostava de separar aos inocentes de suas famílias, e não se alegrava de levar aos culpados a sua tortura, mas fazia ambas as coisas sem questionar as ordens, sem vacilar. Tinha aprendido muito breve que a resistência provocava uma agonia tão completa e inexorável que inclusive os deuses tremiam ao pensá-lo.

Significava sua obediência que era dócil, que era considerado? Não. Oh, não. Não podia se permitir determinadas emoções. O amor, a compaixão e a piedade eram inimigas de sua difícil situação.

Ira? Raiva? Algumas vezes sim se permitia senti-las.

Pobre do que o pressionasse muito, porque ele se converteria em um demônio. Em uma besta. Em uma entidade sinistra que não titubearia na hora de agarrar um coração humano e espremê-lo. Espremê-lo com tanta força que o humano perderia o fôlego e rogaria que lhe desse o beijo doce do sono eterno, que só ele podia oferecer.

Oh, sim. Tinha muito pouco poder sobre o demônio. E se outros não tomavam cuidados, iria por eles...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 1

Anya, deusa da Anarquia, filha da Desordem e portadora do Caos, se achava no bordo de uma abarrotada pista de baile. Todos os bailarinos eram mulheres humanas, belas e quase nuas, que tinham sido escolhidas especificamente pelos Senhores do Submundo para que lhes proporcionassem uma noite de entretenimento. Tanto vertical como horizontal.

Havia nuvens de fumaça que formavam uma névoa a seu redor, e o abajur estroboscópico[1] girava e lançava uma chuva de luzes dentro da discoteca, desenhando círculos lentos. Pela extremidade do olho, Anya viu o duro traseiro de um imortal investindo para frente e para trás a uma moça encantada.

"As festas que eu gosto", pensou com um sorriso de picardia..., embora não a tinham convidado. "Como se isso me impedisse de vir".

Os Senhores do Submundo eram guerreiros imortais possuídos pelos demônios que uma vez tinham escapado da caixa de Pandora. E naquele momento, com umas quantas rondas de álcool e de sexo, os guerreiros estavam se despedindo de Budapeste, a cidade que tinha sido seu lar durante centenas de anos.

Anya queria entrar em ação. Com um guerreiro em particular.

—Se afastem - sussurrou, contendo sua tendência de gritar "Fogo!" e observar como os humanos corriam presas do pânico, gritando histericamente.

"Deixa que se divirtam".

Um ritmo trepidante de música rock, que ia ao compasso dos descompassados pulsados de seu coração, saiu a todo volume pelos alto-falantes, fazendo impossível que alguém pudesse ouvi-la. Entretanto, todos obedeceram, impelidos por uma obrigação que provavelmente não entendiam.

Abriram espaço, lentamente... Muito lentamente...

Por fim, o objeto de sua fascinação apareceu ante sua vista, e ela estremeceu. Lucien. Cheio de cicatrizes, irresistivelmente estóico e possuído pelo espírito da Morte. Naquele momento estava sentado em uma mesa do fundo, falando com Reis, seu amigo e companheiro na imortalidade.

Do que estavam falando? Se Lucien queria que o guardião da Dor proporcionasse a uma daquelas mulheres mortais, a menor de suas preocupações seria um alarme de fogo falso. Apertando os dentes, Anya inclinou a cabeça e se concentrou neles, depois de apagar o ruído que os rodeava, escutou.

—... Ela tinha razão. Revisei as fotografias no computador de Torin. Esses templos estão se elevando desde o mar —disse Reis —. Um está na Grécia e o outro em Roma, e se continuam se elevando a essa velocidade, estarão suficientemente adiantados para que possamos explorá-los amanhã.

—E por que os humanos não sabem nada deles? —perguntou Lucien, esfregando o queixo com dois dedos, um gesto tipicamente seu—. Paris viu as notícias de diferentes cadeias e não dizem nada. Nem sequer há especulações.

"Tolo" pensou Anya, aliviada por que o sexo não fosse o tema da noite. "Vocês sabem por que eu queria que soubessem".

Ninguém mais ia vê-los. Ela tinha se assegurado usando isso chamado "caos", sua principal fonte de poder; tinha escondido os templos com tormentas para manter aos humanos afastados e, ao mesmo tempo, tinha proporcionado aos Senhores a suficiente informação para que saíssem de Buda.

Ela queria que Lucien saísse de Buda, que estivesse fora de seu ambiente. Um homem desconcertado era mais fácil de controlar.

Reis suspirou.

—Possivelmente os responsáveis sejam os novos deuses.

Estou quase seguro de que nos odeiam e estão desejando nos destruir, só porque somos meio demônios.

A expressão de Lucien seguia perdida.

—Não importa quem seja responsável. Iremos amanhã, tal e como tínhamos planejado. Estou desejando observar um desses templos.

—Se tivermos sorte - disse Reis—, encontraremos a maldita caixa.

Anya passou a língua pelos dentes. A maldita caixa, Dimouniak, a caixa de Pandora. Feita com os ossos da deusa da Opressão. A caixa tinha o poder suficiente para confinar em seu interior a demônios tão vis que nem sequer o inferno podia contê-los. Era também o suficientemente forte para sugar aos demônios de novo a seu interior, tirando os dos Senhores, seus anfitriões. Embora os Senhores não tivessem querido abrigar aos demônios, com o passar do tempo sua sobrevivência tinha passado a depender das bestas, e não tinha nem que dizer que os guerreiros desejavam ter a caixa em seu poder. De novo, Lucien assentiu.

—Não pense nisso agora; já haverá tempo amanhã. Agora vai e desfruta da festa. Não perca um momento mais em minha aborrecida companhia.

Aborrecida? Há! Anya nunca tinha conhecido a ninguém que a estimulasse mais.

Reis titubeou, mas em seguida se levantou e deixou Lucien a sós. Nenhuma mulher humana se aproximou deste. Olhavam-no, sim. Encolhiam-se ao ver suas cicatrizes. Nenhuma queria ter nada a ver com ele, e isso lhes salvava a vida.

—Nota minha presença - ordenou Anya brandamente. Passou um momento; ele não obedeceu. Vários humanos a olharam, mas Lucien seguiu observando fixamente o copo vazio que tinha em frente a ele, com uma expressão nostálgica. Para consternação de Anya, os imortais eram indiferentes as suas ordens. Cortesia dos deuses.

—Idiotas - murmurou ela—. Algo com tal de chatear a Anarquia.

Anya não tinha sido favorecida durante seus dias no Olimpo. "Às deusas nunca tinha caído bem porque pensavam que era uma réplica da fresca de sua mãe" e que seduziria os seus maridos. De igual modo, os deuses não a respeitavam, também por causa de sua mãe. Entretanto, eles a desejavam. Bom, até que tinha matado ao capitão da guarda e tinham começado a considerá-la muito selvagem. Eram uns idiotas. O capitão merecia o que lhe tinha feito, por tentar violá-la. Ela não se arrependia de tê-lo apunhalado no coração; a liberdade de escolha era muito valiosa, e qualquer que tentasse lhe arrebatar a sua sentiria o aço de suas adagas.

Escolha. Essa palavra a devolveu ao presente. Que demônios precisava para convencer Lucien de que a escolhesse?

—Repara em mim, Lucien. Por favor.

De novo, lhe fez caso omisso.

Anya deu um pisão no chão. Durante semanas se ocultou em seu manto de invisibilidade e tinha seguido Lucien, o tinha observado e estudado. E sim, tinha sentido desejo por ele. Em parte, lamentava tê-lo conhecido, ter permitido ao Cronos, o novo rei dos deuses, que a intrigasse com histórias sobre aqueles Senhores uns meses atrás. "Possivelmente eu seja a idiota".

Cronos acabava de escapar do Tártaro, uma prisão para imortais, e um lugar que ela conhecia muito bem. Cronos tinha encerrado ali ao Zeus e suas companheiras, e também aos pais de Anya. Quando Anya foi buscá-los, Cronos a estava esperando. Tinha lhe pedido seu maior tesouro, mas ela se negou a dar e então ele tinha tentado assustá-la.

"Dê-me o que quero ou enviarei aos Senhores do Submundo por você. "Estão possuídos pelos demônios, como animais sedentos de sangue, e não vacilarão em lhe esfolar". Bla, bla, bla.

Longe de assustá-la, essas palavras tinham provocado nela o desejo de procurar os guerreiros. Tinha pensado em derrotá-los e rir de Cronos. Entretanto, assim que tinha visto o Lucien, Se obcecou com ele. Tinha esquecido quais eram seus motivos para estar ali, e inclusive tinha ajudado a aqueles guerreiros supostamente malvados.

As contradições a cativavam, e Lucien tinha muitas. Estava cheio de cicatrizes, mas não quebrado. Era bom, mas inflexível. Era tranqüilo, um imortal que se atinha às normas, não sedento de sangue, tal e como tinha afirmado Cronos. Estava possuído por um espírito maligno, mas nunca tinha traído seu código pessoal de honra. Tratava com a morte todos os dias, todas as noites, mas mesmo assim, lutava por viver. Fascinante.

Como se tudo aquilo não fosse suficiente para provocar seu interesse, Lucien desprendia uma fragrância a flores que despertava nela pensamentos decadentes e escandalosos cada vez que se aproximava dele. Por quê? Qualquer outro homem que desprendesse aquele aroma a teria feito rir. Entretanto, com Lucien só sentia ânsia por suas carícias.

Era muito atrativo. Tinha os olhos mais estranhos que ela já tinha visto: um azul, o outro marrom, e ambos cheios do espírito de homem e demônio. E suas cicatrizes... Eram um belo testemunho de toda dor e o sofrimento que tinha superado.

—Olá, preciosa. Venha dançar comigo — disse de repente um dos guerreiros.

Paris. Anya reconheceu imediatamente a promessa de sensualidade que havia em sua voz. Devia ter terminado de se divertir com aquela humana contra a parede da discoteca, e estava procurando outra garota bonita e tola com a que se saciar. Pois ia ter que seguir procurando.

—Me deixe em paz.

Sem se deixar afetar por sua falta de interesse, ele a pegou pelo pulso.

—Você gostará, prometo isso.

Ela o afastou com um movimento do pulso. Paris estava possuído pela Promiscuidade, e bento com uma maravilhosa pele clara, uns olhos azuis muito brilhantes e uma cara que certamente fazia cantar aos anjos, mas não era Lucien, e não tinha interesse para ela.

—Afasta as mãos - murmurou Anya—, ou lhe cortarei isso.

Ele riu como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, sem saber que ela faria isso e mais. Nunca proferia uma ameaça que não estivesse disposta a cumprir. Fazê-lo seria uma debilidade, e Anya se prometeu há muito tempo atrás que nunca voltaria a mostrar a mínima fragilidade.

Seus inimigos adorariam aproveitá-la.

Felizmente, Paris não tentou voltar a lhe agarrar.

—Por um beijo - disse com voz rouca—, te deixaria fazer o que quisesse com minhas mãos.

—Nesse caso, cortarei também suas genitálias. O que te parece isso?

Paris soltou uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção de Lucien. Este levantou a vista e olhou primeiro a seu amigo, e depois a Anya. Seus joelhos tremeram. Oh, céus. Esqueceu-se de Paris e respirou profundamente. Era sua imaginação o fogo que tinha visto arder de repente nos olhos de Lucien, ou como dilatavam as aletas do seu nariz?

"Agora ou nunca".

Umedeceu os lábios e, sem afastar o olhar dele, caminhou sensualmente até sua mesa. A meio caminho se deteve e fez um gesto com o dedo para que caminhasse até ela. Lucien ficou em pé e se aproximou, como se um fio invisível o tivesse puxado.

Tão perto, era um metro e noventa de músculo e perigo. Pura tentação. Anya sorriu lentamente. —Por fim nos encontramos Flores. Anya não lhe deu tempo para responder. Esfregou o quadril esquerdo contra ele, e deu a volta para lhe oferecer uma visão de suas costas. Levava um espartilho fechado com fitas finas, e sabia que a cintura da saia lhe rodeava tão abaixo nos quadris que deixava a descoberto o elástico de sua tanga. Vá.

Os homens, mortais ou não, normalmente se derretiam quando viam algo que não deviam ver. Lucien assobiou em voz baixa, ela sorriu. Oh, doce progresso.

—Por que me chamou? —perguntou ele tranqüila, disciplinadamente.

—Queria dançar com você - disse ela olhando para trás—. É um crime?

Ele não hesitou ao responder.

—Sim.

—Bem. Sempre gostei de violar a lei. Uma pausa de confusão. Depois:

—Quanto Paris pagou a você para que faça isto?

—Me pagam? Oh, que bem! —respondeu Anya, e com um sorriso se aproximou dele de costas e se esfregou contra seu corpo—, Qual é a moeda? Orgasmos?

Em seus sonhos, ele sempre a agarrava e penetrava em seu corpo naquele momento; na realidade, Lucien deu um passo atrás como se ela fosse uma bomba a ponto de explodir, e pôs distância entre os dois.

Ela teve uma imediata sensação de perda.

—Nada de contato - disse ele. Provavelmente, tinha tentado soar acalmado, mas tinha notado seu nervosismo. Sua tensão.

Anya entreabriu os olhos. A seu redor, todo mundo tinha visto sua interação e como ele a tinha rechaçado. Ela lhes ordenou com um gesto carrancudo: "Isto não é de sua incumbência. "Dêem a volta".

Os humanos obedeceram. Entretanto, o resto dos Senhores se aproximaram dela, olhando fixamente e com curiosidade. Sem dúvida, queriam saber quem era e que fazia ali.

Deviam tomar cuidado, e Anya entendia. Ainda sofriam a perseguição dos Caçadores, um grupo de humanos que acreditavam, estupidamente, que podiam criar uma utopia de paz e harmonia liberando o mundo dos Senhores e dos demônios que estes levavam dentro.

"Não faça conta", disse a si mesma. "Seu tempo está acabando, garota".

Voltou a se concentrar em Lucien, a quem olhou sem dar a volta completamente.

—Onde estávamos? —perguntou, e passou um dedo pelo elástico da tanga até que atraiu o olhar de Lucien às asas brilhantes do anjo que havia no centro.

—Eu estava a ponto de partir - balbuciou ele.

—Mas eu não quero que vá - disse Anya com uma careta.

Lucien deu outro passo atrás.

—O que passa com você, carinho? —respondeu Anya, se aproximando dele sem piedade —. Uma mulher dá medo em você?

Ele apertou os lábios e não respondeu. Embora tampouco seguisse se retirando. —Dou medo em você?

—Não tem nem idéia de com o que está jogando, mulher.

—Oh, claro que sim - replicou ela, e passou o olhar por todo seu corpo.

—Eu disse que nada de contato - ladrou ele.

Anya o olhou aos olhos e elevou as mãos, com as palmas para fora.

—Não estou tocando em você, carinho. "Embora pense fazê-lo".

—Seu olhar diz outra coisa - respondeu ele com tensão.

—Isso é por que...

—Eu dançarei com você - disse outro guerreiro. Paris de novo.

—Não - respondeu Anya sem olhá-lo. Ela desejava Lucien, e só Lucien. Não valeria nenhum outro.

—Poderia ser uma isca - disse outro Senhor diferente, provavelmente a olhando com suspeita. Anya reconheceu o timbre grave de sua voz. Sabin, o guardião da Dúvida.

Por favor. Isca? Como se ela fosse tentar seduzir a alguém por uma razão que não fosse completamente egoísta. As iscas eram garotas tolas, dedicadas ao sacrifício: sua missão consistia em distrair aos Senhores para que os Caçadores pudessem se aproximar deles e matá-los. E, realmente, que tipo de idiota ia querer matar aos Senhores, em vez de se divertir um pouco com eles?

—Duvido que os Caçadores tenham podido se reorganizar tão rapidamente depois da praga - disse Reis.

Ah, sim. A praga. Um dos Senhores estava possuído pelo demônio da Enfermidade. Se roçava a pele de qualquer humano, o infectava com uma enfermidade terrível que se estendia e matava com uma rapidez assombrosa.

Consciente disso, Torin sempre levava luvas e mal saía da fortaleza em que viviam os Senhores, decidido a proteger aos humanos de sua maldição. Não tinha sido culpa dela que um grupo de caçadores tivesse entrado no castelo umas semanas atrás e tivesse cortado o pescoço dele.

Torin tinha sobrevivido; os Caçadores não.

Por desgraça, ainda ficavam muitos aí fora. Eram como moscas. Se acabasse com um, apareciam outros dois revoando. Inclusive naquele momento estavam em algum lugar, esperando uma boa ocasião para atacar. Os Senhores deviam tomar cuidado.

"Além disso, não há modo de que tenham encontrado a forma de transpassar nossas medidas de segurança - acrescentou Reis, e sua voz áspera tirou Anya de seus pensamentos.

—Como não havia modo de que entrassem no castelo e estivessem a ponto de decapitar Torin? —Replicou Sabin.

—Maldita seja! Paris fique aqui e a vigia enquanto eu comprovo que não há ninguém perigoso pelo perímetro - passos, palavrões, murmúrios.

Vá, vá. Se os Senhores encontravam alguma pista de que havia um Caçador perto, não poderia convencer a eles de que ela era inocente. Ao menos, daquele crime. Lucien nunca confiaria nela, nunca relaxaria em sua companhia. Nunca a tocaria, salvo com fúria.

Ela não permitiu que aquela preocupação se refletisse em seu rosto.

—Vi a multidão e penetrei - disse a Paris e ao outro Senhor que a estava observando, e acrescentou - E possivelmente o grandalhão e eu possamos falar durante os próximos minutos sem interrupções. Em particular.

Talvez captassem a indireta, mas não partiram.

Muito bem. Pois trabalharia diante deles.

Começou a se mover no ritmo da música e, sem afastar o olhar de Lucien, passou os dedos pelo liso abdômen. "Troca minhas mãos pelas tuas", projetou para sua mente.

É obvio Lucien não o fez. Entretanto, seus olhos seguiram cada um dos movimentos. Tragou saliva.

—Dança comigo - disse ela em voz alta, com a esperança de que ele não a ignorasse com tanta facilidade naquela ocasião. Lambeu os lábios para umedecê-los.

—Não - sussurrou ele.

—Por favor. Não me acha desejável, Flores?

—Esse não é meu nome.

—Muito bem, carinho. Não me acha desejável?

—O que eu penso de você não importa.

—Isso não responde minha pergunta - disse ela com uma careta.

—Não o pretendia.

Grr! Que homem tão frustrante. "Tenta outra coisa. "Um pouco mais descarado".

Como se já não tivesse sido completamente descarada.

De acordo. Deu a volta e se agachou. A saia lhe subiu pelas coxas, oferecendo uma visão melhor de sua tanga azul e das asas que se estendiam do centro. Quando Anya voltou a se levantar, imitando os movimentos do sexo, girou lentamente e lhe ofereceu uma visão de todo o corpo.

Ele inspirou bruscamente, com todos os músculos do corpo tensos.

—Cheira a morangos com nata - disse Lucien, e enquanto falava, parecia um depredador a ponto de atacar.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor,", pensou ela.

—Com certeza também é meu sabor - disse a ele, pestanejando com paquera apesar do fato de que ele tinha mencionado seu aroma como se fosse uma terrível afronta.

Lucien emitiu um grunhido e deu um passo para ela.

Então Anya aproveitou a oportunidade e trocou a música rock da discoteca por uma canção suave, lenta.

—Vamos, dança comigo —pediu a Lucien —. É a única maneira de se libertar de mim.

E, para provocá-lo um pouco, se aproximou, ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe mordeu brandamente o lóbulo da orelha. Ele voltou a grunhir, mas por fim, a rodeou com seus braços. No princípio, Anya pensou que era para empurrá-la, mas Lucien a colou a seu corpo e fez que apertasse os peitos contra seu torso e que montasse escarranchada sobre sua coxa esquerda. Ela se sentiu muito excitada.

—Se quer dançar, dançaremos. Lentamente, ele a balançou de um lado a outro sem que seus corpos se separassem. Anya sentiu centenas de pontadas de prazer.

Pelos deuses do céu, aquilo era melhor do que tinha imaginado. Fechou os olhos. Lucien era muito grande. Tinha os ombros muito largos e a parte superior do corpo tão musculosa que a envolvia. E, durante todo o momento, sua respiração lhe acariciava a bochecha como um amante atento. Tremendo, ela deslizou as mãos por suas costas e as enredou em seu cabelo escuro, sedoso. Sim. Mais. "Tranqüila, garota", disse a si mesma. Embora Lucien a desejasse tanto como ela o desejava, não o podia ter. Não completamente. Naquele sentido, Anya estava tão maldita como ele. Entretanto, de todos os modos podia desfrutar daquele momento. Por fim, ele a estava respondendo!

Lucien acariciou a linha da sua mandíbula com o nariz.

—Todos os homens do local a desejam - disse brandamente, embora suas palavras fossem tão afiadas que poderiam ter cortado como uma faca—. Por que eu?

—Porque sim - respondeu Anya, inalando seu perfume de rosas.

—Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

—Não o pretendia - replicou ela.

Então Lucien a agarrou com força.

—Você se diverte zombando do homem mais feio de todo este lugar?

—O mais feio? —perguntou Anya. Ele a atraía mais do que ninguém a tinha atraído em toda sua vida—. Mas não estou perto de Paris, carinho.

Lucien franziu o cenho e a soltou. Sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando clarear as idéias.

—Sei o que sou - disse com certa amargura—. Dizer que sou feio é ser amável.

Ela ficou imóvel, olhando seus olhos sedutores. Acaso não tinha idéia do atrativo que era? Irradiava força e vitalidade. Irradiava uma masculinidade selvagem. Tudo nele a cativava.

—Se souber o que é carinho, então saberá que é sexy e deliciosamente ameaçador.

E ela necessitava mais dele. Sentiu um calafrio que fez vibrar todos seus membros. "Acaricie-me outra vez".

—Suponho então que minhas cicatrizes não a incomodam - disse ele, sem mostrar nenhuma emoção.

—Me incomodar? —aquelas cicatrizes não o afetavam. O faziam irresistível—. Excitam-me.

—Mentirosa.

—Algumas vezes - admitiu ela, - mas não nisto.

Anya observou sua cara. O modo em que aquelas cicatrizes tinham sido feitas não devia ser agradável. Tinha sofrido. Muito. De repente, essa idéia lhe provocou ira. Quem tinha feito mal a ele, e por quê? Uma amante ciumenta?

Parecia como se alguém tivesse pegado uma faca e tivesse cortado Lucien como um melão, e depois tivesse tentado juntar as peças sem ordem. Mesmo assim, a maioria dos mortais sanava rapidamente, e não ficavam marcas de suas feridas. Então, inclusive se o tinham cortado, Lucien deveria ter se curado por completo.

Teria cicatrizes similares no resto do corpo? Ao pensar nisso, se sentiu muito excitada. Ela o tinha espiado durante semanas, mas não tinha conseguido ver seu corpo. Ele sempre se arranjava para tomar banho e se trocar depois de que ela partisse. Acaso havia sentido sua presença e se escondeu?

—Se não a conhecesse, pensaria que é uma isca, como meus amigos - disse ele.

—E por que pensa que me conhece? Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—É uma isca?

—Quer que seja? —perguntou ela, no tom mais sedutor que pôde—. Porque posso ser o que você queira, amor.

—Deixa-o já —grunhiu ele —. Eu não gosto deste jogo que está jogando.

—Não estou jogando, Flores. Te prometo.

—O que quer de mim? E não me minta.

—Aceitarei um beijo - disse ela, olhando seus lábios suaves, rosados—. Na realidade, insisto em que me dê um beijo.

—Não encontrei nenhum Caçador - disse Reis naquele momento; havia aparecido de repente junto a Lucien.

—Isso não significa nada - protestou Sabin.

—Não é Caçadora, e não trabalha para eles - disse Lucien, sem afastar os olhos de Anya enquanto fazia um gesto a seus amigos para que se retirassem—. Preciso estar um momento a sós com ela.

Aquela afirmação assombrou Anya. E, além disso, queria estar com ela? Sim! Salvo que seus amigos não partiam. Idiotas.

—Somos dois desconhecidos - disse Lucien, continuando sua conversação como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

—E o que? Os desconhecidos se relacionam todo o tempo - disse ela—. Se beijar um pouco não tem nada de mau, não?

—E o que vai conseguir com um só beijo?

Tudo. Anya sentiu uma grande impaciência, e passou a língua pelos lábios.

—Sempre é tão falador?

—Não.

—Beija-a, Lucien, antes que o eu faça, seja uma isca, ou seja, o que seja - disse Paris com uma gargalhada. Embora fosse uma risada bondosa, tinha um toque de aço.

Lucien continuava resistindo. Ela notava os batimentos de seu coração contra as costelas. Acaso se sentia sobressaltado por seu público? Era uma pena. Ela estava disposta a arriscar algo, e não ia deixar que ele lhe escapasse.

—Isto é inútil - disse Lucien.

—E o que? O inútil pode ser divertido. Vamos, deixa de vacilar. Atua.

Anya puxou sua cabeça para baixo, para seu rosto, e esmagou seus lábios contra os dele. Imediatamente, ele abriu a boca e suas línguas se encontraram em um profundo e úmido ataque. Ela sentiu uma quebra de onda de calor quando o sabor de rosas e hortelã a invadiu.

Agarrou-se a ele. O necessitava. Enquanto o fogo a devorava, se esfregou contra seu corpo, incapaz de se conter. Ele a agarrou pelo cabelo e tomou o controle absoluto de sua boca. Ela tinha se visto apanhada em um redemoinho de paixão e sede que só Lucien podia acalmar. Tinha entrado pelas portas do céu sem dar um só passo.

Alguém aclamou; outro assobiou. Em um instante, Anya sentiu como se a levantassem do chão e não tivesse nenhum seguro. Ao cabo de um momento, sentiu uma parede fria contra as costas. As aclamações tinham cessado repentinamente. O ar frio lhe mordia a pele.

Fora? Perguntou-se. Enquanto isso estava gemendo, sem se preocupar, e rodeando a cintura de Lucien com as pernas enquanto sua língua a conquistava. Agarrou seu quadril com força com uma mão, e com a outra puxou seu cabelo, entrelaçando uma vez mais os dedos na espessa cabeleira, e fazendo que inclinasse a cabeça para obter mais contato.

—É... é... —sussurrou ferozmente.

—Estou desesperada. Não fale mais. Beije-me.

Ele perdeu o controle. Voltou a afundar a língua em sua boca, e a paixão e o calor se converteram em um inferno ardente. Verdadeiramente, Anya estava se abrasando estava frenética. Ele estava em todo seu corpo; se converteu em uma parte dela.

Não queria que aquilo terminasse.

—Mais - disse Lucien com voz rouca, e lhe pôs a palma da mão em um peito.

—Sim - sussurrou ela—. Mais, mais, mais.

—É estupendo.

—Assombroso.

—Me acaricie - disse ele com um grunhido.

Ao ouvir seu pedido, ela sentiu que seu desejo se intensificava. Possivelmente ele a desejasse. Depois de tudo, tinha pedido que o acariciasse, o qual significava que queria algo mais que um beijo.

—Será um prazer - disse.

Com uma mão, subiu a ponta da camiseta; com a outra, acariciou seu abdômen. Ao sentir umas cicatrizes estremeceu; a pele franzida era muito quente. Os músculos dele se esticavam a cada toque, e mordeu o lábio inferior de Anya.

—Sim, assim.

Ela esteve a ponto de chegar ao clímax; a reação de Lucien tinha sido como combustível para um fogo que já era abrasador. Gemeu.

Com os dedos, desenhou os círculos de seus mamilos antes de beliscá-los brandamente. Cada vez que os acariciava, notava que seu próprio corpo pulsava de desejo.

—Eu adoro te tocar.

Lucien lhe lambeu o pescoço e deixou um rastro de calor sensual em sua pele que fez que Anya abrisse os olhos de repente, e esteve a ponto de ofegar quando se deu conta de que realmente estavam fora, apoiados contra o muro exterior da discoteca, em um canto escuro. Lucien devia tê-los teletransportado em um instante.

Ele era o único Senhor capaz de se transportar de um lugar a outro com um só pensamento. Uma capacidade que ela também possuía. Anya só lamentou que não os tivesse transportado a um dormitório.

Não, não, pensou então com desesperança. Não a um dormitório. Estava mal que pensasse naquilo, embora só fosse um segundo. As demais mulheres podiam desfrutar da sensação elétrica da pele contra a pele e os corpos nus fazendo esforços por chegar ao êxtase, mas ela não. Ela nunca.

—Te desejo - sussurrou ele.

—Já era hora —respondeu ela —. Eu também preciso sentir mais de você. Preciso te acariciar mais - disse.

Baixou as pernas e levou as mãos até a braguilha para abrir sua calça e rodear com os dedos sua ereção; entretanto, ouviu o eco de uns passos. Lucien também deve ter ouvido, porque ficou tenso e se separou dela.

Ele estava ofegando, e ela também. Os joelhos de Anya fraquejaram enquanto seus olhares ficavam apanhados durante um segundo. A paixão ainda chispava entre eles; nunca teria pensado que um beijo pudesse provocar semelhante ignição. —Coloque sua roupa - disse ele.

—Mas... Mas... —Anya não estava pronta para terminar, com público ou sem ele. Se Lucien lhe dava um instante, ela podia transportá-los a outro lugar em um segundo.

—Faça-o. Agora.

Não, não ia haver teletransporte, Anya disse a si mesma com desilusão. Pela expressão dura de Lucien, compreendeu que ele tinha terminado. Com os beijos e com ela.

Colocou a saia e o espartilho com as mãos trêmulas, e quase imediatamente, vários Senhores dobraram a esquina e apareceram ante ele com expressão mal-humorada.

—Eu adoro que desapareça assim - disse um deles, Gideon, com um tom de irritação que deixava bem claro que não gostava absolutamente. Anya sabia que estava possuído pelo espírito da Mentira, e que não podia dizer uma só verdade.

—Se cale - ordenou Reis. O pobre Reis, sempre torturado, guardião da Dor. Gostava de ferir a si mesmo. Uma vez, ela o tinha visto saltar do alto da fortaleza em que viviam e desfrutar depois da dor de seus ossos quebrados —. Possivelmente pareça inocente, mas não a revistou para ver se levava armas antes de tragar sua língua.

—Estou virtualmente nua - disse ela com exasperação, embora ninguém lhe fez nem caso—. Que arma vou esconder?

Bom, em realidade ocultava umas quantas. Não era para tanto. Uma garota tinha que se proteger.

—Tenho tudo sob controle —disse Lucien —. Acredito que posso dirigir a uma mulher sozinha, vá ou não armada.

Anya sempre tinha se sentido fascinada por sua calma. Até aquele momento. Onde estava sua paixão? Não era justo que se recuperasse tão rapidamente enquanto ela ainda estava tentando recuperar o fôlego. Não podia deixar de tremer. Pior ainda, seu coração pulsava como um tambor.

—Quem é? —inquiriu Reis.

—Possivelmente não seja uma isca, mas é algo - disse Paris—. Ao ser teletransportada não se pôs a gritar.

Então todos olharam para Anya com os olhos entreabertos. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão vulnerável em todos seus séculos de vida. Se arriscar a que a capturassem por beijar Lucien tinha valido a pena, mas isso não significava que tivesse que se submeter a nenhum interrogatório.

—Deixem. Não vou dizer nada a vocês.

—Eu não a convidei —respondeu Paris —, e Reis não encontrou a ninguém que seja seu amigo. Por que tentou seduzir ao Lucien?

"Ninguém tentaria seduzir voluntariamente ao guerreiro cheio de cicatrizes", proclamava seu tom de voz. Aquilo irritou Anya, embora soubesse que Paris não queria ser mal educado nem insensível com seu amigo. Provavelmente, todos o consideravam um fato objetivo.

—Por que estão me interrogando? —perguntou ela, olhando a todos fixamente. A todos menos ao Lucien, o evitou. Possivelmente se derrubasse se sua expressão seguia sendo fria e sem emoção —. O vi, gostei e fui atrás dele. Isso é tudo.

Os Senhores cruzaram os braços; era evidente que não acreditavam. Tinham formado um semicírculo a ao redor dela sem que ela se desse conta. Anya teve que fazer um esforço para não olhar ao céu com exasperação.

—Não o deseja de verdade - disse Reis —. Todos sabemos. Diga-nos o que quer antes que tenhamos que te obrigar.

Obrigá-la? Por favor. Ela também cruzou de braços. Um pouco antes tinham animado Lucien para que a beijasse; por que se comportavam naquele momento como se Lucien não pudesse tentar a nenhuma mulher?

—Queria me deitar com ele, entende isso, idiota?

Houve uma pausa de assombro.

Lucien se interpôs entre seus amigos e ela. A estava protegendo? Que doce. Desnecessário, mas doce. Sua ira se suavizou. Teve vontades de abraçá-lo.

—A deixem em paz - disse ele —. Não vale a pena. A sensação de felicidade de Anya se desvaneceu. Que não valia a pena? Ele acabava de acariciá-la e de esfregar seu corpo contra o dela, como podia dizer algo assim?

Uma neblina vermelha se estendeu ante sua vista. Assim era como sempre devia ter se sentido sua mãe. Quase todos os homens que tinham compartilhado o leito de Disnomia a insultavam uma vez que tinham satisfeito seu desejo. "É uma mulher fácil", lhe tinham dito. "Não serve para nada mais".

Anya conhecia bem a sua mãe, sabia que Disnomia tinha sido escrava de sua natureza anárquica, e também sabia que sempre tinha procurado o amor.

Deuses emparelhados, deuses sós não importava.

Se a desejavam, se entregava a eles. Provavelmente porque durante as poucas horas que passava nos braços de seus amantes, se sentia aceita e valorizada, e seus desejos mais profundos se viam saciados.

O qual fazia que as traições posteriores fossem ainda mais dolorosas, pensou Anya olhando ao Lucien. De todas as coisas que tinha esperado e querido que dissesse, nenhuma era "não vale à pena". Possivelmente "é minha"; possivelmente "a necessito". "Não a toquem", seguro.

Ela não queria ter a mesma vida que sua mãe, por muito que gostasse dela, e há muito tempo jurou a si mesma não permitir que a usassem.

"Mas me olhe agora. "Roguei a Lucien que me beijasse, e ele me vê como algo que não vale a pena".

Com um grunhido, aplicando toda sua força, sua fúria e sua dor, o empurrou. O jogou para frente como uma bala de canhão, e ele se chocou contra Paris. Ambos emitiram uma exclamação de dor e se afastaram um do outro.

Quando Lucien se levantou, deu a volta para olhá-la.

—Não continue por aí - disse.

—Não tenho feito mais que começar - respondeu Anya, e se encaminhou para ele com o punho elevado para fazer com que engolisse seus perfeitos dentes brancos.

—Anya... —disse ele com um sussurro—. Basta.

Ela ficou imóvel devido ao assombro.

—Sabe quem sou. Como é possível?

Tinham falado uma vez, semanas atrás, mas ele nunca a tinha visto antes desse dia. Ela tinha se assegurado de que assim fosse.

—Esteve me seguindo. Reconheci seu aroma.

Morango com creme tinha dito ele antes, com um tom de acusação. Anya abriu os olhos como pratos. Sentiu prazer e mortificação de uma vez. Durante todo esse tempo, Lucien tinha sabido que ela o estava observando.

—Por que me interrogou se sabia quem era? E por que se sabia que o estava seguindo não me pediu que me mostrasse?

—Não me dava conta de quem era até que começou a conversação sobre os Caçadores. E quanto ao segundo, não desejava te assustar até que tivesse averiguado qual era seu propósito - explicou Lucien, e depois fez uma pausa e esperou que ela falasse. Anya não o fez, e ele inquiriu—: Qual é seu propósito?

—Eu... Você... —Demônios! O que ia dizer a ele? —Me deve um favor! Salvei a seu amigo, o liberei de sua maldição.

Muito bem. Uma explicação racional, certa, e que, com sorte, afastaria o curso da conversação de suas motivações.

—Ah - disse ele, e assentiu, erguendo os ombros—. Agora tudo tem sentido. Veio pela recompensa.

—Bom, não - por muito que quisesse preservar seu orgulho, Anya se deu conta de repente de que não queria que ele pensasse que concedia seus beijos tão facilmente—. Ainda não.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Mas acaba de dizer que...

—Sei o que disse.

—Então para que veio? Por que esteve me vigiando?

Anya se sentiu frustrada outra vez. Entretanto, não teve tempo para lhe responder, porque Reis, Paris e Gideon se aproximaram dela com cara de poucos amigos. Acaso pensavam que iriam poder agarrá-la?

Em vez de responder a Lucien, se dirigiu aos outros.

—O que acontece? Não recordo ter convidado os senhores a esta conversação.

—É Anya? —perguntou Reis, a olhando dos pés a cabeça com uma expressão de repugnância.

Repugnância? Deveria estar agradecido! Acaso não o tinha liberado ela da maldição que o obrigava a apunhalar a seu amigo até matá-lo todas as noites? Sim, demônios. Entretanto, aquele olhar era um que Anya conhecia muito bem. Devido ao passado amoroso de sua mãe e à espera que ela mesma despertasse por sua forma livre de ver a vida, todos os deuses gregos do Olimpo a tinham olhado com a mesma repugnância em algum momento.

No princípio, Anya se tinha sentido ferida por aquele petulante desdém. E, durante centenas de anos, tinha tentado ser uma garota boa: se vestir como uma monja, falar só quando lhe falavam, manter o olhar baixo. Inclusive tinha conseguido controlar sua desesperada necessidade de criar desastres. Tudo para ganhar o respeito de uns seres que nunca a veriam como algo diferente de uma prostituta.

Um dia em que voltava para casa chorando porque, em um estúpido curso para deusas tinha sorrido a Are e Ártemis a tinha chamado prostituta, sua mãe tinha falado com ela.

—Faça o que faça, vão te julgar mal —lhe disse a deusa —. Mas todos devemos ser fiéis a nossa natureza. Se comportar como outra pessoa só causará dor e fará que pareça que está envergonhada do que é. Outros alimentarão essa vergonha até o ilimitado. É um ser maravilhoso, Anya. Sinta-se orgulhosa de si mesma. Eu me sinto orgulhosa de você.

A partir daquele momento, Anya tinha começado a se vestir de maneira tão sexy como queria, e se tinha voltado a baixar a vista, tinha sido para admirar seus saltos de agulha. Não tinha voltado a negar a necessidade de desordem nem a prestar atenção aos que a rechaçavam, e deixava claro que gostava de quem era.

Nunca voltaria a se envergonhar.

—É... Interessante te ver em carne e osso depois de tudo o que investiguei sobre você ultimamente. É a filha de Disnomia —disse Reis —. A deusa menor da Anarquia.

—Eu não tenho nada menor - disse ela—. Mas sim, sou uma deusa - acrescentou, elevando o queixo.

—À noite em que se deu a conhecer e salvou a vida de Ashlyn disse que não era —interveio Lucien —. Disse-nos que só era uma imortal.

Ela encolheu os ombros. Odiava tanto aos deuses que estranha vez usava o título.

—Menti. Faço isso freqüentemente. É parte de meu encanto, não acha?

Ninguém respondeu. Era de esperar.

—Nós fomos uma vez os guerreiros dos deuses, e vivemos no céu, como certamente saberá - continuou Reis, como se ela não tivesse falado—. Não recordo de você.

—Possivelmente não tinha nascido ainda, preparado.

Nos olhos de Reis se refletiu a irritação, mas conservou a calma.

—Como disse, desde que apareceu faz umas semanas, estive investigando sobre você. Faz muito tempo, foi capturada por assassinar a um homem. Após trezentos anos de confinamento, os deuses encontraram por fim um castigo apropriado para você. Antes que pudessem executar a sentença, entretanto, conseguiu escapar.

—Correto.

—A lenda conta que inoculou ao guardião do Tártaro alguma enfermidade, porque depois que escapou, ele começou a se debilitar e perdeu a memória. Colocaram guardas em cada esquina para incrementar a segurança, posto que os deuses temiam que a força da prisão dependesse da força de seu guardião. Com o tempo, os muros começaram a se gretar e a cair, o que facilitou a fuga dos Titãs.

E também iam jogar a culpa disso a ela? Anya entrecerrou os olhos.

—O que passa com as lendas - disse—é que a verdade se distorce, freqüentemente para explicar as coisas que os mortais não podem entender. É gracioso que você, o protagonista de tantas lendas, não saiba isso.

—Se escondeu aqui, entre os humanos - disse Reis, sem emprestar atenção a ela. Outra vez—. Mas não se conformou vivendo em paz nem sequer então.

Desencadeou guerras, roubou armas e inclusive navios. "Provocou grandes incêndios e outros desastres", que por sua vez ocasionaram pânico e levantamentos entre os humanos, morte e encarceramentos.

Ela se ruborizou. Sim, fazia aquelas coisas. Quando tinha chegado à Terra, não sabia como controlar sua natureza rebelde. Os deuses tinham sido capazes de se proteger dela, mas os humanos não. Além disso, estava fora de si depois de ter passado todos aqueles anos na prisão.

Entretanto, finalmente tinha aprendido que podia saciar sua necessidade de desordem com pequenos delitos, roubos sem importância, mentiras piedosas e alguma briguinha de rua, e evitar assim grandes desastres.

—Eu também tenho feito meus deveres no que diz respeito a você —disse Anya brandamente —, Não destruiu uma vez cidades e matou inocentes?

Então foi a vez de Reis se ruborizar.

—Você não é o mesmo homem que antes, como eu não sou... Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, um vento soprou ao redor de todos eles, frio e furioso. Anya piscou confusa, mas só durante um instante.

—Maldita seja! —exclamou, sabendo o que ia ocorrer depois.

Como era de esperar, os guerreiros ficaram imóveis, como se o tempo não existisse para eles; um poder muito maior que o que eles detinham dominou o mundo que os rodeava. Inclusive Lucien, que tinha estado escutando a conversação de Anya com Reis com suma atenção, se voltou uma estátua viva.

Ela também.

Não, não, não, não, pensou, e com aquelas palavras, os barrotes invisíveis da prisão caíram como as folhas de uma árvore. Nada nem ninguém poderiam mantê-la prisioneira. Já não. Seu pai se assegurou disso.

Anya caminhou para Lucien para tentar liberá-lo, embora não sabia por que, depois das coisas que havia dito dela. Entretanto, o vento cessou tão repentinamente como tinha começado. Anya notou que sua boca secava e seu coração se encolhia. Cronos, que tinha tomado o trono celestial uns meses atrás e tinha imposto novas regras, novos desejos e novos castigos, estava a ponto de chegar.

A tinha encontrado.

Estupendo. Uma luz azul e brilhante apareceu em frente a ela e acabou com a escuridão. Então Anya partiu em um brilho, com uma pena que não tinha direito de sentir pelo fato de deixar atrás ao Lucien. Só levou consigo a lembrança e o sabor de seu beijo.

Uma névoa escura tinha rodeado Lucien, bloqueando sua mente em um só pensamento: Anya.

Estava na metade de uma conversação com ela, tentando esquecer o quanto perfeitamente seus corpos encaixavam, quão intenso tinha sido seu desejo por ela, e como, durante os curtos minutos que a tinha tido entre seus braços, teria traído a todos aqueles que conhecia por ter um pouco mais de tempo para estar com ela.

Jamais um beijo o tinha transtornado tanto. Seu demônio tinha ronronado de verdade, tinha ronronado como um gato doméstico. Nunca lhe tinha ocorrido nada semelhante e não entendia por que acontecia aquela noite.

Devia lhe ocorrer algo.

Por que, se não, o fato de dizer que Anya não valia à pena, que não era nada, tinha estado a ponto de matá-lo? Entretanto, era o que tinha que dizer. Pelo bem dela e pelo seu próprio. Semelhante necessidade era perigosa. E admiti-la era renunciar a seu controle.

Controle. Teria rido se tivesse podido se mover. Claramente, não tinha controle com aquela mulher.

Por que tinha fingido ela que o desejava? Por que o tinha beijado como se fosse morrer sem seu contato? As mulheres não o desejavam assim, já não; ele sabia melhor que ninguém. E, entretanto, Anya lhe tinha suplicado mais.

Naquele momento, não podia tirar sua imagem da cabeça. Era alta, de estatura perfeita, com cara de duendezinho travesso e a pele dourada, suave e brilhante, muito erótica. Ele se imaginou lambendo cada centímetro do corpo dela.

Tinha um cabelo loiro claro, que lhe caía em ondas pelas costas. Os olhos grandes e muito azuis, nariz arrebitado, lábios carnudos e vermelhos. Os dentes brancos irradiavam picardia e prazer. Era a fantasia de qualquer homem feita realidade. Lucien não tinha podido deixar de pensar nela desde que tinha entrado em suas vidas, semanas atrás, e tinha salvado Ashlyn. Anya não tinha revelado sua exuberante beleza então, mas seu aroma de morango o tinha marcado até os ossos.

E depois de tê-la provado, Lucien notava que seu coração pulsava com força no peito e que sua garganta ardia. Era o que ocorria quando seus amigos Maddox e Ashlyn estavam juntos, sussurrando ao ouvido um do outro, aconchegados, quase como se tivessem medo de se separar.

De repente, a névoa se dissipou e liberou sua mente e seu corpo. Lucien se deu conta de que ainda estava fora. Anya tinha desaparecido, e seus amigos estavam paralisados ao seu redor. Entrecerrou os olhos e segurou uma das adagas que tinha embainhado às costas. O que estava ocorrendo?

—Olá, Morte - disse uma voz grave. Não apareceu ninguém, mas uma força arrancou a adaga de sua mão e a arma caiu ao chão —. Sabe quem sou?

Embora Lucien não demonstrasse, notou uma pontada de medo. Nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz, mas sabia de quem era.

—Senhor Titã - disse. Antes, possivelmente tivesse se alegrado de ouvir aquele deus; entretanto, poucos dias antes tinha sabido que não tinha motivos de alegria.

Aeron, o guardião da Ira, tinha recebido uma chamada um mês antes; os Titãs lhe tinham ordenado que assassinasse a quatro mulheres, sem revelar o motivo. Aeron tinha se negado a cumprir a ordem, e naquele momento estava encerrado em um calabouço, convertido em uma ameaça para si mesmo e para o resto do mundo, consumido pela loucura e pela sede de sangue.

Lucien odiava ver seu amigo reduzido a aquele estado animal, e detestava saber que não podia fazer nada para evitar isso.

—A que devo esta... honra? —perguntou.

Com a fluidez da água, Cronos saltou de um raio de lua. Tinha o cabelo e a barba prateados, o corpo esbelto e os olhos escuros, impenetráveis.

Na mão esquerda levava a Foice negra da Morte, uma arma que Lucien teria usado gostosamente com aquele deus, porque podia cortar a cabeça de um imortal em um instante. Ele era a encarnação da Morte, então a Foice deveria lhe pertencer, de todos os modos, mas tinha desaparecido quando Cronos tinha sido encarcerado. Lucien se perguntou como Cronos tinha feito para encontrá-la, e se podia encontrar também a Caixa de Pandora.

—Eu não gosto de seu tom de voz - disse o rei a Lucien com uma calma enganosa.

—Peço desculpas.

Bastardo. Apesar da arma, Cronos não parecia tão capitalista para ter escapado do Tártaro e ter destronado ao rei anterior, Zeus. Mas o tinha feito. Com brutalidade e más artes, demonstrando além de toda dúvida que não convinha enfrentar a ele.

—Conheceu a selvagem Anya - disse o deus.

O medo de Lucien se multiplicou.

—Sim, é certo.

—A beijou.

—Sim.

—Não sei como, mas conseguiu fugir de mim durante semanas. A você, contudo, ela procura. Por que acha que é isso?

—Francamente, não sei.

—Não importa - disse o deus. Aproximou-se e o olhou fixamente aos olhos. Cronos inclusive cheirava a poder—. Agora vai matá-la. Ante aquela ordem, a Morte se agitou dentro de Lucien, mas por uma vez, ele não soube se o demônio reagia por entusiasmo ou por desacordo.

—Matá-la?

—Parece que o surpreende.

O deus liberou o olhar de Lucien e passou por diante dele como se a conversação já tivesse terminado.

—Se o agradar... —disse Lucien, mas continuou—: Posso perguntar por que a querem... morta?

O deus não se voltou para ele.

—É a Anarquia, problemas para todos os que cruzam em seu caminho. Isso deveria ser motivo suficiente. Teria que me agradecer por semelhante honra.

O agradecer?

—Não desejo fazê-lo.

Cronos se moveu com a rapidez de um raio e colocou a Foice no pescoço de Reis.

—Demore o quanto demore guerreiro, custe o que custar me trará seu cadáver. Se não cumprir minhas ordens, você e todos aqueles que ama sofrerão.

O deus desapareceu tão repentinamente como tinha aparecido, e o tempo recuperou sua marcha como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Lucien não podia respirar. Com um simples movimento do pulso, o deus podia ter matado Reis...

—Que demônios...? —disse seu amigo, olhando a seu redor—. Aonde foi Anya?

—Estava aqui mesmo - disse Paris, passeando a vista por todo o local com o punho de sua adaga na mão.

"Você e todos aqueles que ama", havia dito o Titã. E não era uma fanfarronada. Era a verdade. Lucien apertou os punhos e teve que tragar a bílis.

—Vamos entrar e desfrutar do resto da noite - conseguiu dizer. Necessitava tempo para pensar.

—Ei, espera um segundo - exclamou Paris.

—Não. Não quero falar mais disto.

Todos olharam para Lucien durante um momento, em silêncio. Finalmente, assentiram. Ele não mencionou a visita do deus nem o desaparecimento de Anya e se encaminhou para a entrada do clube. No interior da discoteca, foram em diferentes direções; todos, menos Reis, para quem Lucien apontou uma mesa afastada. Ambos se sentaram e Reis o olhou fixamente.

—Vamos, solte - disse.

—Investigou a Anya. A quem matou para que a encarcerassem? Por que o matou?

Reis deu de ombros.

—Os pergaminhos que tenho lido não dizem por que, só a quem. Aias.

—Recordo dele - disse Lucien. Nunca lhe tinha caído bem àquele canalha arrogante —. Provavelmente ele o merecia.

—Quando ela o matou, era Capitão da Guarda Imortal. Suponho que Anya causou algum desastre, Aias ia prender a ela e lutaram.

Lucien piscou com surpresa. O petulante e egocêntrico Aias tinha ocupado seu lugar? Antes de abrir a caixa de Pandora, Lucien era o capitão, o encarregado de manter a paz e o protetor do rei dos deuses. Quando o demônio tinha entrado nele, já não era adequado para desempenhar essa tarefa, e a tinham arrebatado. Depois, ele e os guerreiros que tinham ajudado a roubar a caixa tinham sido expulsos do céu.

—Me pergunto se quererá atacar a você também - disse Reis.

Possivelmente, mas se essa era sua intenção, tinha tido a oportunidade de fazê-lo aquela noite e não a tinha aproveitado. Ele o teria merecido, sem dúvida.

Quando tinham chegado à Terra, seus amigos e ele tinham causado muita destruição e escuridão, dor e miséria. Não tinham controle sobre seus demônios e tinham matado indiscriminadamente, tinham destruído famílias e lares, tinham desatado a fome e a enfermidade.

Quando tinham aprendido a reprimir a sua metade mais perigosa, já era tarde. Os Caçadores se organizaram e tinham começado a lutar contra eles. Naquele momento, ele não os culpava, e inclusive pensava que merecia sua ira. Logo, aqueles caçadores tinham matado Sulco, o guardião da Desconfiança e grande amigo de Lucien. Aquela perda o tinha destroçado.

Já não aspirava entender as razões dos Caçadores. Tinha ajudado a dizimar aos responsáveis. Depois, entretanto, tinha desejado a paz, a doce paz. Outros guerreiros não. Tinham querido destruir a todos os Caçadores.

Então, Lucien e outros cinco guerreiros foram para Budapeste, onde tinham vivido durante centenas de anos. Poucas semanas antes tinham chegado os outros seis Senhores à cidade, com os Caçadores pisando seus talões, decididos a apagar Lucien e seus homens da face da Terra de uma vez por todas. Então, a luta e a morte se reataram. Naquela ocasião não poderia evitá-la; e em parte, não queria evitá-la mais. Até que os Caçadores não tivessem desaparecido por completo, não poderia haver paz.

—Que mais averiguou sobre Anya? —perguntou a Reis.

—Como mencionei antes, é a única filha da Disnomia.

—Disnomia?

—É a deusa da Desordem, e a deusa mais desprezada entre os gregos. Deitou-se com todos os homens, casados ou não. Nem sequer se sabe quem é o pai de Anya.

—Nenhuma pista?

—Como ia haver uma pista, se sua mãe tinha vários amantes por dia? Surpreende-me que uma mulher assim possa ter uma filha que parece um anjo. É difícil acreditar que a preciosa Anya é na realidade malvada.

Seus beijos tinham sido pecaminosos. Deliciosos. Entretanto, a mulher que tinha tido entre seus braços não parecia malvada. Doce, sim. Divertida, também. E por muito estranho que pudesse parecer, vulnerável e necessitada dele. Por que o teria beijado? Queria algo dele? Ou era meramente um desafio para ela? Alguém a quem podia seduzir e escravizar, e depois abandonar por outro mais atrativo, depois de ter rido de sua fealdade e ingenuidade.

O sangue de Lucien gelou ante essa idéia. "Não pense isso. "O único que vai conseguir é se torturar". Então no que se supunha que devia pensar? Na morte de Anya? Deus, não estava seguro de que pudesse fazê-lo.

—Que mais sabe dela? —interrogou a Reis. Tem que haver algo mais.

Reis deu de ombros novamente.

—Anya tem algum tipo de maldição, mas não tinha nenhuma pista quanto ao que pode consistir.

Uma maldição? Aquela revelação o deixou assombrado e o enfureceu. Sofria ela por causa da maldição? E por que importava a ele?

—E há alguma menção de quem a amaldiçoou?

—Temis, a deusa da Justiça. É uma Titã, embora traísse a outros Titãs para ajudar aos gregos quando exigiram o trono celeste.

Lucien recordava à deusa vagamente. Era uma mulher alta, esbelta, morena. Alguns dias era bondosa; outros, insuportavelmente desumana.

—O que recorda de Temis?

—Só que era esposa de Tártaro, o guardião da prisão.

Lucien franziu o cenho.

—Possivelmente amaldiçoou a Anya para castigá-la por ferir Tártaro para conseguir escapar.

Reis negou com a cabeça.

—Se o pergaminho for correto, a maldição é anterior ao encarceramento de Anya - disse, e estalou a língua —. Possivelmente Anya seja como sua mãe; possivelmente se deitou com Tártaro e isso provocou a cólera de Temis - Reis passou um dedo por cima de um dos copos vazios que havia sobre a mesa—. Eu não gosto que estejamos em dívida com ela. Eu não gosto que tenha vindo. Como disse antes, deixa um rastro de destruição e caos lá por onde passa.

—Nós deixamos um rastro de destruição e caos por onde passamos.

—Antes. E não desfrutávamos fazendo isso. Ela estava sorrindo enquanto te seduzia —replicou Reis com cara de poucos amigos —. Vi como a olhava. Como eu olhava a Danika.

Danika. Uma das mulheres às que Aeron devia matar. Lucien suspeitava que Reis a desejava profundamente, mas a tinha deixado partir com a esperança de salva-la da brutalidade dos deuses. Lucien também pensava que possivelmente seu amigo estivesse lamentando aquela decisão por não poder protegê-la pessoalmente.

"O que vou fazer?", se perguntou. Lucien sabia o que queria: esquecer Anya e desobedecer à ordem de Cronos como tinha feito Aeron. Entretanto, desobedecer ao mandato dos deuses conduzia a um castigo, e seus amigos já não poderiam suportar nada mais. Lucien estava seguro disso. Estavam no limite entre o bem e o mal, e se sofriam mais pressão, desmoronariam, se abandonariam aos seus demônios e deixariam de lutar contra o imperioso impulso de destruição.

Lucien suspirou. Malditos deuses... Aquela ordem celestial tinha chegado no pior momento possível. A caixa de Pandora estava aí fora, e era uma ameaça mortal para eles. Se os Caçadores a encontravam antes, poderiam sugar aos demônios a seu interior, e isso significaria a morte dos guerreiros, posto que homem e demônio estavam irremediavelmente unidos.

Embora Lucien não se importasse de morrer, não queria que seus amigos sofressem nenhum dano. Sentia-se responsável por eles. Se ele não tivesse aberto a caixa para acalmar seu orgulho ferido por não ter recebido o encargo de custodiá-la, seus homens não estariam obrigados a levar um demônio dentro. Ele não teria destroçado suas vidas; vidas durante as que tinham desfrutado em sua posição de guerreiros de elite para os gregos. Alegres, despreocupados, inclusive felizes.

Exalou um suspiro. Para proteger a seus amigos, devia matar Anya tal e como o tinham ordenado, decidiu Lucien com uma pontada de dor. O qual significava que teria que encontrá-la, e estar perto dela outra vez. Essa perspectiva o cativava e o atormentava de uma vez.

Muito tempo atrás, se apaixonou por uma mortal chamada Mariah. Ao pensar nela sentiu uma pena da que nunca conseguiria se sobrepor completamente.

Mariah..., doce e inocente, a mulher que tinha dado seu coração a ele pouco depois que ele tivesse aprendido a controlar a seu demônio. Ele levava vivendo duzentos anos na Terra, mas sua vida só tinha começado a lhe importar no dia que a conheceu. Desejava que ocorresse algo bom, algo que o afastasse da escuridão.

Ela tinha sido como a luz do sol em sua noite, uma chama brilhante, e ele tinha abrigado a esperança de passar com ela a eternidade. Mas, logo, Mariah tinha caído doente. A Morte tinha sabido imediatamente que não ia sobreviver. Lucien deveria ter levado sua alma naquele momento, mas não tinha podido se obrigar a fazê-lo.

A enfermidade tinha destroçado seu corpo durante semanas. Quanto mais esperava, com a esperança de que ela sanasse, mais tinha sofrido Mariah. No final, tinha rogado, tinha soluçado e tinha gritado suplicando a morte. Com o coração feito pedaços, sabendo que não poderiam estar juntos, ele tinha completado por fim seu dever.

Aquela noite foi quando se fez as cicatrizes. Cortou-se com uma faca envenenada; cada vez que as feridas começavam a sanar, se cortava novamente. E outra vez. Inclusive tinha se queimado até que a pele não tinha sido capaz de se regenerar. Em sua dor, queria se assegurar de que nenhuma outra mulher se aproximasse dele jamais, para não ter que sofrer de novo a morte de sua amada.

Nunca tinha se arrependido de ter feito aquilo, até aquele momento. Tinha quebrado qualquer oportunidade de que Anya o desejasse de verdade. Uma mulher tão perfeita fisicamente merecia um homem que estivesse a sua altura. Lucien franziu o cenho. Por que estava pensando aquilo? Ela devia morrer. O desejo não faria mais que complicar as coisas. Uma vez mais pensou em Anya. Seu rosto e seu corpo eram um festim para os olhos. Seu lado humano queria uivar de raiva por ter que destruí-la. Seu lado guerreiro imortal, também.

Por que quereria Cronos que morresse? O que tinha feito Anya?

—Estou esperando - disse Reis naquele momento.

Lucien piscou, tentando clarear sua mente.

—O que?

—Que me diga o que aconteceu aí fora.

—Não aconteceu nada.

—Vamos. Ainda tem os lábios inchados de beijá-la. Interferiu quando íamos apanhá-la, e depois, ela desaparece por completo. E não aconteceu nada? Conte-me outra coisa.

Reis já tinha suficientes preocupações sem ter que se sobrecarregar também com as de Lucien.

—Diga aos outros que nos encontraremos logo mais. Não viajarei com eles como tínhamos planejado.

—O que? —perguntou Reis—. Por quê?

—Me ordenaram que capturasse uma alma.

—Que capture uma alma? Não só que a acompanhe ao céu ou ao inferno? Não o entendo.

Lucien assentiu.

—Não precisa entendê-lo.

—Sabe que odeio que fique misterioso. Diga-me quem e por que.

—E o que importa? Uma alma é uma alma, e o resultado é o mesmo para todos: a morte.

Lucien deu uns pequenos golpes no ombro de Reis e ficou em pé. Antes que seu amigo pudesse dizer algo mais, saiu da discoteca e não se deteve até que chegou ao lugar onde tinha beijado e perdido a Anya.

Com o olho direito, o azul, o olho espiritual, observou a zona. Viu um arco íris de cores etéreas, brilhantes. Através daquelas cores podia interpretar tudo o que tinha ocorrido em um lugar; mais ainda: as emoções que teria experimentado quem tinha estado ali. Algumas vezes podia, inclusive, determinar quem tinha feito uma coisa.

Como o tinha feito uma infinidade de vezes antes, encontrou com facilidade sinais da atividade mais recente. Ali, contra a parede do edifício, havia estrelas brilhantes de paixão. O beijo. Naquele reino espiritual, a paixão de Anya era de uma cor rosa forte. Era real, não fingida, pensou Lucien. Aquele rastro rosa refulgia com um brilho que ele não tinha visto alguma vez. Acaso o tinha desejado de verdade? Ele não acreditava que fosse possível, mas ali estava aquela cor brilhante que lhe mostrava como um caminho para a salvação na metade de uma tormenta. Seu estômago se contraiu e notou uma quebra de onda de calor. Sua boca encheu de água pensando em seu sabor; sentiu uma opressão no peito, um batimento do coração agudo e faminto. Tudo por ela.

Entretanto, sabia que devia matar Anya. Apertou os punhos.

—Aonde foi? —murmurou, seguindo as faíscas até o lugar onde ela estava quando o tinha empurrado.

Ali havia um azul cintilante. Tristeza. Ela estava triste? Porque ele tinha dito que não se importava? Ao se dar conta, se sentiu culpado.

Observou as cores com mais atenção. O azul tinha salpicaduras vermelhas. Fúria. Devia ter ferido seus sentimentos, e isso também a teria feito se zangar. O sentimento de culpa se intensificou. Em sua defesa podia argumentar que tinha pensado que ela estava jogando com ele. Não tinha pensado que Anya se importasse se ele a desejava ou não.

O fato de que sim se importasse lhe causou assombro. Enquanto continuava separando as cores, encontrou um pequeno rastro de branco. Medo. Algo a tinha assustado. O que? Tinha pressentido ao Cronos? O tinha visto? Sabia que o Titã estava a ponto de emitir sua sentença de morte?

Lucien não gostava que ela se assustasse.

Todos os seus músculos se esticaram enquanto seguia a pista da cor branca. Enquanto se movia, permitiu que seu corpo se fundisse com o demônio da Morte e se converteu em um espírito, em uma névoa da meia-noite que podia se transportar de um lugar a outro em um instante.

A essência de Anya o conduziu até a fortaleza, descobriu Lucien com assombro. A seu dormitório, mais especificamente. Claramente, ela não ficou muito, mas parecia que se moveu de um lugar a outro, de um extremo do dormitório a outro, até que depois se foi para...

O quarto de Maddox e Ashlyn. Lucien franziu o cenho devido à confusão. Por que ali? O casal estava dormindo na cama, entrelaçado, com as bochechas avermelhadas, certamente, de uma recente maratona sexual, Lucien estava seguro.

Com uma pontada de inveja, seguiu de novo o rastro de Anya, que o conduziu a um apartamento desconhecido. Ali viu Danika, a mulher que Reis desejava; estava lançando duas adagas, repetidamente, a um boneco de tamanho natural pendurado de uma parede. Um boneco que, surpreendentemente, parecia um cruzamento entre Aeron e Reis.

—Me seqüestrem, tentem - murmurou. Estava suando e tinha a roupa esportiva empapada. Para ter suado tanto em um apartamento tão frio, devia levar horas fazendo exercício.

Para que Anya tinha ido até ali? Danika estava escondida; deixá-la escapar temporalmente tinha sido a única forma de lhe conceder algo parecido a uma vida antes que Aeron começasse a caçá-la, possuído pelo espírito da Ira, tal e como os deuses o tinham ordenado. E o faria. Só era questão de tempo que Aeron escapasse do calabouço. Nenhum dos guerreiros tinha tido coragem para aprisionar ao seu único amigo com o que verdadeiramente o aprisionaria: as correntes inquebráveis, forjadas pelos deuses. Assim, Aeron escaparia finalmente.

Lucien sentiu a tentação de revelar sua presença e falar com Danika, mas não o fez. Ela não teria boas lembranças dele, e não estaria disposta a ajudá-lo em sua busca. Fosse qual fosse o propósito da deusa da Anarquia, claramente tinha se interessado por todas as coisas do Submundo.

Ele estava assombrado.

Ali não havia respostas, só mais pergunta, assim não perdeu um minuto mais. Seguiu o rastro de Anya, que tinha se convertido de novo no vermelho brilhante da ira, e a encontrou em um parque. Por fim.

Ao olhá-la, seu coração se encolheu. Naquele momento estava serena e não se parecia absolutamente à mulher da discoteca. Estava sentada em um balanço, e a luz do sol a envolvia em um halo dourado. Balançava-se brandamente. Parecia que estava absorta em seu pensamento, e estava chupando um pirulito.

Lucien se materializou e se aproximou dela. Anya elevou a cabeça de repente; ao vê-lo, abriu muito os olhos, e neles se refletiram uma calidez e um desejo tão intensos que o abrasaram.

Ela ficou em pé.

—Lucien. Como me encontrou?

—Você não é a única capaz de seguir o rastro de um imortal - respondeu ele.

O olhar de Anya percorreu seu corpo, com tanto desejo que parecia que o estava despindo mentalmente. As mulheres nunca o olhavam assim. Já não. E aquela mulher sim... Cada vez tinha mais dificuldades para controlar suas reações. Estava se excitando mais e mais a cada segundo que passava.

—Então veio terminar o que tínhamos começado Flores? —perguntou ela com ansiedade.

—Não, não vim para isso - respondeu ele. "Não tem mais remédio. "Deve fazê-lo". Ela franziu os lábios.

—Então por quê? Veio me insultar mais? Porque deve saber que não vou tolerar isso. Eu valho à pena!

Oh, sim, Lucien soube que a tinha ferido, e de novo se sentiu muito culpado. Era uma tolice, entretanto, se sentir culpado quando tinha ido lhe fazer um dano irreparável, mas a emoção era muito forte para resistir a ela. Lucien repetiu, de todos os modos:

—Essa não é a razão pela que vim. Sinto muito, Anya, vim para te matar.

"Vim para te matar".

As palavras atravessaram a mente de Anya. Era uma promessa truculenta que não podia sossegar. Lucien nunca brincava. Ela o tinha observado durante semanas sem ver um só sorriso em seus deliciosos lábios. Além disso, naquele momento o espírito da Morte refulgia desde seu interior; era uma máscara brilhante visível através de sua pele.

O aroma de rosas se intensificou. Era hipnotizante, quase suplicava que fizesse tudo o que lhe pedisse. Inclusive morrer.

O coração de Anya deu um salto. Ela o tinha visto levar uma alma, e tinha sido uma visão morbosamente bela; entretanto, era algo que não queria experimentar em pessoa. Depois de tudo, era imortal, embora soubesse melhor que ninguém que inclusive os imortais podiam ser assassinados.

Na noite em que tinha atravessado o coração do capitão da Guarda e tinha terminado com sua miserável existência de uma vez por todas, a perspectiva da mortalidade tinha ficado muito clara para ela. É obvio, tinha ficado mais clara ainda depois de sua detenção e seu encarceramento, enquanto os deuses decidiam o que iriam fazer com ela.

Cada dia que passava dentro de sua cela, tinha a sensação de que as barras a asfixiavam mais e mais, e os gritos e gemidos de outros prisioneiros se faziam mais intensos. Possivelmente fossem seus próprios gritos. Não poder alimentar sua necessidade de criar desordem lhe fazia um dano insuportável.

Rapidamente tinha se dado conta de que a vida, inclusive para um imortal, podia ficar destroçada ou acabar muito em breve. E tinha decidido lutar pela sua, então e sempre. Custasse o que custasse. Ninguém voltaria a lhe arrebatar a liberdade, nem física nem emocional.

Os deuses tinham outra coisa em mente. Tinham decidido castigá-la a convertendo em escrava sexual de seus guerreiros; tinham dito a ela que era um castigo apropriado. Ela tinha acabado com seu capitão, assim consolaria a seu exército.

Isso a teria destroçado em corpo e alma. Sua determinação teria desmoronado. Entretanto, seu pai tinha ido em sua ajuda, a tinha resgatado, apesar do castigo que isso o conduziria. De novo, Anya era livre. De novo, tinha a oportunidade de conseguir a felicidade que tanto ansiava.

E naquele momento, Lucien, o homem que desejava o homem que tinha beijado, queria acabar com ela. Sentiu mil emoções diferentes, e não soube em qual se concentrar primeiro. Na fúria, na confusão, na dor?

—Por que quer me fazer mal? —perguntou.

—Não quero te fazer mal. Tenho que fazê-lo. Parece que é muito livre para andar solta por aí.

Oh, aquelas palavras faziam mal! Uma coisa era que todo o Olimpo a rechaçasse; a isso já estava acostumada. Mas, por algum motivo e apesar de tudo, a opinião de Lucien lhe importava.

—Isso não importa - respondeu ele com uma expressão de frieza.

—Posso desaparecer em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

—Darei com você. Não importa aonde vá, sempre te encontrarei.

Aquilo era sedutor e terrorífico de uma vez.

—Por que não me ataca então? Por que não acaba comigo para que não tenha que ter mais perseguições?

Ele elevou o queixo.

—Podemos fazer isto de um modo fácil, Anya.

—Não. Diga-me outra vez por que quer me matar, carinho. Esqueci-me.

—Já lhe disse. Não quero te matar, mas os deuses me ordenaram que o fizesse.

E ninguém, nem sequer um Senhor do Submundo, podia desobedecer aos deuses sem que houvesse severas conseqüências. O medo lhe atendeu o estômago. Entretanto, tinha que admitir que estivesse contente que Lucien não estivesse entusiasmado.

—Todos os deuses ou um? —perguntou ela, embora já conhecesse a resposta.

—Um. Cronos.

—Esse desgraçado - disse ela, para que o deus ouvisse. "Espero que esteja me escutando, covarde avaro".

Lucien se encolheu, demonstrando que de verdade temia a ira dos deuses. E não era de estranhar. Cronos tinha faltado ao colégio no dia em que explicavam o que era a piedade.

Quando o Titã tinha saído de sua prisão, tinha conquistado rápida e brutalmente aos gregos e tinha encerrado aos sobreviventes. Então Anya tinha voltado para os céus e tinha liberado a uns quantos. Também tinha sido então quando a tinham apanhado e tinham voltado a encarcerá-la, exigindo que ela cedesse seu maior tesouro em troca de sua liberdade. Antes que Cronos pudesse castigá-la por se negar ao intercâmbio, Anya tinha conseguido escapar. Um ponto para a equipe de Anya. Pouco depois, ele a tinha encontrado uma segunda vez e a tinha ameaçado com os Senhores. E naquele momento, Lucien e ela estavam ali, a ponto de brigar um contra o outro. Um ponto para a equipe de Cronos.

—Está seguro de que quer obedecer a esse verme? —perguntou ela.

—Tenho que fazê-lo, e nada do que diga me separará de meu propósito.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, fazendo todo o possível por aparentar segurança.

—Quer apostar algo?

—Não. Isso te daria falsas esperanças.

Uma brisa suave soprou entre eles, e algumas mechas do cabelo negro de Lucien lhe tamparam a cara.

Ele os retirou para trás das orelhas para que nada dificultasse sua visão do rastro invisível que havia entre eles.

Os traços escuros de suas sobrancelhas, a forte inclinação de seu nariz e os planos afiados de suas bochechas se fez mais proeminentes. Entretanto, ela não podia afastar o olhar de seus olhos. As íris castanhas de Lucien estavam cravadas nas suas, como uma âncora, e ela se afundava mais e mais em um mundo no que só ele existia. "Obedeça-me".

Aquela palavra ressoou em sua mente. Ela apertou a mandíbula, e o resto de seu corpo se esticou. Sabia o Lucien que estava tentando fazer. Queria lhe infundir uma sensação de calma e obrigá-la a aceitar voluntariamente seu golpe mortal. Não. Ela não. Se tinha uma habilidade que tinha afinado durante os séculos que tinham transcorrido desde sua maldição, era a arte de resistir a um homem. Sacudiu a cabeça e se liberou de seu domínio sensual.

"Não demonstre nenhuma reação a ele", se recordou ela. Fixou o olhar em seu enorme torso e pensou no que podia fazer depois, sem deixar de chupar seu pirulito.

—Me deve um favor, Flores, e exijo que me devolva isso. Não vai me matar. Houve uma pausa tortuosa.

—Sabe que tenho que fazê-lo - disse ele—. Peça-me que o faça de uma maneira indolor. Isso posso fazer. Peça-me que a beije antes de levar sua alma, também posso fazê-lo.

—Sinto muito, bonequinho. Acredito que vou ficar com a opção de que não me mate. E, o recordo, faz umas semanas disse que acabaria com você se tentava escorrer o vulto e não me pagar o favor que me deve.

Outra pausa, naquela ocasião mais pesada, mais larga. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo com uma expressão de sofrimento.

—Por que Cronos quer que morra?

—Isso você já respondeu. Sou muito selvagem - respondeu Anya; se sentou no balanço e lenta, dissimuladamente, deslizou uma mão pela perna e a afundou em sua bota alta, onde levava ocultas suas adagas. Rodeou com os dedos um dos punhos e esperou. Possivelmente estivesse louca de excitação por aquele homem, mas não ia se render sem lutar.

—Não acredito que essa seja a única razão - disse Lucien.

—Possivelmente tentou me vencer e eu ri dele - disse ela. Uma mentira. Entretanto, se negava a admitir a verdade, então àquela mentira teria que valer. Por fim, uma emoção se refletiu no rosto de Lucien, embora ela não soubesse qual era. O único que sabia era que sua expressão era dura e inflexível.

—Possivelmente era sua amante e o traiu. Possivelmente escolheu a outro em vez de a ele. Possivelmente o excitou de propósito e depois o deixou, fazendo que se sentisse como um idiota. Ela o olhou fixamente, com uma intensidade cortante.

—Isso que você disse é algo muito grosseiro. Como se eu fosse me rebaixar a brincar com um homem que não me interessa.

—Brincou comigo.

—Acredite no que queira, mas não tem motivo para se sentir ferido.

—É Anarquia. Não acredito que se preocupe com os sentimentos de outros.

—Você não sabe nada de mim - replicou ela.

—Sei que dança como se estivesse fazendo amor, e sei que sabe como ser a ruína de qualquer homem.

—Corrijo. Não é grosseiro, é diabólico — disse ela.

—Entretanto, é certo. Sempre é tão liberal com seus afetos?

Não o dizia em tom de condenação e, entretanto, o comentário irritou Anya. Ela recordava que vários deuses tinham feito a sua mãe a mesma pergunta, e recordava que tinha visto um reflexo de dor nos olhos de sua mãe cada uma das vezes que um amante tinha sugerido que ela não era o suficientemente boa para ele. Lucien pagaria por aquilo.

Anya seguiu chupando a ponta do pirulito, tentando fingir indiferença. Enquanto isso apertou os dedos ao redor do punho da adaga.

—E que importância teria? —disse —. A maioria dos homens são despreocupados com seus afetos, e os adulam por isso. Ele fez caso omisso do comentário. Aos Senhores lhes dava bem isso, obviamente.

—Antes de mim... —ele apertou os lábios e sacudiu a cabeça. Deve ter trocado de opinião quanto ao que ia dizer, porque não terminou a frase —. Explique-me algo, por favor.

Ela pestanejou de um modo coquete.

O que você queira céu. Diga-me a verdade. Por que me beijou? Poderia ter conseguido a Paris, a Reis, ao Gideon ou a qualquer um dos outros. Eles não teriam posto objeções e a teriam desejado.

Grr! "A teriam desejado", repetiu ela mentalmente. Não como ele, que nunca a tinha desejado. Ela não era comida para cães, demônios. Além disso, por que Lucien não podia aceitar que, simplesmente, o desejava e não desejava a nenhum outro?

—Possivelmente sabia que Cronos ia ordenar a você que me matasse, e tinha a esperança de te abrandar para que não tivesse a tentação de obedecer.

Aí estava. Como ele ia absorver aquilo? —Por fim algo que tem sentido - disse Lucien com uma ligeira decepção.

Ou era aquela decepção um melancólico desejo de Anya? Depois de tudo, aquele homem tinha ido matá-la. Não podia ter emoções mais suaves. "Obedeça-me".

Oh, demônios. Ela o tinha olhado à cara, e de novo estava apanhada. Seu olho azul brilhava, e o castanho era tão profundo que Anya teria se afogado gostosamente nele. Entretanto, conseguiu reagir. Não podia se deixar levar pelo desejo; devia golpear antes de ser golpeada.

—Te darei uma última oportunidade de me devolver o favor que me deve me protegendo de Cronos - lhe disse.

—Sinto muito.

—Muito bem. Então agora que esclarecemos as coisas - continuou Anya—, vamos começar a festa.

Deu uma lambida no pirulito e se inclinou ligeiramente para a esquerda; então a saia lhe subiu pela perna direita e, sem poder evitar, o olhar de Lucien se desviou para sua pele nua tal e como Anya esperava.

Houve um breve brilho de desejo em seus olhos, desejo que não pôde ocultar. Muito tarde. Jogou a adaga nele.

O prateado metal voou e cravou ao Lucien no coração antes que pudesse prever as intenções da deusa. Abriu uns olhos como pratos, e seu corpo se convulsionou.

—Me apunhalou - disse com incredulidade. E, com um gesto de dor, tirou a adaga ensangüentada do corpo e rapidamente cobriu o peito com uma mão. Depois olhou os dedos manchados de vermelho. A ira substituiu à incredulidade.

—Fica com a adaga como lembrança. Anya lhe lançou um beijo e, com um brilho, desapareceu ante seus olhos.

Transportou-se à Antártida; sabia que ele ia segui-la, e queria que sofresse. Imediatamente, um vento gelado a envolveu e transpassou a fina capa de roupa que levava. Passou a pele, passou os músculos e entrou diretamente em seus ossos. Seus dentes tocaram castanholas. Os pingüins fugiram torpemente em todas as direções, e a água chapinhou a seu redor. Era de noite, e a única luz era a que proporcionavam os raios de lua que se refletiam contra o gelo.

Se tivesse sido mortal, teria morrido por congelamento em segundos. Como era uma deusa, só se sentiu triste.

—Entretanto, vale à pena - disse, e sua respiração formou uma névoa espessa em frente a sua cara. Se ela estava triste, como ia ser aquilo quando Lucien, ferido, a seguisse até ali...

Ele se materializou em frente à Anya. Tinha o cenho franzido, e mostrava os perfeitos dentes brancos nem um gesto de raiva. Tirou a camisa, e ela olhou os músculos que lhe marcavam o abdômen. Não tinha pêlo no torso, e sua pele era da cor do mel, suave de um lado, como veludo sobre aço, e enrugada e queimada no outro. Ambos eram deliciosos, tanto, que a boca dela encheu d'água.

Tinha o peito manchado de sangue, mas a feia ferida que lhe atravessava a pele estava começando a sanar. A malha já estava se fechando.

—Anya - grunhiu.

—Me alegro de te ver outra vez, Flores - disse ela, e não perdeu um segundo. O empurrou com todas as suas forças para a água.

Ao cair nela, Lucien ofegou com raiva da impressão do frio. Algumas gotas caíram na sua coxa, e também lhe escapou um ofego.

—Anya! —gritou ele.

—Não me agradeça pelo banho. O menos que podia fazer depois de te atravessar o peito era ajudar para que se lavasse. Já nos veremos!

—Não parta! —disse ele —. Por favor.

Sem poder evitar, ela se voltou.

—Por que não?

Em vez de se transportar ao iceberg, ele nadou para manter a flutuação enquanto a olhava com reprovação.

—Não quererá que me zangue...

—E se te zanga, o que? Vai se converter em um monstro verde? Sinto te desiludir, Flores, mas eu gosto os desse tipo. Se divirta se descongelando.

Com uma gargalhada, Anya partiu para uma praia do Havaí.

Imediatamente, o sol e o calor a envolveram e desfizeram a capa de gelo que tinha se formado sobre sua pele. Normalmente, quando ia para aquela praia, se despia e deitava sobre a areia para desfrutar da tranqüilidade. Algumas vezes se trancava em sua casa, que estava rodeada de palmeiras, onde vegetava e via filmes.

Naquela ocasião, ficou na praia com a roupa posta, jogou o pirulito e tirou duas adagas de sua bota. As agarrou a ambos os lados do corpo e esperou.

Lucien entrou em seu campo de visão tremendo de frio e de muito mau humor. Tinha os lábios azulados e o cabelo congelado.

—Obrigado. Pela praia - disse entre o tocado de castanholas dos dentes.

—Como demônios me está seguindo? —perguntou ela, elevando o queixo e lhe devolvendo o olhar assassino.

Finalmente, por alguma razão, Lucien se dignou a responder.

—Deixa um rastro de energia por aonde vai.

Eu me limito a segui-lo. Se não tivesse se revelado na discoteca, nunca a teria podido seguir.

Estupendo. Já não ia poder se desfazer dele. Estúpidos desejos, que a tinham impulsionado a dançar com ele. Deveria ter ficado entre as sombras.

"Devo ser mais parecida com minha mãe do que pensava".

—Não vou pôr isso fácil para você - o advertiu.

Lucien sorriu ligeiramente.

—Isso já imaginava.

Como se atrevia a demonstrar aquele senso de humor irresistível naquele momento, que lhe suavizava a expressão e o fazia ainda mais atrativo? Onde estava aquela simpatia no dia anterior, ou por volta de dois dias?

—Disse isso uma vez, mas lhe direi de novo - insistiu Lucien—. Não quero te fazer mal.

—Oh, muito bem - respondeu ela, sacudindo a cabeça, de modo que seu cabelo loiro lhe acariciou os ombros—. Então tudo está bem. Adiante, me mate - acrescentou com sarcasmo.

—Anya.

—Se cale. Eu não fui outra coisa que agradável com você, ajudei a você e a seus amigos, e é assim como me agradece isso?

—Trocaria a situação se pudesse. Faria...

—Pode escolher. Pode partir...

—Não, não posso.

—Como queira, Flores. Vamos acabar com isto. Com tanto bate-papo está começando a me doer a cabeça.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

—Então vai permitir que leve sua alma?

—Demônios, não. Acreditava que tinha deixado claro que ia lutar até a morte. Até a tua, se por acaso necessitava mais elucidações. Aqui e agora. Já matei antes a um imortal. Não vai me resultar difícil fazê-lo de novo.

—Sim. Reis mencionou ao Aias — disse Lucien — Por que acabou com ele?

—Queria se deitar comigo, e eu não. Decidiu seguir adiante de todos os modos, assim que lhe fiz um buraco no peito.

Lucien assentiu.

—Espero que tenha feito mal a ele.

Ela abriu muito os olhos com surpresa. Vá. Um imortal, além disso, o anterior Capitão da Guarda se alegrava de que ela tivesse matado a um guerreiro de elite? Era a primeira vez que ocorria. Saber isso a transtornou profundamente. Por fim, alguém ficava de seu lado.

—Sim, não se preocupe - disse Anya quando conseguiu tragar o nó que tinha se formado na garganta.

Lucien apertou os punhos. Por quê? Não importava, supôs. Ela se sentiu orgulhosa de tê-lo notado, porque isso significava que não estava olhando os olhos sobrenaturais de Lucien como se fosse uma parva apaixonada.

—Não tem por que ser assim - disse ele.

—Já disse isso, mas eu não vou aceitar a situação só porque os novos deuses queiram espetáculo. Não vou aceitar o porquê esse idiota do Cronos seja avaro e queira me roubar. Lucien a olhou com os olhos entrecerrados.

—O que é o que quer te roubar? Ela apertou os lábios. Tinha falado muito.

—Não me faça conta. Quando estou assustada digo tolices. Não se lembra de que te disse que eu gostava de mentir?

—Acredito que não está assustada de mim, mas duvido que tenha mentido nesta ocasião. Não enganou ao Cronos?

E que importância tem? Implica alguma diferença quanto ao que quer fazer comigo? Não. Então, não vejo nenhuma razão para responder.

Ele passou uma mão pela cara; de repente, estava exausto.

—Poderia te conceder um ou dois dias, possivelmente, para que pudesse se despedir de seus seres queridos.

—Oh, isso é muito amável de sua parte - respondeu ela.

Entretanto, seu sarcasmo não durou muito. Recordou sua curta lista de seres queridos com uma pontada de dor no coração. Sua mãe. Seu pai. William, seu único amigo. Se Lucien conseguia vencer, o mais provável era que nunca soubessem o que lhe tinha ocorrido. A buscariam e se preocupariam.

—Concede a mesma cortesia a todas suas vítimas?

—Não.

—Então sou uma garota com sorte?

Ele franziu os lábios com desagrado.

—Sim.

—Tenho que rechaçar sua generosa oferta, querido. Acredito que prefiro te matar. Verá, sua presença está começando a me ofender de verdade.

Ele ficou tenso.

—E agora quem é grosseiro? —perguntou.

Acaso tinha acreditado que ela se referia a sua aparência cheia de cicatrizes? Tolo.

Responder, entretanto, teria sido abrir outro tema de conversação, assim Anya se limitou a dizer:

—Como vamos fazer isto?

Atirou as adagas para cima, apanhou-as pelo punho e as girou nas mãos.

Ele a olhou com resignação.

—Recorda que é você a que escolheu isto, não eu.

—Você me seguiu, carinho. Você escolheu.

Anya não tinha terminado a frase quando ele se materializou a dois centímetros de sua cara, nariz com nariz. Ela ofegou do susto, e ele aproveitou seu desconcerto para lhe dar um golpe na mão e fazer que caísse uma das adagas. Depois, tentou fazer o mesmo com a outra, mas Anya já estava preparada. Apareceu por trás dele e lhe deu uma patada rápida, para cima, na cabeça. Não sabia por que não o apunhalava nas costas.

Ele cambaleou para frente, conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio e se voltou para olhá-la com os olhos entrecerrados.

—Te vi matar - disse ela—. Conheço seus movimentos. Vencer-me não vai ser fácil.

Anya voltou a aparecer atrás dele, mas Lucien foi mais preparado naquela ocasião; deu a volta e lhe rodeou a cintura com um dos braços assim que ela se materializou. Depois deu um golpe e lhe tirou a outra lâmina da mão.

Ela esteve a ponto de gemer ante a sensação embriagadora de estar entre seus braços; a violência aumentava de algum modo sua excitação. Ficou quieta mais tempo de que deveria, desfrutando do contato de sua... ereção? Oh, sim. Assim também gostava da briga? Interessante. Estimulante. Absolutamente delicioso.

—Que forte é meu pequeno Lucien. Quase lamento ter que jogar sujo - acrescentou justo antes de lhe dar uma joelhada na entreperna.

Ele uivou de dor e se dobrou para frente. Ela riu enquanto se transladava em um brilho uns metros mais à frente.

—A travessa Anya teria sido muito mais amável com essa parte de sua anatomia se tivesse vindo para me ver por diferentes motivos.

—Pela última vez, mulher, não quero te fazer mal —disse ele entre dentes —. Estou obrigado.

Ela olhou as unhas e bocejou. —vais lutar ou não? Isto está começando a ser aborrecido. Ou, espera, sempre é assim fraco?

Possivelmente não deveria tê-lo provocado. Um segundo depois ele estava em frente a ela e, de um chute nos tornozelos, a jogou no chão. Anya caiu sobre as costas e todo o ar saiu dos pulmões; ficou momentaneamente sem respiração e se enjoou.

Imediatamente, ele se estendeu sobre ela e a manteve apanhada com seu peso; mas Anya tinha os braços livres, e lhe deu um murro no nariz. A cabeça de Lucien girou violentamente para um lado enquanto a cartilagem se rompia e brotava o sangue. Entretanto, a cartilagem recuperou sua posição em segundos e a hemorragia cessou.

Cravou-lhe um olhar assassino.

—Luta como uma garota, por todos os deuses — disse entre ofegos, tentando lhe agarrar os pulsos até que finalmente o conseguiu e a aprisionou.

—Está me fazendo mal - mentiu ela.

E ele cometeu o engano de lhe soltar os pulsos. Então Anya voltou a lhe dar um murro, no olho naquela ocasião. O osso rangeu por causa do impacto, se inflamou e ficou negro; ela riu. Quando começou a sanar, fez uma careta.

—Não vai escapar - disse Lucien.

A estava olhando fixamente, enquanto deixava que o aroma de rosas invadisse sua mente para obrigá-la a se acalmar, a não lutar mais contra ele.

Ela relaxou e umedeceu os lábios. Os dois podiam jogar o jogo da sedução. Não porque fosse divertido, se assegurou Anya.

—Não, não vou escapar. Estou muito ocupada imaginando minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

As pupilas dele se dilataram, e emitiu um grunhido.

—Deixa. Ordeno-lhe isso.

—Que deixe o que?

—Deixa de dizer essas coisas. E deixa de me olhar assim.

—Se refere a que deixe de te olhar como se fosse meu jantar? Ele assentiu. —Não posso - disse Anya com um sorriso lento.

—Sim, sim pode. E vais fazer.

—Quando deixar de ter um aspecto tão comestível, então obedecerei.

Entretanto, enquanto estava fazendo uma promessa tão ardente, sua mente trabalhava a toda velocidade.

"É uma caçadora, Anarquia. Lutou contra imortais mais fortes que a Morte. "Terminou o jogo".

Para se liberar do impulso erótico que lhe provocava Lucien, com o instinto que a tinha mantido viva durante os dias mais escuros de sua existência, apareceu por trás dele. Sem seu corpo como colchão, Lucien caiu de cara sobre a areia.

"Tem que ser assim". Enquanto ele se levantava cuspindo, lhe deu um chute e ele voltou a cair de cara. Então, saltou sobre ele, se colocou escarranchada em seus quadris e o agarrou pela mandíbula para puxar e lhe romper o pescoço.

Entretanto, ele também se transportou e apareceu a vários metros, junto a uma palmeira. Anya caiu de joelhos antes de recuperar o equilíbrio e ficar em pé, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para ela, inclinando, Anya sacudiu a areia dos joelhos. A suave brisa estava impregnada do aroma dos focos e da água salgada. Rosas.

"estive a ponto de matá-lo", pensou Anya, tremendo.

—A este passo nenhum dos dois vai ganhar - disse Lucien.

Ela sorriu de um modo metido.

—A quem está tentando enganar? Eu estou ganhando.

Ele deu um murro contra o tronco da palmeira, que se sacudiu; várias peças de fruta vermelha caíram ao chão.

—Tem que haver outro modo. Tem que haver uma forma de evitar sua morte.

Aquela veemência fez com que Anya sentisse um comichão; seu súbito desejo de salvá-la a comoveu. Suspirou. Aquele homem podia mandá-la de um extremo emocional ao outro em segundos.

—Se está pensando em rogar ao Cronos, esqueça. Não mudará de opinião, e o castigará por tentá-lo.

Lucien estendeu os braços. Era a imagem da exasperação masculina.

—Por que não pode te matar ele mesmo?

—Terá que perguntar a ele respondeu Anya, dando de ombros como se não soubesse resposta.

—Anya —disse Lucien —. Conte-me.

—Não.

Ele exalou um suspiro de frustração e deixou cair os braços a ambos os lados.

—Então o que vamos fazer?

—Se excitar? —sugeriu ela com frescura.

Ele empalideceu como se o tivesse golpeado.

Com irritação, Anya passou a língua pelos dentes. Acaso a idéia de voltar a beijá-la resultava tão horrível?

—Por que me odeia?

—Eu não te odeio - admitiu Lucien brandamente.

—Oh, seriamente? Parece que em apenas pensar em me tocar está a ponto de vomitar.

Ele esboçou um sorriso irônico que só durou um segundo, e Anya esteve a ponto de desmaiar. Por fim, um sorriso verdadeiro em seus lábios. Ela deveria ter sabido que seria potente, aditivo. Já estava desejando com todas suas forças ver outro. O sorriso de Lucien era radiante como o sol.

—E, entretanto, tenho uma ereção - disse ele, em um tom tão irônico como a expressão de sua cara.

Muito bem. Quem era aquele homem? Primeiro um sorriso, e depois lhe gastava uma brincadeira. De novo, Anya sentiu uma intensa excitação.

—A um homem não tem que cair bem uma mulher para que a deseje.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas ela não permitiu.

—Se cale, de acordo? Não quero escutar sua resposta - sabia que ele danificaria a vibração de felicidade que estava sentindo.

—Fique aí e seja bom enquanto penso.

—Está tentando me provocar, não? Está fazendo que tudo isto resulte muito difícil.

—Você é o que não está disposto a romper as regras por mim. É que não vai me fazer o favor que te pedi? Deve-me isso.

—Não posso. Ela franziu o cenho.

—Vou te dar outra oportunidade para aceitar. Estaríamos em paz, empatados.

—Sinto muito. Devo me negar outra vez.

—Muito bem.

Isso significava que só havia um modo de terminar com aquela loucura.

Anya se transportou junto a suas adagas e logo junto a ele, com a rapidez de uma centelha. Lucien não teve tempo de reagir: Com o punho, ela o golpeou no pescoço para lhe cortar a respiração; enquanto lutava por recuperá-la, deu um golpe na têmpora com a outra adaga para deixá-lo inconsciente. Entretanto, ele não desmaiou. Caiu de joelhos com um grunhido. Não importava. De todos os modos, o resultado ia ser o mesmo. Com uma grande desilusão por ter tido que chegar aquilo, Anya fez girar as adagas nas palmas das mãos e o apontou com as folhas.

Suas mãos tremeram enquanto olhava sua cabeça. Todo seu corpo gritava para que não o fizesse, mas de todos os modos, ela cruzou as adagas. Havia poucos modos de acabar com a vida de um imortal, e a decapitação era um deles. "Faça-o..., não há outro modo...". Pôs as lâminas no pescoço; só precisava juntar com força os pulsos. "Faça-o antes que desapareça!".

Oh, por todos os deuses. Anya o fez. Moveu as mãos para lhe cortar a cabeça. Entretanto, em vez de carne, suas lâminas tão somente encontraram ar. Ele tinha desaparecido.

Ela sentiu tanta frustração como entusiasmo antes que tivesse ocasião de atuar, umas mãos fortes como armadilhas a agarraram pelos ombros e a obrigaram a dar a volta. Uns lábios ardentes lhe cobriram a boca, a obrigaram a abri-la e lhe roubaram o fôlego.

A língua de Lucien se uniu com a sua em um beijo candente que ia obcecá-la durante mil anos. Viva ou morta. Era a felicidade, e era a agonia. Era o céu e o inferno.

—Lucien - disse entre ofegos. Com um gemido, deixou cair às adagas para poder lhe acariciar a pele.

—Não diga nada. Beije-me como antes.

Aquele ardor de Lucien excitou mais a Anya. Parecia que dançar para ele e se lançar a seus braços não era suficiente. Parecia que tinha que estar a ponto de assassiná-lo para incitá-lo a que a atacasse.

Rodeou-lhe a cintura com os braços e a apertou contra seu corpo quente. Aquilo fez que seu membro ereto se esfregasse contra a união úmida das coxas de Anya. Ambos grunhiram de prazer.

Ela queria devorá-lo ali mesmo. Em parte, suspeitava que Lucien estivesse fazendo aquilo para distraí-la. Entretanto, ele não fez gesto de atacar. Seguiu beijando-a como se não pudesse se controlar.

—Lucien - sussurrou ela, querendo lhe pedir que lhe tirasse a roupa. Pele com pele. Estava desesperada. Seria uma tolice permitir que seus corpos se roçassem assim, mas naquele momento o desejava mais do que desejava a liberdade—. Lucien, minha camisa.

Naquela ocasião, pareceu que sua voz rompia o feitiço ao que estava submetido Lucien. Ele se afastou bruscamente dela.

—O que faz? —perguntou Anya.

—Não posso pensar com claridade neste momento - respondeu ele entre ofegos enquanto caminhava para trás —. Preciso me afastar de você. Em seus olhos havia um brilho de aborrecimento, um brilho escuro, violento e ameaçador. Ela sentiu um calafrio de medo. Medo e excitação. "O que me passa?", se perguntou.

—Vai me deixar assim? Sem me dar nem sequer um orgasmo? Vá. Ela queria que seu tom fosse de indiferença, mas tinha sido queixoso e necessitado. E sem fôlego. O brilho escuro se intensificou.

—Voltaremos a nos ver, Anya. Logo. E com aquela execrável promessa, Lucien desapareceu.

Lucien estava perdido aquela noite, quando acompanhou a três almas ao céu. Seguia perdido quando as portas de madrepérola se abriram de par em par e deixaram à vista as ruas douradas e cheias de pedras preciosas, as luzes arqueadas que penduravam como nuvens cheias de diamantes. Os anjos de asas brancas estavam a ambos os lados da entrada, cantando uma melodiosa boas vindas.

Quando as almas cruzaram a soleira do paraíso, as comporta se fecharam e o deixaram fora, e só houve silêncio.

Seguia perdido.

Normalmente, a beleza e a paz daquele lugar o enchiam de inveja e ressentimento, porque nunca lhe permitiriam entrar. Naquela noite, entretanto, não lhe importou. Só podia pensar em Anya; não tinha nem idéia do que fazer com ela.

Lucien se transportou em um brilho a seu dormitório de Buda, e apareceu aos pés da cama. Ficou imóvel, apanhado em umas emoções caóticas que não devia sentir. No relacionado com a Morte, sabia quais eram as conseqüências da hesitação. Entretanto, aquele dia ele não só tinha hesitado, mas também tinha estado a ponto de fazer amor com sua vítima. Tinha tido a oportunidade de acabar com ela, e deveria tê-lo feito. —Sou um idiota.

Anya tinha estado a ponto de matá-lo, e ele só tinha pensado que não podia morrer sem outro beijo dela. Era o único que lhe importava: seu beijo. Seus lábios. Seu corpo. Ela.

Anya o estava utilizando para burlar ao Cronos, ela mesma tinha admitido; e isso fazia que o desejo que Lucien sentia fosse ainda mais estúpido. Entretanto, não parecia que o beijo a tivesse desagradado. Não, parecia que tinha desfrutado que queria mais.

—Maldita seja - rugiu ele.

Sem poder evitar, se aproximou da parede e deu um murro. Imediatamente, a pedra se fez pedacinhos e surgiu uma nuvem de pó que lhe nublou a visão. Sentiu-se bem, assim voltou a dar outro murro. Os nódulos se romperam e começaram a pulsar de dor. "Relaxe. "Agora".

Nunca saía nada bom da ira. Exalou lentamente e deu a volta para olhar por seu quarto. Já tinha amanhecido. Todos os guerreiros, salvo Maddox e Torin, tinham saído de avião para a Grécia e Roma. "Eu tenho que partir também. "Ocuparei-me mais tarde de Anya, quando não estiver confuso por seu sabor e o contato de sua pele".

Caminhou para o armário e viu umas flores sobre a cômoda. Não estava ali na noite anterior, o que significava que Ashlyn tinha passado por seu quarto naquela manhã. A doce e bondosa Ashlyn tinha querido, certamente, lhe alegrar o dia com as flores, mas ao vê-las, o coração de Lucien se encolheu de dor.

Mariah colocava flores no cabelo.

De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu e Ashlyn entrou a toda pressa com uma expressão de inquietação. Maddox, como sempre, estava ao seu lado, uma ameaça escura e cheia de graça mortífera. Tinha duas facas preparadas para o ataque.

—Vai tudo bem? —perguntou Ashlyn, ao se dar conta de que Lucien estava sozinho. Pelos seus ombros caía uma cascata de cabelo castanho. Tinha as mãos fechadas de preocupação. Por ele?—, íamos pelo corredor e ouvimos uns golpes.

—Sim, tudo vai bem - disse ele. Entretanto, olhava para Maddox, que entrecerrou seus olhos de cor violeta. "Tire ela daqui", pediu-lhe por telepatia, porque não queria ferir os sentimentos de Ashlyn. "Não sou eu mesmo".

Lucien estava muito perto de perder seu controle legendário. A tensão tinha que se refletir no seu rosto.

Maddox o entendeu e assentiu.

—Ashlyn —disse —, Lucien está se preparando para a viagem para o templo. Vamos deixá-lo tranqüilo.

—Mas... Não tem bom aspecto.

—Tudo vai bem - mentiu Lucien.

—Sua mão está sangrando, e tem os ossos... Deus santo - disse ela, e alargou o braço para tocá-lo.

Maddox a agarrou pelo pulso e a deteve. Era o guardião da Violência, mas era terno com aquela mulher, tão protetor e possessivo que às vezes resultava quase cômico.

—Maddox —disse ela com exasperação —. Só quero ver se suas feridas são graves. Possivelmente tenhamos que recolocar seus ossos.

—Lucien se curará, e você tem que descansar.

—Descansar, descansar, descansar. Só estou grávida de quatro semanas, não doente.

O orgulhoso casal tinha feito o anúncio só uns dias antes. Lucien se alegrava por eles, mas também o preocupava o que podia resultar de um guerreiro possuído por um demônio e de uma mulher mortal com poderes pouco comuns. Um demônio pela metade? Um demônio completo? Um mortal completo? No passado, ele se tinha feito as mesmas perguntas sobre um possível filho dele. Dele e de Mariah. Entretanto, a tinha perdido antes de decidir engendrar ao menino.

—Maddox tem razão - disse—. Estou bem. Ashlyn o olhou decididamente. Era muito boa, mas também muito obstinada.

Tinha crescido em um laboratório científico onde a tinham estudado e utilizado devido a sua habilidade única, que acabava de aprender a controlar: sempre que ficasse imóvel em um lugar, podia ouvir todas as conversações que se produziram ali face aos anos que tivessem transcorrido. Entretanto, não podia ouvir conversações anteriores dos imortais, o qual tinha que frustrá-la quando desejava respostas que eles não queriam lhe dar.

—Ouvi dizer que você beijou a uma mulher na discoteca —perguntou ela inocentemente —. Quem é?

—Não é ninguém. Os guerreiros não deveriam mexericar.

—Mas eu não sou um guerreiro, Lucien, assim posso mexericar. A beijou. Todo mundo diz que...

—Estou bem, e essa mulher não tem importância - disse Lucien, mentindo novamente. Depois trocou de tema bruscamente —. Como está Torin? —perguntou enquanto se aproximava da cama —. Eu não gosto que esteja se curando com tanta lentidão.

—Acredito que já sei por que não se curou tão rapidamente como outros se curam. Ele é a Enfermidade, não? Bom, pois acredito que seu organismo está afetado por essa enfermidade. Suas células têm que lutar contra o vírus, além da ferida. De todos os modos, está se recuperando. Já come sozinho.

—Bem. Isso está muito bem - disse Lucien. Sentia-se culpado pelo ataque que Torin tinha sofrido. Ele deveria ter estado ali. Deveria ter sentido a dor de Torin.

Se os Caçadores que tinham conseguido entrar na fortaleza não tivessem tocado a pele de Torin e não tivessem se contagiado da enfermidade, suas forças não teriam se debilitado, e Torin teria morrido. Lucien pensava que tinha tomado as precauções necessárias para impedir aquilo, porque preferia que cortassem o pescoço dele que a de nenhum outro de seus amigos. Entretanto, essas medidas tinham falhado.

—E como está Aeron?

—Bom - disse Ashlyn, e mordeu o lábio —. Não está tão bem.

—A sede de sangue é tão intensa que começou a morder a si mesmo —disse Maddox com uma expressão grave —. Não há nada que eu lhe diga que penetre em seus pensamentos.

Lucien massageou a nuca.

—Irão ficar bem aqui os dois sozinhos?

—Sim - disse Maddox, e abraçou Ashlyn pela cintura—. Torin está o bastante recuperado para monitorar o exterior com os computadores, e agora que minha maldição de morte se quebrou - disse, abraçando a sua mulher—, posso sair quando queira para nos defender ou para comprar as coisas que necessitemos. Lucien assentiu.

—Bem. Os informarei do que encontremos - disse. Jogou a bolsa da bagagem, que tinha estado fazendo, no ombro, e disse por cima dele—: Obrigado pelas flores, Ashlyn.

Sem uma palavra mais, se transportou às ilhas Cicladas, na Grécia.

Os muros de pedra se converteram em paredes brancas. A casa que ele já tinha alugado e mobiliado era espaçosa e arejada, com colunas brancas e cortinas vaporosas nas janelas.

Deixou a bolsa no chão e se aproximou do terraço. Dava para o mar, às águas mais claras que ele já tinha visto. Não havia ondas. Nem sequer ondas. O sol brilhava, já era meio-dia, e a vegetação era exuberante ao redor do edifício.

Possivelmente outros guerreiros e ele devessem ter se agasalhado em Giz ou em Atenas para estar mais perto do templo que queriam vigiar, mas nas ilhas havia mais privacidade. Havia menos turistas e menos população local.

—Quanto menos, melhor - murmurou. Não recordava muito do tempo que tinha passado ali, todos aqueles milhares de anos antes assim não podia compará-lo com o presente. Aqueles dias eram escuros, estavam cheios de gritos e de dor de atos tão malvados que Lucien não queria recordá-los.

"Agora sou um homem diferente".

E, entretanto, se sentia como se ainda tivesse que levar a cabo sua pior obra: matar a Anya "Não pense agora em sua morte. "Agora não".

Felizmente, depois dele se abriu uma porta depois se fechou. Lucien ouviu umas vozes masculinas e se voltou. Ali estava Paris, alto, pálido e perfeito, irradiando satisfação sexual. Era evidente que o guerreiro acabava de estar com uma mulher.

Junto a ele se achava Amun, silencioso escuro e cheio de segredos. E Strider, cujo magnífico rosto resplandecia de bom humor, e que estava dando um murro no ombro de Gideon.

—Sabe que está ciumento - estava dizendo.

—Eu não tenho culpa —interveio Paris com um grande sorriso — de que as duas aeromoças queriam atender minhas necessidades na metade do Vôo.

Lucien entrou no espaçoso salão.

—Contratamos um jato particular, não uma cama privada para Paris.

Os quatro homens tiraram suas armas ao ouvir a voz, mas assim que se deram conta de quem tinha falado, relaxaram. Inclusive sorriram.

Particular não é a palavra adequada —disse Strider com os olhos brilhantes —. O fizeram diante de todo mundo. E não me queixo. O filme era muito mau, assim que sua atuação me manteve entretido. Lucien olhou ao céu com resignação, fazendo tudo o que podia para dissimular sua inveja.

—Bom, dêem uma volta por aí e escolham um quarto - lhes disse. Depois de uns segundos, Paris voltou. Tinha escolhido o dormitório do final do corredor.

—É muito bonito. Vai encantar as garotas — comentou.

—É horrível - disse Gideon, mas todo mundo lhe fez caso omisso, como de costume. Tudo o que saía por sua boca era mentira. Tinha escolhido o quarto mais próximo da porta principal.

—Quanto tempo leva aqui? —perguntou Strider ao Lucien quando voltou para salão.

—Só uns minutos.

—E como é possível? —inquiriu Strider.

Strider e Lucien se reencontraram um mês atrás; Strider fazia parte do grupo que tinha ficado na Grécia para lutar contra os Caçadores depois que Lucien e seus homens partiram para Budapeste. Após, tinham passado centenas de anos, e estavam começando a se conhecer uns aos outros novamente.

—Não veio no vôo anterior ao nosso - prosseguiu Strider—, e não veio conosco tampouco.

Paris passou um braço pelos seus ombros.

—Meu amigo tem a capacidade de se teletransportar - explicou ao Strider. Depois contou a ele como Lucien podia entrar no mundo dos espíritos e viajar de um lugar a outro em um abrir e fechar de olhos—. Aprendeu uns anos depois de que chegássemos a Buda.

Antes disso, Lucien não tinha controle sobre seu demônio e não podia usar aquela habilidade.

Strider assentiu claramente impressionado.

—Muito boa habilidade —disse —. Mas por que não transportou a todos?

De novo, foi Paris quem respondeu.

—Na última vez que o fez. Reis vomitou em cima dele. Nunca tinha rido tanto. Lucien, entretanto, não tem senso de humor, e jurou que nunca mais nos levaria.

—Me surpreende que não mencione a parte onde desmaiou - interveio Lucien.

Strider riu.

—Oh, vá. Desmaiou? Que bebê! Nossa, olhe a vistas - acrescentou sem pausa, ao ver o terraço—. Recorda-me o Olimpo.

—Ei - protestou Paris olhando para Lucien com o cenho franzido—, disse que levei um golpe na cabeça durante a viagem.

—Isso não o faz menos infantil - assegurou Strider do corrimão do terraço—. Não importa quantas vezes veja este lugar. Sempre me dá a sensação de que é a primeira vez.

Paris não pensava deixar aquele tema.

—Vejamos como reage você ao teletransporte, Derrota. Aposto o que queira que...

—Alto - interrompeu Lucien com a mão levantada.

Paris sabia que não devia lançar uma provocação ao Strider.

Quando o guerreiro entrava em uma competição, fosse uma briga com facas, de boxe, ou inclusive o jogo humano ao que Paris gostava de jogar, o vídeo game, Derrota não podia perder sem sofrer uma dor intensa que o debilitava. Tinha que ganhar em tudo. —Temos que trabalhar - acrescentou Lucien.

—O trabalho é uma porcaria - disse Gideon.

Lucien não respondeu.

—Devemos melhorar as medidas de segurança do edifício, no caso de que os Caçadores nos seguiram.

Depois nos prepararemos para a expedição de amanhã.

Demoraram uma hora para executar a primeira tarefa. Puseram sensores nas janelas e ao redor da casa. Quando entraram de novo no salão, todos estavam suando.

—Pedi a Torin que investigasse um pouco antes de vir - disse Paris, tirando as armas da bota e as deixando sobre a mesa—. Ele pensa que o templo que vamos observar é o Templo de Todos os Deuses. Tinham ouvido ele mencionar alguma vez?

Lucien negou com a cabeça. Anya não tinha dado nenhum nome. Anya... apenas ao pensar nela seu sangue começou a ferver de excitação, e de fúria pelo fato de que os deuses quisessem sua morte.

—O que acham que vamos encontrar? —perguntou Strider pensativamente enquanto olhava para Lucien—. E por que tem essa cara de assassino? Durante estas últimas semanas, tinha expressão de aborrecido. Mencionei os templos e... "olá, demônio".

Outros olharam rapidamente para Lucien, e ficaram impressionados pelo que viram.

—Esperemos que possamos dar com a caixa - disse ele, passando por cima da outra pergunta de Strider—. Ou, ao menos, com uma pista de seu paradeiro.

Por desgraça, ele teria que se encarregar de Anya enquanto procurava. Anya. Lutar. Morrer.

—Vá, tem os olhos vermelhos. Nunca tinha visto que lhe acontecesse isso - disse Paris.

—Lembro como era antes, nos dias dos demônios, e não era bonito - disse Strider—. Não deveríamos encadeá-lo?

—Sim, isso seria divertido - disse Gideon.

—Me dêem um minuto e me porei bem - disse Lucien. Antes que pudessem responder, se transportou a Antártida e se atirou na água geada. Ofegou ao se sentir congelado até os ossos tão de repente; entretanto, embora a água ajudasse a esfriar a ferocidade de sua ira, não serviu para aplacar seu desejo pela mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos.

Estava começando a pensar que não o conseguiria com nada.

Anya permaneceu afastada de Lucien durante vinte e quatro horas. No final, estava nervosa e não podia deixar de se perguntar se ele ia aparecer. Cada pequeno ruído que ouvia a sobressaltava. Fazia que lhe acelerasse o coração.

Tinha percorrido várias vezes toda sua casa de praia, tinha tentado ver um filme, e tinha terminado se trancando em sua sala preferida, a sala dos tesouros. Ali guardava todas as lembranças que tinha ido roubando durante os séculos. Pôs todas as jóias da rainha Isabel e tinha jogado dardos com a adaga do rei Jorge V. Tinha tomado suco de morango e kiwi em um cálice episcopal, e tinha posto um bigode na Mona Lisa original. Anya tinha passado algum tempo com Leo, e sabia que não lhe importaria.

O que pensaria Lucien de seus tesouros? Perguntou-se. Desmaiaria, horrorizado por aquele mar de contrabando? Provavelmente. Era um desmancha-prazeres. Ou possivelmente a entendesse, pensou esperançosamente. Possivelmente, depois de lutar durante tanto tempo com seu demônio, se daria conta de que o roubo era seu modo de proteger aos humanos do lado mais escuro de sua própria natureza. Bom, isso, e que gostava das quinquilharias.

Anya suspirou e saiu para a praia. "Não vai vir", disse a si mesma com desilusão, olhando as ondas do mar. O sol se pôs, tinha saído e tornou a se pôr. Naquele momento o céu estava tingido de violeta e laranja e arrancava brilhos do mar azul. A areia fazia cócegas entre os dedos dos pés, e o ar estava perfumado de aroma de coco.

Tinha lutado com Lucien e o tinha beijado ali e por isso não queria partir. Não era tola por gostar dele?

—Provavelmente - disse ela, movendo a areia com a planta do pé.

Ao cabo de um momento, colocou um escasso biquíni de fitas que se atavam nos quadris. Se ele tivesse voltado, teriam brigado outra vez, e um peito do biquíni dela teria saído "acidentalmente"; ele teria começado a suar, a briga teria se convertido em excitação e teriam se beijado novamente. Teriam se acariciado outra vez. Anya suspirou. "Isso não vai ocorrer".

A brisa suave lhe lançou uma mecha de cabelo aos olhos. Ela o retirou para trás da orelha e franziu o cenho.

O que estava fazendo Lucien? Sentia falta dela? Nem sequer um pouco?

Estava pensando na melhor maneira de matá-la?

Provavelmente, aquele idiota estava contente de estar longe dela.

—E isso não vale.

Entreabriu os olhos e apertou os punhos. Se ele não ia a ela, teria que ser ela quem fosse a sua busca.

Os Caçadores tinham chegado antes que eles ao Templo de Todos os Deuses.

A diminuta ilha mal tinha começado a se elevar sobre o mar umas semanas atrás, e até o momento, o resto do mundo desconhecia sua existência. Portanto, os Caçadores tampouco deveriam conhecê-la.

Então, quem tinha dito?

O que sabia Lucien sabia pela Anya. Quando ela tinha ajudado Maddox, tinha ajudado a todos revelando a localização do templo e lhes explicando que intenções tinham os deuses: devolver ao mundo o antigo estado de adoração e sacrifícios de sangue para eles. Teria dito também aos Caçadores?

Possivelmente o tivesse feito para prejudicá-lo, pensou Lucien. Depois de tudo, ele tinha tentado matá-la.

"Eu não tinha visto nunca uma tentativa pior. Desgraçado!".

Apertou os dentes com irritação.

"Este não é o momento de pensar nela".

"E quando?".

"Mais tarde".

Quase podia ouvir a Morte aplaudindo de felicidade em sua mente, e não acreditava que fosse porque o demônio estivesse ansioso por levar a alma de Anya. Não entendia por que seu espírito queria vê-la, mas não tinha tempo para dar com a resposta.

Os Caçadores estavam acampados entre a vegetação circundante, e deviam ser eliminados rápida e limpamente. No passado, ele tinha se afastado daquela guerra. Entretanto, não voltaria a fazê-lo. Todas as ações dos Caçadores estavam encaminhadas para destruir a seus amigos.

Lucien não se precaveu de sua presença naquela manhã, quando tinha chegado à ilha para olhá-la antes de voltar com os outros. Entretanto, só tinha estado ali uns minutos; a Morte tinha começado a se estirar dentro dele: era uma chamada espiritual que se convertia em uma agonia física em caso de resistência por sua parte.

Tinha tido que passar o dia guiando a várias almas humanas para seu destino final, e só tinha podido voltar no crepúsculo. Então era quando tinha visto os Caçadores. Ficou horrorizado. Ainda o estava. Não só porque tivessem chegado antes deles ao templo, mas também porque tinham reorganizado suas forças muito breve depois da praga. Sua determinação era muito maior do que ele tinha imaginado.

Fazia uns minutos que se afastaram das ruínas e tinham voltado para sua base. Era um acampamento que tinham camuflado extremamente bem, se valendo de ramos para fazer os telhados dos túneis que tinham escavado.

Há quanto tempo estavam ali? Fosse qual fosse à resposta, Lucien já sabia quais eram seus planos.

—Mataremos a todos - tinha ouvido um deles dizer. Lucien estava no mundo dos espíritos, assim não podiam vê-lo.

—Mas antes lhes faremos sofrer - disse outro.

—Quando esses demônios estiverem trancados, acredito que farei um colar com os dentes de um de seus guardiões para mim. Cada vez que respiram e exalam sua maldade sobre o mundo, tenho a sensação de que alguém a quem conheço ou quero sofre enfermidade ou um golpe de má sorte, e estou cheio disso. Se tivessem desaparecido faz anos, minha Marilyn não teria morrido de câncer. Ainda estaria aqui. Sei.

—Não estaremos bem até que tenham desaparecido. Talvez tenham enganado às pessoas de Buda, cujos habitantes pensam que são anjos, mas a história demonstrou algo muito diferente. Viram o retrato de Morte na antiga Atenas? —um estremecimento—. Nem um só sobrevivente. "Bloqueia suas palavras".

Era evidente que procuravam a caixa. E possivelmente já tivessem uma pista de seu paradeiro. Lucien sabia por que a desejavam; depois que mataram a Sulco, o demônio da Desconfiança tinha saído de seu corpo sem vida e tinha começado a vagar pelo mundo, mais enlouquecido e destrutivo que nunca.

Então os Caçadores se deram conta de que não podiam matar aos Senhores e a seus espíritos. Para liberar o mundo de ambas as entidades, deviam capturar e submeter aos Senhores, e depois confinar aos demônios de novo na caixa de Pandora. Se a encontravam.

O tempo era mais que nunca, seu inimigo. Lucien se transportou em uma centelha junto a seus amigos, que estavam vendo um filme na casa, esperando por ele.

—Por fim - o saudou Strider quando o viu—. Estava começando a me preocupar.

—Caçadores - disse Lucien e, imediatamente, todos se incorporaram.

Paris ficou em pé de um salto e brandiu suas armas em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

— Quantos?

—Contei treze na superfície, mas talvez haja mais nos túneis, indo e vindo.

Amun tirou uma pistola semi automática da cintura das calças e comprovou a antecâmara.

—Não vai haver um banho de sangue esta noite - disse Gideon com um sorriso.

Em vez de tomar um navio, como Lucien tinha planejado no princípio, os transportou à ilha de um em um. Para diversão de todos, Paris desmaiou durante a viagem e demorou vários minutos para recuperar os sentidos. Strider dirigiu seu primeiro teletransporte com facilidade, e Amun não mostrou nenhuma reação. Como tinha feito Reis uma vez, Gideon vomitou, mas conseguiu se recuperar rapidamente.

Durante todo este tempo, Lucien notava o olhar de Anya sobre ele. Aquele calor que lhe queimava a alma havia tornado e o estava despindo por dentro. Inclusive a Morte começou a ronronar.

O fato de saber que ela estava ali lhe provocou uma forte tensão. Não porque pensasse que ia atacar; isso o esperava, mas não o temia. Era porque não podia esquecer todas as emoções que tinha experimentado quando a tinha tido entre seus braços. Naquele momento, só queria sair daquela ilha e estar com Anya, ambos nus, em sua cama. E não podia consegui-lo.

Devia se concentrar. Agachou-se entre a vegetação úmida, à luz da lua, e murmurou: - Não interfira.

—O que? —perguntou Strider, confuso, enquanto se agachava a seu lado.

—Não importa - respondeu Lucien em um sussurro.

—Está seguro de que são Caçadores? —inquiriu Paris, se colocando do outro lado de Lucien.

—Sim. Vi suas marcas.

Todos os Caçadores tinham tatuado no pulso o símbolo do infinito. Seu lema era "infinito sem mau".

—Possivelmente isto seja uma armadilha - sugeriu Strider.

—Não sabiam que eu estava aqui, nem tampouco parecia que estivessem se preparando para lutar. Paris agarrou o punho de uma de suas adagas.

—Como vamos fazer isso?

—Rodearemos seu acampamento. Quando lhes der o sinal, sairemos para os túneis sigilosamente e os encerraremos dentro para que não possam escapar. Há quatro entradas, comprovei antes. Paris e Strider irão ao oeste. Gideon, ao este, Amun ao norte e eu irei ao sul.

Todos assentiram e obedeceram. —Oh, que bem. Uma batalha - disse então Anya, rindo brandamente, depois de se materializar de repente junto a Lucien. Ela também estava agachada, preparada para a luta.

Imediatamente, ele se viu envolto em um aroma de morangos com creme, e notou que lhe fervia o sangue. Aquilo podia ser sua ruína.

—Não vai me atacar? —perguntou Anya.

—Não tenho tempo para você neste momento. Podemos lutar depois.

—Se descuidou de mim, e eu não gosto.

—Deveria estar contente por isso.

—Não adule a você mesmo - replicou ela, mas não partiu violentamente, tal e como ele tinha pensado. Pelo contrário, se aproximou dele —. Posso te ajudar a lutar contra os Caçadores? Por favor, por favor, por favor.

—Não. Fique calada.

—Mas sou uma lutadora perita.

—Sei - respondeu ele secamente. Ainda lhe doía o peito no lugar em que ela o tinha apunhalado. Deveria estar proibido que uma mulher fosse tão sexy e estivesse tão sedenta de sangue de uma vez.

E a ele não deveria parecer tão atrativas sua vontade de lutar—. Você falou aos caçadores do templo?

—Por que eu ia a ajudar aos Caçadores?

—Para que pudessem acabar comigo e você não tivesse que se preocupar mais de que eu a matasse.

—Não me preocupa isso - replicou ela.

Que os deuses o ajudassem. Sempre tinham sido assim as mulheres?

—O que está fazendo aqui, Anya? Deixei-te porque necessitava espaço. Tempo. É muito pedir?

—Sim —respondeu ela, e se aproximou mais de Lucien —. É que... não posso te tirar de minha cabeça. Senti falta de você.

Ouvir aquilo foi quase doloroso. Uma mentira?

—Anya.

—Não, não. Não diga nada. Só conseguirá que me zangue, e então ocorrerão coisas más. Oh, pelos deuses - acrescentou com uma suave gargalhada—. Acabo de falar como você. Olhe, deixa que o ajude. Não o entorpecerei, prometo.

Uma brisa com aroma de sal passou entre eles, e uma mecha do cabelo de Anya acariciou a bochecha de Lucien. Ele experimentou um instante de hesitação enquanto apartava o cabelo de seu rosto.

—Te disse que ficasse calada. Tenho que estudar o terreno - resmungou ele, embora soubesse que não podia se concentrar em nada salvo em Anya, enquanto seu cabelo continuava acariciando-o —. E, pelos deuses, faz algo com seu cabelo.

—Cortar isso?

—Barbear isso disse ele, embora tristemente, não acreditava que nem assim diminuísse o atrativo de Anya.

—Seriamente? —perguntou Anya com surpresa — Quer que me barbeie isso, como esse guerreiro tão sexy, Vin Diesel?

Quem era Vin Diesel? E por que, de repente, Lucien tinha vontade de assassiná-lo? Levantou o queixo e respondeu:

—Sim.

—Se me barbear a cabeça, me deixará ajudar esta noite?

Havia tanto entusiasmo em sua voz, que Lucien suspeitou que Anya fosse capaz de deixar calva a cabeça. Obviamente, sua cabeleira não significava nada para ela. Tal falta de vaidade lhe causou surpresa.

Por que isso fez que ficasse mais afeiçoado ainda?

—Não — lhe disse ele finalmente.

—É um desmancha-prazeres - protestou ela—. Bom, pois sabe uma coisa? Já entrei nesses túneis, e é evidente que os Caçadores levam uma temporada aqui. Inclusive têm prisioneiros.

Ele ficou muito tenso.

—Em primeiro lugar, entrou sem minha permissão, pondo em perigo meu objetivo, e também se arriscando você mesma?

—Escuta carinho - disse ela, embora seu tom fosse de fúria—. Face ao que você pensa, sou um ser poderoso, e eu dito se me arrisco ou não. Além disso, deveria se alegrar de que tenha entrado. Se tivessem me apanhado, teria economizado seu problema de me cortar a cabeça.

—Segundo - continuou Lucien, como se ela não tivesse falado. Mal podia pronunciar as palavras, porque tinha um nó na garganta—. Têm prisioneiros?

—Mmm. Dois.

Finalmente, ele a olhou e, imediatamente, lamentou tê-lo feito. Levava um vaporoso vestido branco com bordados dourados, e estava mais bela do que imaginava. Com o brilho prateado da lua no cabelo, e o verdor da vegetação a emoldurando, era uma deusa antiga recém saída de um livro de contos. Sentiu um intenso desejo.

—Quais são? — se obrigou a perguntar.

—Não vai me dizer nada de meu aspecto?

—Não.

"Olhar para você é como entrar por fim pelas portas do céu". Notou uma opressão no peito, tão forte que quase lhe parou o coração.

Sério, por que me incomodo? —resmungou—. Poderia pesar quinhentos quilogramas, cheirar como uma boca-de-lobo e levar bolsas cheias de lixo, e obteria a mesma resposta de você.

—Os prisioneiros - insistiu ele.

—O que quer saber deles? São humanos.

—E?

—São gente que possivelmente tenha o conhecimento que você deseja possuir - respondeu Anya com um sorriso lento—. Não me pergunte nada mais, porque não vou lhe dizer isso. Você nem sequer me disse nada do vestido, e me custou muito roubá-lo.

—Roubar está mau, mas é... bonito —aquilo, claro, era um eufemismo. O vestido era delicioso nela, embora preferisse vê-lo no chão de seu quarto. "Um pensamento estúpido" se repreendeu Lucien —. Sabem algo da caixa de Pandora?

—Não vou dizer nada repetiu Anya—. Não tinha que me dizer que é bonito, mas sim me tirar isso porque estaria melhor sem ele. Lucien, juro pelos deuses que estou muito perto de te dar por perdido.

"Não pense em suas palavras". Os prisioneiros sabiam algo da caixa, estava seguro. Sim, aquele era um lema muito mais seguro. Por que outro motivo iriam os Caçadores ter eles cativos? Fixou a vista nos túneis. Não podia se arriscar a ferir os humanos. Não só queria proteger as vidas de inocentes, mas também queria averiguar o que estes sabiam.

—É tão frustrante! Preferiria que me matasse a que me ignore assim.

Com um suspiro, Lucien olhou pela vegetação que os rodeava. Os guerreiros estavam esperando seu sinal, e certamente estariam se perguntando por que se atrasava. Sem dizer nada a Anya, se transportou junto a Paris e Strider, os advertiu que tomassem cuidado com os prisioneiros humanos e lhes disse que necessitava uns minutos mais. Depois fez o mesmo com Amun e Gideon. Salvo pelo previsível silêncio de Amun, outros resmungaram.

Depois, Lucien voltou junto à Anya. Aterrissou em cima dela, para ser mais exatos, tentando não se deleitar com o contato do corpo quente contra seu peito. "Podia ter aparecido a seu lado". Sim, poderia tê-lo feito, mas não tinha querido fazê-lo. Assim se assegurava de que ela não fugia. Essa era, ao menos, a razão que dava a si mesmo.

—Por que, seu pequeno... Mmm - a voz de Anya se extinguiu e gemeu de gozo. Fechou os olhos e suas pestanas projetaram largas sombras em suas bochechas—, Quer brincar? Sim.

—Não. Espera aqui.

Voltou para seu quarto em Budapeste. Enquanto a maldição de Maddox tinha estado vigente, tinham que encadeá-lo cada noite a sua cama para evitar que estalasse em uma violência inverificada e pusesse a todos em perigo.

Maddox tinha querido destruir as correntes de metal, que os deuses tinham forjado, uma vez que a maldição tinha perdido seu efeito, mas não tinham podido fundi-las nem rompe-las com nenhum método. Como não tinham podido se desfazer delas, e ninguém queria usá-las com Aeron, e como temiam que os Caçadores as encontrassem e as usassem contra um dos Senhores, Lucien as tinha escondido em seu quarto.

Naquele momento, as tirou do armário, guardou a chave no bolso e atou cada um dos extremos nos postes de sua cama, deixando os outros dois extremos abertos e preparados. Decidido, voltou junto à Anya. Esta não se moveu e, de novo, aterrissou sobre seu corpo.

Quando Anya se deu conta de que havia voltado, rodeou sua cintura com as pernas e lhe passou a língua cálida pela garganta.

—Seja o que for o que tirou esta sua veia travessa à superfície, eu passo.

Ele sentiu que seu sangue ardia. De repente estava desesperado, mais ansioso do que tinha estado em toda a sua vida. A mulher a que desejava com todas suas forças, com a que sonhava de noite e de dia, estava sob seu corpo, se movendo, o acariciando, tão excluída como ele.

"Um beijo. "Isso é tudo".

Lucien não soube se ele pensou aquilo ou foi o demônio quem o disse. Só sabia que, se beijava a Anya, não seria capaz de parar. Já tinha comprovado que beijar aquela mulher era mais estimulante que fazer amor com qualquer outra. E, embora o lugar e o momento fossem apropriados, não devia se permitir beijar a uma mulher a que logo teria que matar. "Não deixe que se repita a história. "Termina com isto".

—Lucien - sussurrou ela—. Beije-me.

—Logo - disse ele.

E era certo. Por realizado que pudesse parecer, por muito que queria se convencer do contrário, não poderia lhe dar o golpe final até que tivesse provado novamente sua boca.

Permaneceu sobre ela enquanto os transportava a seu quarto, sobre a cama. Quando Anya notou o colchão frio nas costas, ele aproveitou sua surpresa para lhe prender os pulsos com as correntes. Clique, clique.

Não protestou tal e como ele tinha imaginado.

Olhou a seu redor e murmurou:

—Mmm, seu quarto. Desejava com todas minhas forças que me convidasse.

Com um sorriso, arqueou a parte inferior do corpo para ele e ronronou em seu ouvido.

Aquele delicioso som se mesclou com o zumbido de aprovação do demônio.

—É um jogo novo? —perguntou enquanto lhe mordiscava a orelha—. O que aconteça em Buda ficará em Buda. Prometido.

A ereção de Lucien pulsou enquanto o prazer se estendia por seus músculos e sua pele. Notou um calafrio, quente e faminto. De novo, seu sangue ferveu, se converteu em lava por suas veias. Estava abrindo a boca, se preparando para lhe dar o beijo que tinha prometido, mas conseguiu se deter.

Nada de contato. Nada de beijos. Ainda não. Tinha que matar aos Caçadores.

Tampouco devia se apaixonar por ela. Não podia desejar mais. Mas logo ou mais tarde, ela morreria. Ser seu amante, além de seu verdugo, o converteria em um ser tão desprezível como o demônio que o habitava.

—Não vai brincar comigo? —perguntou ela em voz baixa—. Não vais me beijar?

—Anya...

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Seu peso a mantinha pega no colchão, e Anya separou mais as pernas de modo que ele se afundou entre elas. Estava incrivelmente excitado, e sua ereção estava se esfregando contra ela como se tivesse vontade própria.

Anya lhe mordiscou o pescoço e se moveu contra seu corpo, prolongando o contato. Ele a agarrou pelos quadris para que se detivesse, mas essa ação lhe custou caro. Teve que apertar os dentes para suportar nova quebra de onda de desejo.

—Eu gosto deste jogo - disse ela, sem fôlego—. Há alguma regra?

—Só uma - respondeu ele, entre dentes.

—Me diga qual é.

—A única regra... —Lucien elevou as mãos e lhe acariciou as bochechas, suaves como o veludo. Oh, poderia estar ali para sempre —. A única regra é que você fica aqui.

—Mmm, eu adoro romper... Como? —Anya franziu o cenho—. Fico aqui com você, não?

—Não.

Lucien se levantou da cama e, ao interromper o contato, todo seu corpo protestou: seu demônio o amaldiçoou. De todos os crimes de Lucien, o pior lhe pareceu, de repente, deixá-la assim.

—Lucien? O que...? —Anya tentou levantar os braços, mas não pôde. Com os olhos entrecerrados, olhou a cabeceira da cama, e depois de um instante deu outro puxão. Depois voltou a olhar para Lucien—. Não entendo.

—Fique aqui - disse ele—, e fique quieta. Voltarei por você, te dou minha palavra.

—Que voltará por mim? —perguntou ela, com os olhos muito abertos—. Aonde vai?

—Ao templo. Voltarei assim que tenhamos derrotado aos Caçadores.

Ela emitiu um ofego de assombro. Possivelmente também de dor, mas ele não quis reconhecê-lo.

—Posso ir com você. As correntes não podem me segurar.

—Estas sim. São para imortais. Passou um segundo. Depois outro. Ela o olhou com assombro, com os lábios apertados.

—Está dizendo que não posso me teletransportar? —perguntou.

—Exato.

—E vai me deixar assim?

—Sim. Fique bem.

Então ele se materializou no lugar exato que acabava de abandonar.

Quando se viu rodeado pela vegetação, se sentiu muito culpado; tinha deixado Anya indefesa. Provavelmente, ela o odiaria naquele momento. Nunca perdoaria o que lhe tinha feito. Anya… apareceu junto a ele e lhe deu um murro em um olho.

—Desgraçado.

Lucien a olhou com assombro e dor. Demônios, que forte era. Tinha conseguido lhe romper o osso, porque notava como estava se inchando a lesão.

—Como conseguiu se liberar?

Aquelas correntes tinham sido inquebráveis durante séculos.

—Tenho meus recursos.

—Como?

—Não me pode atar, de acordo? Dá igual que método use, não me pode conter. E se voltar a fazer algo assim... —disse, apertando os punhos —. A liberdade é tudo. Você deve saber disso melhor que outros, porque está obrigado a abrigar um demônio. Inclusive tinha que acompanhar ao inferno à alma de seu amigo durante séculos, obrigação da qual eu o liberei. Recorda? O fato de que haja tentando me despojar da liberdade... Oh! Dá-me vontade de te cortar em dois com uma de minhas unhas.

"Assim é melhor, não se lembra?".

—Essas correntes se usaram com deuses, e nunca falharam. Só se pode abrir com sua chave, e a tenho no bolso.

—Já disse que sou poderosa, e não é minha culpa se não escutou. Agora vou te ajudar a lutar contra os Caçadores, e terá sorte se não falha a pontaria de propósito e o mato. De fato, acredito que não vou esperar por você.

Olhou para os túneis e apontou com o dedo.

Verei-te em... Um segundo por aí, carinho. Aí é onde estava o Caçador mais velho, o mais agressivo, na última vez que o comprovei. Imaginarei que é você e lhe cravarei o traseiro na parede.

Desapareceu um instante depois, e só deixou uma nuvem de morango, de creme e de fúria petulante. Maldição! Ele soltou um assobio e saltou para frente. Os guerreiros, impacientes, o seguiram.

Em silêncio, afastaram folhas e ramos. Quando Lucien chegou ao segundo túnel, o de Gideon afastou o teto improvisado e se deixou cair dentro. Gideon o seguiu. Cada um deles levava as armas preparadas.

Ouviram um grunhido. Um grito. Lucien ficou tenso, procurando... procurando... demônios, não via Anya, nem via a... Caçadores. Ali. Havia dois em um canto. Alguém estava golpeando a um humano mais velho, e outro estava segurando a um mais jovem. Ambos os prisioneiros rogavam a seus captores que parassem.

—Me digam o que quero saber —disse um dos Caçadores, em um tom razoável que não correspondia com a violência de suas ações —, e terminará a dor. É tudo o que têm que fazer.

—Estou farto de voltar com as mãos vazias - disse o outro, mais alto e musculoso, e deu um chute no estômago do ancião.

Houve um grunhido de dor, e o jovem gritou:

—Deixem! Ele não sabe nada mais!

—Sim sabe. Tem que saber. Digam-nos isso ou morrerão. São suas únicas opções agora.

—Se escolherem a morte —disse o outro —, não será rápido e indolor, de acordo? Morrerão pedaço a pedaço.

—Deixem a meu pai em paz — insistiu o jovem, que abraçou ao mais velho para protegê-lo com seu corpo—. Juro que dissemos tudo o que sabíamos. Deixem-nos partir, por favor.

—Não. Estão defendendo a esses demônios, possivelmente, inclusive trabalhem com eles.

Como se tivesse estado esperando a chegada de Lucien, Anya se materializou atrás do Caçador mais alto e lhe cortou o pescoço antes que ele soubesse que estava ali. Seu corpo desabou ao chão, e lançou ao Lucien um sorriso que queria dizer "olhe o que tenho feito".

Acabava de matar a um homem sem vacilação, e estava coberta de sangue. Ver aquele sorriso fez que o mundo de Lucien desse um tombo. Anya era um anjo exuberante e belo; também era uma assassina. Como ele.

Embora estivesse intoxicado por sua imagem e queria seguir olhando para ela, Lucien lançou duas adagas no outro Caçador. Uma se afundou no pescoço do homem, e a outra em sua coxa. Ambos eram pontos mortais, mas ele tinha decidido que dois eram melhor que um. Em todo o caso. Não gostava do quão perto Anya estava da ação, imortal ou não. Podia resultar ferida, e a idéia de que algum daqueles caçadores pusesse um dedo em cima dela o enfurecia.

—Atrás de você!—gritou ela de repente.

Ele se voltou, mas não o suficientemente rápido. Um Caçador se escondeu entre as sombras, e naquele momento, com sigilo, se lançou sobre Lucien. Ambos chocaram e caíram no chão, e o Caçador tentou lhe cravar uma faca no pescoço. Não parecia que o preocupasse liberar a seu demônio se o matava.

—Maldito filho do demônio! Levo muito tempo esperando este momento.

Lucien se transportou e se colocou atrás daquele homem; o agarrou pelo pescoço e o rompeu. Ao mesmo tempo, Anya apareceu a seu lado e apunhalou o Caçador no peito.

Ofegante, Lucien se incorporou e perguntou: - Onde estão os outros?

—Já matei a dois, mas não vi ao resto disse ela, e limpou as mãos ensangüentadas no vestido branco—. Boa pontaria - o elogiou.

Ele passeou o olhar a seu redor. Os caçadores tinham escolhido bem seu esconderijo, e, além disso, estava bem fortificado. Havia múltiplos quartos e corredores, e os muros de barro estavam seguros com madeiros. No fundo tinha uma mesa, cheia de latas de conserva e ramas para fazer fogo.

Pela extremidade do olho, Lucien viu Anya se aproximar dos prisioneiros. A deusa se agachou em frente a eles, que estavam encolhidos no chão. Provavelmente, temiam que aquele anjo exterminador os ferisse também.

—Eu só destruo aos meninos maus. Não têm nada que temer de mim. Vamos tirar vocês daqui. Que ternura. Inclusive Lucien ficou embevecido.

Desde algum daqueles passadiços, ele ouviu um grunhido e um golpe, seguido de um agudo grito de dor. Um segundo depois, ressoaram uns gritos humanos, que cessaram rapidamente. Lucien saltou em frente de Anya, preparado para a batalha se alguém emergia do túnel.

Então, Paris saltou ao ponto no que se encontravam, com a cara ferida e machucada, e Lucien relaxou.

— Os meus estão mortos - disse o guerreiro com orgulho.

Amun entrou desde o outro túnel, com as bochechas manchadas de sangue. Não disse nada, porque ele nunca falava, mas assentiu. Também tinha completado sua missão.

Strider e Gideon chegaram atrás dele, e ambos sorriam.

—Eu acabei com três - disse Strider, e Lucien se deu conta de que estava coxeando—. Deram-me uma navalhada na coxa, mas a vitória é nossa.

—Eu fracassei - disse Gideon com arrogância.

—Suponho que as cavernas estão conectadas - comentou Paris.

Anya se aproximou de Lucien, e todos os olhos se fixaram nela. Os três homens deram um coice. Reverência, excitação, surpresa.

—Por que demônios ela está aqui? —perguntou Strider—. E por que ia uma deusa menor lutar contra os Caça...?

—Ei! Eu não sou menor! —disse Anya, e deu um pisão no chão.

Lucien não teve oportunidade de dizer nada. A Morte começou a puxar nele com insistência, quase de um modo doloroso; sua necessidade por levar às almas era mais forte do que o normal. Morte também estava se queixando em sua cabeça, porque queria permanecer perto da preciosa Anya tanto como queria atuar.

Que poder tinha Anya sobre aquele ser? Como o exercia?

—Voltarei - disse ele.

Introduziu-se por completo no mundo espiritual, e deixou de ver Anya e a seus amigos. Só via os Caçadores, caídos no chão, e a seus espíritos que se retorciam, esperando por ele.

Suspirou e estudou a seus encomendados. Cada um deles tinha um halo negro que revelava a corrupção de sua natureza. Aqueles homens queimariam logo no fogo do inferno, e Lucien não se surpreendeu por isso. Embora alguns Caçadores fossem de verdade ao céu, ele tinha sabido que aqueles não. Eram muito fanáticos, e tinham torturado a uns inocentes para obter respostas.

Lucien abriu a mão e a meteu no peito de um dos Caçadores. Quando apalpou um bloco gelado, fechou os dedos. Com o espírito bem agarrado, se transportou às portas do inferno: eram dois penhascos enormes que se abriram do chão, mostraram as chamas laranja, ferozes, e deixaram escapar um forte aroma de enxofre que se mesclava com o fedor de carne queimada e de tecidos podres.

Fazendo caso omisso dos protestos e as resistências do espírito, Lucien o lançou ao inferno. Houve um grito de dor, ensurdecedor, e depois os penhascos se fecharam de novo.

Lucien repetiu a viagem com cada um dos Caçadores e, quando terminou, abriu os olhos e se encontrou de novo no reino físico. As paredes da cova se erguiam ao seu redor, escuras e tenebrosas. Reinava o silêncio, mas Lucien não estava seguro de se aquilo era melhor que os gritos do inferno. Sua mente queria encher todo aquele silencio com pensamentos de Anya.

Estava obcecado com ela. E Anya tinha partido. Sentiu-se decepcionado. Ao se dar conta do que acontecia, seus homens tinham continuado com sua tarefa e tinham ajudado aos dois homens a se levantar; ou possivelmente Anya o tivesse feito antes de ir. Onde estaria?

—Não entendo —dizia Paris a um dos dois homens —. Para que?

—Artefatos —respondeu o ancião com os lábios inchados —. São artefatos muito valiosos, sobrenaturais, poderosos. Cada um deles conduzirá a seu possuidor mais perto da caixa de Pandora, e o ajudará a consegui-la.

A caixa de Pandora. Aquelas palavras captaram por completo sua atenção. Lucien se uniu ao grupo.

—E como podem nos ajudar esses artefatos a encontrar a caixa?

Amun estava a um lado, observando, mas voltou à cabeça quando Lucien falou. Strider murmurou:

—Me alegro de que tenha voltado.

—E a mulher?

—Ainda está aqui - respondeu Gideon, dando a entender que já tinha partido.

Ele se aproximou de Amun e esperou que alguém se explicasse.

—Desapareceu justo depois de você - disse Strider—. Por que segue vindo?

Lucien não respondeu, porque não sabia o que era exatamente que impulsionava Anya. Tinha-lhe dito que sentia falta dele. Seria certo? Lucien não sabia. A deusa era tão misteriosa como bela.

—Quem são estes homens e como esses artefatos nos ajudarão a encontrar a caixa?

Strider deu de ombros ante a brusca mudança de tema.

—São mortais que dedicaram sua vida ao estudo da mitologia. E o outro, não sei.

—Podemos ir para casa? —perguntou o jovem com ansiedade—. Por favor.

—Logo - prometeu Lucien—. Só precisamos saber o que disseram aos Caçadores.

—Aos Caçadores? —perguntaram ambos os humanos.

—Os homens que lhes deixavam prisioneiros.

—Canalhas - balbuciou o jovem— Pensam nos matar quando lhes dissermos isso?

—Não —respondeu Strider com uma gargalhada — Por favor, se olhe, e depois olhe a mim. Eu não me enfrento com raquíticos.

O ancião tragou saliva e abriu a boca.

—Não - protestou seu filho.

—Não passa nada. O direi - disse o ancião, e tomou ar —. Segundo a sabedoria popular, havia quatro artefatos: o Olho que tudo vê, a Capa da invisibilidade, a Jaula da coação e a Vara de partir.

Dois resultaram vagamente familiares ao Lucien, o qual lhe agradou; os outros dois lhe resultaram totalmente desconhecidos, o qual o deixou desconcertado. A ironia daquela situação o incomodou profundamente. Se aqueles humanos tinham razão, sabiam mais sobre seu mundo que ele, um guerreiro dos deuses.

—Me fale deles, por favor.

Com o medo no olhar, o homem continuou:

—Algumas lendas dizem que eram de Cronos, e outras dizem que cada um desses artefatos pertencia a um Titã. A maioria está de acordo em que, quando Zeus venceu ao Cronos, os dispersou por todo mundo para evitar que este os usasse de novo se alguma vez conseguia escapar de sua prisão.

Porque tinha se profetizado que os Titãs no final destruiriam aos Gregos.

Então por que Zeus não tinha matado a Cronos, para começar, em vez de encarcerá-lo? E por que Cronos não tinha matado a Zeus depois de conseguir sua liberdade? Deuses. Ele nunca os entenderia, embora passasse tantos anos os estudando como tinham dedicado àqueles mortais.

—Que mais sabem desses artefatos?

O jovem deu de ombros e disse:

—O Olho que tudo vê proporciona a visão no outro mundo e ilumina o caminho correto. A Capa oculta a quem a leva dos olhos intrometidos. A Vara pode separar as águas do oceano, embora isso seja muito debatido, e a Jaula escraviza a quem está dentro. Como dissemos antes, os quatro são necessários para conseguir a caixa, ou isso diz a lenda, mas não sabemos por que.

—E onde estão esses artefatos agora? —perguntou Paris.

—Não sabemos —disse o ancião com um suspiro —. Os procuramos durante muito tempo, mas nunca encontramos nenhuma pista de que existam de verdade.

—Por isso nos trouxeram aqui esses canalhas —explicou o jovem —. Para que os ajudássemos a encontrar algum sinal.

—Tinham encontrado algo? —inquiriu Lucien.

—Não - disse o jovem, e sacudiu a cabeça—. E estavam cada vez mais frustrados. Têm homens por toda parte do mundo, procurando. Por muito que eu desejasse outra coisa, duvido seriamente que haja algo que encontrar. Se o houvesse, nós já o teríamos achado.

Lucien sabia que havia Caçadores por todas as partes, mas não conhecia a existência daqueles artefatos. Realmente, era culpa dele. Durante muito tempo, tinha permanecido afastado do mundo, conforme vivia sua vida na fortaleza; os céus se converteram para ele em uma lembrança distante e amarga. Nunca mais.

Cronos devia querer aqueles artefatos. Os desejaria desesperadamente. Possivelmente Lucien pudesse usar esse desejo para seu proveito. Tomou nota de que devia visitar Sabin e aos guerreiros que estavam em Roma para lhes pôr a par de tudo aquilo.

—É tudo o que sabem? —perguntou aos humanos.

Ambos assentiram com cautela.

—Agradecemos muito toda esta informação.

Agora, vou levar- lhes a sua casa - disse, pegando a cada um por um braço.

—Nossa casa está em Atenas - disse o jovem, com a voz tremula—. Vivemos juntos, e sabemos chegar.

O ancião começou a chorar de alívio.

—Obrigado. É... um deles? Dos imortais? Antes desapareceu.

—Me dêem a direção - disse Lucien, fingindo que não tinha ouvido a pergunta—. Os levarei.

Quando o pai a disse, com um olhar de reverência, ele os levou.

Surpreendentemente, Anya estava esperando quando apareceram na casa. Estava percorrendo de um extremo a outro o confortável salão da moradia. Em seus traços não se refletiu a mínima emoção ao ver Lucien.

—Eu apagarei suas lembranças —disse em um tom neutro —. Não recordarão nada dos Caçadores, nada dos Senhores.

Sem poder evitar, Lucien sentiu uma grande alegria ao vê-la, e também agradecimento pelo fato de que ela ainda queria ajudá-lo. Entretanto, voltou para a ilha sem lhe dizer uma palavra. Uma só palavra teria levado a outra, e depois a uma petição: "me beije, me acaricie, por favor,", e então teria tido que desafiar ao Cronos: "Não a matarei, matarei a você".

Porque, naquele momento, ao Lucien não importavam as maldições que Cronos pudesse jogar nele e em seus amigos. Não importava que o rei dos deuses lhes infligisse um sofrimento eterno.

Sem Anya, ele ia sofrer de todos os modos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2

—Barbear minha cabeça... —murmurou Anya. E como reagiria Lucien se o fazia de verdade, se da próxima vez aparecesse calva ante ele? Certamente a chamaria feia e ingênua, e resistiria com mais ardor—. Idiota.

E, entretanto, sentia falta dele.

Quando Lucien tinha se retirado ao mundo dos espíritos para levar as almas dos Caçadores, ela tinha se transladado ao lar dos humanos, sabendo que ele chegaria logo. Vê-lo de novo a tinha transtornado profundamente. Tinha estado a ponto de se jogar em seus braços de pura alegria ao comprovar que estava são e salvo. Tinha que fazer um grande esforço por controlar suas emoções e seus impulsos.

Depois tinha voltado para sua praia do Havaí. Ali, com seu traje de banho favorito, tinha ido passear pela areia sob o sol ardente.

—A única coisa que queria fazer era ajudá-lo.

E o que tinha conseguido em troca de sua generosidade? Lucien tinha fingido que a desejava inclusive a tinha aprisionado a sua cama, e depois se desvaneceu. Isso lhe doía. Ela estava desesperada por ele, e ele, por se afastar dela rapidamente.

—Sou uma idiota.

Por que não podia esquecê-lo?

Nenhum homem a tinha transtornado tanto, levando em conta que, apesar de sua maldição, tinha saído com muitos. Todos eram mortais, divertidos durante um momento, enquanto lhe dedicavam todos os cumprimentos que ela sempre tinha desejado dos deuses, mas todos eram tão dispensáveis como desejaria que fosse Lucien. Os únicos memoráveis se converteram em amigos dela, embora ela se negasse a se deitar com eles.

Um por um, tinham morrido. E perdê-los tinha feito mal a ela. Tinha começado a desprezar as debilidades humanas. Não tinha companhia humana há muitos anos, e algumas noites se encontrava tão só que se aconchegava com o ursinho de pelúcia que tinha roubado na inauguração de uma grande loja de brinquedos.

Com Lucien não estava sozinha. Sentia-se excitada, e todos os momentos com ele eram uma surpresa. E ele não queria ter nada a ver com ela.

—Sou uma idiota. Uma completa idiota.

Lucien sentiria algo por ela? Algo além do desdém e da irritação, claro. Se sentia, dissimulava bem. Salvo quando a beijava. Então se convertia em um homem diferente; era apaixonado, terno e um pouco selvagem. A beijava com todo seu corpo, a enchia de desejo e daquele aroma de rosas.

—A quem estou tentando enganar? Vou voltar com ele.

Cronos tinha escolhido bem seu executor. Anya não podia permanecer afastada dele, não queria permanecer afastada dele, e possivelmente inclusive permitisse que ele voltasse a tentar assassiná-la, só por um beijo.

—Talvez seja divertido - murmurou, e desapareceu.

Foi o aroma de morangos o que alertou Lucien da presença de Anya quando ele se materializou na ilha grega depois de ter levado um grupo de almas ao céu. Tinha havido um acidente de ônibus nos Estados Unidos; um grupo que ia a uma reunião na igreja. Um condutor bêbado tinha trombado neles com seu veículo e todos tinham morrido.

Uma pena. Felizmente, ele já tinha se intumescido o suficiente para que nem sequer a morte dos meninos o afetasse. Não podia se permitir. Com todas as mortes com as que tinha que tratar, estaria desequilibrado se o fizesse.

"Agora está desequilibrado, pensando em Anya".

Aquele pensamento foi dele, mas o demônio respondeu rapidamente.

"Necessito outro beijo".

Lucien não se surpreendeu naquela ocasião. Quando aquela mulher se aproximava dele, a Morte ronronava como um gato. Um fenômeno que ele não entendia. "por que a desejas?", perguntou-lhe.

"Sabe bem".

Isso não podia rebater.

Lucien notava cada vez mais a ira de Cronos para ele. O queimava nas vísceras, na alma. O rei não esperaria muito mais, e logo o amaldiçoaria se não cumpria sua ordem. Ou amaldiçoaria aos seus amigos.

Entretanto, apenas ao pensar em vê-la, um estranho calor brotava em seu interior e escurecia o pensamento da morte de Anya e de seu castigo. Do enfrentamento com os Caçadores, dois dias atrás, ele não tinha ido a ela, e ela não tinha aparecido a seu lado. Sentia falta dela.

Lucien procurou alguma pista sua pelo Templo de todos os Deuses. Viu colunas cobertas de musgo, montões de areia e atoleiros de água cristalina. Nem rastro dela.

—Anya - disse.

Ela não respondeu.

Depois de vários minutos, voltou a chamá-la.

De novo, nada.

—Sei que está aqui.

Nada. A que jogo estava jogando?

Tentando não franzir o cenho, se inclinou sobre um montão de areia e colocou a mão entre os grãos. Se pudesse fazer que saísse de seu esconderijo, ao menos poderia começar a procurar provas da existência dos quatro artefatos.

Algo suave lhe roçou as costas, e percebeu a fragrância dos morangos, que lhe fazia cócegas no nariz, o seduzindo. Ele não se voltou, não reconheceu a sensação. Ao menos, não por fora. Por dentro, pôs-se a tremer.

—O que está fazendo? —perguntou ela. Finalmente, apareceu.

Ao vê-la, a respiração de Lucien se cortou. Por todos os deuses, sua roupa... Tragou saliva, e ela se apoiou em uma das colunas brancas.

Levava um vestido branco transparente que estava seguro por uma tira em um ombro e deixava o outro nu. Um cinturão trançado de ouro na cintura, que lhe marcava as curvas. A saia do vestido estava aberta em toda a longitude de uma de suas coxas, e revelava centímetro a centímetro de pele suave, até chegar a mostrar um pedaço de calcinhas brancas como a neve.

De repente, para Lucien resultou difícil respirar. Com o sol atrás dela, podia ver a forma de seus mamilos da cor do morango.

Morangos. Uma palavra que ele sempre associaria com Anya.

"Faz que se vá. "É uma distração que não pode se permitir".

"Quero que fique!", rugiu o demônio.

Oxalá.

—Não ficam muitas horas de luz, assim... —disse ele com a voz rouca.

Nos olhos azuis de Anya se refletiu a dor.

—Que me vá? É isso o que quer me dizer?

—Sim.

Lucien lhe deu as costas, "é o melhor, sabe", e pegou outro punhado de areia.

"Beija-a. Beija-a, beija-a, beija-a". Ele apertou a mandíbula. Passou um momento de silêncio. Então...

—Não é inteligente que me dê às costas.

—Outros guerreiros estão pertos - disse ele. Todos se achavam na ilha, o suficientemente perto para se ouvir, mas não tanto como para poder matar a uma ameaça imediata—. Deixarei que eles me cubram as costas - mentiu.

Simplesmente, não podia voltar a olhá-la. Despertava todo tipo de emoções em sua alma, e ele estava melhor sem aquelas emoções.

—E não vai me atacar, ou algo assim? Eu... Né... Estou no primeiro posto de sua lista de destruição, não?

—Mais tarde. Neste momento estou ocupado. Ele a ouviu se mover, e ouviu cair uma pedra. Queria olhá-la, mas não o fez.

—Lucien - disse Paris naquele momento, mais à frente do muro do templo, em tom tenso.

Lucien se ergueu, mas não se voltou para Anya. —Sim?

—Cheiro a mulher. A sua mulher.

—Fica onde está - disse Lucien. Não queria que outros a vissem assim—. Ficam todos ali. Sigam procurando. Paris resmungou. Strider gritou:

—É um desgraçado com sorte.

Amun e Gideon não fizeram nenhum comentário.

—Suponho que não vão guardar suas as costas, depois de tudo - disse Anya com um tom desprovido de emoção.

Não gostava que se voltasse tão misteriosa. Temia que o fizesse para se proteger da dor, a dor que lhe causava.

—Então estão procurando os artefatos? —perguntou.

—Não finja que não sabe - a repreendeu Lucien—. Você nos mandou aqui.

Uma vez mais, se agachou e deu a volta a uma pedra prateada bastante grande; viu pedregulhos e uma barata morta que havia debaixo. Apertou os dentes, se sentindo como um idiota. Que tipo de guerreiro jogava na areia?

—Este templo esteve submerso por aqui milhares de anos - disse Anya—. Provavelmente, o sal terá apagado todo resto do passado.

—Possivelmente fique algo - replicou ele. Tinha que acreditar que era assim.

—Acreditava que Ashlyn lhe tinha dito que a Hidra custodiava a caixa.

Certo. Ashlyn tinha ouvido algo sobre Hidra durante suas viagens com o Instituto Mundial da Parapsicologia. Segundo numerosas fontes, Hidra tinha múltiplas cabeças e um fôlego venenoso. Dizia-se que Hércules a tinha vencido no lago Lerna. Entretanto, Ashlyn afirmava que a tinham visto várias vezes durante o transcurso dos anos, em diferentes lugares, sempre diferentes: no Ártico, no Egito, na África, na Escócia e inclusive nos Estados Unidos. Os humanos a chamavam o monstro do lago Ness, o Yeti e outras coisas mais. Típico dos mortais, não ver o que tinham ante o nariz.

Em parte, Lucien queria abandonar aquele templo e procurar naqueles lugares. Se encontrava a Hidra, possivelmente encontrasse a caixa. Possivelmente pudesse destruí-la e, de uma vez por todas, impedir aos Caçadores, e também aos deuses, que apanhassem aos demônios e matassem aos Senhores do Submundo.

Entretanto, a curiosidade o mantinha ali. Os Titãs tinham feito ressurgir aquele templo do mar por algum motivo. Sim, queriam devolver aos humanos ao tempo em que os adoravam e lhes ofereciam sacrifícios de sangue, mas... Havia algo mais. Tinha que tê-lo. Por que então os Caçadores iriam observar com tanta diligência?

—Eu adoro procurar tesouros —disse Anya, reclamando sua atenção —. É tão emocionante...

—Não vais nos ajudar.

Houve uma pausa. Então, de repente, ela surgiu a seu lado, e as mechas de seu cabelo lhe acariciaram o braço nu. Lucien tinha tirado a camiseta uma hora antes, porque o sol era abrasador. As gotas de suor lhe escorregavam pelos músculos do abdômen, e o cabelo de Anya se pegou a sua pele. Ele teve que apertar os dentes para resistir a vertigem que lhe provocava tocá-la, inclusive de um modo tão leve.

—Por que não? Até o momento fui uma ajuda muito valiosa.

Como um parvo ele finalmente se atreveu a elevar a vista para olhá-la. Era preciosa. Lucien ficou em pé, com os joelhos trêmulos. Imediatamente, lhe olhou o peito. Fixou a vista na mariposa negra que ele tinha tatuado do torso ao ombro. Lucien engoliu em seco e afastou novamente a vista. Dela irradiava o desejo. Inclusive fez gesto de tocá-lo, mas finalmente baixou a mão.

"Faça-o. "Toque-me". Tinham passado muitos dias desde que tinha sentido pela última vez o fogo de seus dedos.

Entretanto, Anya não o tocou.

—É precioso - disse, se referindo à mariposa.

—Obrigado - sentiu uma grande desilusão quando ela não o tocou, mas sabia que era melhor assim—. Eu a odeio - admitiu.

—Por quê?

—É a marca do demônio. Depois de que... Morte se metesse dentro de mim, a tatuagem apareceu sem mais.

—Bom, pois para sua informação, é um ímã para as garotas. Possivelmente eu me faça uma também. Uma adaga, ou possivelmente umas asas de anjo. Oh, Oh, já sei. Farei uma mariposa igual. Seremos gêmeos!

Anya tatuada, Lucien engoliu em seco. "Toque-me. "Por favor, me toque".

—Para responder a sua pergunta anterior, não pode nos ajudar porque nos distrairia de nosso objetivo - disse, com mais aspereza da que tivesse querido. Mal podia se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse seu aroma e sua beleza quando estava junto a ela —. Sinto muito.

—Não o sente, mas como queira - disse Anya, e cruzou os braços —. Não te direi onde está a caixa.

Imediatamente no momento seguinte, ele a tinha agarrado pelos antebraços.

—Sabe onde está?

Segurou seus braços e apertou. Não para afastá-lo dela, a não ser para mantê-lo naquela posição.

—Deixaria de tentar me matar se soubesse?

—Não.

Ela franziu o cenho. —Não sei por que me incomodo com você.

—Isso já disse antes.

—Bom, é importante mencioná-lo duas vezes.

Ele suspirou.

—Por que veio, Anya? Sua expressão se voltou obstinada.

—Não é teu assunto, Flores.

—Está tentando me paquerar um pouco mais?

—É um pesadelo, sabia? Incapaz de se conter, ele a colou ao seu corpo, quase nariz com nariz. Não tinha se sentido tão fora de controle desde os primeiros dias com o demônio. Os mamilos de Anya lhe roçaram o peito de uma forma deliciosa.

—E você. Está me deixando louco.

—E um caralho. Você está me deixando louca. Ele a sacudiu. De repente, a ira de Anya se desvaneceu, e ela ofegou. Gemeu. Gemeu!

—Mmm... Deve ser meu dia de sorte, tem uma ereção.

As aletas do nariz dele se dilataram; um desejo potente invadiu seu sangue. Bom, mais desejo, "se concentre".

—O que sabe da caixa, Anya?

—Não sei onde está, mas sei que nunca a encontrará.

—Por que não?

—Nem sequer os deuses sabem onde está. Se soubessem, já a teriam encontrado e a teriam usado.

Sim. Isso tinha sentido. -Que mais sabe?

—Depois que os Titãs vencessem aos gregos... bom, de que vencessem à maioria dos Gregos, porque alguns escaparam, houve tortura e interrogatórios.

Cronos e seus amigos querem esses artefatos. Zeus lhes disse o que tinham feito com eles, e Cronos começou a busca, mas não teve sorte.

—E por que Cronos os quer?

—E quem não os quereria? São urnas de poder. Se caírem em mãos de seus inimigos, Cronos sofreria a derrota de novo. Mas se Cronos os consegue o mais seguro é que tenha o êxito eterno.

—Mas como é possível que esses artefatos conduzam à caixa? E por que querem os deuses essa caixa? Só serve para abrigar aos demônios, nada mais.

—Não. Incorreto. Pense nisso. A caixa está feita com os ossos da deusa da opressão. Pode sugar o espírito de algo. Com o Tártaro desmoronando, Cronos se vê obrigado a utilizar soldados para manter aos Gregos dentro da prisão. A caixa seria a solução perfeita: um cárcere para seus inimigos e para seus demônios. Que melhor vingança? Os deuses que lhe causaram problemas trancados com os demônios que lhes causaram problemas.

Durante um momento, uma neblina vermelha cegou ao Lucien. A Morte tinha suportado milhares de anos de confinamento naquela maldita caixa, uma existência que não tinha sido uma existência absolutamente.

Tinha havido gritos, muitos gritos. Escuridão. O demônio não voltaria para a caixa voluntariamente. A Morte destruiria Lucien primeiro, disso estava seguro.

—Parece que está preparado para a luta, Flores. Quer brigar comigo? Por favor?

"Se acalme". Liberou os braços dela e tentou se afastar. Lutar com ela, segurá-la, lambê-la... "se acalme". Ela seguiu agarrando-o pelos braços, sem permitir que se retirasse muito.

—E por que Cronos não matou aos Gregos, simplesmente?

—Você viveu com os deuses, não?

—Faz muito tempo.

Inesperadamente, ela o soltou. Nenhum dos dois se separou do outro, entretanto. Ao contrário, se aproximaram mais.

—Poderia se dizer que estão obcecados com suas diversões. Isso, e que vivem segundo o código da vingança. Zeus não sofreria como sofreu Cronos se estivesse morto. E Cronos não poderia alardear de suas vitórias sem os desafios e as provocações de Zeus. A eternidade seria aborrecida, sem surpresas no horizonte.

—E por que Cronos não está aqui, procurando?

Anya sorriu.

—E por que ia fazer ele? Você está fazendo todo o trabalho em seu lugar.

O qual significava que o deus não quereria que Lucien e outros guerreiros morressem. E isso significava, por sua vez, que ele tinha um pouco de tempo para averiguar o que podia fazer com Anya. De repente, queria sorrir como ela. A única coisa que danificava a faísca de felicidade que sentia era que Cronos podia ficar com os artefatos que ele encontrasse. A menos, claro, que achasse uma forma de escondê-los.

—E como conduzem a Jaula, a Vara, o Olho e a Capa para a caixa?

—Isso não sei - disse ela, dando ligeiramente de ombros contra ele.

Lucien mordeu o interior da bochecha, e a Morte ronronou com suavidade. O prazer de seu toque, inclusive um tão inocente, estremecia sua alma.

—Possivelmente sejam como uma chave ou um mapa, e assinalem o caminho correto - disse Anya, sem fôlego—. Bom, o que vamos fazer você e eu?

O contato devia estar transtornando-a a ela tanto como a ele. Não sei.

—O que quer fazer? Ele se obrigou a dizer:

—Continuar com a busca do templo. Entretanto, o que queria fazer era lhe pedir um beijo. De repente, invejava ao Gideon, que dizia mentiras com tanta facilidade. Sem sentimento de culpa.

Com os olhos entrecerrados, Anya se separou dele, e Lucien ouviu o rugido do demônio.

—Estava me usando para conseguir informação, hein? Enganando-me, me olhando como se me desejasse, quando só queria que te contasse o que sei.

—Sim - mentiu ele.

O rosto de Anya se escureceu. Ele experimentou outra onda de vergonha. Tinha que deixar de ser cruel. Possivelmente ela fosse tão promíscua como Paris e, provavelmente, o estava usando em seu próprio proveito, embora lhe tivesse acusado de fazer o mesmo. Entretanto, era doce, divertida e estimulante.

—Me rechaça? Muito bem. Acha que é melhor que eu? Muito bem. Pois não o é. Não faz nada enquanto os deuses lhe dirigem. Eu, pelo menos, tento lutar contra eles.

—Anya...

—O que vai fazer quando seu amiguinho Aeron escapar da cela e matar Danika e a sua família?

Nada? Quando recuperar a consciência, sua vida terá ficado destroçada para sempre por causa de seus atos. E você o terá ajudado. Você terá levado suas almas ao céu, embora suas vidas teriam terminado antecipadamente.

Lucien se deu conta de que Anya tinha razão. Que tipo de homem era? Durante todo aquele tempo tinha sido a marionete de Cronos. Não tinha lutado contra o deus como devia fazer um guerreiro.

—Possivelmente essas mulheres não sejam inocentes —disse ele, sabendo que não era certo —. Possivelmente haja uma boa razão pela qual Danika e sua família devem morrer.

—Nisso tem razão. Há uma razão pela qual foram escolhidas.

—Diga-me isso.

—Adivinhe você mesmo, idiota. Eu já te contei suficientes coisas.

Deu-lhe as costas. Tinha visto a mentira em seus olhos. Anya não sabia a razão, mas estava sofrendo por sua culpa. Queria consolá-la, mas não podia fazê-lo.

—Ao menos, me diga se estou perdendo tempo procurando aqui - lhe pediu.

Durante um longo momento, ela não disse nada. Não fez nenhum ruído.

—Não está perdendo tempo.

—Obrigado. O que...?

—Não. Não mais pergunta. Não vou dizer o que tem que procurar e como encontrá-lo. Embora esse "obrigado" foi assombroso - disse Anya com sarcasmo.

—De nada - respondeu Lucien, com a esperança de colocá-la de bom humor.

Ela se colocou em frente a ele, movendo os quadris. Tinha uma expressão de calma uma vez mais, e se apoiou contra outra coluna.

—Voltemos para nosso assunto —disse —. Quanto tempo fica para que tente me matar outra vez?

Matar. Lucien sentiu uma pontada de dor aguda no peito. Isso era o que devia fazer, matá-la, pensou. Envergonhado, se agachou e retomou sua inútil busca pela areia e as pedras.

—Não sei.

—Não se zangará Cronos se demorar muito?

—Não me deu um prazo.

—Possivelmente poderíamos... Não sei, notá-lo em cem anos, Lucien soltou um bufo, embora se

deu conta de que ela estava tentando colocá-lo de bom humor.

—Isso não vai funcionar? Está muito ocupado?

—Algo assim - murmurou ele.

—E amanhã? Está livre?

—Estou ocupado durante as próximas semanas.

—E não pode encontrar um momento para lutar comigo? —perguntou ela, e quase parecia ansiosa. "Por você, algo".

—Sinto muito.

—Estou começando a pensar que não está levando muito a sério o assunto de meu assassinato.

—Oh, sim levo a sério. Não se preocupe.

Ela suspirou.

—E tampouco tem tempo para brincar? Isso pode fazer?

\- Sinto muito. Isso tampouco.

Anya deu de ombros como se não se importasse, mas ele viu a tristeza refletida em seus olhos.

Ela olhou para o pé, calçado com uma sandália, e deu um chute em uma pedra.

\- Não se surpreenda se me aproximo sigilosamente de você e corto sua cabeça.

—Quanta amabilidade! Estou emocionado. Obrigado pela advertência.

—De nada. Merda! —gritou de repente, como se algo terrível tivesse acontecido.

Ele ficou tenso e pegou sua arma. O que acontece?

—Estou olhando para meus pés. Lucien relaxou.

—E isso é mau?

—É horrível! O pior de tudo. Nunca olho meus pés.

Ele baixou a vista até seus dedos, cujas unhas tinham sido pintadas de um vermelho intenso.

—Me parecem preciosos - disse. Com as bochechas ardendo, acrescentou—: Possivelmente encontre um pouco de tempo em minha agenda para me aproximar sigilosamente de você.

Ela sorriu devagar.

—É muito terno por sua parte pensar que é capaz de fazê-lo.

Lucien teve que franzir os lábios para não lhe devolver o sorriso. Aquela mulher o divertia tanto como o excitava.

—Possivelmente eu também me ponha a procurar esses ditosos artefatos - anunciou de repente Anya, quase como se acabasse de decidi-lo nesse mesmo instante —. Se os encontro, talvez pudesse trancar você nessa jaula. Então não ficaria mais remédio que ser agradável comigo.

Antes que ele pudesse soltar um grunhido a modo de resposta, ela sorriu de novo e desapareceu.

Durante a semana seguinte Anya se dedicou a seguir os passos de Lucian, quando não estava roubando para não perder a prudência. O seguiu inclusive quando ele guiava às almas ao inferno e ao céu. Detestava que Lucien tivesse que visitar o inferno; odiava o calor, os aromas, as gargalhadas e as imprecações que surgiam daquele escuro poço. Lucien sempre tentava aparentar indiferença, mas ela via inquietação em seu olhar. Isso a entristecia; ele tinha visto o pior do mundo uma e outra vez, e tinha tido que endurecer seu coração para poder sobreviver.

Anya queria que visse o melhor, que sentisse.

Disse a si mesma que queria aquelas coisas porque tinha que ser muito entretido ver como o príncipe da Morte deixava entrar um pouco de luz em sua vida. Não investigou mais profundamente porque tinha medo do que havia sob aquele desejo.

Suspirou, sabendo que deveria ter renunciado a Lucien dias atrás. Deveria tê-lo atacado ou tê-lo afastado do templo para lutar; mas suspeitava que ele não fosse levantar a mão contra ela, e sabia que não ia segui-la. Entretanto, permaneceu a seu lado, invisível. Além disso, o que ele averiguasse sobre aqueles artefatos, ela também saberia. Depois de ter mencionado que ela ia buscá-los também, se deu conta de que os queria. Quando os tivesse entre as mãos, faria que Lucien suplicasse por eles. Pelos deuses, a expressão de seu rosto seria inesquecível. Sobretudo, quando rechaçasse sua oferta e negociasse com Cronos. Sua vida por um artefato. Aquilo sim que seria uma situação vantajosa!

—Vai, Anya - sussurrou Lucien. Ele não podia vê-la, mas lhe mostrou a língua de qualquer maneira. Isso era o único que lhe havia dito durante toda a semana. Se dissesse de novo, ia se materializar e lhe dar uma bofetada, e depois desaparecer rapidamente. —Digo a sério.

Ele sempre sabia quando chegava. Uma vez havia dito que percebia seu aroma. Tinha ficado encantada, porque isso significava que era consciente de sua existência. Entretanto, não podia negar que punha abaixo o elemento surpresa.

Naquele momento, o guerreiro estava no Templo de Todos os Deuses, olhando os muros nus e gretados com intensidade. Outros Senhores e ele tinham acudido ali todos os dias, com uma determinação que causava respeito, apesar de que não encontravam nada.

Lucien se agachou uma vez mais e moveu as rochas, procurando algo. Anya observou com raiva como o sol lhe acariciava a pele. "É meu".

—Vai, Anya - repetiu ele.

Ela se materializou. Em vez de esbofeteá-lo, entretanto, se sentou em uma rocha, a seu lado. Ele não vestia camisa. Não se voltou para olhá-la.

—Disse que fosse.

—Como se fosse te obedecer. Não é meu pai.

—Anya, por favor.

O suor lhe deslizou pelas costas, e iluminou umas quantas das cicatrizes que tinha ali. Ela alargou o braço para acariciá-lo, mas ficou imóvel quando ouviu um dos guerreiros.

—Lucien, sua mulher...

Quem falava era Paris. Tinha um tom de tensão. Certamente, não tinha conseguido a nenhuma mulher ultimamente. Pobre homem. Sem sexo, Paris se debilitava. Se tivesse podido levar a uma mulher para satisfazer suas necessidades, tudo teria ido bem em seu mundo. Entretanto, não podia deitar duas vezes com a mesma mulher. Promiscuidade, seu demônio, não teria permitido.

Anya conhecia bem as dificuldades que suportava uma maldição relacionada com o sexo, e simpatizava com ele. Embora a sua era oposta a de Paris, e a impedia de chegar até o final, às duas maldições ditavam suas ações e limitavam sua vontade. Era asqueroso.

"Nada pode me limitar, salvo essa maldição", pensou ela. Tinha sido enfeitiçada antes de adquirir a habilidade de escapar de um confinamento, assim que a maldição já era parte dela. Não podia fugir.

Voltou a olhar para Lucien e seus ombros afundaram. Não, por muito que ela desejasse outra coisa, não podia fugir.

—Fica onde está - gritou Lucien a Paris—. Ela é minha responsabilidade.

Responsabilidade dela? Ela não sabia como se sentia, se adorada ou insultada.

—Por que não deixa seus amigos vir brincar conosco?

Ele soltou uma maldição entre dentes.

—Como antes, meus amigos estão atrás das rochas —respondeu —, e ficarão ali, trabalhando, Não necessitam distrações

Quantas vezes ia dizer a ela que não era mais que uma distração? Anya olhou a pedra arenítica que ele tinha nas mãos e franziu o cenho. Possivelmente, se demonstrava que era útil, a veria como algo mais.

—Lembro como era este lugar no princípio. Antes que o trouxessem para a Terra, as outras deidades e eu aprendíamos aqui. Nos ensinavam como controlar nossos poderes, como nos comportar adequadamente, bla, bla, bla.

Lucien não pôde dissimular seu interesse.

—Nunca me permitiram entrar - admitiu—, Nós só íamos aonde ia Zeus, e não vinha por aqui.

Ter que estar vinculado a um idiota como Zeus devia ter sido uma tortura, pensou Anya.

—É uma pena que este lugar esteja tão prejudicado agora. Você teria gostado.

—Como era?

—Havia estátuas enormes ao redor de todo o templo. Alguns muros se achavam cheios de hera. E os chãos estavam adornados com diamantes, esmeraldas, safiras e rubis. Estou segura de que o fastuoso Cronos arrumará tudo quando ele e seus comparsas tomem as rédeas.

Lucien soprou. Anya, para seu pesar, desfrutou ao ouvi-lo.

—Que mais?

—Vejamos... Todas as entradas estavam flanqueadas por duas colunas brancas. Chamavam-se "os pilares da força".

—E quantas estadias havia?

—Estava a sala do altar principal, claro, em que você está agachado agora. Também estava o salão de reuniões, onde os adoradores se lavavam e se reuniam para os sacrifícios. Havia também uma grande sala interior, e estava o alojamento dos sacerdotes.

Ele assentiu como se estivesse assimilando todas suas palavras.

—Me conte mais coisas desta sala do altar principal.

—Se retrocedêssemos no tempo, haveria um altar de mármore branco ante você. E murais nas paredes. Eram maravilhosos. Vou reformar uma de minhas casas e farei que pintem...

—Murais? E o que retratavam esses murais? —perguntou Lucien, a interrompendo. Ficou em pé e a olhou com atenção.

Vá. Se ela tivesse sabido que só tinha que falar de templos aborrecidos para chamar sua atenção, o teria conseguido dias antes.

—E bem? —insistiu Lucien.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Façanhas de força dos deuses, vitórias. Inclusive algumas derrotas. Seus olhos brilharam.

—E a caixa estava aqui, Anya?

—Não. Sinto muito - respondeu ela, embora odiasse decepcioná-lo.

Ele passou a mão pela cara. Ela se aproximou, queria tocá-lo, mas se deteve a meio caminho, porque não sabia qual poderia ser sua reação. Desde tão perto, se deu conta de que a tatuagem da mariposa vibrava... Estava viva?

—Que pensamentos passam por sua cabeça? —inquiriu ele.

—Pensamentos travessos.

—Desfruta me atormentando, não é?

—Só um pouco. Mas não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com você. É só minha mania, a de atormentar aos homens que querem me matar.

—Está bem. Acabou o bate-papo —disse ele —. Tenho que trabalhar.

Deu a volta e seguiu rebuscando entre a areia.

Mas não antes que ela visse a paixão ardendo em seus olhos. Seria possível que a desejasse? Não podia lhe perguntar Lucien o negaria. Não obstante, por que não queria que ela soubesse? Por que não queria desejá-la? Era evidente que pensava que era uma mulher fácil. Por que não queria se deitar com uma mulher que pensava que tinha estado com outros milhares de homens? E o que faria se soubesse do ridículo que era essa idéia, na realidade?

—Está perdendo tempo com essa areia — disse em tom displicente, se dignando por fim a ajudá-lo para conseguir sua atenção de novo. "Venha aqui e me beije".

—Não mais conversa. Desaparece.

—Me obrigue —"Por favor. Deseje-me como eu te desejo. "Não me deixe estar equivocada nisto".

Ele não respondeu.

Cheia de frustração, Anya se deixou cair na pedra mais próxima com um bufo.

—Quero conseguir esses artefatos tanto como você resmungou —, e sua forma de me tratar não está ajudando a nossa causa.

Aquilo sim chamou a atenção de Lucien. Transportou-se rapidamente a seu lado, a derrubou e se estendeu sobre ela. O ar escapou dos pulmões de Anya sob o peso de Lucien.

"Nota: mencionar os artefatos mais freqüentemente". Como seu traje era curto, pôde estender as pernas e acolhê-lo no oco de seu corpo. Imediatamente, o prazer se estendeu por todos seus membros.

—Por que você os quer?

—Poder - respondeu Anya.

O poder de ter algo com o que negociar, mas ele não precisava saber aquilo.

—Acreditava que já tínhamos falado disto —disse ele —. Não terá nada a ver com os artefatos. —Para isso teria que ter me matado - respondeu ela. Umedeceu os lábios e o olhou. Como sempre, lhe cortou a respiração —. Agora decidi que os quero.

Lucien emitiu um grunhido suave.

—Não. Acredito que quer morrer. Está me provocando de propósito, enquanto que eu lhe dei a oportunidade de que desfrute dos últimos dias de sua vida.

—Vá, é muito amável - murmurou Anya. Entretanto, nem sequer então o empurrou para lhe tirar de cima. De fato, rodeou seu pescoço com os braços —. Só estou tentando sobreviver, amor. E me divertir, de passagem.

—Se aliar comigo não a salvará.

—Então por que não me matou? E não me diga essa tolice de que está me deixando desfrutar dos últimos dias de minha vida. A outras almas não permite isso.

Uma pausa. A expressão de Lucien escureceu.

—Possivelmente tenha permitido isso a você porque sabe algo, algo que pode me ajudar a encontrar os artefatos e, portanto, a caixa. Diga-me isso.

—Se soubesse algo, já teria os artefatos, idiota.

—Então não me serve de nada.

Ele se retirou um pouco e levantou o punho, como se quisesse golpeá-la. Durante a semana anterior, o tinha visto fazê-lo várias vezes. Sabia que não ia golpeá-la, mas sim ia chegar até seu interior com uma mão fantasma e ia tirar seu espírito, deixando seu corpo como se fosse uma casca vazia.

Não deveria tê-lo provocado. "Só queria estar com ele", se queixou. Na realidade, só pensava nisso ultimamente. Nisso, e em seus beijos.

—Não sei onde estão esses artefatos - disse rapidamente—, mas posso mostrar mais coisas sobre o templo. O que te parece?

Lucien assentiu como se tivesse estado esperando que ela dissesse essas palavras.

—Continua.

Acabava de manipulá-la? Demônio rasteiro. E, entretanto, saber que a tinha enganado lhe provocou excitação. Quase ninguém a vencia nunca.

Começou a lhe massagear os ombros, arranhando-lhe um pouco. Não lhe ordenou que o deixasse. Sua respiração se voltou superficial. Seu torso nu a encantava, e o calor de seu corpo a envolvia. "Poderia ficar assim para sempre".

—Anya - gemeu.

Enquanto ela seguia o massageando, Lucien fechou os olhos, se rendendo.

—Do que estávamos falando? —perguntou ela.

—Do templo —sussurrou ele —. Sim, do templo.

—Está bem. Contarei um segredo sobre mim mesmo e todos os deuses que passaram por suas estadias - disse ela.

—Estou escutando. Não pare.

Ela baixou um pouco os dedos por suas costas, sem deixar de movê-los.

—A maioria de nossos poderes depende de algo chamado ação e reação. Alguém atua, e nós temos a capacidade de reagir. De ajudar. Ou de fazer mal, também. Por isso não pude ajudar Maddox e Ashlyn até que fizeram algo para me deixar as mãos livres, para dizer de algum modo.

Lucien abriu os olhos. Suas profundidades azuis e castanhas estavam cheias de prazer.

—Deve ser um segredo muito bem guardado, porque eu não sabia. Maddox e Ashlyn tinham que realizar um sacrifício para poder conseguir sua ajuda.

—Sim - disse ela com um sorriso—. Agora está pensando como um deus.

—Assim, para averiguar o que quero saber, eu também devo fazer um sacrifício.

Assentiu e levou o braço a suas costas para pegar uma das mãos de Anya. A puxou para frente e a colocou no peito, sem se separar, não interrompeu o contato. Pelo contrário, acariciou cada um dos seus dedos.

Anya sentiu um comichão por todo o corpo.

Ele estava excitado. Ela notava sua ereção entre as pernas. Não era o primeiro homem que se estendeu sobre ela, mas sim o maior. O mais atrativo. E o mais fascinante. E por causa de sua maldição, também era o primeiro homem a quem Anya tinha desejado sentir assim.

Por fim, as palavras de Temis tinham sentido.

Anya chegava a casa, chorando outra vez depois de um encontro com outro deus jovem e muito atrevido, quando tinha se encontrado com uma deusa. Temis a tinha tocado e tinha estado a ponto de desmaiar da impressão. Anya não se preocupou de perguntar o motivo, porque estava muito angustiada, e tinha continuado seu caminho apressadamente. No dia seguinte, Temis tinha chegado a sua porta.

—Seduziu a meu marido - disse a deusa da justiça a sua mãe.

Disnomia elevou o queixo e ergueu os ombros, mas não disse nada para se defender.

—Sua filha é a viva imagem de meu marido. É filha dele, nega-o?

—Não, não nego.

Anya tinha se assustado muito. Ela sempre se perguntou quem era seu pai, e saber que era o capitalista Tártaro a tinha entusiasmado e ao mesmo tempo, a tinha encolerizado. Por que não tinha prestado nenhuma atenção a ela durante todos aqueles anos?

—Sabia que tinha esposa - gritou Temis—, e de todos os modos se deitou com ele. Por isso, e por dar a luz a sua filha bastarda, será castigada. Eu farei justiça. O medo se refletiu na bela cara de Disnomia, mas ela disse:

—Nasci para ser quem sou.

—Isso não a desculpa. De hoje em diante, ficará doente cada vez que acolha a um homem em seu corpo e não poderá sair da cama durante dias. Nunca voltará a roubar os afetos de um homem. Assim será.

A mãe de Anya caiu ao chão de joelhos, chorando.

—E você - disse Temis, olhando com os olhos entrecerrados para Anya, que estava observando a cena escondida em um rincão.

—Não! —disse Disnomia, tentando ficar em pé—. Deixe-a. Ela é inocente.

A deusa continuou sem piedade.

—Inocente? É sua filha, e esse já é crime suficiente Um dia desejará a um homem, Anarquia, e ele também desejará a você. Não lhes importará nada mais que estar juntos. Não se importará quem é o qu quem pertence. Tomará. Como sua mãe, o tomará.

—E você morrerá sozinha porque é má e odiosa - respondeu Anya, incapaz de imaginar que sentiria algo assim pelos luxuriosos deuses, e muito menos pelos restos que tinha deixado outra mulher.

—Não terá a oportunidade de seguir os passos de sua mãe. Se permitir a um homem que penetre em seu corpo, ficará ligada a ele por toda a eternidade. Viverá para ele, e só para ele. Seu prazer será seu prazer. Sua dor será sua dor. Se a deixar e ficar com outra amante, sentirá a agonia de sua perda, mas não será capaz de se afastar dele. Se morrer, nunca se recuperará da pena. Assim será.

Aquelas palavras a tinham envolvido, tinham estado a ponto de afogá-la. Tinham atravessado sua pele e os ossos e tinham chegado até sua alma, lhe deixando uma marca que nunca tinha podido negar. Tinha caminhado como em uma nebulosa durante semanas, afligida pela impressão de ter descoberto que seu pai era um homem emparelhado, e de ter que aceitar a maldição.

À medida que o golpe foi mitigando, Anya tinha começado a odiar a seu pai por negar sua existência, e a todos os homens pelo que podiam fazer a ela se não era cuidadosa. E tinha tido medo, muito medo.

Quando sua mãe a tinha enviado a tipos de luta, com a esperança de que aprendesse a se proteger com o muito que havia em jogo, Anya as tinha tomado a sério. À medida que sua força se incrementava, seu ódio e seu medo diminuíram, embora não sua determinação de permanecer sozinha.

Em nenhum dos dias que tinham passado desde que tinha sido amaldiçoada tinha tido a tentação de conceder a um homem tanto poder sobre ela. E o fato de perder sua liberdade, quando os deuses a tinham encarcerado na prisão de seu pai, só tinha servido para fortalecer sua decisão.

Até aquele momento.

Naquele momento queria conhecer a alegria do contato mais íntimo com Lucien. Dentro dela. Profundamente. Investindo, roçando. Ela sabia que teria querido tudo aquilo, estivesse ele emparelhado ou não.

—No que está pensando? —quis saber Lucien. Tinha a voz rouca pelo... desejo? Por que não ia lhe dizer a verdade?

—Em você. No sexo. Em roubar. Em outros homens.

—Em seus amantes? —perguntou ele, em um tom mais escuro.

Ciumento? —Algo assim. Ele entrecerrou os olhos.

—Te zanga o fato de me imaginar com outro homem, Flores?

—Demônios, não - rugiu ele, e de um salto, se separou dela e ficou em pé.

Anya teve uma aguda sensação de perda. Com cuidado, se levantou e se sacudiu a areia.

"É melhor assim", disse a si mesma. "Estava muito perto de se entregar a um homem que possivelmente nem sequer a deseje. "Um homem que quer te matar".

—Vamos voltar para nossa conversação prévia.

Ashlyn teve que se sacrificar para salvar Maddox - disse Lucien com tensão. Caminhou para o que uma vez tinha sido a sala do altar maior e girou sobre seus talões para estudar o espaço—. O que posso sacrificar eu?

—Lucien - falou Strider—. É hora de comer.

—Necessito um pouco mais de tempo - replicou ele, sem afastar o olhar de Anya—. Anya, sacrifício?

—Está me perguntando se faziam sacrifícios aqui? Sim. E?

—Sacrifícios de sangue?

—Sim. Quando o templo foi transladado à Terra, se faziam sacrifícios de sangue.

—E o que sacrificavam exatamente os fiéis?

O que era que os faziam sangrar?

—Sacrificavam a membros de sua família - respondeu ela, com um nó no estômago. Oh, como tinha odiado aquilo. Era outra das razões pelas que se alegrava de que os velhos tempos tivessem ficado atrás —. Sobretudo, escolhiam a inocentes.

Virgens. Cortavam seu pescoço e observavam como se sangravam.

Lucien empalideceu.

—E isso é o que se espera agora? É necessário?

—Não sempre. Algumas vezes, o sangue que oferece a pessoa mesmo é maior sacrifício que matar a outra pessoa, mas ninguém queria pensar nisso. Teriam tido que se machucar a si mesmo, e a maioria prefere cortar a um ser querido e dizer que é um ato de nobreza.

Ele recuperou um pouco de cor. Tirou a adaga da bota, e o metal assobiou quando roçou o couro.

Ela se retirou com as palmas das mãos para cima. —Está pensando em me sacrificar?

—Você não é virgem, nem um ser querido - murmurou Lucien.

Anya apertou os dentes e se deteve bruscamente. Desgraçado. Não tinha nem idéia do primeiro e, quanto ao segundo, não necessitava que o recordasse.

—Estou me cansando um pouco de seus insultos, Flores. Ajudei-te hoje. Ajudei-te a semana passada. Ajudei-te faz um mês.

Ele suspirou com arrependimento. —Tem razão. Sinto muito. Foi errado, e não voltarei a dizer nada parecido.

—Sim, bom.

Ela não esperava uma desculpa e, ao recebê-la, ficou desconcertada.

—O que vai fa...? Ficou sem palavras ao ver como ele cortava o pulso esquerdo, e depois o direito. Horrorizada, se aproximou dele correndo.

—Está louco, Lucien. Completamente louco.

Sabia que não ia morrer, mas de todos os modos...

—Já o veremos - respondeu ele. Tinha feito umas feridas grandes, abertas.

Seus pulsos também doeram por empatia. Era certo que o tinha apunhalado uma vez, mas não podia suportar vê-lo sofrer. O agarrou pelo braço e puxou o pulso para ela, querendo cortar a hemorragia com seu vestido. O sangue de Lucien a manchou, e algo caiu ao chão.

Assim que tocou a areia, Lucien rugiu e ficou de joelhos.

—Lucien, o que te ocorre?

Era imortal, e não podia morrer por meios normais, mas isso não fez que ela deixasse de se preocupar. Poderia estar maldito. Poderia...

Lucien rugiu de novo e agarrou o abdômen.

—Lucien, me diga o que te ocorre!

Ele fechou com força os olhos; ofegando, os abriu lentamente. De repente, os dois eram azuis; sobrenaturais, cristalinos, agitados como uma tormenta. Ficou em pé com as pernas trêmulas e escapou dela como se estivesse em transe. Começou a caminhar para frente, para a única parede do templo que seguia em pé.

—Posso vê-lo - disse

—O que? O que vê?

—Possivelmente tenha encontrado algo - disse em voz alta, fazendo caso omisso de Anya.

Os quatro guerreiros se aproximaram rapidamente. Apareceram por entre as colunas como anjos vingadores, Ao vê-la, ficaram boquiabertos. Não disseram nada, mas Paris umedeceu os lábios com impaciência, como se ela fosse uma festa que tinham preparado somente para ele. Anya pôs os olhos em branco.

—Por que está sangrando? —Perguntou Strider a Lucien, tirando a adaga. Depois olhou para Anya com uma expressão feroz - E por que demônios está manchada de sangue?

—Não se aproximem dela - disse Lucien, embora sem deixar de olhar a parede—. É minha.

"Minha", havia dito ele. Anya sorriu a cada um dos Senhores e lhes fez um gesto descarado com o dedo.

—Ouviram? Sou dele, assim que lhes chateiam.

—E será melhor que guarde suas mãos, Anya - Murmurou Lucien—, ou as perderá.

—Por favor. Como se seus amigos pudessem me vencer - respondeu ela, sem saber se ele a ouvia ou não. Lucien não reagiu.

Enquanto os Senhores formavam redemoinhos em torno dele, ela abriu caminho a cotoveladas para o centro do círculo, e pelo caminho roubou umas quantas adagas. Deus, lhe sentava bem. Não tinha roubado nada ultimamente, obcecada como estava com Lucien. Roubar acalmava suas emoções descontroladas e sua dor de estômago contínua. Ninguém se deu conta do que tinha feito, ou a teriam atacado, estava segura. Permitiram a ela entrar sem fazer nenhum comentário.

O que tinha encontrado Lucien? O que estava vendo?

Lucien estendeu os braços, empurrou todo mundo para trás dele e seguiu olhando a parede.

—Lucien? —disse Strider, confuso.

Anya o observou pela extremidade do olho. Tinha os olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro, era alto e musculoso, e estava bronzeado. Tinha os rasgos faciais marcados, duros, e um senso de humor inteligente, coisa que lhe agradava muito. Por que não se sentia atraída por ele?

—O que vê? —perguntou Paris a Lucien.

No grupo reinavam o entusiasmo e a emoção. —Esperar é divertido - disse Gideon com o cenho franzido.

—Recordam que os dois investigadores mortais nos falaram de Zeus e dos artefatos? —perguntou Lucien.

Todos responderam que sim.

—Tinham razão em quase tudo. Estou vendo um mural que parece vivo. As imagens trocam, revelam detalhe atrás de detalhe. Depois que Zeus fez prisioneiros aos Titãs, ordenou a Hidra que escondesse e custodiasse esses valiosos artefatos. Hidra se dividiu em quatro seres monstruosos que se separaram, e cada um levou uma relíquia.

—Oh, vá - disse Anya—. Se a guardiã for Hidra, têm trabalho, meninos. É uma bruta. Tem duas cabeças em um corpo de serpente, assim serão oito cabeças em quatro corpos, se é que a visão de Lucien é correta, e todas essas cabeças têm muito mal humor.

—Cada uma das serpentes devia se esconder durante toda a eternidade, sem revelar seu lar, nem sequer aos deuses - continuou Lucien.

Strider grunhiu.

—E como isto pode nos servir de ajuda, então?

—Vê algum símbolo? —perguntou Anya ao Lucien.

—Sim.

—Bem, o que são? Possivelmente Zeus não quisesse que os outros deuses conhecessem sua situação, mas se asseguraria de poder ir procurar seus artefatos se o necessitava. Em seus dias de glória, quando roubava o que queria de todos outros deuses, que é a única coisa que admirei nele, o escondia até que o assunto se esfriava, usando seus símbolos de visão como mapas. Os trocava se o artigo se transladava por algum motivo.

Lucien não se voltou para ela, mas afirmou:

—Nos disseram que confessou ao Cronos o que tinha sido dos artefatos, e que Cronos os buscou, mas não os encontrou.

—Isso não significa que Zeus dissesse a verdade.

Eram inimigos, recorda? Diga-me quais são esses símbolos.

Lucien apertou seus magníficos lábios, se negando a responder.

—Muito bem. Não me diga isso. Afastarei-me desta zona e te darei a oportunidade de que o diga a seus meninos. Não penso ficar aqui, escutando às escondidas, invisível — disse, e lhe sorriu espectadora. Lucien soltou um grunhido.

—Sério, sabe que no final o averiguarei, assim não perca mais tempo. Além disso, não terá que tentar deduzi-lo por si mesmo. Necessita minha ajuda. Outra vez. Admite-o.

—Muito bem. Necessitamos sua ajuda —disse ele —. O primeiro símbolo tem duas linhas retas unidas por outra curva.

—Sul da África - disse ela sem titubear.

—Como sabe? —perguntou Paris, mais tenso que antes. Aproximou-se dela e lhe deu um beliscão na nádega.

Afastou-lhe a mão e se afastou.

—Sou mais preparada que você, por isso sei.

Paris a segurou pelo pulso, quase com desespero. Anya não sabia com segurança o que queria fazer com ela; certamente... Lucien se interpôs entre eles e os separou.

Depois grunhiu a seu amigo.

—Muito bem - disse Paris com um suspiro—. Entendo a mensagem: nada de tocar — acrescentou. Depois olhou para a cintura—. Demônios! Minha adaga desapareceu.

Outros guerreiros olharam para Lucien e depois para ela, e depois para Lucien outra vez, como se necessitassem instruções.

—O que? —perguntou ela finalmente—. Pensa que a tenho eu?

—A minha também desapareceu - disse Strider com um sorriso—. Mas pode ficar para que se lembre de mim quando a usar.

Aquele sorriso a surpreendeu e, sem se dar conta, a devolveu ao guerreiro. Até que Lucien grunhiu a ele também. Ela olhou ao céu com resignação, embora se sentisse muito agradada.

—Voltemos para trabalho, Lucien - ordenou Anya— Já sei que odeia as distrações.

Felizmente, os grunhidos cessaram.

—O segundo símbolo - disse Lucien, fazendo que todo mundo se concentrasse na parede de novo - é uma só linha, com picos.

—Isso é o Ártico. Ah - acrescentou Anya, pousando uma mão no coração—. Esses climas gelados me trazem lembranças de nosso primeiro encontro. Essa em que se deu um banho refrescante enquanto eu o olhava do iceberg. Lembra-se? Possivelmente seja um sinal de que estamos destinados a ser os melhores amigos para sempre. É um grande momento para dar um abraço, não acha?

Ele franziu os lábios.

—A terceira linha é horizontal, curva, com outra linha parecida que sai dela.

Anya interpretou aquilo como um "não".

—Isso é os Estados Unidos.

—A última é uma linha que se curva ao final, quase como o final de um facão.

—Egito - disse ela. Depois sorriu e deu palmadas—. Sabe o que significa isso, não? Mais viagens, mais busca do prazer! Aonde vamos primeiro, hein?

—Não vai vir conosco, Anya. Tire essa idéia da cabeça.

—Tenta me impedir. Desafio você.

—Sabe que posso.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Seriamente? Ainda estou aqui, viva e abanando o rabo, não? Além disso, tem que admitir que nunca teria averiguado o que significam os símbolos se não fosse por mim. Necessita de mim.

—Talvez esteja mentindo.

—Então perca tempo investigando. Por que me incomodo? Eu encontrarei às Hidras enquanto você senta ao computador. Recuperarei os quatro artefatos e acharei a caixa, e o farei antes que você e sua "equipe testosterona" tenham reservado um vôo.

Os quatro guerreiros grunhiram.

—O que? Um tema sensível? —perguntou ela toda inocência.

—vamos nos separar - disse então Lucien, sem afastar o olhar de Anya—. Paris, quero que Gideon e você vão aos Estados Unidos.

—Oh, não. Por que eu tenho que carregar com Mentira?

—É a zona mais extensa e povoada. Será melhor que haja dois guerreiros procurando ali - explicou Lucien—. Strider, você irá ao Sul da África. Amun, ao Egito - disse, e depois olhou para Anya—. Eu irei ao Ártico.

—Possivelmente deva levar um casaco - sugeriu ela.

—E onde deveríamos começar a procurar quando chegarmos a nosso destino? Como você disse, Estados Unidos é um país muito grande. Há muitas mulheres - acrescentou como se acabasse de pensar nisso. Então sorriu, e a tensão de seu rosto relaxou um pouco ante a perspectiva de carne fresca.

—Onde devem procurar? —perguntou Lucien a Anya.

De novo, todo mundo se voltou para ela. Queriam que ajudasse, depois não, e depois sim.

—O que? Sou só uma deusa menor, zangada e tola. Não me necessitam. Não me querem. Não...

—Pode vir comigo - disse Lucien.

Ah, quanto entusiasmo.

—Sinto muito. O que disse? —perguntou ela, com uma mão na orelha —. Não escutei bem.

—Que pode vir comigo - repetiu Lucien em voz mais alta. Misteriosamente.

Ela cruzou os braços.

—Vai tentar me matar?

—Sabe que devo fazê-lo, mas a avisarei quando for acontecer.

—Está bem. Isso me parece justo. Aceito.

—Por onde devemos procurar? —repetiu Paris.

—Não tenho todas as respostas, sabe?

—Anya... —advertiu Lucien.

—O que? Não sei tudo! Ashlyn ouviu rumores de monstros, gigantes, ogros. Provavelmente serão Hidra, assim sigam essas pistas. Ah, e a Hidra gosta da água, assim sigam as pistas de monstros que tenham sido vistos perto de rios, lagos, geleiras, na costa...

Os homens assentiram e de novo a esqueceram enquanto conversavam entre si sobre as provisões e o equipamento que iam necessitar, e sobre quando partiriam etc., etc.

Anya se aproximou de Lucien e passou a ponta do dedo pelo esterno.

—Você e eu vamos nos divertir.

Tinha estado contando ao Strider o que sabia do Sul da África, mas rapidamente, ficou calado. Com os olhos brilhantes, se concentrou nela. O que queria dizer ou não, possivelmente Anya não soubesse nunca. Lançou um beijo a ela e desapareceu.

Enquanto comprava as provisões que precisariam para sua viagem e, no momento, acompanhava a dezoito almas a seu lugar de descanso final, Lucien não sentiu o olhar ardente de Anya sobre ele. Tampouco percebeu seu tentador aroma de morango.

Onde estava? O que estaria fazendo?

Sentia falta dela mais que nunca. Acostumou-se a sua presença; tinha a sensação de que nada ia bem quando ela não estava. Além disso, sentia preocupação. Teria Cronos se cansado de suas tentativas desinteressadas de assassiná-la e teria se proposto destruir por si mesma a Anya?

Lucien apertou tanto os punhos que cravou as unhas na palma da mão. "Está bem", disse a si mesmo. Cronos não tinha podido matá-la, razão pela qual lhe tinha encomendado a tarefa. Anya estava a salvo do rei dos deuses.

"Mas o tempo passa...".

Lucien esperava que aquele desgraçado chegasse a qualquer momento para castigá-lo por seu fracasso. Entretanto, o possível castigo cada vez lhe importava menos.

Queria passar mais tempo com ela, e estava a ponto de conseguir seu desejo. Era uma pena que não fossem ao Havaí. Entretanto, sabia que Anya o ia seguir de todos os modos, assim tinha escolhido o Ártico com a esperança de que o clima esfriasse seu desejo.

Enquanto tentava tirar Anya da cabeça, seguiu percorrendo as ensolaradas ruas de Atenas em busca do que necessitava: um casaco, botas, meias três - quartos grossas e roupa térmica. Obrigou-se a observar o entorno: as árvores de cor esmeralda se intercalavam com os edifícios e projetavam sua sombra sobre as casas. Não havia carros; o centro era de pedestres. E os comerciantes estavam na porta de suas lojas, oferecendo o gênero aos viandantes: fruta, verdura, lenços ou trincos para as portas. Nenhuma daquelas coisas lhe serviria para se manter quente no Ártico.

—Aqui nunca vai encontrar o que necessita. Disse Anya, que apareceu de repente a seu lado.

Imediatamente, ele sentiu um calor que se estendeu por todo seu corpo. Olhou a seu redor para se assegurar de que ninguém tivesse visto sua repentina aparição. Os únicos que a olhavam eram alguns homens, e Lucien não soube se estavam perplexos ou simplesmente cativados.

Anya estava mais bela que nunca.

Tinha o cabelo tão loiro que quase parecia branco, recolhido na nuca, com uma complicada trança e laços de cor rosa. Levava um casaco debruado de pele, e umas botas combinando.

—Onde esteve? —perguntou ele, com mais aspereza do que tivesse querido. "Aqui é onde tem que estar", pensou de um modo possessivo. "Ao meu lado. "Quando está comigo, posso protegê-la".

—Oh - disse ela, agitando a mão no ar—. Aqui e lá.

—E por que vai vestida assim? —inquiriu Lucien. Ele levava uma camiseta negra e umas calças finas, e estava suando.

—Porque vamos à Suíça, e ali faz frio. Você, meu amigo, não vai devidamente abrigado.

—Anya, eu...

—Só à uma hora de diferença —disse ela, interrompendo seu protesto —, assim é o momento perfeito para fazer compras em Zurique.

Ele suspirou.

—Por que vamos a Zurique de compras?

—Porque ali neva, e eu estou muito bonita de branco. Desafio-te para uma carreira!

Desapareceu, deixando um aroma de morango. Imediatamente, Lucien se sentiu sozinho sem ela, e olhou a seu redor uma segunda vez. Várias pessoas se precaveram de seu desaparecimento, porque tinham ficado boquiabertas. Ele decidiu desaparecer também, sem mais, com a esperança de que os mortais pensassem que tinham imaginado tudo. Precisava estar com Anya. Não podia esperar um segundo mais. Tinha o coração acelerado desde que a tinha visto.

Seguiu seu rastro de cor até Zurique. Ele tinha estado ali um par de vezes, recolhendo almas, mas nunca tinha tido tempo para explorar suas ruas. Encontrou Anya em um terraço de madeira. A suas costas se estendia uma maravilhosa vista das montanhas cobertas de neve.

Ela estava de frente para ele com os braços estendidos. -O que te parece?

-Uma maravilha - respondeu ele. E se referia a ela.

Um sorriso tímido, vulnerável, se desenhou nos lábios de Anya. O olhou fixamente e respondeu:

—Eu também acredito.

Referia-se a ele? Em vez de agradá-lo, ou excitá-lo, aquelas palavras de Anya o zangaram. Ele a desejava mais que qualquer outra coisa em toda sua vida, e ela brincava com seus sentimentos como se fossem um entretenimento. Todo seu corpo se esticou.

"Já estamos de novo", pensou. "Deixando que ela dirija suas emoções. "Deixando que o altere".

—Vamos terminar com isto - disse com tensão.

O sorriso de Anya se apagou dos lábios.

—Com o que? É um desmancha-prazeres. Bom, pois não vou permitir que danifique isto. Comeu?

—Não.

—Então vamos comer primeiro. Depois iremos às compras.

—Anya, acredito...

Ela passou na frente dele como se não estivesse falando, e entrou por uma porta arqueada para um espaçoso apartamento. A moradia estava decorada com cores alegres e sensuais. Sem saber o que fazer, ele a seguiu.

—Suponho que esta casa é sua —disse —. Esperava algo maior.

—Tenho uma casa em todas as partes e este é todo o espaço que necessito. É mais... Íntimo assim.

No centro do salão, havia uma mesa de madeira cheia de comida, e Anya se sentou em uma almofada de cor violeta junto a ela.

—Levava tempo sem vir aqui, por já sabe quem.

—Cronos?

Ela assentiu e começou a encher pratos de comida: um guisado de frango, empanado recém feito e verduras fumegantes. Não era a comida extravagante que ele teria atribuído a uma deusa.

—Sente-se - disse ela sem olhá-lo.

Depois comeu um bocado e fechou os olhos, se deleitando.

Ele obedeceu com uma estranha opressão no peito ante aquela cena doméstica e o prazer que ela sentia com algo tão singelo. Ele nunca tinha tido mulher, nunca tinha estado com uma durante mais de uns poucos meses, o tempo que tinha tido para estar com a Mariah antes que esta morresse; assim nunca tinha experimentado nada que fosse remotamente caseiro. A menos que contasse os experimentos culinários de Paris, que definitivamente não era um êxito.

Mariah. Morta. Pensar nela não lhe provocou a costumeira pontada de ressentimento, culpabilidade e ira. Estavam, por fim, se fechando suas feridas? Cada dia que passava, pensava menos nela, o qual, embora lhe produzisse tristeza, também era liberador.

A Morte não se preocupou por ela, embora Mariah tivesse sido tudo para ele.

Lamentaria a Morte perder Anya? Lucien suspeitava que sim. Inclusive naquele momento, o demônio estava ronronando.

—Nunca me disse qual é a razão pela qual Cronos quer que morra.

Anya deu um gole em uma taça de vinho enquanto olhava Lucien por cima da borda.

—Não é certo. Disse que tenho algo que ele deseja.

—Seu corpo? —perguntou ele antes de poder se conter.

—Segundo você, eu dou isso a todo mundo —respondeu ela com amargura —. Vai comer, ou só vai me olhar?

De repente, o estômago de Lucien protestou e este mordeu um pedaço de empanado. Era delicioso.

—Você fez isso? —perguntou. Não podia imaginá-la trabalhando como uma escrava na cozinha.

—Não, por todos os deuses. Roubei.

O desgosto que se refletiu em sua cara de duende foi cômico, e Lucien sorriu.

—Roubou a comida?

—Sim - respondeu Anya, e seus olhos azuis se fixaram nos lábios de Lucien—. Eu gosto que sorria.

Ele tragou.

—Cronos - disse de repente, para tentar deter os pensamentos que tinham invadido sua mente—. Por que não a procura e a mata ele mesmo? Agora não está escondida. Estou seguro de que pode te encontrar.

—É um ser misterioso. Ninguém sabe por que se comporta como o faz.

—Nem sequer imagina?

—Bom... —Anya deu de ombros —. É idiota. Isso é o que imagino.

Lucien ficou tenso, à espera que os fulminasse um raio. Passaram vários minutos antes que pudesse relaxar novamente.

—Tem que haver algo que deseja. Diga-me o que é. Por favor, Anya me dê uma resposta sincera por uma vez.

Se ele soubesse, possivelmente pudesse lhe roubar e dar para Cronos, e terminar com aquele pesadelo.

—Por uma vez? Sempre te digo a verdade.

—Então outra vez - respondeu Lucien com um suspiro.

—Se quiser a verdade, lhe direi isso. Mas essa informação tem um preço. Faremos um intercâmbio. Pergunta por pergunta.

—De acordo. O que é que Cronos quer de você?

—Tenho uma... Maldita seja Lucien. Tenho uma chave, de acordo? Contente?

—Sim. Aí tem. Agora, os dois respondemos a uma pergunta.

—Não, os dois não temos... Maldito seja! Fiz uma pergunta, hein? Perguntei-te se estava contente. Um ponto para você.

—Tem uma chave —continuou Lucien —. Uma chave... Para que?

—Não vou dizer isso.

—O que é que abre?

—Não joga limpo, assim não penso seguir respondendo perguntas.

Ele não tinha nada contra seu sentido da justiça, mas continuou com o jogo.

—Por que não a dá?

—Porque é minha - replicou ela. Deixou cair o garfo no prato e disse de mau humor —: E agora, se cale antes que transporte a um charco de crocodilos. Está danificando uma comida que passei horas cozinhando.

—Me disse que não a tinha feito.

—Menti.

—A chave não terá nenhum valor quando morrer disse ele, que não queria deixar o tema. Havia muito em jogo.

—Morra Morte.

Anya só lhe chamava morte quando estava zangada. Do contrário, ele era "céu", "carinho" ou "Flores". E amor, também. Preferia aqueles nomes. Salvo por Flores, os outros apelidos faziam que se sentisse como um homem, não como um imortal nem um guerreiro maldito. Não como alguém feio. E não como alguém que devia destruí-la.

Lucien franziu o cenho.

—Não posso acreditar que esteja disposta a morrer por uma chave.

—Não é uma chave qualquer, e não tem por que me matar.

—Devo fazê-lo.

—Como queira - respondeu Anya, e tomou o resto de seu vinho—. Respondi umas quantas perguntas mais, assim agora me responda você.

—Está bem. O que quer saber?

Ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos.

—Alguma vez desobedeceu uma ordem dos deuses?

—Não, mas tampouco tinham me ordenado fazer nada desde que os Titãs tomaram o comando dos céus. Os Gregos nos deixaram em paz depois de impor ao Maddox a maldição de morte.

—E tentou desobedecer aos Titãs, ao menos?

—Não pessoalmente. Mas Aeron se negou a matar a essas quatro mulheres, e já viu o resultado, a sede de sangue o consumou. Agora quer matar a todo mundo, inclusive a seus amigos. Possivelmente a si mesmo. Tivemos que trancá-lo, lhe tirar ainda mais liberdade do que a que perdeu quando nos amaldiçoaram com os demônios. Isso é algo que nos juramos que não faríamos nunca.

—Entendo - disse ela, pensativamente—. Perder a liberdade é um castigo pior que a morte.

—Sim - disse Lucien, e a observou com assombro.

Nunca tinha visto aquela mulher tão séria. Devia estar recordando o tempo que tinha passado trancada, possivelmente sofrendo torturas—. Quanto tempo esteve prisioneira?

Ela deu de ombros.

—Me pareceu uma eternidade. Acredito que os pergaminhos antigos dizem que cem anos, mas foram mais de duzentos.

—E o que fez durante esses anos?

—Pensar, caminhar de um lado a outro, sofrer. Falar com o homem que estava na cela ao lado. Era um pouco atrevido, mas era melhor que o silêncio —respondeu com um suspiro —. Tentou alguma vez lutar contra o demônio da Morte?

—A que se refere? Fisicamente?

—Não. Sei que não pode deixar seu corpo a menos que morra. Sei que está apanhado dentro de você, e que são um. Mas tentou resistir ao desejo de levar a uma alma? Ele ficou muito tenso. Aquele não era um tema de que falasse normalmente. Anya tinha revelado parte de seus segredos, entretanto, e ele não podia fazer menos.

—Sim.

—E o que ocorreu?

—Se não levar uma alma, o corpo que a contém sofre uma agonia horrível. Mais do que uma pessoa deveria sofrer.

—Toquei em um tema sensível, não foi? Tem um tremor sob o olho.

Em vez de seguir lhe fazendo perguntas, Anya terminou de comer em silêncio. Quando acabou, ficou em pé.

—Quer que brinquemos um pouco, ou vamos às compras diretamente?

Ela não tirou o casaco marrom, e parecia que tinha calor. Mais que isso, dava vontade de despi-la. Ele queria ser quem a esquentasse.

—De compras - disse, se obrigando. Entretanto, não ficou em pé.

Anya deu de ombros como se não lhe importasse e aquilo irritou Lucien, embora soubesse que não deveria sentir nada.

—Pode deixar aqui as armas - disse ela com um sorriso—. Os Caçadores nunca vêm por aqui. Território neutro, e tudo isso.

—Nunca deixo as armas. Ela passou o olhar por todo seu corpo com uma carícia ardente.

—Nem sequer para tomar banho? Ele se excitou ao imaginá-la na ducha com ele, com a água escorregando por seu corpo.

—Nem sequer.

—Vá. Isso é uma barbaridade - disse Anya. Mordeu o lábio inferior, rodeou a mesa e se inclinou para lhe dizer ao ouvido —: Mas eu gostaria de vê-lo pessoalmente.

Uma mecha de seu cabelo acariciou a bochecha de Lucien, e este fechou os olhos com deleite. Entretanto, em vez de beijá-la tal e como desejava desesperadamente fazer, conseguiu se levantar e se afastar dela.

—Realmente, sabe como danificar uma festa.

—Anya.

—Não. Nem uma palavra. Saiamos daqui - disse ela com a voz quebrada.

Ao sair pela porta, não olhou atrás. Ele parou um momento para respirar profundamente, deixando que o ar frio o acalmasse. "Pensa nos artefatos, na caixa. Pensa nos Caçadores. "Pensa em segurar o cadáver de Anya em seus braços".

Aquilo terminou de lhe limpar a cabeça.

De repente, ouviu um sussurro colérico.

—Estou esperando, Morte.

Cronos.

O sangue de Lucien gelou em suas veias. Finalmente, o rei dos deuses tinha retornado.

—Falhou comigo Morte. Uma e outra vez.

—Sinto muito.

—Mentiroso! Você não sofrerá por isso, mas sim seus amigos. Começarei com Paris. O enviarei a um lugar sem mulheres, e rirei enquanto se debilita. Rirei quando tiver que recorrer aos homens para conseguir força. E quando tiver terminado com ele, irei por Reis.

"Luta com ele, como faz Anya".

—Os matará, então? Liberarão a seus demônios para que possam vagar pela Terra? Nenhum mortal se inclinará ante você quando os demônios tenham causado estragos.

—Possivelmente Zeus não fosse capaz de proteger à Humanidade dos demônios, mas eu sim. Deseja ouvir o que farei com Reis?

—Impedirão que você faça mal a eles, estou seguro. Possivelmente o alaguem de prazer, coisa que não poderia suportar.

—Se atreve a zombar de mim?

—Não. Tampouco desejo fazer o que me encomendou.

—Isso já sei, Morte. Estou caído de esperar. Qual dos dois acha que sairá vitorioso e receberá o que deseja?

—E se... —Lucien apertou os lábios. Devia fazer aquilo? Sim. Não havia outro modo—. Anya tem algo que você deseja. E se o consigo para você?

Durante vários segundos só houve tensão.

Depois, com mais calma, Cronos disse:

—Permitirei que o tente. Se falha, me trará seu corpo. Se falha nisso, não serei tão benevolente. Farei tudo o que disse, e mais. E farei que você tenha que vê-lo. Agora, vai!

Uma forte rajada de vento empurrou Lucien para frente. Ele se incorporou e seguiu o caminho que tinha Anya tomado. Encontrou-a no vestíbulo do edifício, viva e abanando o rabo, embora Cronos estivesse perto. Tinha que conseguir aquela chave. Nesse momento era a única forma em que podia salvá-la. Se fracassava...

Quando saíram do edifico, ela se voltou para ele e lhe perguntou o que queria comprar, alheia a seus pensamentos e a sua angústia.

Lucien abriu a boca para lhe pedir a chave, mas não o fez. Antes, ela tinha dado por terminada a conversação assim que se mencionou. Teria que suavizá-la primeiro, supôs, e ganhar um pouco sua confiança.

—Estaria bem comprar um casaco - disse.

—Então terá um casaco.

Ela o conduziu por uma rua coberta de gelo por onde passavam alguns carros; as pessoas caminhavam pelas calçadas nevadas, entrando e saindo das lojas. Tudo estava rodeado daquelas grandiosas montanhas; os deuses se superaram, realmente, com aquela majestosa paisagem.

Aquilo poderia ter sido o céu.

—Aqui - disse Anya, e o puxou para uma loja chamada Machen Teegeback.

—Madalenas quentes? —traduziu ele, que ao longo dos anos tinha aprendido muitos idiomas. Acabamos de comer. E acreditava que íamos comprar um casaco.

Ela se pôs a rir.

—Isto não é uma confeitaria, meu amor. É uma loja de roupas - dentro havia casacos, luvas, gorros e todo o necessário para se abrigar —. Vamos não se preocupe. Anya vai te vestir muito bem.

Com outra gargalhada, caminhou pela loja, pondo nas mãos casacos de cores diferentes.

—Este combina com seus olhos. Bom, com um deles. Este ficará muito bem com sua cor de pele. Este parece muito cômodo... Oh, olhe este! —exclamou, e lhe deu uma versão masculina do casaco que ela tinha posto —. Seremos gêmeos enquanto subimos pelas geleiras.

A menos que ele encontrasse aquela chave, Anya não ia viajar com ele. E egoisticamente, Lucien se sentia muito decepcionado por isso.

—Só necessito um casaco. O que você vai comprar?

Com um olhar furtivo para o atendente, ela colocou um par de luvas de lã no bolso.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—O que está fazendo?

—Roubar.

Lucien estremeceu.

—Então não estava brincando com a comida, você está sem dinheiro?

—Não. Sou muito rica - disse ela—. Não me diga que seu demônio se zangou. Já pagarei outro dia, querido. Possivelmente.

—Devolve as luvas, Anya.

—Não.

—Muito bem. Eu as pagarei.

Lucien deixou todos os casacos que lhe tinha dado, agarrou-a brandamente pelo braço e lhe tirou as luvas. Depois, pegou um artigo de cada coisa que necessitava, se dirigiu para a caixa e pagou.

Enquanto caminhavam para a porta, Anya lhe disse com aborrecimento:

—Tenho que fazê-lo, de acordo?

Aquela intensidade o surpreendeu.

—Por quê?

—Você tem seus impulsos e eu tenho os meus. Posso queimar este lugar, ou posso roubar umas luvas sem importância.

Ele o entendeu. Anya também tinha seu demônio, uma natureza escura que queria dominar. Ele sabia quão difícil podia chegar a ser aquilo.

—Sinto ter te tirado isso.

Uma pausa. Ela disse:

—Não importa.

Com as compras, saíram da loja e caminharam pela calçada. Lucien sentiu o ar frio nas bochechas, mas não tirou o casaco da bolsa. Tinha a pele ardendo quando Anya estava ao seu lado.

—Me conte por que tem que roubar para não queimar um edifício - pediu ele.

—Se lembra das guerras que mencionou Reis aquela noite na discoteca? Eu as comecei, Quando comecei a viver entre os mortais, ficava louca com minha necessidade de desordem, e parecia que todos os meus movimentos provocavam fúria para outros, não para mim. E pior ainda, não podia ver uma tocha sem jogá-la. Algumas vezes nem sequer me dava conta do que tinha feito até que as chamas dançavam a meus pés e as pessoas estavam gritando. E aqueles gritos... Oh, deuses, os gritos. Eram uma delícia para meus ouvidos. Queria escutá-los. Precisava escutá-los.

—Anarquia significa ausência de lei. Possivelmente, nem o fundo, esses gritos representavam o caos que sua natureza requer.

—Sim.

—O demônio que eu levo dentro é a Morte. Durante muito tempo, desejou a ausência de vida, e não importava o que eu fizesse para cumprir esse desejo.

—-Vejo que o entende —disse ela, sacudindo ligeiramente a cabeça com uma expressão de perplexidade —. Um dia estava a ponto de jogar um abajur do teto só para ouvir como se rompia o cristal quando vi passar uma mulher. Levava um anel de diamantes que resplandecia. Eu queria aquele anel. A segui e o roubei. Assim que o coloquei no dedo, aquela necessidade que ardia dentro de mim se... acalmou. Após me dedico a roubar.

Ele ficou silencioso durante um instante.

—Pode me roubar sempre que quiser.

Ela sorriu.

—Obrigado.

Ele sentiu um nó na garganta. "A chave. "Pergunte-lhe pela chave".

—De nada. Esteve muitas vezes no Ártico?

—Algumas. Oh, vai ser muito divertido! —exclamou Anya, e deu uns tapinhas de alegria—. Só nós dois, nos aconchegando para nos dar calor, sem nos preocupar com os Caçadores. Duvido que um humano possa sobreviver ali muito tempo. Vamos. Já não quero caminhar mais. É uma perda de tempo.

Imediatamente, desapareceu.

Ele a seguiu sem hesitar...

Chegou à Grécia. À sua casa. Deixou as bolsas no chão; não sentiu a presença de nenhum de outros Guerreiros. Provavelmente, ainda estavam comprando provisões.

Anya tinha se sentado no sofá, e sorria como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação. Com um suspiro de prazer, tirou as luvas, as botas, deixando à vista umas preciosas malhas brancas, e o casaco, revelando um sutiã branco.

Os olhos dele saíram das órbitas.

—Isso é o que vestiu todo o dia?

Ela sorriu com picardia.

—Sim. Você gosta?

Ele não podia afastar a vista de seu corpo. Tinha o ventre liso e da cor do creme, e seu umbigo era um festim para os olhos. Tinha os peitos cheios, túrgidos, e os mamilos de cor rosa. As malhas se colavam ao corpo como uma segunda pele.

—Bom você gosta? —repetiu ela, se estirando—. Poderia tê-lo visto muito antes, mas estava muito preocupado se pondo cabeça-dura. Não seja cabeça-dura esta vez.

—É preciosa, Anya.

—Então, venha aqui e me beije.

—Não posso - disse ele com a voz rouca.

—Por que não? —perguntou ela, e passou um dedo ao redor do umbigo—. Não estou pedindo que se deite comigo, só que venha aqui, me beije e me acaricie. E, para sua informação, deveria saber que é a última vez que me ofereço a você. Seus contínuos rechaços estão começando a rachar minha segurança.

—E por que nada mais que te beijar e acariciar?

—Porque sim.

—Me responda.

—E por que ia te responder? Você quase nunca me responde - disse ela, e de novo se acariciou o abdômen com a ponta do dedo.

Ele seguiu a ação com o olhar. De repente, tinha um nó na garganta. Ela se entregaria a outros homens, mas não a ele. Ao se dar conta, apertou os dentes. Só permitiria a ele que a beijasse. Não era o suficientemente bom para nada mais.

Quis odiá-la, mas ele mesmo o tinha provocado. Desfigurou-se intencionadamente para que nenhuma outra mulher o desejasse. Entretanto, embora Anya o encontrasse defeituoso, ele queria lhe salvar a vida.

—Temos que falar de algo, Anya.

—Do que?

—Da chave. Dê-me a chave que Cronos quer, e farei o que você quiser. Ela empalideceu.

—Não. Não te desejo tanto.

Ele já sabia, mas a ouvir dizer lhe doeu.

—Se me der à chave, salvará a vida.

—Sem a chave, não vale a pena viver. E agora, não me faça falar mais disto. Quero falar de nós.

—Não pode haver um nós até que me dê à chave.

—A chave é minha - gritou ela—, e não lhe darei isso alguma vez. Entende? Nunca! Prefiro morrer.

—Morrerá se não o faz. Está me pondo ao limite, Anya.

—Acaso planeja roubá-la? Ele não respondeu.

—Se o tentar lamentará.

Ele seguiu em silêncio.

—Esquece a chave! Estávamos nos divertindo, e poderíamos nos divertir mais.

—Cronos veio me ver. Ameaçou aqueles aos que quero. Meu tempo se acaba, Anya. Tenho que lhe levar a chave, ou lhe levar seu corpo. Preferirei lhe levar a chave.

—Quando foi te ver?

—Antes que saíssemos às compras - admitiu Lucien.

—Por isso veio tão facilmente. Queria me adoçar para que entregasse a chave - disse ela, e seguiu com amargura—. Ou possivelmente pensava que me escaparia onde está e poderia roubá-la. Vá, com seus altos princípios.

—O que vai ser? Você ou a chave?

—Eu - disse ela, e elevou o queixo—. Disse-lhe isso. Não te darei a chave.

—Anya. É a última advertência.

—Lucien, não posso lhe dar isso, disse ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas —. Não posso.

Aquelas lágrimas...

—Por quê?

—Não posso. Não o farei.

Nesse caso, ele já não tinha nada mais que dizer. "Faça-o. Termina com isto. "Chegou o momento".

—Aqui está o aviso: o farei rapidamente. Matarei-te primeiro. Levarei sua alma depois.

Ele apareceu sobre ela, escarranchado sobre seus quadris, e levantou as adagas para lhe cravar. Anya abriu os olhos desorbitadamente.

—Sinto muito - disse ele, e abateu as adagas.

Paris caminhava pelas ruas de Atenas sob o sol brilhante e dourado. O ar era sereno e os monumentos do Velho Mundo, muito belos. As ondas do mar acrescentavam uma banda sonora perfeita.

Deveria estar se preparando para sua iminente viagem aos Estados Unidos.

Em lugar de fazê-lo, estava procurando uma mulher, qualquer mulher que quisesse estar com ele. Mas por muito que fizesse ou dissesse as mulheres da Grécia não lhe respondiam como as mulheres de Budapeste; bom, como as mulheres do resto do mundo.

Não entendia. Seu aspecto físico não tinha trocado. Seguia sendo bonito; era a pessoa mais encantada que conhecia. Antes de chegar a Atenas, só tinha que olhar a uma mulher para que se despisse e se preparasse para o prazer. Ali, nada.

Mulheres de todas as idades, tamanhos e cores o tratavam como se fosse um leproso.

Se tivesse podido, teria escolhido a uma mulher, teria se casado com ela e a teria levado a todas as partes, desfrutando dela e só dela. Não obstante, além do obstáculo da mortalidade das humanas, o demônio que albergava nunca o teria permitido. Uma vez que se deitou com uma mulher, não podia voltar a se excitar com ela, por muito que quisesse.

Por isso tinha deixado de tentar ter algo mais que uma aventura passageira. Teria tido que enganar constantemente a uma esposa, e pensar nisso o punha doente.

"Que alguém me olhe, que alguém me deseje", pensou. Se pudesse encontrar a uma mulher...

"Busca uma prostituta", sugeriu Promiscuidade, que necessitava o sexo tanto como ele.

"Tentei, mas é como se estivessem se escondendo de mim". Paris preferia as prostitutas. Ambos tiravam algo e limpo do trato, e seu amante não partia com expectativas de repetir.

Seguiu caminhando pela cidade, tentando cercar conversação com algumas mulheres, mas só obteve rechaços. Uma hora depois, estava muito excitado e muito fraco. Suas mãos tremiam, e sentia a necessidade sexual em cada poro da pele. Por isso, quando alguém se chocou contra ele pelas costas, esteve a ponto de cair de cara no chão. Por pouco, conseguiu manter o equilíbrio.

—Sinto-o muitíssimo - disse uma voz feminina. Sentiu um calafrio nas costas e se voltou lentamente. O primeiro que Paris viu foi um montão de papéis pulverizados aos pés da mulher, que estava agachada tentando recolhê-los.

—Assim aprenderei a não ler e caminhar ao mesmo tempo - murmurou.

—Me alegro de que estivesse lendo - disse ele, se agachando para ajudá-la. Alegro-me de que nos tenhamos chocado.

Ela elevou o olhar e ofegou.

"De assombro? "Por favor, que seja de assombro".

A mulher era comum; tinha os olhos marrons e a pele sardenta, e o cabelo castanho e ondulado caindo pelas costas. Tinha os olhos muito grandes para sua cara, e os lábios muito carnudos. Entretanto, havia algo nela que resultava hipnotizante. Algo que atraía o olhar, que convidava a desfrutar. Possivelmente uma sensualidade oculta. Uma chama de picardia em seus olhos castanhos.

As estudiosas e tímidas sempre eram as amantes mais luxuriosas.

—Seu nome não começa por "A", não é? —perguntou ele, desconfiadamente.

Ela franziu o cenho com desconcerto, mas depois negou com a cabeça.

—Não. Meu nome é Sienna. Não é que te importe, e não é que me tenha perguntado isso, na

Realidade. Sinto muito.

—Sim me importa - disse ele. Não podia esperar para despi-la.

Ela se ruborizou e, rapidamente, voltou a se fixar nos papéis.

—É americana? —perguntou Paris, lhe entregando os papéis que havia recolhido.

—Sim. Estou de férias aqui, para trabalhar em uma novela. Embora tampouco me perguntou isso. Não sei de onde é seu acento...

—Sou húngaro - disse ele. Bom, tinha vivido em Budapeste o tempo suficiente para reclamar essa nacionalidade. Rapidamente, trocou de tema para voltar para ela —. Então é escritora?

—Bom, espero sê-lo. Não, isso tampouco é certo. Sou escritora, mas ainda não tenho nada publicado - respondeu. Recolheu o bloco de papéis e mordeu o lábio inferior —. Sinto tagarelar tanto. É meu hábito. Só me diga que me cale quando tiver ouvido muitas coisas de mim.

—Eu adoraria saber mais - disse ele, que começava a se sentir aliviado. Por fim. Uma mulher que não saía correndo ao vê-lo.

Ela se ruborizou e retirou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

Paris observou a ação e sentiu um golpe de excitação. As mãos daquela mulher eram deliciosas, possivelmente o mais sensual que tivesse visto em sua vida. Suaves, delicadas, com as unhas brancas e quadradas. Levava um bracelete de prata no pulso, que era igualmente deliciosa. Levava, além disso, três anéis: duas eram singelas alianças, e a terceira era uma opala grande e iridescente.

Casada?

Não gostou daquela idéia, mas não ia permitir que o jogasse atrás. Imaginou aquelas mãos sobre seu corpo e esteve a ponto de chegar ao orgasmo.

Tinha que possuí-la.

"Poderia ser uma isca", pensou. Entretanto, não parecia provável. As iscas eram espantosas, como Anya, como Ashlyn. Sienna não o era. De todos os modos, ele não ia baixar a guarda.

"Deve possuí-la. Já!", grunhiu o demônio.

"Logo... "Logo".

—Só está sendo amável - disse ela, rompendo o silêncio que se criou. Ficou em pé com o bloco de papéis entre os braços. Era muito magra e tinha o peito quase plano.

Ele também ficou em pé; adorava o quanto ela era pequena em comparação com seu corpo.

—Demônios, não. Sou agradável, mas não estou mentindo. Quero saber tudo de você.

—Seriamente? —perguntou ela esperançosamente.

—Juro a você.

Sua roupa era pouco favorecedora, de cor azul escura e muito ampla. Paris se perguntou se levaria roupa de baixo sexy. Gostaria de vê-la com lingerie cor verde esmeralda.

—Você gostaria... Hã... Tomar um café ou algo assim?—sugeriu ela.

—Sim.

"Pelos deuses, sim".

Sienna sorriu lentamente.

—Onde?

Aquele sorriso afetou profundamente a Paris. Sentiu seu brilho como um murro no estômago.

—Te sigo aonde você queira ir.

Ele já estava muito excitado, mas naquele momento se sentia fortalecido. Seria encantado com ela, a adularia e lhe daria de presente o melhor orgasmo de sua vida. Depois, cada um por seu lado, e ele teria recuperado sua força. Ao menos, durante o resto do dia. Um intercâmbio justo.

—Vamos —disse —. Encontraremos algo.

Logo.

Enquanto caminhavam pela calçada, ela disse:

—Há uma cafeteria naquela esquina.

—Perfeito - respondeu Paris. Sentiu um tremor, desejo ou debilidade? Não sabia, e não lhe importava. "Se distraia" —. Do que trata seu manuscrito?

—Oh - disse ela, e passou uma mão pelo cabelo —. Certamente não é interessante para você, e me dá vergonha dizer isso.

—Seguro que é uma novela romântica.

Ela abriu muito os olhos.

—Como soube?

—Adivinhei - disse Paris com um sorriso.

Seguiram conversando enquanto cruzavam a rua; quando chegaram à cafeteria, ocuparam uma das mesas do terraço e pediram um café. —Quanto tempo leva na Grécia? —quis saber ela, colocando a bolsa e o manuscrito no regaço.

—Pouco mais de uma semana, mas estive trabalhando.

—Oh, que pena. Não teve ocasião de ver os monumentos, não? —disse a mulher, e apoiou o queixo nas mãos com uma expressão encantada —. Está sozinho ou veio com um grupo?

—Agora estou vendo o monumento mais formoso de todos.

"Vamos, Paris, isso é caipira inclusive para você". Naquele momento, o garçom serviu os cafés que tinham pedido e, enquanto, Paris se fixou em suas sardas. Deu-se conta de que lhe parecia mais bonita a cada segundo que passava. Sob as sardas, tinha a pele branca como as pérolas, e os olhos eram na realidade mais verdes que castanhos.

—Obrigado pelo café - disse ela, e deu um gole. Alargou a mão e lhe deu um tapinha sobre os dedos. Imediatamente, um comichão ardente lhe subiu pelo braço, inesperado e delicioso como ela, de repente.

Sienna ofegou. Ele reprimiu um gemido.

—É um prazer - respondeu Paris, cada vez mais excitado. Era muito cedo para se insinuar? Ela sairia correndo?

—Bom, não me disse o que faz na Grécia - comentou Sienna, apartando a mão, embora a olhava como se tivesse ocorrido algo estranho.

—Gostava de viajar - mentiu ele. Um momento. Fazia pouco tinha mencionado algo sobre o trabalho —. Para trabalhar. Sou... Modelo.

Era uma mentira que usava de vez em quando.

—Vá - disse ela. Com o cenho franzido, alargou a mão e voltou a lhe roçar os dedos.

De novo, ele sentiu aquele comichão. E ela também, aparentemente. Ofegou outra vez e olhou para a mão. Possivelmente fosse um bom momento para se insinuar, depois de tudo.

—Eu adoro o contato com sua pele.

Ela se moveu com nervosismo e afastou o olhar.

—Obrigado.

Lentamente, muito lentamente, pegou a mão e a levou a boca. Deu-lhe um beijo suave no interior do pulso. O comichão suave se converteu em uma faísca entre os dois, e foi algo tão erótico que estava disposto a lhe suplicar que se deitasse com ele.

Ela não protestou, assim Paris lambeu brandamente a pele, onde pulsava seu pulso. Sienna se sobressaltou; não se separou dele, mas se surpreendeu..., ficou encantada? Nunca tinha tido que se perguntar antes com nenhuma mulher, mas não podia ler bem a expressão do rosto dela... Tampouco podia soltá-la. Tocá-la era como tocar um cabo elétrico que o mantinha cativo com descargas.

—Nunca faço isto —sussurrou ela —. Nunca tomo café com desconhecidos nem deixo que me beijem. E menos a modelos.

—Mas se não estou te beijando.

—Oh, bom, me referia... Referia a meu pulso. Estava me beijando o pulso.

—Eu gostaria de te beijar —disse ele —. Beijar-te de verdade.

—Por quê? Não me interprete mal —disse ela apressadamente —. Alegro-me, mas por quê?

—É uma mulher desejável.

—Seriamente?

—OH, sim —respondeu Paris com a voz rouca de desejo —. É que não sente o zumbido de meu desejo?

—Eu... Eu... —ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Um costume? Resultava atrativo, mas ele queria mordiscar aquele lábio.

—Não sei o que dizer - respondeu ela.

—Diga que sim.

—Mas... Somos dois desconhecidos.

—Não temos por que sê-lo.

Pelos deuses, estava impaciente por saboreá-la.

—Poderíamos... Não sei, ir a meu quarto do hotel —sugeriu ela com acanhamento —. Se você quiser, claro. Podemos tomar uma xícara. Quero dizer, algo mais que café. Mas não quero dizer que tenha que tomar algo se não quiser. Oh, vá. Estou nervosa! Sinto muito.

—Vamos a algum lugar que seja novo para os dois.

Paris nunca entrava nos quartos das mulheres mortais. Só tinha cometido aquele engano uma vez. E não podia levá-la a sua casa da ilha; isso poria os outros guerreiros em perigo se os Caçadores o seguiam. Ele mesmo reservaria um quarto de hotel.

—A algum lugar próximo.

—Eu... Eu...

Paris se inclinou para ela e a beijou. Imediatamente, ela abriu os lábios, e ele colocou a língua em sua boca para lhe dar um beijo quente, profundo. Sienna tinha um sabor muito mais delicioso do que tinha pensado, de hortelã e limão, de café e paixão. Paris notava já uma onda de força no corpo.

—Está... Está bem - sussurrou ela quando ele se afastou —. Aonde vamos?

Paris ficou em pé e a puxou pela mão. Depois, deixou vários bilhetes sobre a mesa. —Por aqui.

De mãos dadas, percorreram rapidamente a rua, enquanto Paris desejava poder se transportar como Lucien. Não estava seguro de quanto poderia esperar antes de possuir aquela mulher. É obvio, quando a paixão terminasse, ela perderia seu atrativo. Mas até então...

—Espera - disse ela de repente.

Ele quase ofegava, e esteve a ponto de gritar "!Não!". Entretanto, a puxou para um beco. Estava desesperado. A rua estava banhada pela luz do sol, mas se achava deserta; ao menos ali teriam privacidade.

—Sim - disse ele, e a empurrou contra a parede. A blusa azul marinho dela tinha uma abertura a cada lado, e deixava ver uma ínfima quantidade de pele pálida.

—Nem sequer sei seu nome - sussurrou ela, embora não o afastou de repente, como ele tinha temido, mas sim o olhou com os olhos cheios de desejo enquanto lhe rodeava o pescoço com os braços.

—Paris —disse —. Chamo-me Paris.

Logo a beijou até que lhe cortou a respiração.

Ela gemeu, e ele bebeu o som. Ela separou as pernas. Sua ereção se esfregou contra a parte feminina mais doce, simulando as investidas do ato sexual. Ele foi quem gemeu naquela ocasião.

Era perfeito.

Ela se agarrou a ele e lhe cravou as unhas nas costas. Durante todo o momento, suas línguas não deixavam de se entrelaçar. Quando lhe cobriu um peito com a palma da mão, o beijo se fez mais profundo e se voltou selvagem.

"Necessito o contato com sua pele". Paris colocou a mão sob sua camisa e notou a pele suave, tão deliciosa, pela planície de seu abdômen. Ela tremeu. Ele voltou a lhe cobrir o peito com a mão.

Não usava sutiã, e Paris pôde sentir o contato que necessitava. Graças aos céus. Tinha os peitos pequenos, mas de pontas perfeitas. Beliscou-lhe brandamente um mamilo e o massageou entre as pontas dos dedos, se deleitando com aquele toque, ela arqueou os quadris para se esfregar contra seu membro.

—Que doce - grunhiu ele.

—Paris - ofegou ela.

—Preciso estar dentro de você.

—Eu... Sinto muito.

Beijou-lhe a bochecha e a mandíbula. Aquela mulher não ia lamentar se entregar a ele. Cuidaria dela muito bem, e ela o recordaria sempre com um sorriso nos lábios.

—Por quê?

—Por isso - respondeu ela.

Sua voz já não era entrecortada, nem excitada. Era decidida.

Paris notou a espetada de uma agulha no pescoço. Separou-se dela com desconcerto. Cambaleou. Sentiu um estranho enjôo que fez que lhe fraquejassem os joelhos.

—O que...? Por que...?

Sua cara apareceu ante ele, mas Paris se deu conta de que levava uma máscara emocional.

Suas sardas se rabiscaram. Ele viu como fechava seu anel de opala e guardava em seu interior uma ponta afiada.

—Terá que terminar com o mal - disse rotundamente.

"Isca, apesar de tudo", pensou ele, e depois se sumiu na escuridão.

Reis estava sentado em um canto de um escuro clube de strip-tease italiano, pensando que todos aqueles bares eram iguais, não importava em que país se encontrassem. Tinha ido a Roma para procurar a caixa de Pandora, mas estava lhe custando muito se concentrar e só tinha conseguido zangar a seus companheiros, em vez de ajudá-los.

No final, tinha dito a ele que partisse até que estivesse mais tranqüilo, antes de retornar às ruínas do Templo dos Não Mencionados e continuar a busca.

Assim ali estava, fazendo cortes no braço por debaixo da mesa para que ninguém pudesse vê-lo. Possuído pelo espírito da Dor, precisava sentir agulhadas de agonia diariamente. Não havia nada mais que pudesse acalmá-lo.

Sobretudo naquele momento em que não podia deixar de pensar em Danika.

Onde estaria? Encontrava-se bem? O odiava ou passava as noites sonhando com ele, como ele sonhava com ela?

Uma imagem encheu sua mente. Loira, esbelta, angélica. Sensual, valente, apaixonada. Bom, ele imaginava que era apaixonada; nem sequer a tinha beijado ainda, e muito menos a tinha acariciado. Mas queria fazê-lo. Desejava fazê-lo. Tinha que tirar ela da cabeça, e essa era a razão pela que tinha ido ali. Entretanto, as quatro mulheres nuas que havia no cenário, por muito belas que fossem, lhe resultavam indiferentes. Nem sequer estava excitado. Não podia se excitar se não pensava em Danika.

Ansiava encontrá-la, protegê-la..., querê-la. Não podia. Apesar de que momentaneamente estava encarcerado, Aeron a mataria finalmente para cumprir com a ordem dos Titãs. Por isso, Reis não queria ter contato com ela; sabia que ia perdê-la.

Não havia nenhum meio de deter Aeron. Teria que matá-lo, ou condenar a seu amigo a uma vida eterna de tortura.

Por desgraça, ele não era tão egoísta. Aeron era seu irmão. Um guerreiro que tinha estado ao seu lado. Cotovelo com cotovelo, enfrentando aos Caçadores. Tinham sangrado juntos. Salvaram um ao outro. Esquecer tudo aquilo por uma mulher, por um prazer momentâneo..., mordeu o interior da bochecha.

Afundou a faca profundamente em seu pulso, cortando a veia. Notou o sangue quente se derramando pelo braço. A ferida se fecharia imediatamente, entretanto.

Fez-se outro corte, e suspirou de alívio.

—Gosta que dance em seu regaço? —perguntou uma das bailarinas em italiano.

—Não - respondeu ele, com mais aspereza da que pretendia. Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Cada vez estava de pior humor.

—Tem certeza? —perguntou ela, tocando os peitos cheios de encaixe —. Farei que se sinta bem.

—Não, tenho certeza. Vai.

A bailarina partiu.

Ele passou uma mão pela cara. Tinha que ter algo que pudesse fazer para ajudar Danika. A idéia de que lhe arrebatassem aquela vida vibrante era muito dolorosa inclusive para ele.

Possivelmente pudesse suplicar aos deuses, lhes pedir que rescindissem seu mandato de que Aeron assassinasse Danika.

Possivelmente, pensou, se recostando no respaldo do assento com um pouco de alívio. Entretanto, precisava lhes oferecer algo em troca, algo que eles quisessem. Não sabia muito sobre os Titãs, que não tinham tido o poder durante muito tempo. O que quereriam? E como poderia consegui-lo?

Aeron se aconchegou em um canto da cela. Tinha o corpo golpeado e ensangüentado por causa de seus ataques de raiva. Não obstante, a dor não o incomodava. Não, o fortalecia.

Matar, matar, matar.

Tinha que escapar daquele calabouço.

"Sou prisioneiro dentro de minha própria casa". A sede de sangue o mantinha atendido, o espremia. Só via uma névoa vermelha. Não podia comer sem imaginar afundando a faca no pescoço de Danika, no da irmã, da mãe e da avó desta. Não podia respirar, dormir nem se mover sem imaginá-lo. Matar.

Durante muito tempo, tinha desejado perder aquele desejo de matar. Entretanto, cada dia que passava o impulso era mais forte. Seus amigos já não o visitavam, salvo para deslizar uma bandeja de comida na cela. Era como se o tivessem apagado de sua vida.

Matar, matar, matar.

Tinha que sair dali. Precisava destruir. Depois, aquele desejo se desvaneceria. Ele sabia, e quase podia saborear aquelas mortes. Sim, necessitava.

Não podia esperar mais. Não podia pensar que recuperaria a paz. Faria o que tinha que fazer, o que lhe tinham ordenado.

Olhou para os barrotes. Em sua cabeça estava começando a perfilar um plano. Sorriu. Logo...

Anya não podia acreditar que Lucien tivesse tentado matá-la de verdade. Sim, sabia que lhe tinham ordenado que o fizesse; e sim, ele já o tinha tentado antes.

Entretanto, suas tentativas prévias tinham sido desinteressadas. Aquela última não. Tinha querido matá-la. Se ela não se esfumasse, a teria decapitado. E naquele momento, estava seguindo-a, decidido a terminar a tarefa.

Estava ferida e furiosa. Transportou-se de um lugar a outro com tanta velocidade que não era mais que um borrão, tratando de perdê-lo. Aquele mesmo dia tinha ido às compras com ele e tinham rido juntos. Tinha-lhe falado da chave. Por uma vez, parecia que ele tinha desfrutado. E, além disso, tinha prometido que a levaria ao Ártico.

E depois tinha tentado matá-la.

Sua cólera se intensificou. Como se atrevia! Ela não tinha sido outra coisa que amável com Lucien.

Bem, pensou com os olhos entrecerrados, aquilo ia mudar. Seria ela a que acabaria com ele. Transportou-se a seu apartamento em Zurique e rapidamente, colocou roupa negra, que não se mancharia tão facilmente com o sangue de Lucien. Foi a outros dois lugares para recolher armas; quando teve facas, estrelas e uma pistola Taser, foi à habitação do castelo de Lucien, em Budapeste. Ali pegou as correntes que ele tinha usado para atá-la, se teletransportou à geleira do Ártico e colocou as correntes na cintura. Não só ia matá-lo, mas também ia se divertir o eletrocutando antes de cortá-lo em fatias.

—Desgraçado - murmurou enquanto sentia o ar gelado na pele. Lucien não sabia que ela era a única imortal a quem não podiam aprisionar as correntes nem as prisões. Graças a seu pai, que lhe tinha dado a Chave Absoluta, Anya podia escapar de lodos os lugares em qualquer momento. Podia escapar de tudo, salvo de sua maldição.

"Não a entregarei".

Entregar aquela chave era assinar sua destruição, e ela sabia bem. Seu pai sabia que se debilitaria quando a desse, mas o tinha feito. Para compensá-la por sua ausência durante a maior parte de sua vida, para lhe demonstrar que a queria de verdade.

Para horror de Anya, ele tinha começado a se deteriorar rapidamente. E naquele momento, tantos anos depois, era uma sombra de si mesmo. Não recordava quem era, o que tinha feito durante sua vida, nem que tinha tido uma esposa. Mal podia cuidar de si mesmo. E como Anya tinha deixado Temis apodrecendo na prisão, era Disnomia quem estava cuidando dele.

Entretanto, Anya acreditava que eram felizes. Disnomia, porque tinha um homem que a necessitava e não a insultava. Tártaro, porque a prisão e sua horrível mulher já não o asfixiavam.

Isso não significava que Anya fosse reduzir o sacrifício de seu pai para negociar com Cronos e perder tudo o que tinha ganhado. Se lhe dava a chave, voltaria a ser vulnerável. Perderia seus poderes e suas lembranças. Sua habilidade para escapar de qualquer atadura se acabaria.

Maldito Cronos. Oxalá nunca tivesse sabido da existência daquela chave. Entretanto, seguramente tinha visto como Tártaro, que tinha sido bento com ela de menino, a dava a Anya. Depois de tudo, estavam trancados na mesma prisão, assim tinha sentido. E se ela não a tivesse usado para liberar a seus pais depois de Cronos os trancasse, certamente o deus teria se esquecido dela. Mas Anya o tinha feito, e ali estavam todos.

Cronos queria a chave, principalmente, para evitar que a usasse em seu contrário. Anya tinha tentado convencer a ele de que não lhe importava o que fizessem outros deuses, e que não voltaria para a prisão. Entretanto, como a deidade mentirosa que era, Cronos não a tinha acreditado. E, para ser sincera, acertava. No caso de que trancasse novamente aos seus pais, ela os liberaria.

Lucien apareceu com o cenho franzido em frente a ela.

—Anya?

—Preparado para a diversão?

Não lhe deu tempo para responder. Teve que se transportar atrás dela a uma concorrida Rua de Nova Iorque, com os dedos cruzados para que não o atropelassem; em continuação, a um clube de strip-tease gay na Itália, com os dedos cruzados para que não o manuseassem e a um zoológico em Oklahoma, com os dedos cruzados para que o excremento de elefante não estivesse fresco.

—Que o desfrute - murmurou ela. Anya se transportou uma última vez, à casa de Lucien nas Cícladas. Ele ainda estava seguindo seu rastro. Com a rapidez de um raio, escondeu as correntes sob a cama e pegou a pistola Taser.

Quando se incorporou, ali estava ele, em frente a ela. Sua respiração se cortou. Lucien ainda tinha o cenho franzido, mostrava os dentes e era visível o brilho de Morte nos olhos. Além disso, tinha uma ferida na coxa e cheirava a excremento.

Ela enrugou o nariz.

—Pisou em algo?

—Isso não me importou. Pior foi que um táxi me atropelasse e, depois, aterrissar no regaço de um homem nu que tinha uma ereção.

Ela sorriu sem poder evitá-lo.

—E agora —continuou ele —, vai me dizer para que esteve em meu quarto de Buda.

—Não - disse ela, e sorrindo mais, elevou o braço e disparou com a Taser.

Todo o corpo de Lucien tremeu, e sua expressão foi de angústia e indignação. Só quando escapou o último volt, Anya soltou a arma. Com um assobio, ele puxou os eletrodos que tinham se aderido aos bicos do peito. Essa mulher tinha uma pontaria letal.

—Anya! —rugiu.

Com cuidado de que sua expressão não a traísse lhe lançou um par de estrelas que lhe cravaram no coração.

Ele uivou de dor.

—Outra vez no coração? É que não tem originalidade? —com um gesto de dor, as arrancou da carne e as lançou ao chão —. Isto não tem por que ser assim, Anya.

—Sim, claro que sim - lhe arrojou outra estrela.

Lucien se agachou, e a navalha fez um corte no seu ombro. Depois, deu um passo para ela. Valente.

—Por que não pode dar a chave ao Cronos?

—E por que não me escolheu em vez de escolher Cronos? Por que não escolheu a mim em vez, de aos seus amigos?

Lucien se deteve.

—Anya, que eu saiba, poderia me deixar amanhã. Por que ia arriscar tudo o que quero por uns poucos dias com você?

—Eu poderia ter te ajudado a encontrar esses artefatos. Poderia ter ajudado a lutar contra Hidra e a encontrar essa endemoniada caixa.

Os ombros dele se afundaram ligeiramente.

—Sei.

Com um grunhido de raiva, lhe lançou outra estrela, que lhe cortou a coxa.

—Maldita seja, Anya. Se acalme.

—Que me acalme? Diz a sério?

—Sim.

—Se quer me matar, vai ter que trabalhar muito.

—Muito bem - disse ele, e com os olhos entrecerrados, desapareceu.

Anya não teve tempo de se perguntar aonde tinha ido, porque apareceu de novo em poucos segundos com duas espadas.

—Se formos lutar, que seja de maneira honorável.

Então lhe lançou uma das espadas, e Anya pegou pelo punho. Era pesada, mas isso não seria um problema. Ela era muito mais forte do que aparentava.

—Na honra não há diversão - disse ela, movendo a espada para frente e para trás.

—Tenta. Surpreender-se-á.

—Sério, quer se bater em duelo com uma garota?

—Você não é uma garota típica, assim sim, quero lutar com você.

—Assumirei que é uma promessa, Flores.

—Era uma promessa.

Lucien esteve sobre ela no segundo seguinte. Ela elevou a espada para rechaçar o golpe e o metal ressoou contra o metal. A força do embate fez que Anya cambaleasse. Ele continuou se adiantando, continuou empurrando-a para trás; seus ataques eram rápidos e incessantes, mas ela conseguiu se inclinar para um lado e lhe fazer um corte na camisa e na carne.

O sangue brotou e manchou o algodão. Sem enlameio, a ferida se fechou rapidamente.

—Sorte - disse ele.

—Talento - replicou ela.

Lançou-lhe de um chute um vaso cheio de lilás que se fez pedacinhos contra o torso de Lucien. Apareceram gotas de cor carmesim, que se mesclaram com o suor de suas têmporas. — Já o veremos.

Logo começaram uma dança de avanços e retrocessos enquanto se moviam por toda a casa esquivando estocadas. CRAC. Algo caiu ao chão e se fez lascas. CRAC. Outro objeto o seguiu.

Ao cabo de quinze minutos, o sofá e a poltrona estavam destroçados, assim como todos os adornos e inclusive a televisão. As cortinas estavam rasgadas e havia buracos nas paredes. Se seguiam assim, logo chegaria a polícia. Anya estava ofegando e começava a se aborrecer, mas conseguiu fazer cortes em Lucien no antebraço, na panturrilha e outra vez no abdômen.

Ele não tinha conseguido feri-la nem uma vez.

Oh. Retirava isso. A ponta de sua espada lhe cortou o ombro esquerdo e lhe rasgou.

—Me feriu — acusou ela, o olhando com a boca aberta.

—Sinto muito - disse ele, e seu tom era de desculpa.

Ela grunhiu.

—Ainda não, mas o sentirá! -tirou uma adaga e o apunhalou na coxa

—Ai!

"Termina com isto".

Só havia uma maneira de fazê-lo. Anya girou sobre seus talões enquanto lançava navalhadas a torto e a direito, o obrigando a se retirar para o quarto; ele era forte, muito mais forte que ela porque Anya sabia que tinha estado se contendo cada vez que sua espada estava a ponto de tocá-la. O motivo pelo que o fazia lhe resultava incompreensível, posto que ele tinha decidido a sério matá-la.

—Não sei por que fiquei perto de você tanto tempo —disse entre estocadas —. Não sei por que te ajudei.

—Já somos dois.

—Sabe? Estou farta de sua cantilena de "pobre de mim". É muito velha, carinho.

—Não é uma cantilena - respondeu ele com raiva.

—E um caralho - disse Anya, girou de repente e lhe deu um murro —. Tem cicatrizes, e o que? Isso não significa que todas as mulheres pensem que é feio.

Quando ela tentou lhe pegar de novo, ele conseguiu deter seu murro lhe golpeando o pulso.

—Não pode pensar que sou bonito, assim não pode me desejar realmente. Inclusive o admitiu.

—As pessoas mentem idiota. Acredito que te contei que eu o faço regularmente.

Ele ficou imóvel, ofegando, com os olhos abertos de assombro... E de esperança?

—Mentiu a respeito de por que ficou comigo?

—Não importaria se tivesse mentido - respondeu Anya, deixou cair à espada e o empurrou —. Ia me matar.

Ele se cambaleou para trás e, finalmente, atravessou a soleira de seu dormitório. Também jogou a espada, que caiu ao chão com um grande estrépito.

—Desde o começo, tinha intenção de te matar. Minhas intenções nunca foram um segredo.

—Sim, mas não o dizia a sério - disse Anya; quando ele fez gesto de se aproximar, voltou a empurrá-lo. De novo, ele cambaleou —. Teria levado minha alma de verdade?

Os joelhos de Lucien deram com a borda da cama.

—Sim. Não. Não sei. Você me atormenta como nenhuma outra pessoa, e constantemente estou duvidando das decisões que tomo com respeito a você.

Ela o empurrou uma última vez e os joelhos dele se dobraram. Quando caiu sobre o colchão, ela se lançou para seu estômago e lhe cravou o ombro, lhe tirando todo o ar dos pulmões.

—Anya - ofegou.

—Não. Não fale mais.

—Não me odeia - disse Lucien.

A agarrou pelos pulsos e a puxou até que a tombou em cima dele. Então a beijou e lhe colocou a língua quente na boca. Ela sentiu uma doce descarrega elétrica. Aquele homem sabia beijar, certamente, porque lhe invadiu a boca um calor inusitado. Seus mamilos endureceram e sentiu umidade entre as pernas. Todas as células de seu corpo despertaram para a vida.

"Se supunha que não devia desejá-lo mais. Mas se supunha que ele não ia me beijar. Saca as correntes, agora!".

Enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam, Anya se obrigou a ficar em ação. Entretanto, em vez de tirar as correntes, agarrou Lucien pela cabeça e o beijou com todas suas forças. Ele... Tinha um gosto muito bom, melhor do que recordava. Ao homem e a febre os cura, o poder e a rosas. Suas carícias eram estimulantes, e lhe massageava o traseiro enquanto esfregava seu membro ereto contra o oco entre suas pernas. Se seguiam assim, ela chegaria ao orgasmo. Depois lhe pediria mais. Suplicaria.

Pelos deuses, odiava sua maldição.

—Tire a roupa —pediu ele com a voz entrecortada —. Quero sentir sua pele.

Sim, sim.

—Não.

O sentido comum falou por ela. Seu desejo por Lucien não ia mudar o final da noite: Lucien aprisionado à cama, a sua mercê, a ponto de ser castigado por tentar decapitá-la.

—Te desejo —disse ele —. Já não posso seguir negando. Não vou tentar te matar durante o ato. Tem minha palavra.

—Deite comigo agora e me mate logo... mmm - disse ela, que não se sentia ofendida, embora provavelmente devesse está-lo —. Bom, você pode tirar sua roupa, mas eu tenho que ficar com a minha posta.

—Por que não quer se despir para mim?

—Por que estamos falando? Acreditava que te tinha dito que já não te estava permitido falar. Ele segurou seu queixo e a obrigou a olhá-lo. Em seus lábios havia um gesto de tensão.

—Me disse que minhas cicatrizes não a incomodavam - lhe repetiu brandamente.

—E não me incomodam.

—Anya, este é o momento apropriado para que me diga a verdade. Por favor.

—Não me incomodam!

Lucien a segurou pelos quadris e a tirou de cima.

Confusa, ela se sentou na beira da cama.

—Me deseja, mas não quer se despir para mim —disse —. Não acredito que me deseje de verdade.

—Sim te desejo.

Sem deixar de olhá-la, ele desabotoou suas calças.

Ela afastou a vista de sua cara e observou o movimento de seus dedos. Sua respiração se cortou. O que estava fazendo? Ia se despir, tal e como lhe tinha pedido? Mas, por que...?

Ouviu o som do zíper ao baixar, e ficou boquiaberta ao ver livre a ereção de Lucien. Grande, torcida, larga, com uma ponta arredondada que já estava úmida.

—Se me deseja —disse ele —, me demonstre isso.

—O que?

—Me demonstre isso. Com a língua.

Ante aquela petição tão crua, ela voltou a olhá-lo à cara. Estava furioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha as bochechas ardendo de vergonha. Acaso esperava que ela saísse correndo? Queria lhe dar uma lição por brincar com ele?

—Qual é o problema? Não me deseja? —perguntou ele em tom zombador —. É que não pode fazer outra coisa que me beijar?

Oh, sim. Ele esperava que ela partisse dali. Anya nunca tinha feito aquilo, porque o considerava muito servil e íntimo. Com Lucien, entretanto, estava excitada pela possibilidade. Seu prazer seria algo belo, não tinha dúvida.

—Isto ia ser um castigo por tratar de te assassinar, ou só era outro tentativa de me suavizar? —perguntou ele antes que ela pudesse falar —. De todos, modos, os dois sabemos que não pensava chegar mais longe. Sua crueldade me assombra.

Crueldade? Quando morria por ele, quando uma parte dela queria esquecer finalmente a maldição e passar a eternidade em seus braços?

—Sou capaz de me manter com vida, muito obrigado. Não necessito sua ajuda, e nunca necessitei te suavizar. Não o admiti já? E, para sua informação, não tem direito de falar em intenções cruéis.

—Isso são evasivas —disse ele —. Vamos, faça-o.

Pensava que estava sendo duro, a obrigando a partir. Entretanto, deveria ter sabido que não ia ser assim. Ela nunca teria pensado, mas queria fazer aquilo de verdade. Possivelmente o tinha estado desejando desde o começo.

Lentamente, Anya se moveu para seu corpo até que sua boca esteve no mesmo nível que o membro de Lucien. O fôlego dele se cortou, e o quarto ficou em silêncio de novo.

—Anya, você...

—Não vou fazer isto para demonstrar nada —o interrompeu —. Vou fazê-lo porque não posso me conter. Devo fazê-lo. Seu sabor..., tenho que averiguar se é tão bom como eu imagino.

E, dito aquilo, o tomou em sua boca, completamente, se deslizando até abaixo e sentindo como lhe roçava a garganta. Era uma sensação estranha, mas gostava.

Ele grunhiu entre a agonia e o prazer, e enterrou as mãos no cabelo de Anya.

—Anya. Não. Não deveria ter... Anya.

Vamos, abaixo, vamos... Ela se movia por instinto.

—Não... Não... Ah, pelos deuses, Anya. Não pares, por favor, não pares.

De ordenar a suplicar. Ela desfrutou de seu poder da necessidade que ele irradiava. Era dele.

Anya continuou se movendo para cima e para baixo, enquanto girava a língua e acariciava cada centímetro de pele que encontrava. Pegou os pesados sacos de seu testículo. Ele se arqueou. Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam tensos. Ela podia sentir o zumbido da paixão em seu sangue. E queria mais. Tinha que conseguir mais.

—Mudei de opinião, Anya. Para. Para!

Sem piedade, ela continuou se deslizando para cima e passando a língua pela ponta torcida. Sugou, mordiscou com suavidade. Fazia com seu pênis o mesmo que com seus pirulitos, mas gostava muito mais do sabor de Lucien. O desejo... Ou seu desejo.

—Vou... Anya!

Lucien rugiu seu homem enquanto o clímax se apoderava dele. Derramou sua semente cálida na boca de Anya.

Ela tragou até a última gota e inclusive lambeu os pequenos restos, sabendo que lhe agradaria. Quando se sentou, Lucien continuava sofrendo espasmos de prazer, e tinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta em um gesto maravilhado. "Eu tenho feito isto", pensou ela com orgulho. Nunca tinha se sentido mais poderosa e nunca tinha sido testemunha de uma visão mais erótica.

Sua própria necessidade aumentou tanto que se sentou escarranchada sobre Lucien. Estava muito úmida.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e a olhou com uma expressão de saciedade.

—Anya. Não tinha por que fazê-lo.

—Queria fazê-lo —replicou ela —. E te desejo. Não volte a duvidar.

A ternura se refletiu em seu rosto.

—Então o que está me escondendo? Por que não pode se despir?

Ela não respondeu.

Lucien lhe acariciou a bochecha, e Anya sentiu um calafrio.

—Por que, Anya? Estive tentando resistir a você desde que percebi seu aroma de morango pela primeira vez. Como comprovou, não me serviu de nada. Por que não pode se despir ante mim? Acaso você também tem cicatrizes?

—Não.

Não físicas, ao menos.

—Não me incomodaria nada que as tivesse te juro. A beijaria - assegurou Lucien com a voz rouca.

Ela sentiu um tremor no ventre. Que homem tão delicioso. Posou as palmas das mãos no peito e sentiu o ritmo desbocado dos batimentos de seu coração através da camisa rasgada. Ia contar a ele, depois de tudo o que tinham passado juntos, merecia sabê-lo.

—Estou maldita - admitiu por fim.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Você também está possuída por um demônio?

—Não. A minha é uma maldição normal e comum.

—Ah, sim. Reis mencionou uma maldição...

—Só a conhecem uns poucos e, neste momento, estão escondidos para evitar que Cronos os tranque. Bom, e também sabe quem o fez, mas essa idiota está entre as grades.

—Quem te amaldiçoou, e por quê? Reis disse que possivelmente fosse Temis.

—Foi ela. Minha mãe teve uma aventura com Tártaro, o marido de Temis, e me engendraram, Temis não soube até que me viu, e me reconheceu, porque me pareço muito a meu pai.

—Recordo a Tártaro —disse Lucien —. Levava os prisioneiros. Era um homem honrado, inclusive bonito, mas nunca tive vontade de despi-lo.

—Lucien acaba de fazer uma brincadeira —comentou Anya com um sorriso —. Bom, quando Temis se deu conta do que tinha ocorrido, ficou furiosa. Eu não entendi as conseqüências de sua maldição até dias depois, quando me passou o intumescimento. Queria cortar sua cabeça.

—Me fale da maldição - pediu Lucien.

Pelos deuses. "Aí vai".

—Se alguma vez permitir a um homem que penetre em meu corpo, ficarei atada a ele para sempre. Nenhum outro voltará a me interessar.

Lucien franziu o cenho.

—É terrível pensar em perder minha liberdade nas mãos de um homem —prosseguiu ela —, nunca poderei permitir. Não importará o que esse homem me faça: inclusive se ele se apaixona por outra, se me enganar, eu continuarei querendo-o, sem esperança.

Quanto mais Anya falava, mais compreensão irradiava Lucien.

—Durante muito tempo, minha vontade esteve vinculada à Morte. Eu fazia sempre o que ela queria; não podia detê-la.

—Então entende quão mal pode chegar a ser isso, verdade?

—Sim. Por isso nunca te imporei minha vontade, e menos em algo assim - disse ele. Umedeceu os lábios e deixou um brilho que ela quis provar —. Então, nunca há...

—Não.

Ele ficou em silencio durante um longo momento, a olhando.

—Te julguei injustamente —disse por fim —, e sinto muito. Anya... Teve um orgasmo alguma vez?

Anya não sabia que reação tinha esperado dele, mas não era essa. Uma desculpa? Assombroso.

—Só por mim mesma —disse sem se envergonhar —. Não estou segura de se os dedos contam como penetração, assim nunca permiti que um homem me acariciasse mais abaixo da cintura.

—Confia em que eu não te penetrarei?

—Eu... Possivelmente.

De repente, um fogo intenso se refletiu nos rasgos de Lucien.

—Tire a roupa, Anya. Juro que não penetrarei em seu corpo de maneira nenhuma.

Mas quero te acariciar por toda parte. Tenho que te acariciar. Ele desapareceu antes que ela pudesse responder e reapareceu sobre ela. Estava nu. Anya notou seu peso divino, a tentação do contato de sua pele.

—Me deixe - lhe pediu Lucien.

—Eu... Eu...

—Deixa que te possua de todas as maneiras em que seja possível sem penetração —disse ele, lhe acariciando o pescoço com o nariz —. Por favor. Quero te saborear.

De todos os homens nos que ela não deveria confiar, Lucien era o primeiro da lista.

Mas, pelos deuses, queria sentir sua boca. Queria experimentar por uma vez um clímax com um homem. Com aquele homem. Só com ele.

Uma vez tomada à decisão, apareceu junto à cama. Despiu-se toda o mais rapidamente que pôde sob o ardente olhar de Lucien e voltou a aparecer a seu lado. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima, lhe proporcionando a visão completa de seu corpo. As cicatrizes se estendiam desde sua cara até a perna direita. A luz lhe acariciava o corpo, e havia muito que acariciar. Era uma pele de veludo sobre uma anatomia de aço. Não tinha pêlo no torso. A tatuagem da mariposa negra a hipnotizava e parecia que inclusive pulsava sob seu escrutínio, como se estivesse lhe pedindo uma carícia.

Ela alargou o braço e pôs as pontas dos dedos na borda, como tinha desejado fazer desde a primeira vez que o tinha visto. Sentiu calor. Lucien deve ter sentido também, porque se arqueou para sua mão com um grunhido.

—Levo muito tempo querendo fazer isto.

—E eu querendo que o fizesse.

Seguindo as linhas negras, lhe perguntou:

—Como se fez as cicatrizes?

—Me cortei com uma lâmina envenenada. E me queimei depois. Quando me curava, voltava a fazê-lo, uma e outra vez.

Pelos deuses, que dor devia ter suportado.

—Queria morrer?

—Possivelmente no princípio. A mulher a que amava tinha morrido, e eu fui quem teve que acompanhar sua alma ao céu.

Tinha estado apaixonado? Anya não queria pensar nisso, mas muito menos queria pensar no sofrimento que se causou.

—Sinto muito.

Ele assentiu.

—Quando me dava conta de que ia viver, rezei para que as cicatrizes não se apagassem. Alguém deve ter respondido a essa prece, não sei quem, porque finalmente deixaram de sanar.

—E por que pediu semelhante coisa? Não é que esteja me queixando, só é por curiosidade.

—Queria que permanecessem para que as mulheres se afastassem de mim ao me ver, e não estivesse nunca em perigo de voltar a me apaixonar. Queria telas para não esquecer nunca meu trabalho, para não vacilar.

—Eu não me afastei de você.

—Não.

—Vacilou.

—Sim. E me alegro.

Ela também se alegrava. Anya voltou a observar seu corpo excitado. Era perfeito.

"Meu", pensou.

—Venha aqui - ordenou Lucien com a voz rouca de desejo.

"Última oportunidade para resistir". Tremendo, ela subiu a seu corpo, ardendo, cheia de necessidade. Estava nua e úmida, e se deslizou para cima sobre seu pênis. Ambos inalaram bruscamente. Assombroso! Oh, o que outras coisas deliciosas esteve perdendo?

—Mais perto - disse ele.

Ela se inclinou para baixo. Seus peitos se esmagaram contra o torso plano de Lucien, e ele a beijou e rodou sobre ela. De novo, Anya experimentou um momento de pânico no caso dele romper sua palavra, mas ele se limitou a lhe beijar a pele, se dirigindo para os mamilos eretos.

Com a língua, riscou círculos a seu redor e conseguiu que ela se estremecesse. Depois soprou brandamente e fez que lhe endurecessem ainda mais. Logo os sugou, um e outro, e lhe provocou ondas de prazer que alcançaram o centro de seu ser. Era a estimulação mais intensa que Anya já tinha experimentado em..., nunca.

Ao cabo de poucos minutos estava se retorcendo, o puxando pelo cabelo, arqueando os quadris.

—Lucien - ofegou.

—Não dei prazer a uma mulher há muito tempo, muito tempo —disse ele com a voz quebrada —. Avise-me se fizer algo mal. Algo que você não goste.

—Eu gosto, eu gosto. Juro!

Ele seguiu beijando-a, descendendo por seu ventre se aproximando mais e mais à união de suas coxas.

—Lucien - murmurou de novo.

"O detenha. Faz que pare. Não, não deixe que pare Mais, mais! "Não, não mais".

—Lucien.

Anya apertou os joelhos.

—Não te penetrarei, nem sequer com a língua. Só vou te lamber.

Oh, pelos deuses. As pernas dela se abriram como se tivessem vontade própria. Não houve nada que pudesse fazer para evitar. Se não chegava logo ao clímax, ia morrer. A abrasar-se. Tinha que haver algo que terminasse com aquela tortura.

Possivelmente aquele fosse o objetivo do encontro. Matá-la de prazer. Entretanto, não lhe preocupou aquilo. Ele a pegou pelos joelhos e fez que as abrisse mais e que as dobrasse. Ela ficou em uma posição vulnerável. "Se tenta colocar um dedo em seu corpo, desaparece".

Embora se afastar dele também poderia matá-la, pensou.

Além disso, esqueceu sua própria advertência no momento em que a acariciou com a língua. O prazer foi tão intenso que Anya gritou. Tão assombroso, tão real, tão maravilhoso, que não podia acreditá-lo. Nada, em seus séculos de existência, tinha sido tão milagroso.

—Mais?—perguntou ele.

—Mais. Por favor.

—Seu sabor é tão bom... Tão bom... Nunca terei suficiente.

Ele lambeu e sugou, atormentou e brincou, e Anya desfrutou de tudo isso. Arqueou-se contra sua cara, deixou que a lambesse até que esteve a ponto de soluçar de desejo.

Naquele momento, teria dado a Lucien algo que este lhe tivesse pedido, mas não lhe pediu nada mais que seu deleite. Ele foi quem deu, e deu, e deu, mordiscando-a, lambendo-a, e foi algo celestial, puro, tão incrível que ela já nunca voltaria a ser a mesma.

E então, simplesmente, seu corpo estalou de gozo.

O prazer a atravessou com a força de uma bala, se apoderando de partes de seu corpo cuja existência desconhecia. Apareceram estrelas atrás de suas pálpebras, e seu espírito deixou seu corpo para se elevar pelo ar, até o céu. Que apropriado que fosse a Morte, quem lhe provocasse aquelas sensações. Teve o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida, e não soube se gritou o nome de Lucien.

Quando se desabou sobre o colchão ele disse:

—Não terminamos. De jeito nenhum.

Então, seguiu lambendo-a com maestria para lhe provocar outro orgasmo, que se apoderou dela em segundos.

—Lucien, Lucien, Lucien - sussurrou. Era uma bênção. Naquele momento, ele era seu salvador. Anya se sentia livre.

Quando cessaram os últimos tremores, estava relaxada saciada e resplandecente. Ele podia lhe ter afundado os dedos no corpo, e ela não o teria detido. Entretanto, ele se deitou a seu lado e fez que rodassem para colocá-la sobre seu corpo

—Ainda não terminamos? —perguntou ela entre ofegos.

—Não —respondeu ele —. Não terminamos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3

Lucien estava pensando em muitas coisas.

Anya o desejava. Desejava de verdade. O tinha embalado em sua boca, tinha bebido sua semente. E não parecia que as cicatrizes lhe repugnassem, absolutamente. Não, parecia que se deleitou com ele.

Lucien ainda estava impressionado. A Morte, também. O demônio não tinha deixado de ronronar.

Lucien não esperava que Anya tomasse com os lábios. Acreditava que ia desaparecer de repente. Além disso, não esperava que fosse virgem. Que aquela mulher cheia de força, valente e atrativa nunca tivesse estado com um homem...

Ele a tinha chamado prostituta, virtualmente, quando na realidade, era tão pura como a neve recém caída. Sentia uma grande culpabilidade. Que maldição tão terrível devia encarar, sobretudo uma mulher independente como Anya. Uma deusa, nada menos, cuja tortura não terminaria em setenta ou oitenta anos, mas sim continuaria durante toda a eternidade.

Ele sabia muito bem o que era uma condenação eterna. Como podia Cronos ordenar a morte de uma mulher tão preciosa? Como ia poder matá-la inclusive embora houvesse uma ameaça se abatendo sobre seus amigos?

Lucien sabia que não poderia fazê-lo. Nunca tinha querido se apaixonar novamente de uma mulher, mas ali estava. Tudo poderia ter sido perfeito, porque Anya era imortal, como ele; entretanto, ela não queria lhe entregar sua chave, fosse o que fosse, e Cronos não levantaria a sentença de morte sem essa condição. Era um pesadelo.

Possivelmente não tivesse por que sê-lo. Se ele pudesse lhe roubar a chave..., ela se zangaria, mas Lucien não se importava. Era melhor que se zangasse do que morresse.

Onde teria aquela chave? Estaria guardada em uma de suas muitas casas?

—Toca a ti outra vez - sussurrou Anya ao ouvido.

Elevou-se sobre ele como uma sereia sobre o oceano, com o cabelo loiro caindo pelos ombros. Tinha a pele rosada de satisfação, e os lábios vermelhos e inchados por seus beijos.

Ele nunca tinha visto nada tão belo, e de repente esqueceu a chave e todo o resto.

—Não tem por que fazê-lo - entretanto, queria que o fizesse. Desesperadamente. Ele tinha descuidado seu corpo durante muito tempo, e o prazer que experimentava com ela era tão intenso... —. Já se ocupou de mim antes.

—Antes, você disse. Além disso, já está preparado para a segunda volta e, se por acaso fosse pouco, eu gosto de me ocupar de você —disse Anya com um sorriso lento, sensual —. Acredito que nunca terei suficiente.

—Acredito que eu tampouco —respondeu Lucien, e lhe afastou um cacho da bochecha —. Fui um estúpido ao tentar te afastar de mim.

—Sim, estúpido. Não se preocupe, o castigarei por isso. Darei seu castigo com a língua e nunca o esquecerá - disse Anya, e começou a derramar beijos por suas bochechas e seu pescoço, se recreando nas cicatrizes, as lambendo e as mordiscando.

Era uma criatura assombrosa, fascinante. Deveria ter fugido dele, não só por seu aspecto, não só porque estivesse possuído por um demônio, nem sequer porque tivesse tentado assassiná-la; sobretudo, por tê-la insultado de uma forma que não se merecia.

—Sinto muito - disse enquanto lhe afundava as mãos no cabelo.

Ao fazê-lo, sentiu o primeiro puxão da Morte. Ouviu um rugido e piscou. O demônio se sentia atraído para as almas que o necessitavam, e estava furioso por ter que deixar aquela cama.

—Já disse antes, mas acredito que não poderei nunca dizê-lo suficientes vezes.

—O que é o que sente? —perguntou Anya enquanto passava a ponta de sua língua quente pelo umbigo de Lucien.

Ele tentou resistir, distrair ao demônio.

—Fui muito duro e grosseiro com você quando só merecia amabilidade.

Seu membro ficou ereto, a procurando; ele dobrou os joelhos e cravou os talões no colchão. Ela rodeou com os dedos a base de seu pênis, e ele gemeu. Doce fogo.

Naquele momento, a Morte voltou a puxar nele, naquela ocasião com força, com intensidade. Lucien esteve a ponto de rugir, e o som teria se misturado com os grunhidos frenéticos do demônio. "Moveremos-nos rapidamente". Era a primeira vez que Lucien se via obrigado a empurrar ao demônio. "Fique ".

"Ela seguirá aqui quando voltarmos". "Às pressas!".

—Tenho que sair. Não se mova - disse, e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Anya—. Por favor, não parta.

Com aquilo, ele permitiu que seu corpo se convertesse em névoa e se deslizou para o mundo dos espíritos. Chegou a uma habitação pequena em que as paredes estavam cobertas de sangue. Havia dois corpos no chão, um homem e uma mulher. Graças a seu demônio, Lucien soube imediatamente que o homem tinha suspeitado, equivocadamente, que sua mulher era infiel, e a tinha matado com um disparo antes de se suicidar.

"Canalha" pensou Lucien. Então ficou imóvel. Ele tinha acusado Anya de algo muito parecido. Com um gesto carrancudo, Lucien arrancou o espírito do corpo do homem e o levou ao inferno. Depois voltou e, com mais suavidade, recolheu o espírito da mulher, ao que guiou ao céu.

Apareceu rapidamente junto à Anya, a rodeou com os braços e de novo rodou pelo colchão para lhe colocar em cima.

—Mmm, é tão forte... —sussurrou ela —. Tão decidido. Por que não posso me saciar de você?

Ele a olhou aos olhos durante um segundo, e se sentiu como o homem mais bonito que tivesse pisado na Terra. Havia muita paixão e muita admiração no olhar cristalino de Anya. Sensualmente, ela começou a se deslizar para baixo, por seu corpo. Então inclinou a cabeça e abriu os lábios carnudos sobre o membro ereto uma vez mais. Baixou e tomou por completo, até o fundo da garganta.

Naquela ocasião, Lucien não sentiu vergonha nem culpabilidade; não lhe tinha exigido aquilo, e podia estar seguro de que ela o desejava. Aquela noção fez que seu prazer se multiplicasse, que o abrasasse que lhe atravessasse a alma enquanto arqueava as costas, procurando mais e mais daquele calor úmido.

Ela o roçou com os dentes e lhe causou ainda mais ardor.

—Anya - ofegou, e se agarrou ao lençol. Anya lhe acariciou os testículo com uma mão enquanto com a outra lhe acariciava o abdômen e o peito. Sua boca se movia acima e abaixo sem cessar, e logo Lucien esteve se retorcendo, presa do prazer.

Era mais do que podia suportar. Ele mesmo, a Morte, ia morrer quando chegasse ao clímax naquela ocasião.

Em algum lugar de sua mente percebeu que a porta do andar se abria e se fechava, que alguém lançava uma exclamação ao ver os destroços do salão.

A boca celestial de Anya deixou de se mover. Ele quase soltou uma maldição. Estava ofegando, suando. Dolorido. O demônio estava protestando ferozmente de novo.

—Lucien - disse Anya. Tinha a respiração entrecortada.

Ele lutou por controlar seu corpo, sua mente. Respirou profundamente.

—Lucien - repetiu ela, quando a voz do homem se fez mais forte.

—Que demônios ocorreu? —perguntou Strider, e soaram uns passos que se aproximavam.

—Derrota —disse ele —. Não entre em meu quarto. Necessito um momento.

—Necessitamos um momento - acrescentou Anya.

Os passos se detiveram.

—Um minuto, e entrarei - disse Strider.

Lucien tentou se sentar, mas sentiu um metal frio no pulso. Com o cenho franzido, olhou para um lado. Anya o tinha prendido à cama.

—Anya —disse ele —, É um jogo?

—Não.

Houve uma pausa tensa.

—As correntes não podem me segurar.

—Estas sim - disse Anya. Depois se levantou rapidamente da cama e se aproximou do armário, de onde tirou uma camisa e umas calças —. Sinto muito, carinho, mas não terminamos de falar, e não posso deixar que vá até que o tenhamos feito.

Ele puxou a corrente. Ressoou, mas não se rompeu. Lucien sentiu medo. Tentou desaparecer, mas não conseguiu. Entendeu com claridade a razão pela qual ela tinha ido a sua habitação de Buda. Tinha ido recolher as correntes dos deuses.

—Me solte agora mesmo.

Anya o olhou com tristeza.

—Não tenho a chave.

—Está em minhas calças. Aquelas - apontou o armário com a mão livre.

Ela pegou.

—Estas?

—Sim.

Então, tirou a pequena chave de metal e a sustentou na palma da mão. Ao redor da chave se formaram pequenas nuvens escuras, que desapareceram em um segundo. A chave também. Anya limpou as mãos com satisfação pelo trabalho bem feito.

—Anya! —gritou Lucien —. O que tem feito?Onde está a chave?

—Lucien? —disse Strider, preocupado.

—Ainda não - respondeu ele.

—Não se preocupe —disse Anya —. Não está indefeso. A chave que Cronos quer é a Chave Absoluta, que pode abrir tudo. Inclusive essas correntes.

— Me demonstre isso me libere.

—Sinto muito, carinho, mas necessita um pouco de tempo para você mesmo, e eu sou o suficientemente boa para lhe dar isso.

—Anya!

Lucien estava nu e muito excitado.

—Tínhamos uma trégua - disse.

—Por isso está preso, e não morto.

Anya, completamente vestida com roupa dele se aproximou. A roupa ficava enorme, mas nunca tinha estado mais bela.

Ele se estirou para a deusa, querendo segurá-la pelo pulso, mas ela saiu de seu alcance, rindo.

—Merece isso, e sabe. Aceita o castigo como um bom menino.

—Anya...

Ela pegou a manta e a jogou por cima do regaço.

—Assim. Desse modo pode conservar o pudor.

—Anya...

—Se livre de Derrota e voltarei.

Dito isso, desapareceu.

Ele deixou cair à cabeça no travesseiro.

—Maldição! —gritou.

Strider entrou na habitação de repente, com duas adagas preparadas.

—Preparado ou não —disse —, aqui estou.

Então, olhou a seu redor, e viu a habitação destroçada; também as correntes.

—Que demônios ocorreu na casa?

—Guarda as adagas —disse Lucien —. Anya e eu tivemos uma pequena briga.

A preocupação se apagou do rosto de Strider.

—E então decidiram brincar um pouco de escravidão sexual? Vá - disse, e riu —. Não acreditava que fossem essas coisas.

—Se cale e sai daqui. Ela não voltará até que parta.

—Demônios, não. Não parto —disse Strider, e se sentou na beira da cama —. Não vou te deixar indefeso. Talvez tenham passado séculos sem nos ver, mas não vou te dar as costas. E não tenha idéias estranhas. Eu não vou por esse caminho.

Lucien lhe deu um chute no peito e o jogou da cama.

—Strider - disse, e cobriu a cara com a mão livre —. Pelos deuses, isto é humilhante. Por favor, parte.

—Não.

—Não estou indefeso. Ela não vai fazer-me mal. Poderia já ter feito se tivesse querido.

Uma pausa. Um suspiro.

—Bem.

Strider se dirigiu para a porta do quarto, mas antes de sair, se voltou e perguntou:

—Hã, viu Paris?

—Não, por quê?

—Partiu faz um bom momento às compras, e não tornei, a saber, nada dele desde então.

—Provavelmente estará com uma mulher. Ou com duas. Eu não me preocuparia. Conhecendo-o, quererá ter todas suas forças quando sair à busca, e isso significa que aparecerá uns dias depois de nós. Necessitou mais sexo do que o normal estes últimos dias.

—E parece que não é o único —disse Strider —. Gideon se zangará se Paris partir sem ele. Suponho que os meninos terão que solucionar isso entre eles. Eu tenho que tomar um avião para o Sul da África. Estou ansioso por começar a procurar à senhorita Hidra.

—Chamou Sabin?

—Sim. Também está ansioso. Diz que não tiveram sorte no Templo dos Não Mencionados, nem sequer fazendo sacrifícios de sangue, mas percebe que há algo ali e não quer partir.

—Bem.

Possivelmente, com sorte, alguém encontrasse algo muito em breve.

—Agora sai daqui. Anya e eu temos que solucionar algo.

—É um cara com sorte. Também eu gostaria de solucionar algo com essa deliciosa madalena.

Lucien entrecerrou os olhos.

—Não fale assim dela.

Strider ficou surpreso, mas não mencionou mais o tema.

—Ficarei perto até que saiba que está livre. Vemos-nos, Morte. Que se divirta.

Strider saiu do dormitório, depois da casa, e fechou de uma portada.

—Agora estou sozinho - disse Lucien.

Não houve resposta.

—Anya.

Nada.

Esperou vários minutos mais, e depois voltou a chamá-la; ela não respondeu. Acaso estava brincando com ele? O estava castigando?

Ou lhe ocorria algo?

De repente, uma imagem terrível se formou em sua mente, tão vivida que o fez suar. Anya estava em seu apartamento da Suíça, e Cronos estava em frente a ela. Estavam mantendo uma acalorada discussão.

O demônio de Lucien rugiu, e Lucien começou a suspeitar que a imagem fosse real. Entretanto, não podia ouvir nada, e sentiu pânico.

Teria decidido Cronos matar Anya pessoalmente? Lucien lutou desenfreadamente com a corrente, mas não conseguiu nada.

—Anya!

—Quero a Chave Absoluta, Anya.

Com uma grande tensão, devido ao inesperado daquela aparição, Anya encarou seu inimigo. Ali estava Cronos, o novo rei dos deuses. E o tipo que tinha ordenado a Lucien que a assassinasse.

—E eu quero uma eternidade em paz - respondeu —. Entretanto, nem sempre temos o que desejamos, não é?

Ele apertou os dentes.

Anya tinha ido ficar algo sexy. Estava tão abstraída pensando em Lucien que não se deu conta de que Cronos estava em seu apartamento em Zurique. Isso não era próprio dela. Normalmente, sentia sua presença e fugia.

Poderia ter desaparecido então, mas não o fez. Queria ouvir o que tinha a lhe dizer aquele idiota. Acaso ia se queixar de Lucien?

—A Chave —insistiu Cronos —. Me de isso.

—Já falamos nisto. Minha resposta é a mesma.

Ele caminhou em círculo a seu redor, a olhando ameaçadoramente. Tinha a barba prateada e vestia uma túnica branca, larga. Cheirava a ambrosia e irradiava poder.

Os Gregos também eram poderosos; entretanto, Cronos os tinha vencido como se fossem moscas insignificantes. E quereria fazer o mesmo com ela.

Ele falou de repente.

—Vi sua interação com Morte.

—E?

—Você gosta.

—Mmm. Sim. Eu gosto de muitos homens.

"Por favor, que não detecte a mentira em minha voz".

—Me dê a Chave Absoluta voluntariamente e o unirei a você para sempre. Obedecerá a você durante toda a eternidade.

Oh, aquilo era toda uma tentação. Certamente, Cronos não tinha idéia do presente tão grande que lhe estava oferecendo. Por fim estaria em igualdade com um homem. Teria Lucien todo o tempo que quisesse, e poderia lhe pedir algo. Entretanto, ela mesma tinha passado séculos lutando contra um destino assim e não podia arrebatar a liberdade de Lucien.

—Não, sinto muito. Cansaria-me dele em uma semana. Nestes momentos, suas tentativas de me assassinar são divertidas, e também é divertido brincar com seu afeto, mas... —deu de ombros como se já estivesse se cansando dele —. Por que não me tira a chave? Por que não me matas para consegui-la? —perguntou a Cronos inocentemente.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Você gostaria disso, não é?

—Possivelmente um pouco.

Quando tinha dado a chave a ela, seu pai tinha dito que muitos seres desejariam sua posse, e que estariam dispostos a matá-la por essa chave. Entretanto, aquele que a matasse para conseguir a chave, perderia o poder pelos séculos dos séculos. Por esse motivo, segundo Tártaro, muitos a deixariam em paz; outros, entretanto, esqueceriam as conseqüências de seus atos com tal de saciar sua ânsia de poder.

Para que o dono da chave conservasse seu poder, devia se outorgar a chave o por vontade de quem a dava. A chave estava viva e formava parte de seu possuidor, e absorvia partes de sua alma que seriam transferidas a quem a recebesse. Por isso, Tártaro havia dito a Anya que nunca devia dar aquela chave. Era seu presente, a prova de seu amor.

Assim que seu pai tinha entregado a chave a ela, Anya tinha comprovado, com horror, como começava a se debilitar ante seus olhos.

—Não vou voltar a usá-la contra você - disse a Cronos.

—Como você mesmo disse, já falamos nisto. O fará.

—Só por meus pais. Só se os recapturar.

—Não vou aceitar sua palavra. Sei que é uma mentirosa.

Isso não podia negar.

—Olhe, os dois sabemos que quer que Lucien me mate, e de passagem, que fique debilitado enquanto você conserva suas forças. Assim, embora ele conseguisse a chave, não poderia usá-la, e você poderia se fazer com ela facilmente. Posso contar a ele. Possivelmente então te diga que o faça por você mesmo.

—Você não acredita, ou já teria dito a ele. Além disso, isso não fará que me desobedeça. Quer muito a seus guerreiros, e não permitirá que sofram, embora para evitar isso tenha que sacrificar sua liberdade.

—Então por que não te obedeceu ainda?

—O enfeitiçou.

—Ora... De todos os modos, Cronos, possivelmente o fato de ter a chave servisse para fortificar de novo o Tártaro e convertê-lo no baluarte (ou lugar seguro) que era; os Gregos nunca poderiam escapar dali como você fez. Entretanto, que diversão haveria nisso?Onde estaria a aventura?

—Eu perdi o sentido da aventura faz muito —respondeu ele com desprezo —. Não permitirei que me derroquem de novo. Não permitirei que os Gregos escapem, e não permitirei que os ajude. Para assegurar a continuidade de meu reinado, necessito essa chave.

—Escuta você não é o único que tem problemas, sabe? Se ceder a chave, perderei minha força, minhas habilidades, minhas lembranças..., possivelmente perdesse minha liberdade. Se alguma vez me encerrarem de novo, não poderei escapar.

—Ofereci meu amparo no passado. Você sempre o rechaçou.

—E continuarei fazendo.

—Me diga algo que queira, e é teu. As coisas não têm por que terminar mal para você.

—Não há nada que queira. E agora, se importa que vá? Esta conversação é aborrecida, e tenho que ir a alguns lugares...

Cronos a olhou com os olhos entreabertos.

—Um dia próximo saberei o que necessito para te submeter. E quando acontecer, se arrependerá de não ter me dado a chave hoje.

Cronos desapareceu com dramatismo em uma centelha de luz azul. Anya cambaleou para frente; de repente, seus joelhos fraquejavam. Passou uma mão pela cara, presa da ansiedade. Enfrentar ao rei dos deuses não tinha sido muito inteligente, mas se acovardar ou obedecer não estava em sua natureza.

"Saberei o que necessito para te submeter", havia dito ele. Quão único tinha que fazer Cronos era ameaçar matar Lucien, e lhe daria algo, inclusive a chave. Não podia permitir que o deus soubesse o muito que Lucien significava para ela, que seus dias e suas noites estavam dedicados a pensar nele.

Entretanto, se deu conta de que Cronos devia suspeitar, ao menos em parte. Se não, por que tinha lhe oferecido o afeto do guerreiro?

Tinha que fazer algo para distrair Cronos. Serviria ignorar Lucien, ou Cronos leria o desejo em seu rosto, a tortura em seus olhos? Seria ela capaz de se manter afastada de Lucien? Até aquele momento não o tinha conseguido.

Não seria inteligente se manter a distância. O melhor seria encontrar aqueles artefatos o mais rapidamente possível trabalhando a seu lado, em vez de contra ele. Sentiu-se aliviada ao pensar nisso: "Posso estar com ele".

"Sim, mas não pode permitir que Cronos saiba o muito que te importa".

Ela franziu o cenho, e seu alívio se dissipou. Significava que poderia haver mais prazer físico?

A resposta era deprimente. Beijá-lo era aceitável, porque tinha beijado a outros. Entretanto, fazer qualquer outra coisa poderia ser prova do muito que Lucien lhe importava. Os ombros de Anya afundaram. "Terei que ser tão superficial como sempre e manter as coisas em um plano leve". Nada de carícias, nada de contato.

—Maldito Cronos - murmurou, entre lágrimas.

Quando Anya voltou para o dormitório de Lucien, ele estava fora de si. Ela o acalmou, lhe assegurando que não tinha ocorrido nada notável durante seu encontro com Cronos, que o deus se limitou a lhe pedir de novo a chave. Depois, pegou seu pulso preso e o aproximou de um raio de lua que entrava pela janela. Com a outra mão, dirigiu o raio para o metal. De entre seus dedos surgiu um brilho de cor âmbar, e Lucien notou um calor suave; depois, a corrente se abriu e caiu ao chão.

—É a Chave Absoluta? —perguntou com assombro.

—Sim.

—Me diga por que só é uma luz que provém de você! —pediu Lucien; ele tinha esperado uma peça de metal.

—Não. O que vou te dizer é que, se me matas para obtê-la, a Chave Absoluta absorverá todos seus poderes. Essa é a razão pela qual Cronos quer que você faça o trabalho sujo. E, antes que diga alguma coisa, não queria lhe dizer isso porque não tinha intenção de morrer, e porque você teria pensado que estava mentindo. Mas agora já sabe. Não diga que não o adverti disso.

Lucien não pensava matá-la, assim que sua advertência valia de pouco.

—E como Cronos vai tirar a chave de você se estiver dentro de você?

—Isso já sabe. Você me mata se debilita, ele aparece e a tira de meu pobre corpo.

—Então, tem que morrer para que outra pessoa possa possuí-la?

—Não. Posso cedê-la voluntariamente.

—Então, me dê!

—Se a dou, eu me debilitarei para sempre. Nem sequer poderei me transportar de um lugar a outro. Entende?

Oh, sim. De repente, Lucien entendia tudo, e esteve a ponto de vomitar. Ele não podia lhe roubar a chave sem matá-la, e ela não podia dá-la a Cronos sem se deteriorar. Portanto, não tinha nada para negociar com o deus em troca da vida de Anya.

—Antes de ir, Anya, disse que queria falar de algo comigo. O que era?

Ela se ruborizou.

—Me esqueci.

Lucien duvidava de que tivesse esquecido, ela nunca esquecia nada. Entretanto, lhe permitiu mentir sem dizer nada.

—Então para que voltou Anya? Para passar umas quantas horas mais na cama?

Ela se ruborizou.

—Voltei para começar a procurar esses artefatos. Depois de tudo, me aborreço, e a busca parece perigosa, divertida: caminhar entre a neve e o gelo em busca de umas relíquias.

—Do que queria falar? —insistiu ele com suavidade —. Diga-me a verdade.

O sorriso de Anya se desvaneceu.

—Quero te dizer que... Não estou segura de que eu goste de sua atitude.

—A que se refere?

—Pois, não sei. Suponho que não quero que seja tão complacente comigo. Resulta ridículo.

—Ridículo?

—Sim. Isso.

Ele cruzou os braços e a olhou com confusão.

—Por que se comporta assim, depois de ter me rogado que te desse prazer?

O fôlego dela se cortou, e se retirou um pouco, só um passo, mas Lucien não gostou.

—Me dei conta de que foi um engano.

O que estava ocorrendo?

—Já não confia em mim?

—Não.

—Por quê? Poderia ter penetrado em seu corpo, e os dois sabemos. Mas não o fiz. E acredito que estava a ponto de me pedir mais.

Ela lançou um olhar assassino.

—Estava jogando com você. Fingindo.

Ele também a olhou com fúria.

—Acredito muitas coisas de você, carinho, mas isso não.

—Isso é o mais triste que ouvi em minha vida - respondeu Anya.

—Não me obrigue a te demonstrar que está mentindo. E agora, pode ficar aqui ou ir a casa, mas eu vou comprar mais provisões, e quero ir sozinho. Ela ergueu os ombros e elevou o queixo. —Não, não vai vir —disse ele, sacudindo a cabeça —. Estou farto de você neste momento.

Anya passou a língua pelos lábios.

—Como quer. Tenho um amigo que vive na Groenlândia, e ele tem tudo o que possamos necessitar. Iremos a sua casa, pediremos emprestado e seguiremos para o Ártico.

—E quem é? Por que não me levou a sua casa antes em vez de me arrastar até Zurique?

—É meu amigo, e não o levei a sua casa porque queria que visse mi... Queria ir às compras com você e pensava que tínhamos tempo de sobra —disse ela, baixando a cabeça —. Maldita seja! Estou olhando meus pés outra vez.

—Bom, pois o deixa.

Anya havia dito que pensava que tinham muito tempo, assim devia ter mudado de opinião. Por quê?

— Cronos a ameaçou?

Assim que formulou a pergunta, Lucien começou a entender o comportamento de Anya. Deu-lhe as costas.

—Como se me importassem as ameaças desse desgraçado.

Oh, sim. Cronos a tinha ameaçado.

—O que te disse?

—Deixa-o já. Não me disse nada importante. Além disso, o que houve entre outro tipo e eu não é seu assunto, não? Vai vir visitar William ou não?

—Não. Não quero que ninguém mais saiba o que estamos procurando. O que Cronos te disse?

—William nem sequer saberá que estamos ali, vamos prometo. E, demônios, Cronos não me disse nada.

—Está pensando em roubar a esse tal William?

—Sim. Está preparado, ou não? —perguntou ela com frieza.

Lucien a observou atentamente. A mulher que estava em frente a ele não era a mesma que tinha beijado antes. Era mais dura, mais distante. Não gostava, mas não sabia como fazer que mudasse. Oxalá tivesse a força necessária para desafiar um deus naquele mesmo momento. Oxalá tivesse a força para se afastar de uma vez por todas de Anya. Ela o estava deixando louco. Entretanto, não queria estar sozinho. Não queria estar sem ela.

Como se tivesse percebido sua capitulação, Anya deu a volta para ele. Estava pálida e tinha o olhar muito triste, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios.

—Nos vemos ali, Flores.

Lucien não a seguiu imediatamente. Pegou suas adagas e a Glock. Não sabia quem podia ser aquele misterioso William. E, para ser sincero, sua identidade não importava. Já o odiava. Possivelmente, enquanto estivesse na Groenlândia, a Morte tivesse que levar sua alma.

Então, casualmente, sentiu o puxão da Morte; devia ir aos Estados Unidos para recolher umas almas. Lucien suspirou. Rapidamente, atou ao corpo todas as armas e desapareceu. Anya e seu amigo misterioso teriam que esperar.

Durante quanto tempo poderia seguir assim? Perguntou-se Anya. A dor que se refletiu no rosto de Lucien quando tinha dito que tinha fingido tinha lhe resultado insuportável. Tinha tido vontade de chorar. Ainda tinha vontade.

Para não revelar a Cronos a verdade do que sentia por Lucien, tinha decidido se afastar do guerreiro. "Se você não pode resistir a ele, terá que conseguir que ele resista a você".

Em vez de se materializar no interior da casa de William, Anya apareceu no alpendre e esperou Lucien ali. Imediatamente, o ar gelado lhe mordeu a pele, porque não ia muito abrigada; deveria ter se trocado, mas tinha muita pressa para escapar de Lucien antes que este descobrisse suas mentiras.

Passou um minuto, e depois outro. Lucien demorou um bom momento para aparecer. Aterrissou atrás dela. Anya não o viu, o sentiu. "Não dê a volta, não o olhe", disse a si mesma. Com apenas um olhar para aqueles olhos desiguais, possivelmente se jogasse em seus braços lhe pedindo perdão entre soluços.

—Por que demorou tanto?

—Tenho responsabilidades, Anya.

— Morte recebeu uma chamada Telefônica? —perguntou ela, mas, apesar de seu tom zombador, experimentou uma pontada de compaixão —. Quantas almas teve que levar?

—Doze.

Por muito que ele tentasse não se implicar quando devia guiar às almas, Anya não se deixava enganar. Provavelmente, tinha rugas da tensão nos olhos e na boca. "Não olhe!", Incapaz de se conter, pegou sua mão e a apertou. Ele não a rechaçou, mas sim a levou aos lábios.

Anya notou um comichão quente por todo o corpo, e se derreteu. Como era possível que, depois de tudo, ele seguisse tratando ela com ternura? Pelos deuses, lhe dava vontade de chutar seu próprio traseiro. Lucien merecia algo muito melhor do que ela pudesse lhe dar.

"Supera isto de uma vez".

—Decidi que deveríamos falar com William. Não se preocupe, ele não contará seus segredos - disse.

E antes que Lucien pudesse protestar se dirigiu para a porta da casa e chamou.

Passou um momento, e outro, e voltou a chamar com mais força.

—É uma casa preciosa - comentou Lucien.

—Sim - disse Anya.

A casa formava um semicírculo ao redor de um jardim de grama coberta de neve.

Tinha um telhado com vários picos que se erguiam para o céu.

—William não teria feito de outra maneira.

A luz do alpendre se acendeu e afastou as sombras, e a preciosa e morena cabeça de

William apareceu pela porta.

—Anya?

Ela ouviu como Lucien emitia um grunhido ameaçador quando o guerreiro, meio vestido, saiu da casa e a abraçou.

—Olá, anjo - saudou ela ao seu amigo —. Podemos entrar? Faz muito frio.

—Ponha mais roupa da próxima vez - murmurou Lucien a suas costas.

William ficou imóvel e o olhou com curiosidade, e depois arqueou uma sobrancelha para Anya.

—Meu capricho da semana - explicou ela, e se odiou por dizer aquilo. Lucien era muito mais que isso, mas não podia se arriscar a admiti-lo —. Tem bom aspecto, carinho - disse ao William.

E era certo. Era um guerreiro alto e impiedosamente bonito, com tatuagens místicas no peito.

Além disso, irradiava força sexual. Sexo descontrolado que o tinha conduzido a uma condenação por toda a vida no Tártaro. Tinha tido relações com Hera e com outros milhares de mulheres, e quando Hera tinha sabido das outros milhares... Tinham rolado cabeças.

Naquele momento. William levava as calças desabotoadas, como se as tivesse posto a toda pressa. Era evidente que estava ocupado.

—Que tenho bom aspecto? "Bom"? —perguntou William com uma gargalhada —. Nunca tive melhor aspecto, e sei. Passem e entrem em calor - disse, e se separou do caminho.

Anya e Lucien entraram na casa, e ela fez as apresentações.

—Lucy, apresento William. É um atleta sexual e passou algum tempo na cela contigua à minha antes que uma ingênua pagasse seu resgate e o liberasse. Teve que ser uma mulher. Assim que saiu dali, se esqueceu de mim e de meu resgate.

—Para você não havia fiança.

—Desculpas. William, este é Lucy. É meu.

Quando se deu conta do que acabava de dizer, grunhiu. Aquela pequena confissão lhe tinha escapado contra sua vontade. Com um nó no estomago, se voltou para comprovar qual era a reação de Lucien. Sua expressão era neutra, e estava observando William.

—Sou Lucien, não Lucy.

—Eu sou William, mas pode me chamar Sexy. Assim me chama todo mundo.

Além disso, os dois homens não falaram mais,

—Bem, isto é embaraçoso - interveio Anya. —Que alguém diga algo, por favor.

—Foi alguma vez o "capricho da semana" de Anya? —perguntou Lucien.

William soltou um bufo.

—Oxalá. Não foi por falta de tentativas por minha parte.

Lucien olhou para Anya para que o corroborasse, e ela deu de ombros.

—Não é meu tipo —explicou ela —. Nunca tentou me matar.

Lucien lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

—É isso o que faz falta? —interveio William —. Porque então...

—Não vai tocar nela - lhe espetou Lucien.

Anya piscou de surpresa. Dos lábios de Lucien tinham emergido duas vozes, ambas letais. Acabava de ouvir seu demônio? Estremeceu de prazer. Já lhe resultava suficientemente difícil resistir a aquele homem quando a ameaçava com uma espada; o fato de que atuasse de maneira possessiva era como um jogo sexual preliminar.

Suas pernas começaram a tremer, pelos deuses.

—Bom, e o que estão fazendo aqui? —perguntou William.

—William - disse de repente uma mulher, e captou a atenção de todo mundo.

—Estamos esperando - acrescentou outra.

Anya sorriu.

—Agora com duas de uma vez.

Ele deu de ombros com acanhamento.

—Não podia me decidir por uma, assim que me conformei com as duas.

—Que magnânimo é. Bom, não lhes faça esperar mais.

—Estão em sua casa —disse ele —. Vemos-nos amanhã, carinho.

—"Carinho"? —grunhiu Lucien.

William elevou as mãos em um gesto conciliador, mas estava sorrindo.

—É uma brincadeira, tranqüilo.

—Precisamos te pedir emprestadas algumas coisa, por isso viemos —disse ela —. Embora também nós gostássemos de estar de visita.

—Me assombra que não tenha roubado o que necessitava.

—O teria feito —disse Anya —, mas a meu amigo desagrada o roubo, por algum motivo.

—Já não. Sei que precisa - disse Lucien.

—Terá que se acostumar se for estar com você —disse William —. Até manhã.

O guerreiro se dirigiu às escadas e subiu rapidamente. As mulheres soltaram risadinhas quando se uniu a elas, e os três desapareceram pelo corredor.

—Bom, já ouviu William —disse Anya se voltando para Lucien —. Disse que estamos em nossa casa. Vamos começar a pegar o que necessitamos.

Lucien lhe cortou o passo com seu grande corpo, a olhava com tanta intensidade que a respiração dela se cortou.

—O que?

—O único que vamos fazer é terminar o que começamos.

Ia marcá-la.

Assim que Lucien tinha visto William o Bonito pôr as mãos em cima de Anya, tinha sentido um impulso irrefreável: marcá-la para que todos os homens soubessem que ela pertencia a outro.

Aquela necessidade era mais forte do que jamais tinha sido sua raiva. O que sentia por Anya era terno, sim, mas também era tão incontrolável como uma tempestade à meia-noite.

Entretanto, por muito selvagem que se sentisse Lucien, seu demônio nunca tinha estado mais tranqüilo. De algum modo, Anya tinha acalmado à besta. Quando ouvia sua voz e cheirava sua doçura... Morte ronronava por ela.

—Terminar? —balbuciou ela, e posou as palmas das mãos em seu torso. Não para empurrá-lo, mas tampouco para acariciá-lo. Tinha os olhos muito abertos —. A que se refere?

—Já sabe. Deixou-me muito excitado, e agora vais ocupar-se disso.

—Mas... Acreditava que já não íamos fazer mais. Disse que não te desejo. E acreditava que você não me desejava por... Por isso você já sabe.

—Se equivocou. Podemos fazê-lo aqui, ou em meu dormitório em Budapeste. Você escolhe.

—Mas... Mas... Por quê? É pelo William?

—Escolhe - ladrou ele.

Anya estremeceu e, sem poder evitar, umedeceu os lábios.

—Lucien...

—Escolhe Anya - repetiu ele.

Se ela não o desejasse, teria desaparecido. Além disso, embora não se desse conta, sua expressão era de desejo e excitação, e ambas as coisas avivaram as emoções de Lucien.

—Não me importa quais sejam suas razões para me desejar. Não me importa que eu não deva desejar a você.

Ela tragou saliva.

—Mas... Mas... Não deveríamos fazer isto.

—Por quê?

—Porque não. Ocorrerão coisas más se o fazemos - sussurrou.

—Como o que?

—Não quero falar disso.

—Tem razão. Este não é o momento de falar. Aqui ou em Buda?

Ela tragou saliva. "Aqui", sussurrou, e se lançou a seus braços. Os lábios de ambos chocaram.

Sim. Pelos deuses, sim. Por fim. Enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam, enquanto o sabor de Anya o invadia, Lucien se sentiu leve. Então, seus pés tocaram o chão. Abriu os olhos e se encontrou em uma espaçosa habitação. Do teto pendurava uma enorme aranha que derramava lágrimas de luz suave. As paredes estavam decoradas com afrescos de flores e vinhas, e cada um deles era uma delícia para a vista. A cama era enorme, e estava vestida com cortinhas negras de seda.

Lucien agarrou Anya pelas nádegas e a levantou. Imediatamente, ela passou as pernas pela sua cintura e situou o centro de seu universo contra o membro ereto. Ele se moveu contra ela; era um ato tão necessário como respirar.

Gemendo, Anya mordeu o lábio inferior, e notou que se estremecia entre seus braços.

—Mais - lhe pediu ela em um ofego.

Ele obedeceu.

De novo, ela mordeu o lábio e se estremeceu.

Lucien agarrou a ponta de sua camiseta e a tirou pela cabeça. Aquela incrível juba se derramou pelos ombros. Vestia um sutiã de cor azul clara, e a visão deixou Lucien hipnotizado.

Seus peitos se esmagavam contra seu torso; era maravilhosa. Entretanto, não foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção. Anya levava facas atadas por todo o corpo. Algumas estavam nos suspensórios do sutiã, e outros, aderidos a sua pele, embora Lucien não soubesse com o que. Só sabia que gostava. E muito.

Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente deixou cair a última das adagas ao chão.

Então, a deixou no chão e atalhou seus protestos beijando-a no pescoço. O prazer iluminou sua preciosa cara e ele caiu de joelhos enquanto lhe desabotoava a calça.

Tinha que saber se vestia as calcinhas combinando com o sutiã. Em segundos, as calças estiveram em seus tornozelos. Lucien viu facas e estrelas também pegos à pele de Anya. —Sabia que ia armada, mas não sabia até que ponto - disse. Ela apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e saiu das calças enquanto ele a desarmava.

—Você gosta? —perguntou quando Lucien teve terminado.

As calcinhas eram diminutas, uma escassa fita de tecido azul brilhante combinando com o sutiã. Ele tragou saliva.

—Eu gosto —disse com voz rouca —. É muito bela.

—Muito obrigado. Agora é sua vez. Se dispa.

Pelos deuses, Lucien queria estar dentro dela; tinha que estar dentro dela, logo, naquele momento. Entretanto, se negava a despojá-la de sua liberdade e a obrigá-la a estar com ele para sempre. Enquanto investigava todos os possíveis modos de roubar a Chave Absoluta de Anya sem os efeitos secundários adversos, teria que encontrar a maneira de romper sua maldição, também.

—E bem? —disse ela.

Lucien se retirou e tirou a camisa. Antes que o tivesse feito de tudo, ela começou a lhe tirar as armas do corpo.

—Acredito que me supera - comentou.

Deixou cair às facas ao chão entre ruídos metálicos. Quando a última desapareceu, ela estendeu os dedos sobre sua pele e lhe acariciou os bicos do peito, a tatuagem.

Ele sentiu tensão no ventre; teve uma ereção. O calor se estendia a toda velocidade por seu corpo; adorava que o acariciasse. Fazia que se sentisse como um deus, todo-poderoso, incontrolável. Desejado.

—É muito forte —disse ela —. Eu adoro que sofresse e sobrevivesse. Isso me converte em uma garota má?

Ele pousou as mãos nas suas bochechas e a olhou fixamente.

—Nem sequer isto?

Desabotoou-lhe as calças e as desceu pelos quadris, se desfazendo das armas enquanto o fazia.

Quando Lucien esteve completamente nu, Anya observou a mariposa de seu torso e passou os dedos pelo seu contorno. A pele se elevou e se esquentou sob suas carícias.

Ela emitiu um ofego de delícia.

—Está viva?

—Não tinha nisso pensado até agora. É o lugar pelo qual o demônio entrou em meu corpo, como sabe, mas nunca tinha ocorrido isto.

—Deve simpatizar comigo.

—Sim.

—Bom menino - sussurrou Anya, beijando a tatuagem. De novo, a mariposa se levantou para se encontrar com ela.

Lucien não estava seguro do motivo pelo qual os deuses tinham escolhido mariposas como marca externa do demônio. Possivelmente fosse pelo efeito mariposa... Um aviso de que, com só um bater de asas, ou, no caso de um guerreiro, uma só decisão estúpida, podia se alterar toda a realidade. Fosse qual fosse o raciocínio, ele sempre tinha detestado a marca.

Por que não uma arma, ou o chifre de um demônio? Algo que afirmasse: "Sou um homem".

Lucien tinha já suficientes inseguranças.

Anya ficou de joelhos e beijou brandamente seu umbigo. Depois, rodeou seu contorno com a língua e lhe provocou descargas elétricas que se estenderam pelas veias, os órgãos, os ossos.

Com murmúrios de satisfação, ele deixou cair para trás a cabeça. Estava lhe acariciando o cabelo, animando-a, quando deveria estar puxando-a para que ficasse em pé.

—Quantas mulheres adoraram este corpo magnífico? —perguntou Anya em um sussurro.

—Não muitas - admitiu ele.

—Vou fingir que sou a primeira - disse ela, e elevou os olhos para os de Lucien. Seus olhares se encontraram em um choque ardente —. De acordo?

—O é, no sentido que mais importa.

Ela sorriu com prazer.

—Quanto tempo passou desde que esteve com uma mulher pela última vez, Lucien?

—Milhares de anos.

Ela abriu os olhos desorbitadamente.

—Está brincando.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

—Não, não brinco.

—Mas... Por que se negou o sexo? Você não está maldito como eu. Não me interprete mal, não estou me queixando. Acredito que eu gosto mais ainda do fato de ter sido celibatário.

—Também eu gosto.

—Mas por que negou essa necessidade a seu corpo?

—Sou a Morte, Anya. A melhor pergunta seria por que vou me permitir fazer amor com uma mulher quando possivelmente depois terei que levar sua alma.

—Nesse caso, por que faz amor comigo? —perguntou ela brandamente.

Ele afundou os dedos no cabelo dela, desfrutando de seu tato sedoso.

—Não posso resistir a você.

Ela beijou a palma da sua mão.

—Eu tampouco posso resistir a você, e me alegro.

—Como eu - disse ele. Tinha valido a pena esperar. Por Anya. Nenhuma mulher podia se comparar a ela.

—Acredito que os dois terminamos de esperar. Sem afastar o olhar de Lucien, ela se levantou e o conduziu à cama. Quando suas pernas tocaram a beira do colchão, se sentou e se inclinou para trás. Quando esteve no centro da cama, se deteve e se apoiou sobre os cotovelos. Depois separou as pernas e revelou seu centro íntimo. O coração dele se acelerou enquanto bebia sua beleza. Era perfeita; tinha a pele de cor dourada, o ventre plano, as coxas esbeltas.

Tremendo, Lucien subiu à cama. Anya o conteve pondo um pé em seu abdômen antes que pudesse se estender sobre ela.

—Acredito que devemos estabelecer algumas regras.

—Nada de regras - respondeu Lucien. Pegou o pé e lhe beijou o arco.

Ela caiu para trás com um ofego.

—Se seguir assim, olharei com alegria meus pés.

Ele o lambeu.

—Uma. Uma regra, então.

Ele voltou a tirar a língua e lhe lambeu o dedo gordo. Anya se arrepiou.

—Oh, pelos deuses —gemeu —. Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso comigo. Quem teria dito que é tão prazenteiro?

—Que regra? Já concordei com a de não te penetrar.

—Isso não —disse ela, arqueando os quadris —. Segue lambendo.

Ele obedeceu.

Ela gemeu outra vez.

—Que regra?

—Ah, sim. Minha regra - recordou ela. Tirou o sutiã e o lançou sobre a pilha de facas. Tinha os mamilos como bagos vermelhos, feitos para sua língua, pensou Lucien —. Nenhum dos dois poderá sair desta cama até que o dois esteja satisfeitos. Essa é minha regra.

—De acordo. Se aceitar minha regra.

—Qual?

—Aqui, na cama, não haverá brigas. Só prazer - disse. Depois apanhou seu dedo entre os lábios e o chupou.

Ela se agarrou aos lençóis.

—De acordo, de acordo, de acordo!

Ele notou uma onda de luxúria quando lhe tirou as calcinhas e, por fim, se estendeu sobre ela. Tinha o membro quente, mas o centro feminino de Anya estava mais quente ainda quando ele se deslizou contra ela, com cuidado de não penetrar.

Ela não se retirou, mas sim lhe permitiu que se deslizasse.

—Nunca tinha estado tão perto de um homem.

—Eu tampouco.

Anya riu.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, silenciosamente, e a beijou. Foi um beijo profundo. No princípio, Anya não respondeu; inclusive tentou se afastar. Depois, sua língua aceitou timidamente a de Lucien, com doçura. Ela gemeu; ele a agarrou com delicadeza pelo cabelo.

Enquanto saboreava sua essência de morango, sentiu uma pressão insuportável. "Marque-lhe soltou o cabelo e pegou um peito com a palma da mão. "Minha".

"Marca-a". Sim, sim. "É minha".

Ele posou os lábios no centro de sua garganta e sugou. Sugou e sugou. Ela se retorceu se removeu, o manteve cativo o agarrando pela cabeça. Ela se desfez em ofegos, e ele sentiu seu mamilo endurecendo contra sua mão.

Quando, finalmente, Lucien elevou a cabeça, viu que ela tinha uma mancha roxo-azulados no pescoço. Sentiu uma grande satisfação.

—Não dediquei suficiente tempo a seus peitos a última vez que estivemos juntos.

—Não - sussurrou ela.

—Me deixe remediar isso.

Voltou a baixar a cabeça e pegou um dos mamilos entre os lábios, e depois o outro.

—Lucien - ofegou Anya.

—Me chame, diga meu nome.

—Mais Lucien. Por favor, mais.

Enquanto sugava aqueles mamilos, enquanto os lambia deslizou uma mão pelos sensuais contornos de seu corpo. Ela abriu as pernas tudo que pôde. Quando Lucien encontrou seu ponto mais sensível com os dedos, murmurou:

—Não… não entre, mas possivelmente...

—Sei. Não vou colocá-los dentro, tão profunda como posso. Não vou te acariciar até a alma. Não vamos nos converter em um em vez de dois. Não vou sentir os espasmos do interior do seu corpo a meu ao redor.

Ela se agarrou a seus ombros com todas suas forças e moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro como se estivesse imaginando tudo o que ele tinha dito. Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior.

—Odeio minha maldição - disse.

—Eu também a odeio. E odeio a minha. Mas se isto me levou até você, me alegro de levá-la durante toda a eternidade.

Ele a esfregou, desenhou círculos a seu redor, se deteve quando ela estava perto do clímax e voltou a acariciá-la.

Só quando estava enlouquecida de paixão, gritando de necessidade, pronunciando seu nome e lhe rogando, lhe concedeu a liberação. Seu corpo se esticou e se agarrou a ele com força.

Durante todo o tempo, Lucien esteve observando seu rosto. Viu como separava os lábios e como lhe entrecortava a respiração. Viu a expressão de prazer sublime. Viu como abria os olhos e olhava maravilhada como se houvesse estrelas em frente a ela.

Quando ficou imóvel, ele pousou a cabeça em seu peito para escutar os batimentos de seu coração. Sua pele estava escorregadia de suor e paixão. Ele estava a ponto de explodir, mas não queria danificar aquele momento.

Ela, entretanto, fez que deitasse de costas e lhe sorriu.

—Agora vou demonstrar quão má posso ser.

Colocou a mão entre suas pernas e, com seus próprios fluidos, agarrou-lhe o membro.

Começou a mover a mão de baixo para cima brandamente, até que o voltou louco. Ele se agarrou a cabeceira da cama, tentando manter a calma. Tinha se sentido excitado tantas vezes durante os últimos dias que seu corpo estava chorando de alívio enquanto ela o acariciava.

—Anya - ofegou.

—Mmm, eu gosto de te ouvir dizer meu nome. Repete-o - pediu enquanto acariciava seus testículos.

—Anya, vou g... Vou g...

—Faça-o. Faça-o por mim. Quero vê-lo.

Ele elevou os quadris.

—Não pares. Não pares.

—Não vou parar. Me de isso, disse ela.

Moveu a mão até abaixo, tanto, que ele não pôde suportar o prazer um momento mais. Esticou-se enquanto a semente cálida brotava de seu corpo e se estendia por seu ventre. Ele rugiu de gozo.

—Anya!

—Mais - disse ela, sem deixar de acariciá-lo —. Tudo. Até a última gota.

Finalmente, as quebras de onda de prazer cessaram, e Lucien ficou estendido na cama. Ela o limpou com uma toalha antes de se aconchegar junto a ele. Lucien a abraçou.

"Pergunte-lhe pela chave".

"Não. "Agora não".

"Uma vida é mais importante que um só momento".

Certo. Abriu a boca para pedir que ela falasse da chave, mas não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou de satisfação. "Não, não há nada mais importante que este momento".

Um pouco depois, ele adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Não tinha passado nem um dia e já tinha caído na cama com ele, pensou Anya, aconchegada contra o corpo de Lucien enquanto este dormia.

Tinha tentado resistir, tinha tentado mantê-lo à distância. Entretanto, ele era tão apaixonado, tão possessivo e tão irresistível... Aqueles ciúmes para o William a tinham excitado muito.

Depois do que tinha passado naquela cama, Anya já não sabia o que podia fazer com Cronos nem como o afastar da realidade de seu desejo por Lucien. Já não podia negá-lo. Em parte, estava contente. Não podia lhe fazer mal outra vez. Durante aquela semana se converteu em alguém muito importante para ela, em alguém a quem adorava.

Lucien se moveu em sonhos, grunhiu e se levantou de repente, com o cenho franzido.

—O que ocorre? —perguntou ela.

—Me chamam - disse ele, em tom sonolento.

Não esperou sua resposta. Simplesmente, desapareceu.

Ela sentiu pânico quando passou meia hora e ele não voltava. O tinham chamado as sombras, ou Cronos? Deveria ir buscá-lo? Por onde ia começar?

De repente Lucien apareceu, são e salvo, e se aconchegou a seu lado. Seu calor delicioso a rodeou enquanto ele fechava os olhos e suspirava.

—Estúpidas almas - murmurou. Já não estava sonolento, estava abatido —. Por que lutam?

Aliviada, ela relaxou contra seu torso e o acariciou. As poucas vezes que o tinha visto cumprir com seu dever tinha demorado poucos minutos. Ela queria saber por que tinha demorado tanto aquela noite, e já podia supô-lo. Tinha havido muita gente morta.

—Na próxima vez me avise, e irei com você.

Ele abriu os olhos para olhá-la.

—E por que quer visitar o inferno?

"Para que não tenha que suportar essa carga você sozinho", pensou ela. Não obstante, se limitou a dizer:

—Pode ser divertido.

—Não é divertido, lhe prometo - disse isso, e acariciou seu braço. Então Anya viu que tinha um corte no pulso que se fechava rapidamente. Um dos espíritos o tinha ferido? Se fosse assim, tinham sorte de estar mortos.

—Me leve, de acordo? Por favor, por favor. Quero ir.

Acariciou-lhe um peito e lhe beijou a marca que tinha feito no pescoço.

—Muito bem, farei. Levarei-te ao prazer absoluto - sussurrou enquanto se apertava contra ela.

Anya começou a gemer e abriu as pernas.

—Não me referia a isso, mas eu gosto de todos os modos.

Ele riu e procedeu a levá-la ao topo da satisfação. Depois, Anya se deu conta de que ele não tinha respondido.

Lentamente, Paris abriu os olhos. Sentia as pálpebras pesadas, como se tivesse pedras sobre eles. Tinha a boca seca e sua pele picava. Além disso, notou algo frio e pesado nos pulsos e nos tornozelos.

Que demônios lhe ocorria? Onde estava? Não recordava que tivesse concordado em brincar de ser amarrado com... Fosse qual fosse seu nome.

—Bem. Por fim despertou.

Reconheceu aquela voz inocente e doce, mas não pôde lembrar-se de sua cara. Franziu o cenho. Via luzes brancas. A última coisa que recordava era que estava beijando a uma mulher. Recordava seus quentes olhos castanhos e seu cabelo. Suas sardas, sua cara pouco agraciada.

Como se chamava? A estava beijando quando desmaiou. Não?

—Paris - disse ela, com a voz dura como o aço. De repente, estava agachada em frente a ele. Paris tinha ante si a cara feinha que recordava. Passou uma mão tremula pela cara e tentou se orientar. As correntes ressoaram. Era ela a que...? Não. Não teria força suficiente.

Os Caçadores deviam tê-los atacado.

—Aprisionaram aos dois? —perguntou com a voz rouca.

Sua mente estava invadida por uma névoa espessa, e não podia atravessá-la. Levava sem sexo um tempo, o qual explicava sua debilidade e a facilidade com a que o tinham vencido.

—Eu te acorrentei - disse ela com um suspiro.

Como? Apesar da sua confusão, Paris fixou toda sua atenção nela. Levava o cabelo recolhido em um coque severo. Tinha as sardas cobertas com maquiagem, e os olhos atrás de uns grossos óculos.

Ele se sentiu excitado por aquela mulher imediatamente.

—Por que tem feito algo assim?

—Não imagina?

O fez inclinar a cabeça para estudar seu pescoço. Passou a ponta do dedo por um ponto de dor. Paris se deu conta. Era uma espetada, e a resposta a sua pergunta ficou clara no momento.

—É minha inimiga - disse ele.

Embora lhe gelasse o sangue, todas as células de seu corpo reagiram ao toque, pedindo mais. Entretanto, não parecia que ela se sentisse muito excitada por ele. Estava concentrada em sua tarefa.

—Sim. A ferida não se cura —disse com o cenho franzido —. Não queria te cravar tão forte, sinto muito.

Sentia? Por favor.

—Me enganou.

—Sim.

—Por quê? E não me diga que é uma isca. Não é o suficientemente bonita — disse ele, só para ser cruel.

As bochechas dela se avermelharam, e passou de ser feinha a bonita em segundos.

—Não, não sou uma isca. Ou, melhor dizendo, não o seria para nenhum guerreiro mais que para você. A você não importa com quem se deita, não é, Promiscuidade?

Cada palavra estava impregnada de desgosto.

Passou o olhar pelo seu corpo.

—É evidente que não.

Ela avermelhou ainda mais, e a Paris provocou uma intensa excitação.

—Não tem medo de que te faça mal?

—Não —respondeu a mulher, com uma sobrancelha arqueada —. Não tem força. Assegurei-me disso.

"Não enfrente a ela, idiota. "A seduza recupera as forças e voa este lugar pelos ares".

Paris se obrigou a suavizar a expressão e a olhá-la com paixão. Tristemente, não teve que se obrigar para o último.

—Desfrutou enquanto estava em meus braços. Admita. Conheço as mulheres, e conheço o desejo. Ardia por mim.

—Se cale — espetou ela.

Emoção. Excelente.

—Quer tentá-lo comigo antes que seus amigos voltem?

Ela apertou os dentes e se ergueu para pôr distância entre eles. Sem tê-la tão perto, Paris pôde estudar a habitação. Ou, melhor, a prisão. O chão estava sujo e as paredes tinham barrotes.

Soltou um bufo de desagrado. Desagrado para si mesmo. Deveria ter tido mais sentido comum, mas tinha sido descuidado e estúpido. Virtualmente, se entregou aos Caçadores. Como iriam rir dele os outros guerreiros quando soubessem.

—Então, é uma caçadora, não?

—Se ser caçadora significa defender o bom e o justo, sim, sou.

Sem olhar para ele, afastou o relógio e lhe mostrou a tatuagem do Infinito que levava no pulso.

—Sempre me senti fascinada pelos demônios e seus atos de maldade, e estudei seu comportamento. Assisti a reuniões e seminários. Estes homens se aproximaram de mim faz um ano para me pedir que me unisse a eles. Disse que sim e nunca o lamentei.

O símbolo deveria o ter enojado; entretanto, naquela ocasião Paris teve ganas de desenhar seu contorno com a língua.

—E o que vai fazer comigo? —perguntou.

Não tinha medo. Centenas de anos antes, os Caçadores o tinham atacado, mas tinha conseguido escapar com umas quantas feridas. Naquele momento ia ocorrer o mesmo; ele se asseguraria de que assim fosse.

—Vamos experimentar com você, te observar. O usaremos como isca para atrair aos outros demônios. E quando encontrarmos a caixa de Pandora os mataremos e encerraremos ao demônio.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Isso é tudo?

—No momento.

—Então pode me matar já, carinho. Meus amigos não vão se render só para salvar a mim.

"Não, matarão a todo mundo que esteja no edifício".

—Isso já o veremos - respondeu ela, à defensiva.

"Deixa de enfrentar a ela". Tinha que seduzi-la custasse o que custasse. Uma vez que tivesse um orgasmo em seu corpo, recuperaria as forças e poderia escapar.

—Amor —disse, com seu tom mais cativante —. Perdoe-me se tiver ferido seus sentimentos faz um momento. Estava zangado e o paguei com você.

Suavizou de novo sua expressão, entreabriu as pálpebras e relaxou os lábios como se estivesse se preparando para um beijo.

Ela se passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou as sapatilhas de esporte.

—Não passa nada. Eu entendo. É um escravo de sua natureza perversa.

Só tinha sido Caçadora durante um ano, conforme tinha dito. Era ingênua. Qualquer outro Caçador teria se dado conta do que ele estava tentando e o teria deixado ali sozinho.

—Parece preciosa para mim - disse. Infelizmente, era certo.

—Está mentindo.

—Não. Estava mentindo antes, quando disse que não era bonita. Assim que a vi, a desejei. Imaginei seu corpo nu em minha cama, sua cabeça inclinada para trás, suas mãos... Oh, suas mãos procurando o calor entre suas pernas, sem poder esperar que eu me unisse a você...

Enquanto falava, projetou as imagens em sua mente. Aquela era a única vantagem que tinha o demônio. Podia se transportar com sua voz e penetrar na mente humana, mostrando a quem escutava exatamente o que Paris descrevia.

Detestava utilizar aquela habilidade, depois se sentia culpado. Fazia que a pessoa desejasse o que normalmente não desejava, quão mesmo o demônio fazia a ele. Entretanto, aquela mulher era uma Caçadora, não merecia tantos olhares.

—Não... Não me fale assim - sussurrou, tremendo.

—Quando estiver perto do orgasmo, lamberei entre suas pernas. Gritará meu nome.

A respiração dela se entrecortou. Paris se deu conta de que lhe endureciam os mamilos sob a camisa, uma camisa branca que não escondia de tudo seu sutiã de encaixe. Um detalhe de inesperada feminilidade, tendo em conta que ia vestida como uma donzela reprimida. Por quê?

Vestia umas calças negras muito soltas, e sapatilhas de esporte masculinas.

—Vou me afundar em seu corpo, até o final. Depois me darei à volta e você cavalgará sobre mim.

—Não diga essas coisas - disse ela, e puxou o pescoço da camisa —. É malvado, e. E...

—Um homem que anseia suas carícias.

Era muitas coisas, mas não era malvado. Não matava indiscriminadamente, não violava. Seus amigos e ele doavam muito dinheiro à cidade de Buda e fortaleciam sua economia. Davam comida aos necessitados. Aquilo devia contar para algo, não?

Os Caçadores eram os malvados. Viam o mundo em preto e branco para justificar sua busca da Utopia, e passavam por cima de qualquer humano que se interpunha em seu caminho.

—Agora estou imaginando você nua —disse ele, se obrigando a continuar —. Tem a pele rosada, os mamilos eretos, e está úmida.

Ofegando, ela fechou os olhos.

—Basta... Basta, por favor.

—Está desejando as carícias de um homem de verdade, carinho?

"Como demônios se chamava?".

Paris nunca recordava os nomes. Só podia se deitar uma vez com a mesma mulher, assim não o necessitava. Além disso, não queria pronunciar o nome equivocado em meio da paixão. As mulheres tendiam a se sentir ofendidas se ocorria.

—Venha aqui. Deixa que te dê o que necessita.

—Isto não está bem - sussurrou ela, mas se aproximou.

As correntes tinham uma longitude limitada, assim ele não podia alcançá-la.

Tinha que convencê-la de que fizesse o trabalho em seu lugar.

—Estou muito excitado por você, só por você.

Ela estava arrepiada; com o rosto suavizado pela excitação sexual, estava quase bela. Tinha as pestanas muito longas, e arqueadas para cima.

—Acaricie os peitos por mim. Necessitam carícias.

Timidamente, ela fez o que lhe pedia. Escapou-lhe outro ofego.

—Oh...

—Bem, assim está bem.

—Eu... Eu...

"Não lhe dê tempo para pensar". Só em olhá-la estava destruindo sua concentração.

—Desabotoe suas calças e coloca a mão sob suas calcinhas, também. Toque seu clitóris. Estende a umidade ao redor.

Ela começou a obedecer, mas se deteve com a mão sobre o ventre.

—Não posso. Não deveria.

—Pode. Deve. Quer fazê-lo. Sentir-se-á muito bem.

—Não, eu... —ela sacudiu a cabeça enquanto o horror se refletia em seu olhar, como se estivesse a segundos de superar sua dominação mental.

Paris se sentiu confuso. Ela não deveria poder resistir.

—Se acaricie neném. E se não quiser acariciá-lo, venha aqui e eu te lamberei. Se aproxime, carinho, só um pouco mais... Justo antes que ela chegasse a seu lado, entretanto, e antes que ele pudesse seguir dirigindo-a, ela ficou gelada de novo.

—Não deixa de me chamar carinho e neném.

—Isso é porque é muito doce. Daí não te alcanço —disse ele, tentando não choramingar —. Se aproxime um pouco mais —repetiu —. Necessito-te tanto...

—Como me chamo? —perguntou ela. Já não tinha a voz entrecortada.

Ele apertou a mandíbula e sentiu pânico.

—O que importa um nome? Você me deseja, e eu te desejo.

Ela franziu o cenho e se afastou.

—Nem sequer sabe meu nome e quer deitar comigo?

—Bom, não estaria deitado.

—Me disseram que não confiasse em você. Disseram-me que não me aproximasse.

O pânico de Paris se incrementou, e sua esperança começou a se desvanecer.

—Carinho, vamos...

—Se cale! —gritou ela. Com um gesto carrancudo, começou a massagear as têmporas —. Não sei como me fez isto, como me reduziu a isto, e neste momento não me importa. Mas nunca volte a fazê-lo, ou não esperarei para encontrar a caixa para te matar.

Com duas pernadas, chegou à porta de barrotes, saiu da cela e a fechou de repente, o deixando sozinho. A se debilitar mais. Maldição.

Maddox levava uma bandeja de comida à cela. Detestava ter Aeron aprisionado daquela forma, mas como no caso de outros guerreiros, a ele não ocorria uma solução alternativa. Aeron tinha sido quem tinha a vontade mais forte de todos eles. Era feroz, mas leal, e alternativamente, tão controlado como Lucien e tão volátil como estava acostumado a ser Maddox. Quando Maddox perdia o controle de seu demônio, era Aeron quem o ajudava a recuperá-lo. Naquele momento, Aeron não era mais que a sombra de si mesmo. Selvagem, cheio de ódio.

Se deixavam Aeron livre, mataria a quatro mulheres inocentes, tal e como lhe tinham ordenado os deuses. E se matava a aquelas mulheres, nunca se recuperaria da sede de sangue. Desde o começo, Aeron tinha sabido que matar aquelas quatro mulheres o voltaria louco.

Maddox sabia o que se sentia.

Ele tinha matado a Pandora segundos depois de que o demônio da Violência tivesse entrado em seu corpo. E tinha passado muitos séculos pagando aquele pecado, morrendo cada noite da mesma forma em que ele tinha matado à caçadora, atravessado seis vezes por uma espada. Embora, ao contrário da pobre Pandora, ele sempre despertou na manhã seguinte sabendo que devia morrer outra vez.

Ashlyn o tinha salvado em mais de um sentido, e lhe tinha dado uma razão para viver. E, além disso, aquela preciosa mulher levava a seu filho no ventre. Pensar nisso produzia nele uma grande alegria, mas também uma ligeira dor de estômago. Que tipo de pai seria? Já queria ao bebê, sabia que o protegeria custasse o que custasse.

Queria que Aeron conseguisse experimentar o mesmo sentido de família. Amor, absolvição. Liberdade. Entretanto, seu amigo estava consumido pela sede de sangue. Os guerreiros não podiam confiar nele, e muito menos uma mulher humana. Assim, Maddox não sabia como poderia encontrar uma mulher que o domesticasse.

Inclinou a cabeça enquanto baixava os degraus para seu calabouço. Não ouvia o ruído das correntes contra os barrotes. Pela primeira vez em semanas, o eco das imprecações não ressoava contra as paredes. Tudo estava espectralmente silencioso. Maddox deixou a bandeja no chão e baixou correndo as escadas.

Quando chegou ante a cela de Aeron, o medo o invadiu. As barras estavam separadas. Aeron tinha ido.

Reis estava fazendo guarda no perímetro do templo romano enquanto seus amigos procuravam pistas sobre os Não Mencionados. Como Lucien e outros sabiam onde devia começar a procurar os artefatos, o grupo de Sabin se dedicava a solicitar informação sobre os Titãs. Sobre suas debilidades e seus inimigos.

Embora o templo tivesse estado submerso sob o mar, seus muros ainda se achavam manchados de sangue. Eram muros construídos com ossos humanos. Até o momento, os guerreiros não tinham encontrado nada. Nem sequer tinha funcionado que se fizessem cortes e que oferecessem sacrifícios de sangue no altar. Reis se perguntou, pela enésima vez, o que acontecia naquele tempo durante sua época dourada. Algumas vezes lhe parecia ouvir gritos no vento.

Lucien tinha aparecido um momento antes, com aspecto de estar mais realizado e satisfeito que nunca. Inclusive feliz. O que teria provocado aquela mudança? Reis estava ciumento, fosse o que fosse. Ciumento e contente por ele. Entretanto, tampouco o sangue feliz de Lucien havia conseguido resultados. Não tinham tido nenhuma visão, nenhuma pista. E Reis estava caído de tantas tentativas em vão, da impotência, do fracasso.

Naquela manhã, os meios de comunicação tinham dado a notícia da aparição dos templos por todo o mundo. Reis não sabia por que não se esconderam. Só sabia que os humanos chegariam logo, Caçadores, turistas, buscadores de tesouros e investigadores. O tempo era mais valioso que nunca.

—Maldição - grunhiu.

Decidiu que necessitava dor, ou mataria a alguém. A um mortal, a um guerreiro. Não importava.

—Estarei por aqui - disse ao Sabin ao passar a seu lado —. Grita se me necessitam.

Sabin não tentou detê-lo. Sabia que era o melhor.

Reis tinha uma adaga desembainhada quando chegou ao pequeno bosque que rodeava o templo. Apoiou-se contra a árvore mais próxima e começou a se fazer cortes no braço. Quando brotou o sangue, algo de sua ira se aplacou.

"Se Danika te visse agora...".

Soprou. Ela já o odiava. Vê-lo assim só serviria para que o detestasse mais.

O celular que Sabin lhe tinha dado soou em seu bolso. Reis não gostava, porque às vezes precisava estar isolado de tudo, inclusive do contato com outros. Entretanto, o levava se por acaso ocorria algo.

Com um grunhido, o tirou do bolso e o abriu. -O que?

—Aeron escapou - disse Maddox sem preâmbulo.

Em seu interior. Reis gritou. Protestou com raiva. Sabia que aquele dia ia chegar, mas não tinha esperado que chegasse tão cedo. "Deveria ter engolido seu carinho para ele e tê-lo aprisionado".

—Quanto faz disso?

—A última vez que o vi faz doze horas.

Aeron, guardião da Ira, podia encontrar Danika por muito que ela se escondesse. A detectaria e se valeria de suas asas para segui-la rapidamente.

—Darei com ela - disse Reis.

Antes que pendurasse, Maddox disse:

—Torin me disse que tinha posto uma tintura na comida de Aeron para poder seguir sua pista, no caso de. Enviará por correio eletrônico as coordenadas a seu telefone. Chamei-te primeiro porque queria que soubesse. Por favor, traz de volta a nosso amigo. Vivo.

Reis não respondeu. Não podia. Se ele fracassava, Danika morreria.

Se não já estava morta.

—Bonito chupão - disse William durante o café da manhã, ao ver o pescoço de Anya.

"Eu não me ruborizo, não me ruborizo", disse Anya a si mesma. E, entretanto, suas bochechas arderam. Ditoso Lucien e sua maravilhosa boca. E, falando de sua maravilhosa boca, a tinha usado naquela manhã para lhe surrupiar informação sobre a chave.

Ela sabia que estava procurando a maneira de lhe tirar sem destruir a nenhum dos dois, para poder se livrar do deus. Tinha lhe contado que a chave estava conectada a ela em corpo e alma, e que formava parte dela como seu demônio dele. Por esse motivo se debilitava quem cedia a Chave Absoluta; estava dando uma parte de si. Anya tinha visto a decepção no olhar de Lucien e tinha sentido ternura. Ele, precisamente, entenderia o perigo de perder uma parte vital.

Suspirou. Naquele momento, Lucien, William e ela estavam sentados em uma mesa redonda, tomando o café da manhã ovos, bacon e tortitnhas. Tudo estava perfeitamente preparado; depois de se arrumar e se vestir, se transportou a sua cafeteria favorita em Atlanta, tinha se encarregado do café da manhã e tinha voltado para casa de William. E sim, tinha fingido que ela mesma tinha preparado tudo. Entretanto, eles nem sequer tinham agradecido. Desgraçados.

Enquanto estavam conversando, Lucien ficou muito rígido de repente. Seus dois olhos se voltaram azuis, e Anya o olhou com atenção e o puxou pelo braço, parecia que tinha chegado o momento em que os dois fossem recolher almas.

—Devo ir - disse ele.

—Vou com você.

—Não. Ficará aqui.

—Não me obrigue a me voltar invisível e a te seguir sem permissão.

—Como antes —disse ele com resignação —. Não sei como conseguiste fazê-lo.

Ela deu de ombros.

—Sou Anarquia, recorda? Não obedeço às leis da natureza, nem a nenhuma outra.

—Do que estão falando? —inquiriu William.

Ela o ignorou. Sabia que Lucien desapareceria assim que ela afastasse a vista.

—Se me deixar aqui me sentarei no regaço de William todo o tempo que esteja fora.

William sorriu, esquecendo sua curiosidade.

—Deixa-a, cara. Cuidarei muito bem dela.

Lucien grunhiu enquanto entrelaçava os dedos com os de Anya.

—Está bem. Vamos.

Desapareceu levando-a consigo. Entraram no mundo dos espíritos, e tudo se converteu em uma colagem de cores brilhantes e luzes. Lucien flutuou rapidamente para uma loja que se queimou, em... Xangai. Anya se deu conta ao ver os edifícios vermelhos e brancos que havia ao redor, com telhados a duas águas. Quase podia cheirar a comida que se vendia no mercado.

Havia vários corpos carbonizados no chão. Sem soltar Anya, Lucien se aproximou do primeiro, o mais próximo, e afundou a mão livre no peito do homem. Um espírito emergiu entre ofegos, lutando contra a Morte.

Os três estavam às portas do inferno imediatamente. O calor esteve a ponto de derreter a pele de Anya. Estremeceu-se. Os gritos, os prantos atormentados. Ali era onde terminaria ela se Cronos se saía com a sua e a assassinava? Só de pensar se pôs doente.

—Provocou o incêndio intencionalmente - disse Lucien entre dentes.

"Isto não se trata de você neste momento. "Trata-se de Lucien".

Anya soltou a mão dele, se colocou a suas costas e o abraçou pela cintura para lhe oferecer apóio, para lhe recordar que não estava sozinho. Ele tinha os músculos muito tensos, mas pouco a pouco, relaxou.

Abriram-se dois grandes penhascos no chão e revelaram um profundo abismo de que emergiram braços escamosos. Lucien lhe jogou o espírito. Ressoaram umas gargalhadas demoníacas e gritos de sofrimento.

Lucien presenciava aquela cena várias vezes ao dia. Anya lhe beijou a orelha para desviar sua atenção das chamas.

—Morre muita gente cada minuto, cada hora. Por que não tem que acompanhar a todos?

—Alguns permanecem vagando pela Terra, outros renascem com a oportunidade de começar de novo, e outros, acredito, são acompanhados pelos anjos.

Ah. Deveria ter imaginado. Ela tinha se encontrado com alguns anjos durante sua vida. Eram umas criaturas muito belas, embora um pouco altivas.

—As almas às que você acompanha são as mais afortunadas. Está preparado para levar às outras?

Lucien assentiu. Parecia menos aflito.

Os outros dois humanos deviam ter sido bons meninos, porque foram ao céu. Como sempre, as portas celestiais a deixaram sem fala. Brilhavam e irradiavam poder. Mais à frente, um coro de querubins cantava e deleitava os sentidos. Vá.

"Quero vir aqui se morrer alguma vez".

"Quando foi boa?".

"Sou boa. Às "vezes".

—Obrigado, Anya, por vir comigo. Por me consolar.

—Foi um prazer.

Ambos voltaram para a cozinha de William. O guerreiro ainda estava sentado à mesa, mas Anya seguiu olhando a seu amante. Lucien também a observava com calidez. Com calor, com respeito e com admiração.

—Aonde foram, meninos? —inquiriu William.

—A nenhum lugar —respondeu Anya, lhe prestando atenção —. Onde estão suas mulheres?

—Dormindo. As vampiras necessitam seu sono reparador.

Lucien abriu uns olhos como pratos. Não devia ter conhecido a nenhum vampiro.

—Vampiras de verdade? —perguntou Anya ao William, o olhando dos pés a cabeça. Não viu nenhuma marca, embora levasse as pernas cobertas por umas calças negras compridas —. Não pode ser. Não tem marcas de presas.

—Oh, me morderam, mas não em um lugar visível, ao contrário de você - disse ele com um sorriso, lhe olhando o pescoço.

Lucien estava bebendo o suco, com o qual se engasgou ao ouvir a resposta de William. Anya lhe deu uns golpezinhos nas costas.

—Acredito que o assustou.

—Obrigado - disse Lucien quando cessou a tosse.

—Bom, e o que está ocorrendo? —perguntou então William —. Sabe que eu adoro suas visitas, Anya, mas por que veio e por que te persegue o demônio da Morte?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas Lucien lhe pôs uma mão no braço. Quando o olhou, ele negou com a cabeça.

—Não vou contar nenhum segredo, Flores.

—Oh, segredos —disse William —. Conta.

—Só viemos te pedir emprestadas umas quantas coisas - respondeu Lucien.

—Como, por exemplo?

—Em realidade —interveio Anya —, nós gostaríamos que fosse nosso guia pelo Ártico.

—Anya - lhe advertiu Lucien.

—Bom, eu gostaria. Ele vive tão perto que passa muito tempo ali. Conhece o terreno. E isso não é revelar nosso segredo, não?

—E por que querem entrar no Ártico? —perguntou William com um estremecimento —: Faz muitíssimo frio.

—Estou de férias, e eu gostaria de caminhar pelas geleiras - respondeu ela com ligeireza.

—Você odeia o frio. Passa a maior parte do tempo no Havaí.

—Estaremos bem sem guia —disse Lucien —. Só necessitamos roupa, mantas e calçado para a neve.

—Não vou acompanhar vocês ao Ártico —disse William sacudindo a cabeça —. Acabo de voltar dali e preciso descansar.

Lucien deu de ombros como se não lhe importasse.

—Então, solucionado. Anya e eu iremos sozinhos.

—E um caralho —disse Anya —. William nos guiará onde queiramos ir, e o fará com um sorriso. Economizará-nos tempo e ele é um bom soldado, pode nos ajudar muito se uma luta se produzir com Hidra.

—Querem lutar com Hidra? —perguntou William, que tinha empalidecido —. Não vou me aproximar dessa bruxa. A perdi de vista faz anos, e assim quero seguir.

—Nunca pensei que conhecesse uma mulher com a que não queria se deitar. Falando do tema, onde se encontrou exatamente com ela? E como é que escapou com vida?

—A vi duas vezes, em dois lugares diferentes, no gelo. E escapei com vida só porque ela não podia suportar danificar meu esplêndido corpo, mas por pouco - disse William.

—Me alegro de ouvi-lo - disse Lucien, assentindo.

Ela sabia que se referia aos avistamentos de Hidra, embora provavelmente desejasse que William não tivesse tido tanto êxito na hora de escapar.

—De todos os modos, por que vai ali tão freqüentemente, William? —perguntou Anya com curiosidade.

—Está o suficientemente perto de minha casa para que os imortais se escondam ali para atacar de surpresa. No princípio não sabia se vinham por Hidra ou por mim. Os dois têm inimigos. Depois de um tempo, deixei de me preocupar. Se alguém se for ali, eu o persigo.

—Quais são seus inimigos? —perguntou Anya.

—Eu... Em... Tenho um pequeno problema com meu desejo pelas mulheres emparelhadas, e a seus maridos gostaria de me ver morto.

—Não se aproxime de Anya - grunhiu Lucien.

Que homem tão, tão doce, pensou Anya, sorrindo.

—É a última vez que te peço pelas boas que nos acompanhe - disse ela a William.

Ele olhou ao céu com resignação.

—Sinto muito, mas minha resposta é não.

—Bom. Então acredito que é um bom momento para te dizer que tenho seu livro.

William ficou petrificado e em um instante mostrou uma atitude agressiva.

—Não. Não é possível. O vi esta manhã, antes de baixar a tomar o café da manhã.

—Volta a pensá-lo - disse ela.

—Anya, não o tem. O tenho eu. O vi esta manhã.

—Viu uma falsificação.

—Mente - disse o guerreiro, se inclinando para ela com as pupilas dilatadas.

Imediatamente, Lucien ficou em pé e a protegeu com seu corpo.

—Vigia esse tom de voz - advertiu a William.

—Se tiver desaparecido... -disse William, e saiu como uma fúria da cozinha

—Demônios, saiu sem destruir a habitação —disse Anya —. Vamos, venha. Não devemos perder isto.

Anya pegou Lucien pela mão para seguir William. O muito bobo tinha pedido a uma de suas bruxas muito tempo atrás, que jogasse um encantamento à vitrine onde o guardava. Encantamento que ela tinha quebrado facilmente com a Chave Absoluta.

—O que é esse livro que mencionaste?—perguntou Lucien sem se mover de seu lado —. O roubou de verdade?

—É um livro de profecias antigas, e sim. Roubei. William deveria ter sido preparado e o ter estudado ao longo dos séculos, mas não o fez porque temia que com isso fizesse mais mal que bem.

Anya torceu uma esquina. Havia umas escadas ante eles; aquele lugar era imenso. Ela não estava acostumada a caminhar por ele, normalmente se transportava.

—Verá, uma das profecias é sobre William, Escreveu-se mais ou menos quando ele entrou na prisão se não me falha a memória. É algo a respeito de uma mulher, mas a profecia está codificada, é como uma adivinhação, e em algum lugar do livro está à chave para decodificá-la e se salvar.

—Anya! Como se atreveu? —gritou William. Seu uivo de fúria ressoou pelos corredores.

—Suponho que encontrou a falsificação.

—Vai tentar te atacar?

Ela sorriu.

—Não enquanto tenha seu prezado tesouro - respondeu ela.

Lucien sacudiu a cabeça.

Depois de dobrar outra esquina, se encontraram no despacho. William tinha entre as mãos a falsificação que lhe tinha deixado.

—A coberta é igual, mas as páginas estão em branco - rugiu ele.

Ela abriu os braços.

—Sinto muito. Não pude evitar.

—Alguém deveria ter te liquidado faz muito tempo.

—Como se tivesse servido de algo - disse ela.

—Por que me cai bem? Por que sempre te permito que volte? Você e sua Chave Absoluta são uma ameaça. Devolva-me o livro, Anya!

—Como é que todo mundo conhece essa chave e eu não tinha ouvido falar dela? — inquiriu Lucien.

—E por que você não a pega? —sugeriu William a Lucien com um sorriso perverso.

—Se cale William! Ele já sabe.

—Tudo?

—Sim.

Bom, mais ou menos.

William sorriu.

—Mentirosa - disse, atirando o livro falso ao chão para poder aplaudir —. Bom, Lucien sabia que se te der a chave, estará te dando suas lembranças? Saberá tudo dela. Conhecerá todos seus pecados, seus crimes, todos os homens aos que acariciou. Melhor ainda, saberá onde está em todo momento. Nunca poderá se esconder de você.

Lucien a olhou com receio.

—É certo?

A contra gosto, Anya assentiu.

—É parte do encanto da Chave Absoluta.

—Quem te deu essa chave? —perguntou Lucien —. Por que te condenou com semelhante encargo?

William respondeu por ela.

—Seu querido pai a deu quando os deuses decidiram por fim qual ia ser seu castigo por matar ao capitão de sua guarda. Ia se converter em escrava sexual dos imortais. Tártaro conhecia a maldição, e sabia o que isso significaria para ela. Assim, foi seu salvador por uma vez em sua negligente vida. Por isso se derrubaram os muros da prisão, e por isso os Titãs puderam escapar. Sem a chave que tinha albergado dentro de si, tanto o homem como a prisão se debilitou. Finalmente, ambos se desmoronaram juntos.

Tudo aquilo era certo. Anya olhou para Lucien; ele a estava observando com uma expressão neutra, impenetrável, que ela desprezava. O que estava passando pela sua cabeça?

William aplaudiu de novo, como se estivesse satisfeito com um trabalho bem feito.

—Querem um guia? Têm guia. Depois, me devolverá meu livro.

Ela assentiu não tão orgulhosa de si mesmo como deveria ter estado.

—Então vamos. Façamos a bagagem. Estou impaciente por começar, para terminar tudo isto quanto antes - disse William, e saiu do despacho assobiando.

Aquilo era uma calma enganosa, e Anya sabia. Com os nervos a flor da pele, deu um suave murro no ombro de Lucien.

—Há algo que queira me dizer?

—Por muito que investigue, não conseguirei encontrar o modo de te tirar a chave sem te fazer mal, não é?

Ela tragou saliva.

—Não.

—E se Cronos a consegue, você nunca poderá lhe ocultar seu paradeiro.

—Não. Troca isto as coisas entre nós?Quer me deixar?

—Não. Estou aqui. Sou teu. Não vou te deixar.

OH, aquele homem... Beijaram- brandamente, só um toque, mas Anya não ficou satisfeita com isso.

—Mais - pediu.

Suas línguas se encontraram, se enroscaram, giraram, e eles beberam um ao outro. Anya sabia, além de toda dúvida, que não poderia usar a chave para negociar com Cronos, mas de todos os modos, a desejava. Não podia romper sua maldição, mas a desejava. Sentia-se ditosa, aliviada, e um pouco mais enfeitiçada pelo Lucien. "É meu".

Enquanto pensava aquelas coisas, soou uma risada ensurdecedora.

De repente, o coração de Anya se encolheu. Seu sistema nervoso ficou em alerta. As palmas das mãos começaram a suar. Não se separou de Lucien, mas interrompeu o beijo e o olhou com os olhos muito abertos. Não. Agora não.

Ele tinha se posto muito rígido. Tinha os olhos entrecerrados, talheres por um brilho de raiva. Anya nunca o tinha visto tão feroz. Parecia que era capaz, de matar a qualquer que se aproximasse. Salvo a ela. A ela seguia abraçando com suavidade pela cintura.

—Cronos - disse.

O deus não se mostrou; só tinha falado.

Com a boca seca, ela assentiu.

—O que quer? —perguntou-lhe.

O deus voltou a rir.

—Neste momento me conformo te dizendo que tenho descoberto o melhor modo de te ter nas mãos, Anarquia.

Lucien tremeu.

—Meu rei, ela...

—Silêncio, Morte. Uma vez mais fracassou em sua tarefa, e eu me cansei de esperar. Mata-a. Aqui, neste momento.

Lucien olhou para Anya. Tinha os músculos duros como o aço. Já não irradiava calor, a não ser uma fria determinação.

—Não posso lhe fazer mal - disse ao deus, elevando o queixo com orgulho. Sua voz, entretanto, tinha um tom atormentado.

—Isso me parecia. Resulta-me difícil acreditar que os Gregos lhe confiassem sua segurança uma vez.

Houve uma pausa tensa.

—Me escute —prosseguiu Cronos —. Debilitar-se-á cada dia que passe que eu não tenha a chave.

—O que? —ofegou Anya.

—No princípio pensei que o amor do guerreiro por seus amigos o impulsionaria a obedecer. Agora sei que não. Era você, Anya, a que devia estimular.

Anya procurou uma resposta, apropriada enquanto o terror se apoderava dela.

—Cronos...

—Vi como o olha. Não é só um brinquedo, como queria me fazer acreditar, a não ser alguém que importa. E agora terá que escolher que importa mais: ele ou a chave.

Cronos riu, como se já tivesse a vitória na mão.

—Ouve o tempo passar? Eu sim.

Depois, só houve silêncio.

Cronos tinha ido, ela o notou, porque a sutil vibração de poder que sempre acompanhava suas visitas se dissipou. A ela começou a lhe faltar o ar; mal podia respirar. Perder Lucien? Não!

—Não diga uma palavra - grunhiu Lucien. Negava-se a olhá-la —. Agora é mais importante que nunca encontrar esses artefatos. São uma fonte de poder, e podemos usá-los. Vamos preparar o equipamento e as provisões e a sair em sua busca.

—Mas...

Ele saiu, deixando-a só no despacho. Oh, por todos os deuses. Que demônios ia fazer?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 4

Que demônios ia fazer?

Queria a Anya. Lucien já o tinha admitido. Sabia com tal certeza que não podia negá-lo. A queria. Não tinha sido capaz de matá-la e não podia suportar a idéia de que ela se visse aprisionada pelo Cronos, o deus que poderia encontrá-la em qualquer momento. Tampouco podia suportar a idéia de que ela ficasse debilitada e sem poder.

Não. Para o Lucien, ela significava mais que sua própria vida. Era sua metade, sua melhor metade. Fazia que se sentisse completo, mais como um homem que como um demônio. Como um homem atrativo.

Dava-lhe algo pelo que viver, apagava sua dor, seu passado, e quando o beijava, suas inseguranças. Seu senso de humor o deleitava, suas ações o intrigavam. Apenas ao estar em sua presença sentia prazer.

Sabia que só havia um modo de salvá-la. Encontrar um dos artefatos logo que fosse possível e rogar que Cronos o desejasse mais que a chave. Ele cederia gostosamente o artefato em troca da vida de Anya. Não lhe importava a caixa de Pandora

Lucien não permitiria a Anya entregar chave. Ela perderia seus poderes, as lembranças e a liberdade E a vida. Sem a capacidade de se teletransportar Anya seria vulnerável a qualquer ataque. Estaria indefesa. Apanhada. Se um homem decidia vinculá-la a ele a penetrando, ela não poderia desaparecer nem lutar.

Com um rugido, Lucien deu um murro na parede do quarto que tinham compartilhado na noite anterior. Anya, bela, brilhante, fera. O muro rangeu e os nódulos de Lucien começaram a sangrar. Com um ofego de dor, olhou a mão e esperou que os machucados e as feridas se curassem. Entretanto, os cortes permaneceram. Os hematomas eram cada vez mais intensos.

"Se debilitará", havia dito Cronos. Lucien riu amargamente. Não importava que caminho escolhesse; se debilitaria de todos os modos.

—O encontraremos - disse Anya brandamente.

Ele se voltou. Ela estava apoiada contra o marco da porta com um montão de roupa branca entre os braços.

—Já sabia que Cronos veio me visitar ontem. Bom, tinha razão: ameaçou-me, e por isso fui tão chata com você. Não queria soubesse que eu estava... Que eu... —ela tragou saliva.

—Te quero, Anya —admitiu ele com a voz rouca —Te quero e não posso te fazer mal. Entende?

Ela ficou boquiaberta, e toda a roupa caiu de entre seus braços.

—Lucien, eu... Eu...

—Não tem que me dizer isso também. Cheguei a te conhecer, Anya. É selvagem e livre, e a idéia de amar a um homem a aterroriza.

Ela olhou para os pés. Pela primeira vez, não repreendeu a si mesma por fazê-lo. Ele se sentiu agradado. Queria que estivesse cômoda junto a ele, fazendo algo.

—Sinto por você o que nunca senti por outro —disse ela —, e sou mais feliz quando estou com você. Por que outra razão me agarrei a você quando fazia todo o possível para se libertar de mim? Mas, o amor... —Anya tragou saliva de novo e sacudiu a cabeça —. Passei minha vida inteira tentando manter os homens a distância. De algum modo, você conseguiu se colocar sob minha pele, mas não posso te querer - sussurrou ela, em tom de dor.

—Sei.

Se confessasse que o queria, se veria obrigada a entregar sua liberdade. Ele não ia lhe pedir isso. Não naquele momento.

—Levo muito tempo só —prosseguiu Anya com uma risada desesperada —, e você e eu sabemos que não posso me pôr em mãos de nenhuma outra pessoa.

—Sei.

—É que... Não quero te fazer mal. Eu... Necessito tempo para pensar.

Segundo Cronos, Lucien não tinha muito tempo. Procuraria hidra até a medida de suas forças. Se não a encontrava, se não achava o artefato, não lutaria contra seu destino. Já o tinha aceitado, para ser sincero. Não podia atacar Anya e não podia permitir que Cronos tivesse a chave. Se tinha que morrer para conseguir que ela estivesse segura, morreria.

—Por que me sinto tão culpada? —sussurrou ela com vergonha —, como se devesse dar a chave ao Cronos...?

Só havia uma resposta: na realidade, Anya sim o amava. Lucien sentiu uma grande alegria, um grande orgulho. E saber que ela o queria foi suficiente, embora não o dissesse com palavras.

—Não vai se dar a ele , me prometa, me prometa que não lhe dará a chave.

Ela o olhou com angústia.

—Prometo - disse finalmente. Depois riu com amargura —. Por que me sinto mais culpada ainda?

—Não deve se sentir assim.

—Então, como?

—Venha aqui - disse ele puxando brandamente uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Ela se aproximou e pegou o pulso dele para lhe beijar. Olhou-lhe a mão e franziu o cenho.

—Está ferido.

—É um arranhão.

Anya lhe beijou diretamente a ferida dos nódulos.

—Pobrezinho. Eu não gosto de te ver sofrer.

Uma descarga elétrica percorreu o braço do Lucien, quente e faminta.

Oh, sim. Queria aquela mulher. Acariciou suas bochechas, e seus olhares ficaram apanhados.

—Não me importaria nada parecer pedaços com tal de receber semelhantes mimos.

—Acha que pode fazê-lo? Acha que vai se debilitar? —perguntou ela em um sussurro, embora os dois soubessem a resposta —. É tão forte... É tão vital...

—Estarei bem - mentiu ele.

—Possivelmente devesse... Não sei, falar com o Cronos.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

—Não. As coisas poderiam piorar. Vamos encontrar o artefato.

—Olá, meninos! Baixam? —gritou William de baixo, com uma evidente irritação.

—Dentro de um minuto! —gritou Anya sem afastar o olhar de Lucien —. Tem que se vestir. Deixei sua roupa no chão.

Ele riu.

—Sei. Vi que te caía tudo —respondeu, e a beijou brandamente —. Vemos-nos abaixo.

—Flores, eu...

—Não diga nada mais, carinho. Encontraremos a forma para que isto funcione.

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela.

—"Carinho". Chamaste-me "carinho".

Sem lhe dar a oportunidade de responder, ela desapareceu.

Entretanto, Lucien soube que não tinha partido, porque ainda cheirava a morangos, e notou seu olhar no corpo. Depois, sentiu uma suave carícia no coração, como se ela acabasse de acariciá-lo.

William. Mal-humoradamente, se negou a que Lucien os transportasse. Em vez disso, tinha contratado um helicóptero que os levasse até a costa da Groenlândia, onde as montanhas se encontravam com o gelo e tinham morrido tantos humanos, esquecidos e sozinhos. Aquela armadilha voadora não podia chegar mais longe, e Lucien se alegrava. Queria baixar. O ar estava tão gelado que o motor não deixava de calotear, como se fosse se congelar.

Quando aterrissaram, havia três motos de neve os esperando, equipadas com mochilas de comida e água. William tinha se ocupado de tudo, embora não confiava completamente nele. Mantinha-se alerta, sempre entre Anya e o guerreiro. Montaram nas motos depois de colocar as mochilas, e Anya protestou:

—Poderíamos nos transportar com todo o equipamento ao lugar que temos que ir. Não seria necessário carregar com tanto peso e suportar os golpes cada vez que encontremos um buraco.

—Estou de acordo - disse Lucien.

—Bom, pois eu não —respondeu William —. E, obviamente, necessitam de mim, então o faremos a minha maneira, ou não o farei.

Deu-lhe um golpe. Lucien sorriu ante aquela amostra de energia. Era muito melhor que ver a mulher abatida que o tinha deixado em seu quarto.

O vento era glacial, tão cortante e frio que atravessava o traje térmico e chegava até os ossos. Ele já sentia o sangue cristalizando nas veias, como se alguém estivesse injetando gelo.

—Temos que subir ao pico mais alto - disse ao William.

Torin lhe tinha enviado uma mensagem, dizendo que tinha investigado a zona, mas que não tinha encontrado nenhuma referência a avistamentos de Hidra ultimamente, nem de nenhuma outra besta. Parecia que por ali passava muito pouca gente. Torin tinha sugerido que a melhor parte para procurar era a mais perigosa de toda a zona, a menos concorrida, porque essa seria a mais atrativa para que a criatura fixasse seu esconderijo.

—Então é esse —disse William, apontando para frente —. E não tentem se transportar e me deixar para trás. Não alcançarão o topo sem que os guie porque deixei algumas surpresas para os... Intrusos pelo caminho. De fato, será melhor que se esqueçam de se teletransportarem. Deveria ter dito isso antes, mas eu não posso fazê-lo.

—Por que está tão seguro de que não pode? —perguntou Lucien.

—Me faça caso. Tentar transportar a mim mesmo faz mal a todo mundo que esteja perto. Cometi o engano de ter uma aventura com Hera, e Zeus se assegurou de que nenhuma deusa pudesse me transportar para me proteger. Os maridos ciumentos são idiotas. Logo, Hera se inteirou de que eu estava tendo aventuras com outras deusas, e o seguinte que lembro é que estava fazendo companhia a Anya no calabouço. Algumas mulheres dão mais problemas que satisfações.

William colocou o capacete e lhes fez um sinal para que seguissem seu exemplo. Os capacetes tinham um sistema de intercomunicação, assim podiam falar entre eles. Algumas vezes, a tecnologia humana era uma bênção.

—Isto é divertido - disse Anya.

Os três arrancaram as motos e se colocaram a caminho.

—Possivelmente seja o melhor momento para lhes dizer que faz uns três dias, um grupo de homens entrou no círculo —lhes advertiu William pelo microfone —. Duvido que estivessem me procurando .

—E como sabe?

—São humanos. Eu não me mesclo com humanas.

—Podem ser Caçadores? —perguntou Anya.

—O mais provável é que sim - respondeu Lucien.

Como tinham sabido que deviam ir ali? Antes de morrer no templo, os Caçadores se queixaram de sua falta de êxito.

—Onde estão agora? —perguntou.

—Possivelmente tenham morrido —disse William —. Ou talvez estejam na montanha.

—Acreditava que tinha monitorado este lugar em busca dos maridos ciumentos — interveio Anya —Você deveria sabê-lo.

—Possivelmente tenham desligado minhas câmaras.

Possivelmente, possivelmente, possivelmente.

Anya se inclinou para frente, pegou neve e a jogou nas costas de seu amigo.

—Sua atitude é nefasta. Assim não vai recuperar seu livro.

William continuou seu caminho sem se vingar, quase como se pensasse que merecia o castigo. Tinha uma postura rígida, depredadora, como se esperasse um ataque a qualquer momento.

Havia algo que ia terrivelmente mal naquela situação. A única coisa que Lucien podia fazer eram hipóteses, e por desgraça, nenhuma delas era otimista.

O tempo transcorria lentamente, tendo em conta a ansiedade e a dor que Anya sentia nas costas por causa do peso da mochila. Odiava aquilo. Odiava não saber o que era o melhor que podiam fazer, odiava não ser capaz de entender a situação. Só sabia que Lucien era o melhor que tinha podido lhe ocorrer, que William estava lhes ocultando algo e que ela estava triste.

Quando Lucien começasse a se debilitar, não poderia lutar contra Hidra, se acaso a encontravam; isso o poria em perigo. Anya não podia suportar a idéia de que Lucien sofresse; ele a queria. O tinha admitido sem vergonha, sem hesitações. Essa confissão tinha enchido a alma e o corpo de Anya de alegria. Ele a queria tal e como era.

Tinham que encontrar a Hidra; tinham que consegui-lo. Antes, ela pensava em entesourar aqueles artefatos para negociar por sua vida; naquele momento, sabia que só ia usar os artefatos para salvar a vida de Lucien.

—Há arame de puas um pouco mais adiante - William advertiu de repente —. Sigam-me e não se desviem.

Lucien e ela diminuíram a velocidade e se colocaram em fila atrás do guerreiro.

—Como sabe? —perguntou Anya a William.

—Eu mesmo o coloquei —murmurou ele —. É para me proteger dos imortais que sempre estão me chateando.

Possivelmente os Caçadores não tivessem retornado. Possivelmente tivessem sido assassinados.

—Há mais jóias nos esperando?

—Oh, sim - disse ele, mas não explicou nada mais.

—Como o que? —inquiriu Lucien.

—Bombas, fossos, baias envenenadas —respondeu William —. Já sabem todos os efeitos especiais de um filme de série B.

—Que agradável - murmurou Anya.

Entretanto, seu sorriso ao pensar em todas aquelas travessuras se apagou dos lábios ao lhe ocorrer uma nova idéia.

E se os Caçadores lhes tinham montado uma armadilha?

Encontraram-se com os Caçadores três dias depois, na metade da montanha. Lucien deveria ter se alegrado por isso; não havia nada que lhe agradasse mais que acabar com aqueles fanáticos. Salvo Anya, claro; gostava mais que uma boa briga. Entretanto, naquela ocasião não se alegrou.

Estava fraco, e enfraquecia por segundos. Não sabia se tinha forças suficientes para enfrentar a um camundongo. Muito menos a um Caçador decidido.

Sabia que aquilo ia acontecer, mas não esperou que ocorresse tão depressa. Se o tempo não fosse tão frio, possivelmente sua fortaleza tivesse resistido mais. Tinham tido que abandonar as motos no dia anterior, porque a colina era muito elevada. Tinham tido que continuar a pé, se ajudando com picos. Avançavam durante horas e só descansavam quando era absolutamente necessário. Comiam só uma vez ao dia. Na realidade, não necessitavam mais; Anya poderia ter se transportado, mas Lucien suspeitava que não quisesse deixá-lo sozinho.

Todas as noites, os três montavam um acampamento e se aconchegavam juntos em uma loja para conservar o calor. Lucien não dormia, mas sim se mantinha em guarda, desfrutando de todos os momentos que passava com Anya. Sentia que a mortalidade cobrava força nele, e não queria perder um segundo. Adorava abraçá-la e deixar que seu aroma de morango o envolvesse.

Tanto William como Anya estavam perfeitamente bem, mas ele já não podia nem sequer carregar sua mochila. Estremecia-se constantemente e inclusive tinha caído várias vezes.

Como naquele momento.

De repente, Anya o segurou pela cintura.

—Tudo irá bem quando tivermos chegado ao topo —disse —. Já o verá.

Ele se sentiu mortificado. Estava tão fraco que não podia se transportar. O demônio tinha tentado levá-lo ao mundo dos espíritos várias vezes, mas não o tinha conseguido e estava gritando em sua mente, lhe cravando as garras nos limites da consciência, o deixando louco.

A Morte não podia abandoná-lo e viajar para as almas sozinho, porque homem e espírito estavam conectados e não sobreviveriam separados. Na realidade, a Morte sim sobreviveria, mas não feliz e sem que houvesse conseqüências graves, tal e como Lucien tinha tentado explicar ao Cronos.

Voltou a tropeçar e Anya voltou a agarrá-lo para que não perdesse o equilíbrio. Maldição! Cronos não tinha exagerado. Naquele ritmo, morreria no prazo de uma semana.

—Possivelmente devêssemos deixá-lo aqui e continuar sozinhos - sugeriu William.

—Não! —gritaram Anya e Lucien em uníssono. Ele não queria que Anya continuasse sem ele. Não confiava em William.

—Está nos atrasando, Morte - disse William.

—Deixa-o em paz - advertiu Anya.

Deteve-se e obrigou William a se deter também. Com um olhar assassino, começou a recriminar sua atitude com um largo discurso.

Lucien suspeitava que ela tivesse forçado a parada para lhe dar tempo de descanso. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, se apoiou contra um dos muros gelados da montanha. O que mais odiava era sua incapacidade para proteger sua mulher. Ele...

Viu rastros. Deu-se conta e franziu o cenho.

Todo seu corpo ficou tenso.

—Caçadores - disse, enquanto tirava uma adaga da cintura.

Tanto Anya como William se voltaram para ele e olharam ao chão.

—Os rastros terminam neste muro —disse Anya —. Entretanto, não há rastros que se afastem dele. É muito estranho. Quase impossível.

—Não deveriam ter chegado até aqui - disse William com desconcerto.

Lucien tirou outra adaga da bota. Pesava-lhe tanto que esteve a ponto de cair.

—Tem que haver uma porta que leve dentro - murmurou Anya, e se inclinou para apalpar a parede em busca de ranhuras com as mãos enluvadas. Lucien adorou que ela não fugisse do perigo e que enfrentasse a ele com valentia, mas também se assustou. Aquela mulher não deveria ter que lutar por nada, nem se expor a nenhum risco. —Encontrei! —exclamou ela, e com um sorriso, apertou contra uma rocha de cristal que havia entre o gelo. Então, a parede se abriu e deixou a vista um passadiço escuro. —Como é possível que eu não soubesse isto? —comentou William, sacudindo a cabeça—. Sabia que havia gente que vinha ao círculo, mas os vi morrer. Como é possível que alguns tenham conseguido estabelecer um acampamento? Tirou três largas facas de seu casaco, e as agarrou com fúria.

—Não sei quantos há aí dentro, mas vou matar a todos. Não têm boas intenções. Possivelmente lhes tenham pagado para que acabem comigo.

—Sua ferocidade chega com um pouco de atraso — zombou Anya—. Tem que admitir que vir aqui foi boa idéia, e não o teria feito se eu não tivesse roubado seu livro. Pode me agradecer com umas rosas.

William soprou.

—Como queira.

Ela se voltou para olhar ao Lucien com preocupação.

—Por que não espera aqui, Flores, para impedir que alguém mais entre? Nós voltaremos em seguida e...

Ele emitiu um grunhido. Sentia-se envergonhado. Anya tinha muito pouca confiança em sua capacidade. Não. Isso não era certo. Estava preocupada com ele. Via sua debilidade, e não queria que lhe ocorresse nada mal.

Lucien sabia que estava fraco, mas queria que se desse conta de que nunca ia permitir que ela sofresse.

Teria que lhe demonstrar-lhe.

—Vou entrar - disse com firmeza.

—Lucien, está...

—Bem. Estou bem. Vamos entrar. William irá à frente, você irá ao meio e eu no final. Desse modo, ela iria protegida. Durante um instante, pareceu que Anya ia protestar, mas depois apertou os lábios e assentiu.

—De acordo.

—Tem uma arma? —perguntou ele.

—Só umas quantas adagas - disse ela; entretanto, já tinha tirado três e as tinha nas mãos.

Lucien se sentiu orgulhoso.

—Bem, muito bem.

—Vamos - urgiu William com impaciência—. Quanto mais tempo passemos aqui, mais tempo lhes damos para que se preparem.

Passou por diante deles e entrou no passadiço. Anya deu um beijo em Lucien e ambos seguiram ao guerreiro. Ele notou que sua vista se ajustava rapidamente, e viu que as paredes geladas estavam pintadas com barro para conseguir escuridão. Ali não havia água, só muito frio, e qualquer líquido se converteria em gelo antes de chegar ao chão. Entretanto, Lucien ouviu o assobio do vento. Não, não era o vento, pensou um momento depois; era o som de umas vozes.

—Não achamos nenhuma pista e levamos procurando durante dias - disse uma voz masculina.

—O estudioso disse que estava aqui.

—Estamos perto. Estou pressentindo - disse outra vez. Aquela soava mais decidida, mais forte.

—Morreremos se ficamos muito mais tempo - disse outra voz diferente.

Então, havia ao menos três Caçadores.

—Não podemos nos render - disse um quarto, o mais zangado de todos —. Devemos destruir aos demônios. Olhe o que fizeram às pessoas de Budapeste. A praga matou a centenas deles, incluídos vários dos nossos.

—Sabem os outros algo do prisioneiro?

"Prisioneiro?", se perguntou Lucien. A quem tinham? A um Senhor, ou a um humano?

As vozes se aproximavam. A escuridão estava dando passo à luz, e ele apertou os punhos das adagas.

—Maldita seja! —gritou alguém —. E se esta Hidra for só um mito? E se a estúpida relíquia não existe? E se não houver nada aí fora e viemos a este maldito lugar para nada?

—Não diga isso.

William se deteve em uma esquina e elevou a mão para lhes indicar que se detivessem também.

—A Jaula da Coação está aqui —disse outra voz —. Tem que estar.

A Jaula da Coação.

Aquelas palavras ressoaram na mente de Lucien, seguidas por outra: escravidão. Nas ruínas, o ancião estudioso da mitologia lhes tinha dito que aquela jaula podia escravizar a quem estivesse aprisionado em seu interior.

Anya o olhou com nervosismo e disse em um sussurro:

—Estamos muito perto.

Ele assentiu e olhou ao William, que tinha um gesto carrancudo.

—Se o que disseram esses estudiosos é certo, não podemos conseguir a caixa de Pandora sem os quatro artefatos - prosseguiu um dos Caçadores isso significa que não partiremos do Círculo até que tenhamos essa maldita jaula.

William lhes indicou por gestos que se preparassem para o ataque. Lucien pegou ar e teve que se conter para não afastar a Anya. O soldado que havia nele reconhecia sua grande habilidade com orgulho. O amante não podia evitá-lo, mas temia por sua vida.

Ao sinal do William, os três atacaram. O guerreiro emitiu um grito animal, e os Caçadores deram um salto. No centro, o gelo rangeu. Houve um grito de terror. Lucien contou oito humanos no total enquanto atacava.

Rapidamente. William apunhalou a três deles em uma ação fluída, uma dança letal, movendo as lâminas para frente, para trás e para um lado com precisão. Anya liquidou a outros dois, os degolando.

Alguém disparou e a bala roçou o ombro de Lucien. O espaço era limitado, e ele estava bloqueando a única saída. Enquanto dois deles corriam para ele, lhe gritando demônio, com a clara intenção de derrubá-lo e escapar, ele girou e apunhalou, girou e apunhalou. Ambos os Caçadores caíram ao chão e rapidamente começou a formar um atoleiro vermelho a seu redor.

Houve outro disparo, e aquele fez algo mais que lhe roçar: a bala afundou no seu estômago. Apesar da dor, não caiu. Manteve-se em pé, por Anya.

Na metade daquele espaço ardia um fogo que emitia um delicioso calor. Um dos Caçadores pegou um tronco em chamas e o brandiu contra Anya. De um salto, ela se separou de sua trajetória, mas não pôde evitar que uma chama queimasse o tecido de seu casaco e, provavelmente, lhe fizesse uma ampola na pele.

Anya gritou de fúria.

Uma só palavra encheu a mente de Lucien: matar. Lançou-se para frente, sem notar sequer a dor da bala no estômago. Matar, matar! Pegou ao homem pelo pescoço e não se preocupou de que o Caçador o estivesse golpeando nem de que as chamas se estenderam por sua roupa e sua carne.

Apertou-lhe a garganta com todas as suas forças.

Os ossos rangeram, e o homem ficou imóvel. O tronco ardendo caiu ao chão, embora o fogo já estivesse devorando ao Lucien. Ele queria matar outra vez aquele Caçador. Atirou seu corpo ao chão e o apunhalou várias vezes no coração.

—Minha —rugiu —. Não toque o que é meu.

"Mais. "Matar mais". Se voltou para os Caçadores que pudessem ficar em pé, mas não havia nenhum. Todos estavam mortos. Lucien ofegou enquanto observava William, que estava cheio de sangue e agachado, registrando os cadáveres. "Matar, matar, matar".

—Lucien, está ardendo!

A voz de Anya penetrou em sua mente, aplacou sua loucura de morte, e Lucien se acalmou. Ela estava bem. Lucien tomou ar, mas de repente, a debilidade fez que caísse ao chão, e sentiu um intenso frio.

—Vai ficar bem, carinho —disse ela, se agachando rapidamente a seu lado —. Vai ficar bem. Diga-me, me diga que vai ficar bem.

—Claro.

Lucien sentia a queimadura até os ossos. Tinha se sentido assim outra vez, quando se queimou por causa da pena que sentia por Mariah; então tinha chorado, mas naquele momento estava sorrindo. Anya estava ao seu lado. Pouco a pouco, começou a ver escuridão. —Lucien.

Anya. Sua doce Anya. Deu-se conta de que não tinha que temer a seu temperamento quando estava com ela Podia se deixar levar. Estar perto dela sempre servia para acalmar a seu demônio.

—Fecha os olhos, carinho. Eu me ocuparei de tudo. Ele notou que suas pálpebras se fechavam como se tivessem vontade própria. "Não durma. "Não deixe a Anya só com o William". - Durma. Uma vez mais, ele não pôde fazer outra coisa que obedecer.

Anya observou Lucien enquanto este dormia.

—Talvez não sobreviva ao resto da noite - disse William, dando de ombros, sem deixar de observar os cadáveres dos Caçadores. Anya não sabia o que podia estar procurando.

Esteve a ponto de aparecer de repente a seu lado e matá-lo.

—Não fale assim. Vai se pôr bem.

—De todos os modos, o que lhe passa? Não se supõe que é imortal? Cada vez que o olho está mais fraco.

—Cronos o amaldiçoou.

—Por quê?

—O rei dos deuses é um canalha. Por isso. William olhou ao Lucien e depois a ela.

—Bom, se eu fosse você, iria rogar a esse canalha. Do contrário, seu homem vai morrer.

—Te disse que não fale assim.

Ela voltou a olhar para Lucien, recordando como tinha saltado em sua defesa, e tudo porque a tinham queimado um pouco. Seu coração encolheu ao pensar que ele tinha explorado por ela e isso lhe tinha provocado um grande sofrimento.

Lucien tinha a respiração entrecortada e a pele queimada. "Que tipo de mulher sou?". Desprezível. Não merecia a aquele homem e seu precioso amor. Entretanto, não podia viver sem ele.

O queria.

Finalmente, devia admiti-lo. Era tudo para ela, e não podia imaginar a vida sem ele. Por isso, estava decidida a fazer amor com Lucien, sem hesitações.

Ao se dar conta daquela realidade, abriu os olhos como pratos. Sim, isso era exatamente o que ia fazer. Possivelmente o fato de se unir a ele, de que seus espíritos e seus corpos se fundissem em um, lhe transmitisse algo de sua força.

Naquele momento, Lucien estava inconsciente, coberto de sangue e cheio de hematomas. Um dos Caçadores tinha feito um corte em seu braço e tinha disparado em seu estômago, e nenhuma das duas feridas se estava curando; de ambas brotava sangue.

—Vou levá-lo a sua casa —disse Anya a William —. A busca por Hidra terá que esperar até que Lucien esteja curado.

—Não, demônios - respondeu bruscamente o guerreiro—. Já não é bem vinda em minha casa.

—Bom, pois vai ter que encontrar a forma de se teletransportar ali e me proibir o passo porque vou com ou sem sua permissão.

—Me vingarei!

—Que não se esqueça que tenho seu livro, e que não me importaria jogá-lo ao fogo — lhe advertiu ela.

—Como se pudesse esquecê-lo - grunhiu William—. Muito bem. Vá a minha casa. As vampiras darão uma olhada nas feridas de seu homem e o lancharão. Ou possivelmente encontre a Hidra enquanto você não está. Possivelmente a suborne para que a coma e cuspa seus ossos.

—Só por isso, vou arrancar dez páginas de seu precioso livro antes de devolvê-lo.

Anya desapareceu com Lucien, e o transportou até a cálida habitação que tinham compartilhado poucos dias atrás. Ali começou a cortar suas roupas para tirar-lhe do corpo ferido.

Paris olhou a parede branca com a vista imprecisa. Sabia que o tinham despido e amarrado a outra mesa. Sabia que não tinha mantido relações sexuais em dias. Sabia que não tinha forças nem para levantar a cabeça. O tinham cravado e golpeado; os Caçadores tinham chegado ao ponto de lhe enviar uma loira para ver como operava o demônio, mas Paris não tinha podido ter uma ereção com ela.

Só podia pensar na morena das sardas. Sienna. Finalmente, tinha recordado seu nome, e o tinha gravado em todas as células do corpo. Se não podia tê-la, preferia morrer. Por algum motivo que não podia entender, ou que possivelmente não queria entender, ela tinha encantado ao demônio.

Por quê? A pequena Sienna tinha mentido a ele e o tinha traído, o tinha drogado e o tinha apanhado e, entretanto, queria se deitar com ela.

Queria que pronunciasse seu nome com paixão e queria ver seu rosto transfigurado pelo prazer.

Também queria que, depois, o demônio a escravizasse e que a voltasse tão louca de luxúria por ele que estivesse disposta a cumprir todos seus desejos. Inclusive que suplicasse por suas carícias. Ele as negaria, é obvio, porque seria incapaz de voltar a possuí-la. Assim, ela sofreria com seu desejo e ele riria.

—O que devemos fazer com ele? - perguntou uma voz a seu lado.

Paris fechou os olhos. As pálpebras lhe pesavam tanto que não podia mantê-los abertos. Tinha havido um desfile de doutores por aquela sala, mas já não lhe importava quem entrava e saía.

—A este ritmo, morrerá em poucos dias. Então não nos servirá de nada, e o demônio escapará de seu corpo e aterrorizará ao mundo. Já se cometeu esse engano uma vez, e não podemos permitir que aconteça de novo. Não quero imaginar as catástrofes que provocaria Promiscuidade. Violações, divórcios por todo mundo e um enorme incremento das cifras de gravidez não desejadas e dos afetados por enfermidades de transmissão sexual.

—No mínimo, deveríamos mantê-lo vivo até que averigüemos como podemos conter ao demônio. Uma pausa, e depois um suspiro.

—Ele só falou com Sienna, e é a única pessoa a que respondeu.

Paris viu a imagem de Sienna. O cabelo castanho esvaído, a cara feinha. Pele pálida, sardenta. Um corpo magro, o peito quase plano. Seu pênis reagiu, entretanto, e mostrou o primeiro sinal de vida em dias. Mãos delicadas, lábios suaves... Por todo seu corpo.

—Viu isso? —perguntou um dos homens—. Sienna.

O pênis de Paris voltou a se mover.

—Vá procurá-la.

—Está seguro? Ela...

—Traga-a.

De repente, uns passos se afastaram e uma porta se abriu.

Iam lhe levar Sienna? Paris esteve a ponto de sorrir. Não tinha tido que pedir. Iriam lhe pôr o que ele queria numa bandeja de prata. Possivelmente tivesse usado seu dom de projeção mental para alterar suas mentes e não se deu conta. Possivelmente seu desejo por ela fosse tão forte como para que tivesse ocorrido.

Estaria disposta a fazê-lo, ou ia se negar?

Não, ela não se negaria, pensou Paris com excitação. Ele não permitiria. Faria o que tivesse que fazer com tal de consegui-la.

E depois escaparia e a levaria. Até aquele momento, nunca tinha estado interessado na vingança. Adorava as mulheres; era o combustível de sua vida. Entretanto, com Sienna ia fazer uma exceção. Ia... Sua mente se sumiu na escuridão e seus pensamentos se interromperam.

Devia ter adormecido, porque o seguinte que sentiu foi que uns dedos quentes estavam se movendo sobre seu peito, lhe provocando um suave comichão elétrico pelo corpo.

—Olá, Paris - ouviu. Aquelas palavras lhe proporcionaram mais prazer e mais força do que tinha experimentado em dias.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado. Só soube que, quando abriu os olhos, Sienna estava sobre ele, o olhando com insegurança. Tirou os óculos. A luz era tênue, não tão brilhante como antes, e ambos estavam na penumbra.

Entretanto, Paris se deu conta de que ia vestida como a última vez que a tinha visto, e que tinha o cabelo recolhido em um severo coque. Irradiava vulnerabilidade, e ele quis aproveitá-la.

—Veio me dar prazer, não? —disse com um grunhido desdenhoso, sem poder evitá-lo.

Ela se ruborizou e afastou a vista.

—Se preferir a qualquer outra, posso partir.

—Você valerá - respondeu ele. Esperava que suas palavras lhe fizessem mal. Esperava que sofresse durante muito, muito tempo —. Dá-te conta de que isto a converte em sua prostituta, não é? Se deitar com um homem por seus amigos, por uma causa, por dinheiro inclusive, porque estou seguro de que lhe pagam...

"Se cale! "Não a espante".

Ela apertou os lábios enquanto o olhava de novo; o que viu em seu rosto a fez empalidecer. Uma vez mais, baixou os olhos. Naquela ocasião, entretanto, começou a se retirar.

—Não teria vindo se não me sentisse atraída por você.

—Uma Caçadora atraída por um Senhor. Que triste para você.

Houve uma pausa.

"Cale a boca, tio. Vai conseguir que parta. Necessita seu corpo, não sua ira. "Ainda não".

—Sinto muito - se obrigou a dizer—. Sienna. Ela se surpreendeu e se deteve.

—Sabe como me chamo.

—É obvio. Como você, também me sinto atraído. Apesar de tudo.

Por desgraça, aquilo não era nenhuma mentira. Estúpido demônio.

Tremendo, ela se aproximou novamente. Havia desejo de verdade em seus olhos castanhos, como a primeira vez que ele a tinha visto. Paris sentiu uma excitação cada vez mais intensa, mas com certo ressentimento, tentou aplacá-la. A situação era perigosa; entretanto, ele queria que ela tivesse que se esforçar.

Sienna chegou junto a sua cama, se deteve e umedeceu os lábios.

—Me desamarre - disse ele com a voz rouca.

—Me disseram que não fizesse - respondeu ela brandamente.

—Estão vigiando?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

—Pedi que apagassem as câmaras, e concordaram.

Que ingênua era. Paris esteve a ponto de olhar ao céu com resignação. Os Caçadores jamais perderiam a oportunidade de observar a alguém como ele em ação. Estavam observando. Não gostava da idéia de que o vissem, mas daria um jeito.

—Me desamarre então. Nunca saberão.

—Não... Posso.

Bom, tinha tentado.

—Então o que está esperando, Sienna? Acabemos o que começamos na cafeteria.

Reis não tinha necessitado que lhe enviassem por correio eletrônico o paradeiro de Aeron. Os cadáveres tinham deixado um rastro. A morte e a destruição acompanhavam à Ira lá onde viajasse, e isso entristeceu muito a Reis, porque sabia que se Aeron tivesse estado em seu são julgamento, se sentiria abatido, enojado de si mesmo. "Como eu me sinto por volta de mim". Durante anos, tinha estado ao bordo do colapso moral, odiando a si mesmo pelas coisas que tinha que fazer para satisfazer a seu demônio. Matar a inocentes, torturar, destruir cidades inteiras. Aquilo era o pior, entretanto; ter que perseguir ao seu amigo, a um homem ao que queria como a um irmão, um homem que o tinha ajudado a aprender a controlar ao monstro que levava dentro de si. Por que... Reis tragou bílis. Tinha decidido matar ao guerreiro enlouquecido.

"Sou mais demônio que homem se posso contemplar este ato", pensou, mas isso não trocou sua opinião. Sabia que chegaria aquele momento de escolher entre Danika e Aeron. Sempre tinha pensado que escolheria ao seu amigo; entretanto, já tinha se dado conta de que era mentira.

Não podia suportar a idéia de que Danika sofresse algum dano. Era a única coisa do mundo que lhe proporcionava prazer, embora ela nunca o houvesse tocado. Não a merecia. Provavelmente, ela não quereria nem sequer vê-lo, mas de todos os modos, ia salva-la.

"Depressa. "Encontra-a, chega até ela". Mas como? Estava nos Estados Unidos, em Nova Iorque para ser exato, e o sinal de Aeron estava apitando em seu telefone como se o guerreiro estivesse sobrevoando aquela zona. Entretanto. Reis não o via nem o ouvia. Não percebia nenhum bater as asas, nem um rugido animal.

Todos os dias, os meios de comunicação davam notícias sobre mortes violentas, sem explicação, de corpos que tinham sido destroçados a pancadas e a batidas, os dentes que não eram de um humano. Reis, naquele momento, estava em uma rua abarrotada, cheia de gente e de tráfico.

Aeron já a tinha encontrado? Estava adormecido, por fim, realizado e acalmado, depois de passar um mês inteiro sedento de sangue?

De repente, caiu um corpo do céu, e ricocheteou justo diante dele. Um homem. Humano. Ensangüentado, morto. Várias pessoas gritaram. Todos ficaram tensos. Reis elevou a vista para o céu. Finalmente, viu Aeron, que estava lhe sorrindo de maneira desafiante, movendo as asas furiosamente para um edifício em particular.

Reis cravou os olhos em seu amigo, em seu objetivo, e ficou em marcha.

"Tenho o necessário para matar?".

Danika Ford se olhou no espelho do banheiro. No passado se considerou uma artista, uma pintora de coisas belas, de gente, de flores, de animais. Naquele momento se considerava uma lutadora. Uma sobrevivente.

Uma... Assassina.

Tinha que sê-lo.

Apenas um mês atrás, tinha sido seqüestrada enquanto estava de férias em Budapeste, e seis enormes gigantes a tinham mantido como refém, com intenção de matá-la. Finalmente não o tinham feito. Nem sequer lhe tinham feito mal, na realidade, mas ela nunca tinha se sentido tão indefesa, tão desesperada. E se negava a se sentir assim de novo. Nunca.

Aqueles gigantes iriam atrás dela outra vez. Sabia. Esse era o motivo pelo que trocava de lugar a cada poucos dias. Entretanto, estivesse onde estivesse, encontrava a alguém que a treinasse no combate corpo a corpo. Também se treinava no manejo de facas, de armas, de algo que caísse em suas mãos.

Naquele dia, seu novo instrutor a tinha derrubado e lhe tinha dito que carecia do instinto assassino requerido para sobreviver em uma situação de vida ou morte.

Suas lágrimas caíram e deu um murro no cristal do espelho. Tremeu, mas não se rompeu. "Tão fraca sou?". Possivelmente seu instrutor tivesse razão. E ele nem sequer sabia a metade. Ainda sonhava com um de seus seqüestradores. Reis, um homem moreno e sensual ao que não queria fazer mal. Queria beijá-lo e se sentir entre seus fortes braços. Todas as noites sonhava com ele. —Sou uma doente.

Saiu para sua diminuta habitação alugada, se deixou cair na cama e pegou o celular. Toda sua família, sua mãe, sua avó e sua irmã, estavam escondidas para que aos homens resultasse mais difícil encontrá-las, mas tinha seus números de telefone e Danika se assegurava de que falassem todos os dias. Sua mãe respondeu ao terceiro tom com um soluço que, imediatamente, fez que Danika notasse a bílis na garganta.

—O que ocorre?

—É sua avó. Ela... Oh, neném.

Estava morta. Sua avó estava morta.

—Assassinada?

—Não sei. Não posso dar com ela e não tive notícias delas. Parece que desapareceu para sempre. Estive tão preocupada com você —disse sua mãe, chorando —. Tem que se esconder, carinho. Por favor. Não posso perder a você também.

Em outra habitação houve um ruído de cristais quebrados.

Danika ofegou e notou uma opressão no peito.

—O que ocorre? —perguntou sua mãe.

—Acredito que me encontraram - disse ela em um sussurro—. Se esconda, mamãe. Quero-te.

Deixou cair o telefone e ficou em pé. Oh, Deus. Certamente sua avó estava morta, e a tinham encontrado sem armas. "Pensa, pensa!". Com as pernas trêmulas correu para o banheiro e pegou uma navalha que tinha no lavabo.

Através da porta aberta viu um homem alto, musculoso, que se aproximava pelo corredor, enquanto suas asas arranhavam as paredes como uns dedos sobre uma piçarra. Esteve a ponto de desmaiar. Aeron. Aeron a tinha encontrado. Ela o recordava bem. Suas tatuagens violentas, seu olhar penetrante. Se Reis povoava seus sonhos, Aeron representava seus pesadelos. Não era humano, podia voar como um dragão mitológico e era feroz e mortífero como qualquer guerreiro de lenda.

Ele se deteve ante a porta do banheiro e cheirou o ar. Tinha sangue na cara e nas mãos. O de sua avó?

"Faz algo!"

Com assombro, Danika se lançou para ele e cortou sua garganta. Que não tinha instinto assassino? Cortou-lhe a jugular. Se não conseguia matá-lo, ele seria livre para matar a sua mãe e a sua irmã, e isso não ia permitir. Imediatamente, o sangue brotou da ferida.

Ele não desmoronou. Não caiu!

Voltou-se para ela, agarrando o pescoço e grunhindo. Irradiava um fogo vermelho pelos olhos, e tinha os dentes prolongados, como se lhe tivessem crescido.

Ela elevou a navalha.

—Quer mais? —gritou-lhe —. Venha por isso!

—Matar - rugiu ele.

A pegou pelo cabelo e a puxou para frente. O nariz, de Danika se chocou contra seu peito, e esteve a ponto de gritar. Entretanto, recordou que a primeira regra de um combate era manter a calma.

Dobrou os joelhos e se deixou cair, de modo que ele perdeu o cabelo o qual a agarrava, embora ficou com várias mechas. Ela rodou pelo chão, encolheu as pernas e lançou ambos os pés para seu estômago. Ele cambaleou para trás e se golpeou contra a mesa. A madeira e o cristal se fizeram pedacinhos. Ele caiu.

"Vê sempre por sua garganta", tinha lhe dito o instrutor. "É a melhor maneira de deixá-los indefesos". Com os olhos entrecerrados, Danika ficou de joelhos, se aproximou dele e lhe deu um murro na garganta, justo onde o tinha cortado, e lhe abriu mais a ferida.

Entretanto, ele conseguiu agarrar sua mão e a apertou. Com uma simples pressão de Aeron, ela sentiu que lhe rompiam os ossos da mão. Gritou de dor.

E então viu de relance a Reis, que entrou pela porta e avançou pela habitação. Foi como um borrão de cabelo negro, pele negra e olhos negros, furiosos. Levava adagas e estava ofegando, suando.

—Reis! —gritou ela, enquanto Aeron ficava em pé sem deixar de lhe espremer a mão.

Quando Reis a viu, ficou gelado.

—Danika - sussurrou com reverência.

Esta aproveitou a pequena distração de Aeron para lhe dar um chute na mandíbula. Por fim, ele a soltou. Deus, a dor. Os dedos ficaram flácidos. Não podia movê-los e já tinha as articulações inchadas.

Aeron lhe deu uma tremenda bofetada e a enviou a um lado da habitação, voando, com todo o corpo gritando de dor. Reis uivou e atacou. Os dois homens caíram enredados ao chão, junto a ela. Aeron arranhava a Reis com os dentes e as garras, e Reis respondia com as adagas. Rugiam, amaldiçoavam, grunhiam.

Danika ficou em pé e esteve a ponto de vomitar.

—Corre! —gritou-lhe Reis.

Ela cambaleou, mas correu para o corredor. Não sabia por que motivo Reis a estava ajudando. Ia morrer ali?

Enquanto corria, as lágrimas lhe queimavam nos olhos.

As partes da pele de Lucien que não se queimaram estavam azuis ou vermelhas. E, embora tivesse se queimado quase por completo, estava tremendo.

Preocupada, Anya provocou um fogo na chaminé. Imediatamente, as chamas começaram a devorar os troncos e a crepitar. O calor se estendeu pela habitação, mas os tremores de Lucien se incrementaram. "Não se deixe dominar pelo pânico. "Se acalme", ela disse a si mesma.

Anya nunca tinha se sentido tão indefesa. Nem sequer quando estava na prisão.

Rapidamente, se despiu e se estendeu sobre o corpo machucado de Lucien para lhe dar calor. Quando encontrou a ferida de bala, lhe fez um nó na garganta. Ela sabia que estava ali, mas tinha tido a esperança de que já tivesse fechado. Por culpa de Cronos e por sua culpa, não tinha sido assim.

—Vamos, Flores. Entra em calor. Faça-o por mim.

Ele não respondeu. Era um bloco de gelo. Ela cobriu aos dois com as mantas para manter o calor e passou à hora seguinte lhe falando para distraí-lo e reconfortá-lo. Pouco depois, Lucien começou a despertar e gemeu.

—Anya...

Oh, graças aos deuses.

—Tudo vai bem, carinho. Estou aqui, estou aqui - disse, e lhe beijou a têmpora.

Ele abriu os olhos ligeiramente.

—Anya?

—Estou aqui mesmo, meu amor.

Beijou-lhe a mandíbula e o acariciou brandamente; entretanto, seu propósito naquela ocasião não só era conseguir que entrasse em calor. Precisava despertar seu desejo para o que estava a ponto de fazer.

—Onde estamos? —perguntou ele, olhando a seu redor com os olhos frágeis.

Ela não queria que pensasse em nada. Nem em onde estavam, nem no que tinha ocorrido na cova, nem no futuro. Era muito correto e, se estava lúcido, possivelmente a rechaçasse. Quereria que ela conservasse sua liberdade antes de uni-la a ele para sempre, embora isso lhe proporcionasse a força que necessitava.

—Te quero - sussurrou em seu ouvido, o acariciando com sua respiração cálida—. Quero-te muitíssimo. E quase te perco..., não posso suportá-lo.

—Pelos deuses, Anya. Nunca acreditei que a ouviria dizer essas palavras.

Então a abraçou e a beijou.

—Sinto muito. Sinto muito.

—Diga de novo.

—Te quero Lucien, e quero estar com você. De todos os modos imagináveis. Entende o que quero dizer?

Por muito fraco que ele estivesse, Anya notou que se excitava. Tinha entendido.

—Anya...

Ela o beijou nos lábios para que não tivesse tempo de protestar. O acariciou com a língua.

—Mmm—gemeu. Depois começou a lhe acariciar, e ele grunhiu.

—Dói?

—Não. Sinto-me tão bem...

A agarrou pelas nádegas e a colocou sobre seu corpo. Já notava algo de sua energia se transmitindo a ele. Uma embriagadora essência de rosas se estendeu pelo quarto. Então, de repente, Lucien se deteve. Seus dedos se converteram em armadilhas sobre os quadris de Anya.

—Não, Anya. Não podemos fazê-lo

—Sim podemos, e vamos fazer. De um modo ou outro, vou ter-te dentro de mim. Esta noite.

—Não podemos. Não é bom para você.

—Eu decidirei o que é bom ou mau para mim - disse ela, e lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha. Não me faça que lhe negue isso. Não faça que suplique que se deslize dentro de mim, profundamente, com força, com calor. Por favor, não me…

—Anya! —rugiu ele. Entrelaçou as mãos em seu cabelo e a beijou apaixonadamente—. Não me rogue. Não pares.

Suas línguas lutaram, seus dentes se roçaram, e ela se esfregou contra ele, pela primeira vez em sua vida, completamente despreocupada pela idéia da penetração. Desejava-o com todas suas forças.

Necessitava aquele homem, e a nenhum outro. Era como uma fome escura que a roia por dentro, carnal, selvagem, quase caoticamente, deliciosamente.

—Quero estar com você para sempre.

—Sim, sim, sim! —exclamou ele. Entre palavras, lhe mordiscou furiosamente os lábios —. Não chegaremos ao final. Lucien tentou se sentar, mas ela o tombou.

—Sim vamos chegar ao final. E agora, deixa que eu faça o trabalho, meu amor. Você só deve se concentrar em recuperar todas as suas forças.

—Só posso pensar em você. Necessito-te.

Com os lábios pegou um mamilo e o sugou, passando a língua quente pela ponta torcida. Enquanto, passou os dedos por entre suas pernas e sentiu a umidade de seu sexo, como fogo líquido. Ela estremeceu de prazer.

—Lucien, Lucien - sussurrou—. Quero-te...

—Pode tomar? Inteiro?

—Sim, por favor - ofegou, felizmente.

—Tenho que estar dentro de você... —disse ele com a voz rouca—. Até o mais profundo.

Então, fez que levantasse os quadris; Anya sentiu pena ao perder o contato com seus dedos, até que notou a ponta de sua ereção na abertura de seu corpo. Ele a agarrou e a manteve imóvel.

—É minha - lhe disse, enquanto seus olhares ficavam apanhados. Acariciou sua bochecha.

—Sempre.

—Te quero.

—Eu te quero muito - respondeu Anya. Ele era magnífico; ainda ferido e machucado da batalha, e um pouco fraco, mas movido pelo desejo. Por ela.

—Está segura de que quer isto?

—Mais que nada no mundo.

E era certo. Pertencia aquele homem para sempre.

—Minha - disse ele de novo, e entrou em seu corpo.

Entre eles estalou uma luz branca, poderosa, quase cegadora. Anya gritou enquanto sua maldição se desencadeava, e o grito se misturou com o rugido de Lucien. Ela sentiu como se lhe tivessem arrancado uma parte da alma e a tivessem substituído com... Uma parte da de Lucien?

Sim, sim. Lucien. Moreno, escuro, selvagem. Maravilhoso, assombroso.

Anya notou uma aguda dor entre as pernas, mas se dissipou rapidamente. E logo, ele estava enterrado em seu corpo, profundamente, e ela cavalgava sobre ele. No princípio, lentamente, saboreando todas as sensações novas. Depois, mais e mais às pressas...

—Está bem? —perguntou ele.

—Não pare! Não pare!

—Nunca.

Anya entrelaçou os dedos das mãos e as colocou atrás da cabeça de Lucien, se inclinando para frente e capturando sua respiração, o convertendo ainda mais em uma parte dela. O sexo era muito mais do que já tinha imaginado, porque era com Lucien.

"Alegro-me de ter esperado. "Alegro-me muito".

Se entregar a ele não era uma maldição, era uma bênção.

—Valeu a pena esperar - disse ao Lucien, e depois afundou a língua em sua boca. Seus corpos seguiram investindo, deslizando. O prazer aumentava mais e mais, e Anya notou que se aproximava do pedaço de céu que nunca tinha podido alcançar.

—Lucien - gritou, e de repente, chegou ao clímax.

Tudo estalou por dentro dela. Experimentou o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida. Estremeceu, e seus músculos se esticaram de uma forma deliciosa. E enquanto seu corpo pressionava o membro de Lucien, ele também chegou ao êxtase e dispersou sementes cálidas em seu interior.

—Anya - murmurou—. Minha Anya.

Elevou os quadris e seguiu atacando com tanta força como pôde.

Ela chegou ao orgasmo outra vez, deixando vazia sua mente durante uns segundos, uma eternidade. Lucien era dela, verdadeiramente dela, e ela era dele.

Estavam unidos, e Anya se alegrava.

À medida que os espasmos de prazer se debilitaram, ela caiu sobre Lucien, e só pensou em uma coisa: sua pele já não estava negra e azul, e sim bronzeada e saudável. Estava sorrindo quando adormeceu.

Lucien dormitou durante várias horas, com Anya a seu lado. Pareceu-lhe que possivelmente era a primeira vez que a deusa podia dormir relaxadamente em milhares de anos, porque já não estava preocupada que a atacassem, capturassem ou violassem, e por fim podia recuperar todo o sono que tinha atrasado.

Naquele momento estavam abraçados na cama, e pela primeira vez, ele estava completamente contente, em paz. Queria ficar ali para sempre. Abraçá-la para sempre. Entretanto, para protegê-la não podia fazer nenhuma das duas coisas.

Tinha planejado ficar em contato com outros guerreiros, contar a eles sobre Anya e lhes pedir que a cuidassem se ele fracassava em sua tentativa de conseguir a Jaula da Coação a tempo. Como odiava aquela palavra: fracassar. Significava que Cronos ainda tinha poder sobre ele. Significava que ia morrer. Significava que estava preparado e disposto a morrer. Embora não queria que Anya sofresse eternamente por ele.

—Temos que voltar para a montanha - disse brandamente.

Anya gemeu e abriu lentamente os olhos. —Ainda não - respondeu, com a voz sonolenta e sexy.

—Temos que fazê-lo. Não sabemos o que William pode estar fazendo ali acima. Tem seu livro. Possivelmente esteja idealizando uma forma de te fazer mal.

—Tem razão. Não há forma de saber o que pode estar fazendo - disse Anya, e se estirou como um gato contra ele—, Como se sente?

—Melhor. A bala saiu e a ferida se fechou - disse ele, e lhe acariciou a bochecha—. Obrigado pelos presentes de seu amor e seu corpo.

—Oh, quando quiser.

—Se arrepende?

—Demônios, não! —exclamou ela, e o olhou com os olhos azuis cheios de amor—. Sinto-me feliz.

Foi incrível, assombroso. Entretanto, sei o que está pensando, e pode deixá-lo. Seu demônio nunca estará satisfeito de mim, e os meninos maus irão para longe. Não temos tempo para outra ronda mais? Poderíamos fazer um trio. Você, eu e o demônio.

O que tinha feito ele para merecê-la?

—Estou seguro de que sim.

Com uma careta, ela se levantou da cama e começou a se vestir.

—Bom, para que saiba, no futuro deveremos fazê-lo duas vezes ao dia.

—Não. Nisso não estou de acordo. Quatro vezes ao dia.

Ela riu brandamente.

Encantado, ele se levantou.

—Viu alguma vez a Jaula da Coação?

—Não, mas sim recordo as lições de história corretamente, Cronos ordenou a Hefestos, o ferreiro, que a fizesse para ele, porque tinha ouvido rumores de uma insurreição iminente e queria surrupiar dos seres que colocasse dentro os planos para a batalha.

Lucien franziu o cenho.

—Não parece que esse artefato tenha muito a ver na busca da caixa de Pandora.

—Bom quem está dentro se verá obrigado a obedecer qualquer ordem de seu proprietário. Suponho que devemos enjaular a alguém e ordenar que nos conte algo. Possivelmente inclusive à própria Hidra.

Ele pensou naquilo durante um momento.

—Se você estivesse dentro e seu proprietário te ordenasse que se suicidasse...

—Em primeiro lugar, ninguém pode me trancar porque tenho minha... Chave. Mas se não a tivesse, sim, me veria obrigada a me matar. Não poderia evitar a ação.

Lucien apertou os punhos sobre a colcha. Não gostava de nada naquela caixa, e menos da idéia de que Cronos recuperasse sua posse. Entretanto, com o que outra coisa podia negociar pela vida de Anya?

Anya lhe sorriu com tristeza, como se percebesse sua angústia. Sim. Lucien se deu conta, um momento depois, de que Anya sim percebia seus sentimentos, porque ele também percebia seu medo: ela temia que ele não estivesse tão são como parecia.

O vínculo devia lhes ter proporcionado a capacidade de sentir as emoções do outro. Lucien pensou inclusive que, se o tentava, podia lhe ler o pensamento.

—Vamos, se levante Flores - disse ela com uma alegria falsa, justo antes de desaparecer.

Ele ficou nervoso.

—Anya? Anya?

Justo quando estava a ponto de segui-la, ela apareceu de novo. Levava roupa nas mãos, e a entregou a Lucien.

—Sei onde William guarda suas armas. Quer umas quantas?

Lucien relaxou e assentiu. Ela o olhou com surpresa.

—Seriamente? Estaríamos roubando.

Ele sorriu.

—Me dei conta de que não me incomoda tanto.

—Muito bem, Flores! Devo dizer que sua má educação prospera muito bem.

—Isso é porque minha professora é uma mulher forte e valente, e eu faria algo por agradá-la.

Rapidamente, Lucien ficou em pé.

—Ela é tudo para mim, e sua felicidade é minha felicidade - acrescentou.

Com uma expressão repentinamente séria, Anya ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios.

—Não se preocupe meu amor. Tudo vai sair bem.

Aquela afirmação de Anya o assustou, porque se deu conta de que ela estava tramando algo. Algo com o que pensava que ia salvá-lo. Algo tolo e temerário, como ceder a Chave Absoluta. Ela se debilitaria, como ele. Perderia seus poderes, ficaria vulnerável, ficaria apanhada. Ele esteve a ponto de entrar em sua mente e lhe adivinhar o pensamento, mas se conteve. Anya tinha se entregado a ele voluntariamente, e ele não a trairia. Tentaria não controlá-la, tal e como tinha decretado a maldição.

—Anya - lhe disse, tomando-a pelos ombros e a sacudindo com suavidade—. Prometeu-me que nunca...

—Vamos procurar essas armas - disse ela com outro daqueles sorrisos muito alegres.

Depois desapareceu, deixando Lucien com ar entre as mãos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 5

Anya mostrou a Lucien o lugar onde William guardava suas armas, e juntos selecionaram um facão, uma tocha e várias adagas com pedras preciosas no punho. Ela não deixava de tagarelar alegremente para que ele não tivesse ocasião de voltar a mencionar a Chave Absoluta. Quando terminaram, ambos se materializaram na cova em que tinham deixado William.

Embora Anya vestisse um traje térmico e um casaco, notou um frio gélido imediatamente. Demônios se acostumou ao calor, e já não estava preparada para o frio.

Estremeceu e olhou ao Lucien. Sua cor era mais saudável, e se mantinha em pé sem cambalear, mas tinha umas profundas olheiras e rugas de estresse ao redor da boca.

Ainda não tinha recuperado todas as suas forças, e isso preocupava Anya. Além disso, ele acreditava que ia morrer. Antes, ela tinha ouvido aquele eco em sua mente. E tinha estado a ponto de voltar a chorar como um humano patético.

—A cova está vazia - disse Lucien, aborrecido.

Não só estava vazia, mas também limpa, como se nunca tivesse havido alguém ali. Como se a luta e as mortes não tivessem acontecido. O medo se apoderou de Anya.

—Onde acha que William está?

—Ou foi para casa, ou está de caminho ao topo.

—Vamos ver se continuou para o topo, de acordo? —disse ela.

Os dois se teletransportaram à crista da montanha, e momentaneamente, ficaram assombrados pela brusca mudança de temperatura e luz. Na caverna dos Caçadores fazia frio, mas ali... Aquilo era terrível. Anya sentiu que lhe formava gelo no interior do nariz e nos pulmões; seu sangue gelou. O vento cortava como uma faca, e só se via um débil raio de lua, que pintava os picos escarpados de um matiz etéreo.

Anya olhou para Lucien, e se deu conta de que estava muito fatigado. Se materializar devia ter tomado um grande esforço, e se sentiu angustiada.

—Não vejo William - disse ele, para distraí-la.

—Estou aqui! —disse uma voz.

Anya se voltou e viu um pico prateado cuja manga era agarrada por uma mão enluvada. William se alçou para cima. Levava a cara coberta por uma máscara branca que o mimetizava por completo com a neve; salvo pelos olhos. Brilhava muito, tão azuis e profundos como o mar.

—Um pouco de ajuda! —exclamou.

Lucien se agachou e o agarrou pelo pulso. Possivelmente estivesse mal por sua parte, mas Anya preferia que William caísse pelo precipício do que Lucien corresse o risco de cair. Anya se colocou atrás de seu amante e o agarrou pela cintura para mantê-lo em equilíbrio. Entre os dois subiram ao William.

O guerreiro ficou em pé, sacudindo a neve dos ombros. Depois se inclinou, tentando tomar ar.

—Fazia anos que não escalava.

—Deveria tentar se teletransportar - disse Anya.

Ele a olhou com o cenho franzido. Anya riu. Lucien soltou um bufo.

—Me assombra que não tenha voltado para casa - disse Anya.

—E te dar mais razão para queimar meu livro ou lhe arrancar as páginas? —William se ergueu e passeou o olhar por aquela vasta extensão de neve. Não havia nada mais que quilômetros de manto branco. Depois, o guerreiro olhou ao Lucien —. Tem bom aspecto, apesar de suas recentes feridas.

—Onde um monstro pode se esconder aqui? —Perguntou Lucien, fazendo caso omisso da observação.

—Talvez seja um camaleão - sugeriu Anya—. Possivelmente seja da cor da neve e esteja aqui mesmo agora.

Os três olharam para baixo. Passaram uns minutos e não ocorreu nada; houve um suspiro coletivo de desilusão. William se concentrou nela, abriu a boca e depois a fechou. Ao ver a arma que levava às costas, franziu o cenho.

—Bonita espada - disse secamente.

—Obrigado.

—É uma de minhas favoritas.

—Se te levar bem devolverei isso em um ou dois anos.

—Oh, que boa é comigo.

—Sei. E agora, acredito que estávamos falando sobre Hidra.

William fez uma pausa e estudou novamente o terreno.

—Bom, por onde vamos agora?

—Por ali. Se mantenha alerta - disse Lucien, e os três empreenderam o caminho e avançaram lentamente durante horas.

No princípio, Anya sentia todo o corpo intumescido por causa do frio. Aquilo deveria ter facilitado as coisas, mas não foi assim. Mover os braços e as pernas era como mover troncos de milhares de quilogramas de peso. Para se distrair, perguntou a William: - Sabe como é Hidra? É boa lutadora?

—É invencível. Cada vez que lhe corta uma cabeça, surge outra em seu lugar - disse William com um suspiro —. De verdade acha que poderá vencer a semelhante criatura, Anya? É forte, mas nem tanto.

Um dos grampos das botas de Lucien tocou com uma rocha de gelo que não se rompeu, e ele cambaleou para frente. Estava de novo debilitado, e passou um momento até que pôde recuperar o equilíbrio. Anya não queria que William pensasse que Lucien era um guerreiro menos valioso que ele, assim que se obrigou a não ajudá-lo.

—Agora o que passa com você? —inquiriu William.

Lucien deu de ombros.

—Se os inimigos pensarem que estou debilitado me subestimarão.

William pensou durante uns segundos, e depois assentiu.

—Certo, mas eu não vejo nenhum inimigo por aqui.

—O tempo dirá - respondeu Lucien.

Anya experimentou uma onda de orgulho por Lucien.

Enquanto continuavam, outra rajada de ar gelado os envolveu.

—O que fez com os corpos dos Caçadores? — Lucien perguntou ao William.

—Me ocupei deles - disse o guerreiro laconicamente. Isso é o importante. Se alguém os encontrar, os humanos alagarão estas montanhas para investigar seu assassinato.

—Muito preparado - disse Anya—. Pelos deuses, onde demônios está Hidra? Não vejo rastros, e estou começando a me sentir confusa. E se foi do Ártico? Isso me converteria em uma grande idiota, e danificaria minha reputação seriamente.

Lucien se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo rápido. Sua fragrância sensual alagou o nariz de Anya e a embriagou de paixão.

—Você não é idiota.

—Puaj - disse William. Isto resulta repugnante.

Então a olhou com os olhos muito abertos. —Se uniram, não foi? Entregou-se a ele apesar de sua maldição. Por quê?

—O amor não é repugnante, e é tudo o que vou dizer a respeito.

Com pena, se separou de Lucien e deu uma palmada no braço de William.

—Espera que chegue seu turno. Espero que sua metade da laranja o deixe louco e não queira ter nada a ver com você.

—Possivelmente tenha essa sorte.

—Já veremos - disse ela misteriosamente.

William se deteve em seco.

—Acaso sabe algo? Ouviu algo? O que sabe Anya?

—Não sei nada - admitiu ela.

Uma semana antes teria mentido e teria dito que sabia algo. Faria que lhe suplicasse antes de lhe dar a informação, e teria desfrutado com tudo isso.

Lucien devia estar tendo um efeito negativo nela. Certamente inclusive ia deixar de roubar. Sem se dar conta, sorriu. O mais provável era que estivesse muito ocupada com o sexo para se incomodar em roubar, assim que a mudança era justa.

—Empresta - disse William com um suspiro, e continuou a marcha.

Embora estivesse muito cansada, Anya deu um jeito de seguir seu passo. Logo, começou a tropeçar em todos os obstáculos do caminho.

—Quanto tempo mais vamos procurar? —choramingou—. Não é que queira deixá-lo, nem nada pelo estilo. Só estou me perguntando.

Lucien passou o braço pelos seus ombros, lhe oferecendo consolo, calor e amor. Seus pés doíam e tinha um frio espantoso, mas tendo Lucien tão perto, não lhe importava. Só lhe importava encontrar aquela estúpida jaula.

De repente, William se deteve. Anya e Lucien o olharam com curiosidade.

—Que demônios é isso? —perguntou William com um ofego. Tinha empalidecido.

—Onde? —perguntou Anya, a quem todo o terreno parecia igual—. Eu não vejo nada.

—Ali - disse Lucien com excitação, e assinalou algo.

Ela seguiu a linha de seu dedo e, no princípio, só viu farrapos de neve. Depois, quando um raio de lua se refletiu contra os flocos brancos, distinguiu a silhueta arqueada de... Uma porta?

Com um grito de alegria, rodeou com os braços o pescoço de Lucien.

—É isso. Tem que sê-lo! Aonde acham que conduz?

—Possivelmente não seja nada - disse Lucien.

William deixou cair à cabeça para trás e olhou ao céu como se rezasse.

—Possivelmente deveríamos voltar atrás.

—Por nada no mundo - respondeu Anya. Soltou Lucien e avançou—. Vá primeiro ou te afaste William. Vamos entrar por essa coisa. Paris tinha ficado assombrado quando Sienna se despiu de verdade. Seu pênis tinha se enchido de sangue e de luxúria ao ver seu corpo. Estava muito magra e tinha os peitos pequenos, mas seus mamilos eram os mais bonitos que ele já tinha visto na vida. Rosados, carnudos, feitos para sugar.

Ficou mais assombrado ainda quando ela subiu à cama e se sentou escarranchada sobre ele. Assombrado quando ela se deslizou sobre seu membro inchado sem preâmbulos, sem jogos preliminares, e o tinha tomado em seu corpo por completo.

E, entretanto, nunca uma mulher tinha estado mais úmida nem preparada para o que ele oferecia. Enquanto ela subia e descia por seu corpo, Paris tinha rugido e rugido e rugido. Odiava as correntes porque não podia lhe acariciar os peitos. Odiava as correntes porque não podia lhe acariciar o clitóris.

E, sobretudo, odiava as correntes porque não podia tomar aquela carinha feinha e lhe beijar os lábios com a língua e os dentes.

Entretanto, não importava. Logo poderia castigá-la.

Ela tinha chegado logo ao orgasmo; tinha explorado com uma fúria que o tinha surpreendido. Ele também. Em questão de minutos tinha experimentado um clímax que tinha sacudido sua alma, e também uma boa dose de humilhação. Ele nunca chegava tão logo ao orgasmo. Não importava; com cada um dos toques do corpo de Sienna, recuperava sua fortaleza. Cada vez era mais e mais forte.

Naquele momento, ela desabou sobre seu peito, entre ofegos. Tinha ficado saciada, suarenta, em silêncio. "Faça-o. "É o momento", pensou ele. Com os olhos entrecerrados, puxou as correntes, e estas caíram feitas pedaços de ao redor de seus pulsos e seus tornozelos. depois de tanto lutar sem êxito, ficou assombrado do quanto era fácil.

Ao ouvir o ruído metálico, Sienna se sobressaltou. Antes que pudesse escapar, entretanto, Paris a agarrou pela cintura e desceu da maca, a segurando sob o braço como se fosse um saco. Imediatamente, um alarme começou a soar. Sim, os Caçadores tinham estado vigiando-os. Ele se inclinou e pegou a camisa de Sienna. A colocou pela cabeça.

—Vista-se.

—Paris - sussurrou ela, lutando—. Não faça isto. Por favor.

Será melhor que mantenha a boca fechada mulher - disse Paris que não se incomodou em agarrar sua roupa e foi para a saída da cela—. Farei-lhe mal se falas.

—Se tenta escapar, possivelmente se esqueçam de seu demônio e o matem!

—A você isso não importa, e eles, se quiserem, podem tentá-lo.

Esperava que o fizessem, ele não podia ferir Sienna, ainda, mas precisava lutar com alguém para liberar a tensão que sentia por dentro. E quem melhor que um Caçador?

Do teto começou a cair uma espécie de chuva pulverizada que encheu a cela de neblina. Não lhe afetou, tão só fez que seus olhos chorassem. Entretanto, Sienna começou a ter náuseas.

—Como se abre a porta?

Deu-lhe um código, e ele o marcou no teclado do dispositivo de abertura. A porta se abriu e, sem soltá-la, Paris saiu ao corredor. Viu-se rodeado por cortinados vermelhos de veludo e por estátuas de mármore vermelho.

Uma catedral? Sério?

Não tinha tempo para investigar sua posição. Um grupo de caçadores se dirigia para ele, e cada um levava uma arma. Os disparos soaram amortecidos, porque eram pistolas com silenciador. Isso ou lhes preocupava mantê-lo com vida, e provavelmente lhes preocupava que um ruído excessivo atraísse a uma multidão. Isso significava que estavam em uma zona povoada.

O demônio começou a bramar de raiva dentro dele, tirando-o rapidamente da linha de fogo.

Sienna quicava a seu flanco. Uma vez, ela ofegou. Entretanto, aquele foi o único ruído que emitiu. Além disso, deixou de lutar contra ele.

Se lançando para frente, Paris chutou a dois dos Caçadores no estômago e os lançou para uma estátua da virgem Maria. A escultura cambaleou e a arma semi-automáticas de um dos Caçadores caiu. Paris pegou com a mão livre e começou a disparar sem deixar de se mover a um ritmo rápido.

Dobrou uma esquina e encontrou a mais Caçadores. Seguiu disparando, e conseguiu esquivar a maioria dos impactos. Só três balas o roçaram. Quando sua munição terminou, atirou a arma e pegou outra. Ao dobrar outra esquina, os peitos de Sienna lhe roçaram a pele. Sentiu... Não, não podia ser. Acabava de possuí-la. Não podia ter se excitado de novo. Não com ela. Entretanto, tinha o membro endurecido. Nunca, em seus mil anos de vida, tinha desejado duas vezes à mesma mulher. Nem sequer sabia o que podia ocorrer se se abandonava a aquele desejo. Seu demônio ficaria louco? Ficaria louco ele mesmo?

—Por onde? —perguntou a Sienna ao chegar a uma bifurcação de corredores.

—Pela esquerda - ofegou ela.

—Se estiver mentindo...

—Não.

Paris pegou o caminho da esquerda e se pôs a correr. Um pouco mais à frente apareceu uma enorme porta, e três Caçadores correndo para ele. Paris lhes disparou à cabeça, e o sangue e os cérebros salpicaram a parede. Sienna choramingou, mas não falou. Paris sentiu uma pontada de culpabilidade pelo fato de que ela tivesse presenciado sua faceta mais violenta, mas rapidamente a sufocou. A opinião que Sienna tivesse dele não era importante.

Empurrou as portas e se encontrou na rua. O ar noturno era quente, doce. Ao olhar a seu redor, se deu conta de que ainda estava na Grécia e de que sim, tinha estado dentro de uma catedral. Havia humanos na escada, que olhavam sua nudez coberta de sangue e murmuravam sobre o escândalo.

Ao longe, Paris ouviu uma sirene.

Rapidamente se dirigiu ao beco lateral da catedral e se afastou. Sienna gemeu como se estivesse sofrendo uma grande dor. Ele a olhou. Estava sem forças, como uma boneca.

—Me olhe.

Ela voltou à cabeça lentamente, e ele viu que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e os rasgos tensos pela angústia. Sentiu que lhe corria um líquido quente pelo quadril e franziu o cenho. Quando esteve seguro de que estavam sozinhos em uma rua estreita e escura, a deixou no chão e a olhou. Ela tinha conseguido colocar os braços pelas mangas da camisa, e o tecido lhe chegava até as coxas.

O estômago dele se encolheu. Sienna tinha uma grande mancha de sangue no estômago.

Tinha recebido um balaço.

—Sienna - disse ele, com uma tristeza que não entendia. Não deveria se importar. Ele queria castigá-la. Queria lhe fazer mal.

—Paris - ofegou ela—. Deveria... Ter-te... Matado.

E, como se pronunciar aquelas palavras tivesse acabado com suas últimas forças, sua cabeça caiu a um lado. Paris a abraçou e, um segundo mais tarde, Sienna morreu.

Lucien pegou Anya pelo braço e a deteve justo antes que atravessasse a porta arqueada. Ela o olhou com curiosidade, e ele meneou a cabeça.

—Você primeiro - disse a William, no caso de estarem entrando em alguma armadilha.

No princípio, o guerreiro não reagiu. Entretanto, depois entrecerrou os olhos e deu de ombros.

—Muito bem. Eu irei primeiro.

Sem dizer uma palavra mais, William passou pela porta.

Desapareceu como se nunca tivesse estado naquela montanha.

Pelos deuses. Era uma porta. Lucien experimentou um momento de alegria.

Possivelmente encontrassem a Jaula da Coação depois de tudo. Com aquele pensamento, sua alegria se viu mitigada pela apreensão. Talvez tivessem que lutar contra Hidra para poder levar a jaula. O tinha esperado, mas a possibilidade nunca tinha sido tão real.

—Depois de mim - disse a Anya, e se adiantou a ela antes que ela pudesse protestar—. Se prepare para lutar.

Pegou uma adaga em cada mão e atravessou a soleira da porta. Depois de ver um pequeno resplendor, sentiu secura e luz. Em um momento estava envolto em neve e gelo, e no seguinte estava no paraíso.

Notou ar quente que fez que começasse a suar.

—Vá —sussurrou Anya atrás dele —. Isto é assombroso. Quem teria pensado que há um lugar assim nestas montanhas?

Onde estava William? Lucien olhou a seu redor pela ilha tropical. Havia árvores exuberantes de cor esmeralda e flores de todas as cores. O aroma dos cocos e das pinhas impregnava o ar. Era maravilhoso. Ele franziu o cenho, confuso, enquanto os músculos se relaxavam por vontade própria.

Seguiu procurando William com o olhar, e o viu apoiado em um penhasco, de braços cruzados. Tinha uma expressão decidida, embora tentasse aparentar indiferença.

Lucien tirou o casaco e o deixou no chão. Anya também se liberou do casaco e começou a dançar entre as flores, rindo.

—Aqui é onde temos que vir de lua de mel. Não vejo nem rastro do monstro, e você? E importa? Nunca tinha me sentido melhor!

—Não, eu tampouco vejo hidra - respondeu Lucien, e sorriu. "É cativante", pensou. "É minha". E se conseguiam pegar a caixa, possivelmente pudesse viver e ficar ao seu lado.

De repente, ela se deteve, e apontou ao longe.

—Lucien, olhe! É a Jaula da Coação!

Lucien olhou para o lago que se estendia ante eles.

Do lado direito, sobre uma pena, havia uma jaula de aspecto muito normal. Não era espetacular, como se teria esperado de uma relíquia celestial, mas, entretanto, tinha uns barrotes polidos que eram tão altos para abrigar um humano e tão largos como para que o humano pudesse se deitar e não tocar o lado contrário. A quem se supunha que deviam prender ali? Anya tinha acreditado que possivelmente a Hidra.

—Não é tão glamorosa como eu tinha pensado - comentou Anya, dizendo o que ele também pensava.

Não.

—Hidra deveria nos agradecer por levar isso.

Hidra. Lucien deveria estar preocupado por ela, não?

—Tome cuidado —disse a Anya —. Talvez o monstro esteja perto.

Sem se preocupar, William se aproximou.

—Me prometeu que me devolveria o livro se a trouxesse até aqui. Como pode ver, te trouxe.

—Sim, certo. Assim que voltemos, terá seu livro. Dou minha palavra - respondeu Anya.

Lucien se enjoou de repente. Inspirou profundamente, mas isso só serviu para lhe provocar mais enjôo. Quando deixou de respirar era muito tarde; mal podia se manter em pé. O que lhe ocorria?

—Sinto muito - disse William, e então, Lucien sentiu que uma espada lhe atravessava o estômago—. Não queria que chegássemos a isto.

Se tivesse estado bem, Lucien teria visto chegar o golpe e teria desaparecido. Teria se curado. Entretanto, naquele momento nem sequer podia se mover. Seus joelhos falharam e caiu ao chão.

Anya.

Ouviu que ela gritava de raiva e de fúria, de ódio e de medo.

—Canalha!

—Cronos apareceu ante mim, Anya —disse William —. Ameaçou me matar se não matasse aos dois assim que aparecesse a jaula. Não queria fazer isto, mas ele me obrigou. Sinto muito, de verdade. Tem que me acreditar.

—Vou matar você, traidor!

A espada saiu de Lucien e ele pôde ver Anya com a arma na mão. Viu como William se preparava para enfrentá-la.

Lutariam até a morte.

—Não! —sussurrou. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Não podia permitir que Anya lutasse contra o guerreiro —. Não!

—Descansa carinho, e se cure - disse ela com voz entrecortada—. Eu castigarei ao William.

—Não quero te fazer mal - afirmou William.

—Segundo Cronos, deve fazê-lo, não é assim? Mas não me preocupa. Um homem morto não pode fazer mal a ninguém. Deveria ter me dito o que Cronos queria que fizesse! Teríamos encontrado o modo de detê-lo!

—Se houvesse um modo de detê-lo, você já o teria feito.

—Como pode fazer isto? Como, maldito seja? Quero-o.

—Sei. E sinto muito.

Lucien tentou ficar em pé, mas não conseguiu. Só viu Anya elevando a espada. William também brandiu a sua.

Então soou um grito ensurdecedor que provinha do lago, e Anya se voltou distraída. William se lançou ao ataque e tentou lhe cortar a cabeça.

Anya rechaçou sua investida com a espada e ambos começaram uma dança mortífera de atacadas e retiradas, sempre dirigindo a folha afiada contra o outro. Enquanto isso, um

monstro de duas cabeças foi surgindo do lago. Era metade mulher, metade serpente. Tinha outras serpentes menores na cabeça, as quais assobiavam com raiva. Todas, incluída Hidra, tinham dentes largos e afiados que pareciam pequenas adagas.

Lucien agarrou o estômago com uma mão e com a outra pegou duas das adagas que tinha unidas ao corpo. Depois se lançou para frente para combater com a besta. Anya lutou contra William com toda a raiva que sentia. Como tinha se atrevido a atacar Lucien, o homem a quem ela amava! Quando tinha visto Lucien cair, quando tinha visto o sangue lhe empapando o estômago, uma parte de si mesma tinha morrido.

"Não posso viver sem ele. "Não viverei sem ele".

—Não pode vencer a nós dois - disse William entre ofegos.

—Já veremos - respondeu ela.

Agachou-se e lançou uma estocada, e com a ponta da espada fez um corte na coxa de William.

Ele soltou um uivo de dor.

Naquele momento soou outro bramido terrorífico.

Ela queria olhar para trás, mas não podia. William era um lutador perito e aproveitaria qualquer distração. "Confia em Lucien. "Ele também é um Guerreiro" Sim, Lucien era um guerreiro. Seu guerreiro. Era a Morte, e podia derrotar Hidra, por mais fraco ou ferido que estivesse. "Por favor, que a derrote, que a massacre".

—Anya - disse William com um ofego, tentando lhe tirar a espada da mão.

Ela o esquivou facilmente; os movimentos de seu oponente eram muito mais lentos que antes. Bem. Estava se cansando. Provavelmente, cometeria algum engano em qualquer momento; ele se agachou, e ela pôde pisar na folha da espada e lhe dar um golpe na mão. William abriu o punho e a espada caiu ao chão.

Anya sorriu lentamente, com a ponta de sua espada na garganta de William.

—Não deveria ter me traído.

Com o canto do olho, viu Lucien se aproximar do monstro com uma adaga em alto. Uma das cabeças do animal se estirou para baixo para mordê-lo, mas ele se separou de um salto e conseguiu cortá-la.

O monstro assobiou e, rapidamente, outra cabeça brotou da ferida da anterior. Pior ainda, a que havia no chão não tinha morrido; se arrastou para Lucien e o mordeu na perna.

—Vamos você e eu - propôs William—. Antes que nos convertamos em sua comida.

Ela se voltou e tirou uma adaga de sua bota. Lançou-a enquanto movia a espada.

William estava recolhendo sua arma quando a afiada ponta da faca lhe afundou no ombro e o empurrou para trás. Anya não se deteve, mas sim seguiu se voltando, girando... E lhe atravessou o estômago tal e como ele tinha feito com Lucien.

William ficou assombrado. Olhou para baixo e soltou um ofego de dor.

—Você... ganha.

—Sempre.

Com um grunhido, Anya empurrou mais forte, tirou a espada pelas costas do guerreiro e a cravou no penhasco que havia atrás, com William trespassado nela.

—Anya - suplicou ele, com a agonia refletida no rosto.

—Espero que se dê conta da sorte que tem. Não vou cortar sua cabeça nem tirar seu coração. Hoje não. Recuperar-se-á desta ferida, e eu voltarei por você uma e outra vez até que tenha sofrido o suficiente. Depois, o matarei.

Anya se afastou e se pôs a correr para Hidra, para ajudar Lucien. Não sentiu alívio porque William tivesse perdido. Na realidade, gostava dele. Entretanto, Lucien estava em perigo, e isso era o único que importava.

Durante a carreira, Anya tirou a última adaga que tinha na bota. Viu que Lucien agarrava o estômago, o sangue seguia emanando da ferida. Tinha conseguido destruir uma das cabeças que havia no chão e para cortar outra, que estava se arrastando para atacá-lo. Outra cabeça já tinha crescido no monstro e este tentava mordê-lo. Entretanto, ele resistia. Lutava. Anya nunca tinha visto ninguém tão poderoso. Fraco? Não, aquele homem era incrivelmente forte.

Ela se aproximou e deu um chute na cabeça da serpente.

—Como a matamos?

—Atravesse seu olho - respondeu Lucien, enquanto esquivava um golpe da cauda de Hidra—. É a única forma que encontrei de destruir as cabeças.

Anya saltou sobre a cabeça, enquanto as pequenas serpentes do cabelo da Hidra lhe mordiam a coxa. Cada um das dentadas produzia uma dor aguda, ardente, mas ela não se amedrontou. Afundou a adaga em um dos olhos do monstro. Imediatamente, a cabeça experimentou uma sacudida e as pequenas serpentes ficaram flácidas.

Aproveitando que Anya estava distraída, o monstro conseguiu lhe afundar os dentes no braço. Anya gritou de dor, e se deu conta de que lhe obscurecia a visão, e notou fogo no sangue. Veneno? Veneno de serpente?

"Se mantenha forte", disse a si mesma. Entretanto, suas pernas tremiam e quase não podia se sustentar em pé. Entretanto, ali estava Lucien, junto a ela, apunhalando à cabeça no olho. A criatura gritou antes de cair no chão, morta.

Justo como antes, outra cabeça surgiu em seu lugar rapidamente.

Anya tentou se manter em pé com todas suas forças. Entretanto, parecia que a letargia estava tomando conta dela.

—Mantenha-se acordada, carinho - disse Lucien ao seu ouvido, dando calor e força—Tenho uma idéia, mas não posso fazê-lo sem você. Necessito que corte a cabeça dela e cauterize a ferida enquanto eu a distraio. Poderá fazê-lo?

—Lucien..., sim. Posso fazê-lo

"Por Lucien, algo".

Anya ergueu os ombros. Sua visão foi clareando pouco a pouco a cada respiração que tomava, e viu que Lucien tinha os dois olhos azuis. Ele a beijou, e depois seu corpo se desmaterializou, brilhou... Voltou.

Ele franziu o cenho.

—Não estou o suficientemente forte para levar meu corpo. Terei que ir em espírito.

O corpo de Lucien caiu inconsciente. Entretanto. Anya advertiu que seu espírito saía dele; flutuou para a criatura, que já não podia vê-lo. Hidra, evidentemente, decidiu que seu corpo exânime estava morto e que já não constituía uma ameaça, e se concentrou em Anya. Esta se obrigou a se aproximar dela.

"Este monstro é meu". Lucien posou sobre as costas da criatura. Hidra não reparou nele, absorta como estava em Anya. Anya tinha a pele coberta de sangue, estava machucada e tinha cortes, e parecia uma amazona disposta a tudo para ganhar a batalha.

Ele colocou uma mão fantasmal no corpo de Hidra e agarrou seu espírito. O monstro gritou, conseguindo que Lucien se encolhesse. Se tivesse estado em forma corpórea, aquele uivo teria estalado seus ouvidos. Presa do pânico, Hidra se lançou para Anya, mas ele puxou de novo seu espírito e a manteve em seu lugar.

Lucien sabia que lhe estava causando uma grande dor. O monstro chiou de novo, mas permaneceu imóvel. Anya saltou mais e mais alto, e rapidamente, cortou uma de suas cabeças. Quando caiu ao chão, enquanto Hidra dava alaridos, Anya provocou chamas em sua mão e as aplicou na ferida antes que outra cabeça pudesse se formar.

As chamas de cor laranja derreteram a pele, fritaram-na, destruíram-na e cauterizaram a ferida. Hidra sofreu espasmos e se agitou de raiva. Estava furiosa, e usou suas últimas forças para se lançar para Anya. Lucien a mantinha presa enquanto Anya lhe cortava a segunda cabeça. Repetiu a mesma operação com as chamas, embora tivesse que suportar a dentada de um par de serpentes. Encolheu-se de dor, mas manteve ativas as chamas. A criatura ficou flácida e caiu na água do lago. Seu rugido final ressoou durante vários minutos até que, por fim, se desvaneceu.

Ele ficou imóvel durante um minuto, assombrado. Tinham conseguido!

Anya caiu ao chão, ofegando, mas sorrindo também. Lucien flutuou até seu corpo e tentou entrar nele, mas era como se houvesse um escudo entre sua forma corpórea e seu espírito. Franziu o cenho. Tentou de novo. Fracassou.

Por que não podia entrar?

"Está muito fraco". Aquele pensamento lhe golpeou a mente. Estava fraco, sim, mas deveria poder entrar. Se não podia... Tentou uma última vez, mas não conseguiu nada.

Só podia ficar ali, impotente. Olhou para Anya. Ela se ajoelhou junto a seu corpo.

—Volta — disse, olhando a seu espírito, e sorriu com cansaço—. Eu te curarei as feridas.

Lucien tentou de novo. Tinha que acariciá-la ao menos uma vez mais. Entretanto, permaneceu exatamente onde estava.

—Lucien —disse ela com preocupação —. Isto não tem nenhuma graça. Volta para seu corpo imediatamente!

—Não posso.

Passou um momento até que Anya reagiu. Sacudiu a cabeça violentamente, e em seu rosto se refletiram o pânico e a incredulidade.

—Anya...

Era melhor assim. Ele tinha sabido há dias, e sabia naquele momento. Seu corpo morreria, e não haveria nada com o que Cronos pudesse ameaçar Anya. Ela seria livre e conservaria a Chave Absoluta.

—Não se renda - lhe disse entre soluços—. Por favor, segue tentando.

—Anya.

—Não vai morrer me ouve? Não vai morrer.

—Anya, por favor.

Enquanto falava, Morte rugiu com mais fúria e dor que Hidra. De repente, Lucien se sentia como se estivesse se queimando, e também começou a rugir. Estava se partindo em dois. Homem e demônio estavam se separando.

—Lucien, o que ocorre? —gritou Anya —. Vai ficar bem. Vou lhe dar ao Cronos a Chave Absoluta. Vai ficar bem - repetiu.

Ele queria responder, queria lhe dizer que se mantivesse afastada de Cronos, mas o fogo se incrementou e as palavras derreteram na sua garganta.

—Eu me ocuparei de tudo - disse Anya—. Diga-me o que te ocorre. Deixa que o ajude.

Lutando contra a dor, tentando se segurar à Morte, ele estendeu a mão para acariciar sua bochecha. Anya estava chorando.

—Te quero — Lucien pôde dizer, finalmente.

—Cronos! —gritou ela.

—Não —disse Lucien —. Não o faça.

—Cronos!

Lucien abriu a boca para falar de novo, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Seu último vínculo com a morte se desfez, e já não soube nada mais.

Anya seguiu chamando o rei dos deuses inclusive quando soube que Lucien tinha desaparecido.

—Cronos! —gritou —. Estou disposta a negociar! Ouve-me? Estou preparada!

Como sempre, Cronos apareceu com um resplendor branco. Deslizou-se para ela, e sua túnica branca roçou a erva do chão.

—Te escuto - disse o deus.

Anya o olhou entre lágrimas.

—A chave é tua. Dou-te isso por própria vontade se prometer que ressuscitará Lucien e que nos deixará em paz.

—Também quero a jaula. Onde a escondeu?

Anya negou com a cabeça.

—Não pode ficar com a jaula. É de Lucien. Só posso te dar a chave.

—Quer que seu amante sobreviva?

—Se morrer, nunca terá a chave! Uma vez, você me deu uma escolha: Lucien ou a chave. Agora eu estou expondo o mesmo. É o justo, e não penso ceder. Cravou nele um olhar penetrante. Anya não soube o que estava pensando. Entretanto, o Deus assentiu.

—De acordo.

—Então temos um trato. Lucien em troca da chave. Se depois disto, nos arrebata a jaula, todos os imortais conhecerão sua desonra. Os Senhores do Submundo se voltarão contra você e farão todo o possível por liberar os gregos. Haverá guerra. Sei que se considera intocável, e mais forte que os guerreiros imortais, mas recorda que foi vencido uma vez, e que pode ser vencido de novo.

Cronos ficou silencioso. Depois elevou o braço e, um segundo mais tarde, estavam no quarto de Lucien, em Budapeste. Lucien estava estendido em sua cama. Ela viu que seu peito se elevava e se relaxava ritmicamente, com a respiração. Estava nu, e suas feridas estavam curadas. Tinha a pele sã, bronzeada, e ela sentia a seu demônio aconchegado dentro dele, a salvo.

Cronos estava junto à cama.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Anya se transportou à ilha onde viviam seus pais, muito próxima a seu refúgio havaiano. Disnomia estava em frente à Jaula da Coação, a olhando com cara de confusão.

—Sinto muito, mamãe, mas parece que não vai ter que cuidar disso.

A bela Disnomia franziu o cenho, mas sorriu ao ver que era Anya.

—Olá, carinho.

—Sei o que está pensando. Duas visitas no mesmo dia quando te prometi que manteria aos Titãs afastados de sua pista. Mas estão a salvo, assim não se preocupe, de acordo? —Anya beijou a bochecha de sua mãe —. Saúda papai de minha parte e lhe diga que virei muito em breve. Prometido.

Depois, pegou o artefato e voltou para Budapeste.

Cronos estava exatamente no mesmo lugar onde o tinha deixado. Ela colocou a Jaula da Coação no outro extremo do quarto. Anya ficou surpreendida quando o rei dos deuses não fez gesto de se apropriar dela, mas sim se limitou a olhar o artefato com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

—Cumpri minha parte do trato - anunciou Cronos.

E ela tinha que cumprir a sua. De repente, Anya se sentiu nervosa. Deu um beijo em Lucien e se trancou na jaula.

—Estou pronta - disse a Cronos, se agarrando aos barrotes.

O deus piscou com desconcerto.

—Quer estar trancada? Sem a Chave Absoluta, não poderá sair, e qualquer que entre neste quarto poderá te dar ordens que terá que cumprir.

—Sei.

Entretanto, daquele modo, se perdia todas as lembranças de Lucien ao entregar a chave, não poderia fugir dele. Ele teria tempo para reconquistá-la.

—Quero.

Cronos acariciou a barba.

—Assombroso. E inesperado de alguém como você.

—Vamos terminar com isto - disse ela. Tomou ar e pronunciou as palavras necessárias — Eu, Anya, conhecida durante todas as eras como Anarquia, dou livremente ao Cronos, rei dos deuses, a Chave Absoluta. Faço isto por própria vontade e sem reservas.

Cronos alargou uma mão fantasma, como a que ela tinha visto Lucien utilizar tantas vezes, e a introduziu em seu peito. Ela sentiu calor... Calor... E uma dor aguda. Depois, viu uma luz de cor âmbar brilhando na palma da mão de Cronos. Ele, com os olhos fechados, depositou aquela chave em seu coração.

Seu sorriso de satisfação foi a última coisa que Anya viu antes que todo seu mundo sumisse na escuridão.

—Me deixe sair!

Lucien nunca tinha se sentido tão impotente. Não sabia o que fazer. Anya levava quatro dias encerrada na Jaula da Coação. Apesar do vínculo que os unia, ela não tinha idéia de quem era ele. Só tinha lembranças de sua vida antes que aceitasse a chave e a guardasse em seu corpo. Constantemente, pedia que a liberasse. Entretanto, ele não o fazia; não podia. Ela partiria. Inclusive possivelmente tentasse matá-lo.

Anya o tinha ameaçado muitas vezes, e ele ainda podia sentir suas emoções, assim sabia que dizia a sério. Ela também podia sentir suas emoções, e lhe perguntava todos os dias por que a queria.

Sempre o perguntava com confusão, como se fossem estranhos e ele devesse olhá-la com repugnância. Certamente, parecia que o olhava assim.

Lucien percorreu seu quarto de um extremo a outro como um animal faminto. Ela tinha cedido a Chave Absoluta por ele. Detestava que o tivesse feito, e tinha vontade de sacudi-la e abraçá-la ao mesmo tempo. Anya tinha perdido todas as suas lembranças, mas ao menos, não tinha perdido a força. Gostava de pensar que era por seu vínculo. Uma vez, lhe tinha dado sua força, e ele estava devolvendo o favor.

Oxalá pudesse fazer que recordasse.

—Me deixe sair daqui! — ela voltou a gritar—. Não tem direito de me ter trancada. Como é possível que tenha me tirado do Tártaro sem que eu tenha me dado conta?

—Anya —disse ele, pacientemente —. Estamos unidos. Por que não me recorda?

—Canalha - gritou ela, e alargou o braço por entre os barrotes para arranhá-lo—. Se aproxime e sente a dor. Entende-me? O capitão era muito maior que você e o matei sem piscar.

Ele se deixou cair ao chão, em frente aos barrotes, revivendo tudo o que tinha ocorrido durante aqueles últimos dias. Quando tinha despertado em seu quarto, vivo fundido de novo com a Morte, tinha se sentido ditoso. Então, tinha visto Anya dormindo na caixa. Depois ela despertou e o tinha olhado como se fosse um estranho. O tinha amaldiçoado. O odiava.

Acaso nada podia sair bem?

Parecia que tinha caído uma praga sobre os guerreiros. Lucien tinha se informado de que Paris tinha retornado da Grécia como uma sombra de si mesmo. Negava-se a falar do que lhe tinha ocorrido, assim que ninguém sabia. O guerreiro partiria logo aos Estados Unidos para se unir a Gideon, tal e como estava planejado, mas Lucien não podia sacudir a culpabilidade por ter dito aos outros que não se preocupassem com Paris. Com o atraso e seu olhar de angústia, estava claro que tinha acontecido algo trágico.

Aeron e Reis também estavam nos Estados Unidos, embora ninguém tinha falado com eles. O qual significava que tampouco ninguém sabia o que tinha ocorrido a Danika e a sua família. Lucien suspirou. Outros guerreiros seguiam procurando as Hidras e os artefatos. Até o momento não tinha havido sorte.

Deveria estar aí fora, procurando com eles. No mínimo, deveria estar ajudando Paris a se recuperar do que lhe tivesse acontecido. Entretanto, não podia se separar de Anya. Ela era sua vida.

Por desgraça, tampouco parecia que pudesse ajudá-la.

—Te quero - disse.

—Pois eu te odeio - respondeu ela—. Solte-me!

Os barrotes ressoaram quando Anya os golpeou.

Ele cobriu a cara com as mãos.

—Não vai recordar de mim, faça o que faça, não é?

—Me deixe em paz! Não vou ser sua escrava, me ouve? Não sou escrava de ninguém!

Com o coração encolhido, ele ficou em pé e abriu a porta.

No princípio, ela ficou imóvel, observando a ele.

—Por que está tão triste? E por que está me deixando livre?

—Não posso suportar te ver prisioneira.

—Por quê? —inquiriu ela. Sem esperar a resposta, saiu da jaula com os olhos fixos nele—. E o que me passa? Por que me causa dor a idéia de ir?

As lágrimas se derramaram pelas bochechas de Lucien, e as secou com a mão.

—Sou seu companheiro.

—Não tenho companheiro - disse ela, furiosa, e caminhou para ele. No trajeto, agarrou uma das adagas que havia na mesinha de Lucien—. Vai pagar por ter me trancado!

Ao vê-la assim, ele recordou algo. Uma vez, ela tinha estado exatamente assim enquanto lhe falava da jaula. Quem estivesse dentro devia cumprir as ordens de seu proprietário.

Era muito simples. Ela se lançou para ele com ferocidade, e Lucien lhe arrebatou a adaga e a agarrou de surpresa. Meteu-a na jaula e voltou a trancá-la antes que Anya pudesse se dar conta do que ocorria.

Então, ela ficou a gritar.

—Matarei você por isso! Acaso está jogando a um jogo sádico?

—Sente-se, Anya.

Ela caiu no chão e lhe lançou um olhar assassino. Abriu a boca para seguir gritando, mas ele disse: - Fique em silêncio, Anya.

Ela apertou os lábios. O ressentimento se converteu em cólera.

Se aquilo fracassava...

—Me recorde, Anya. Recorda o tempo que passamos juntos. Te ordeno que recorde.

Ela fechou os olhos com força. Depois, ofegou. Suas feições se contraíram como se estivesse suportando uma intensa dor. Caiu de costas e se aconchegou no chão.

—Anya! —gritou ele, preocupado. Abriu a porta de dois em dois e se agachou junto a ela.

Anya passou uns momentos se retorcendo, gemendo e amaldiçoando. "O que lhe tenho feito?". Aquela mulher tinha dado tudo por ele.

—Sinto muitíssimo, carinho. Deixarei-te ir, mas não espere que esqueça de você. Estamos unidos. Farei tudo o que esteja em minha mão para te seduzir, para te reconquistar, assim se prepare para me ver freqüentemente. Quero-te muito para permitir que se afaste de mim.

—Como se fosse deixar que me deixasse. É meu. Eu também te quero Flores — disse Anya, e abriu os olhos, que de repente brilhavam de amor—. Pelos deuses, me alegro tanto de que esteja vivo...

Ele sentiu uma felicidade entristecedora e a abraçou contra seu peito.

—Anya, doce Anya.

—Te quero tanto... —disse ela.

—Graças ao céu, Anya. Morria por dentro cada vez que me olhava como se fosse um estranho.

—Acreditava que o tinha perdido - disse ela, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

—Deu tudo o que tinha por mim.

—Bom isso é porque é o mais importante de minha vida.

Sem soltá-la, Lucien transportou os dois à cama. De algum modo, encontraria a fórmula para que Anya recuperasse seus poderes. Possivelmente voltasse a lhe colocar na jaula e lhe ordenasse que os recuperasse por si mesma. Isso poderia funcionar...

—Vou passar o resto da minha vida te compensando.

Com um enorme sorriso, Anya rodeou sua cintura com as pernas.

—Esse foi sempre meu plano. Agora, me ponha em dia sobre o que ocorreu.

Lucien também sorriu. Nunca tinha sido tão feliz. Contou a ela o que sabia de seus amigos.

—William escapou da montanha e está curado. Seguiu-nos até aqui, e quer seu livro. Não o permiti entrar na fortaleza, mas chama todos os dias.

Ela entreabriu os olhos.

—Oh, darei o livro a ele tal e como prometi. Mais tarde. E possivelmente arranque algumas páginas.

—Se desculpou muitas vezes, e parece que sua pena é genuína. Eu só quero que se vá, e não o fará até que fale com você.

—Mais tarde. Agora vai fazer amor comigo.

Lucien sorriu e começou a despi-la lentamente, saboreando cada visão de suas curvas exuberantes e sua pele sedosa.

—Vai se casar comigo, não vai?

—Oh, sim.

—Bem. Conheço o lugar perfeito para passar a lua de mel.

—O paraíso onde esteve a ponto de morrer?

—Não. O paraíso está aqui mesmo - respondeu Lucien, e deslizou dois dedos dentro de seu corpo.

Ela gemeu de prazer e se arqueou para ele.

—Então onde?

—Terá que encontrar três artefatos mais. As maiorias dos guerreiros os estão procurando. Salvo Reis, que foi em busca de Aeron e Danika.

Ele moveu os dedos dentro e fora.

—Está preparada para outra busca do tesouro?

—Sempre.

Anya rodou sobre ele e se trespassou em seu membro. Ambos grunhiram de prazer.

—Entretanto, já encontrei o tesouro que sempre necessitei. E, falando de tesouros, o que vamos fazer com a jaula?

—Guardá-la. Agora que me recorda isso, há umas quantas coisas que eu gostaria de te fazer dentro.

—Mmm..., eu gosto. E possivelmente depois possamos tentar ajudar a meu pai a que recupere a memória. Minha mãe e ele merecem um pouco de felicidade, depois de tudo o que suportaram.

—Uma idéia muito nobre.

—Já está bem de bate-papo. Acredito que tinha planos para mim... Ele estava sorrindo quando os levou os dois ao êxtase.

Fim


End file.
